


Remedy

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fast Cars, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Partying, Revenge, School, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 122,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: "I don’t know, my brothers fuck boy handed it to me.” She said opening the flap.“Fuck boy?" Sakura asked confused.“Don’t ask.” Deidara shook her head and pulled out the card. The entire card was nothing but white but inside the  writing was in perfect cursive. “You looked beautiful standing there with a smile on your face, I missed your smile.”“Seems you have a stalker.” Sasori joined them.“Wonderful.” Deidara groaned, ripping up the card and throwing it on the table. “I'm going back to the bar.”Deidara Namikaze, a famous artist living in New York with the most supportive friends around her and just as her life was getting back on track until a famous film director comes crashing back into her life after three years. Can she keep her wits about her or will her life come crashing down once again.(Rated Mature for mild drug use.)





	1. The present (New York)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"What are you doing over here brat, when the party is raging across the street?” A voice ask taking the seat next to the blonde.

Blue eyes looked up to meet the light brown eyes that glared down at her own before she looked away and slide the extra beer to him. No words were passed between them for a few moments before a sigh escaped her lips. “Why do I need to be there when I know nothing is going to sell, un”

“That’s not entirely true.” He shook his head. “The one called remedy just sold actually.”

She turned her head to meet his gaze one more, “What?”

“Some guy bought it.” He smirked.

“That piece was worth 300 grand, un.” She said flicking a peanut across the bar top towards the bottle of liquor that sat on a shelf. “I don’t think anyone would ever buy that piece, it’s almost 8 years old. Who bought it, un?”

“Awe yes; that phase of your life.” He rolled his eyes and shrugged, “I don’t know, but the person wanted to remain quiet even though he was in there for quite some time.”

“I hate that I came to New York, no one appreciates art anymore.” She sighed.

“Well at least it doesn’t explode anymore.”

“Shut up Sasori, un” She chuckled, “Shall we go to the boring party across the street, Pein is going to start looking for me.”

“Are your bandages tight?” He asked as they left the bar.

                The blonde nodded, pulling down her shirt and making sure her belt buckle was tight around her waist before taking a sigh and opening the door to the Gallery. Soft jazz music hit her ears as she entered the well lite Gallery that she has been employed at for more than three years. Art is her passion, to feel it escape her and appear on a canvas or a wall or even a napkin, always gave her new and inspiring ideas. She has been an artist since she was able to pick up a crayon and now that she is able to sell her pieces to the world. She wanted the entire world to know who she was and her name. A few years ago, she ran into legal trouble because one of her pieces had exploded because the buyer said the activation code and tried to sue her, if it hadn’t been for Sasori, she would probably be in jail because of it.

“Deidara, so glad you could join your party, are you having fun?” A carrot topped back handing her a glass of champagne.

“Fuck off Pein, un” She growled, downing the glass. Quickly Sasori took the glass from her and sat it down. “What the hell.”

“We need you sober for the damn speech, brat.” He glared at her.

“He’s right you know.” A woman with blue hair approached them. “Your parents and brother is looking for you. They are in the back.”

“Thank you Konan, un.” She smiled, “How’s the baby?”

“I swear she is just like her father, they never stay still.” She glared at Pein. “But what can I say.”

“Im sure she will be wonderful. Please excuse me, im sure my parents are looking for me, un.” Deidara hugged her before leaving the small group and heading to the back of the Gallery. She heard their voices, before she seen them. Coming around the corner, she chuckled and stood behind them. Listening to them speak about the piece and what the artist could have meant by the color combination.

“It’s what the sun looks like from the 34th story of my apartment building.” She said behind them. Her father was the first to turn around, picking her up and swinging her around like when she was a child. “Dad you can put me down, im not 10 anymore.”

“Sorry, it’s just been so long since I have seen you.” He said releasing her. “Are your boobs strapped down?”

“Dad, un” She looked away

“Why do you look like a boy?” her little brother asked as another stood beside him.

“People here in New York think the name Deidara is a boy’s name so they think their artist is a boy and here I am.” She spread her arms out to them. “Tada, un.”

“Sis I would like to introduce you to my-“

“I know who he is.” She cut him off. “Why would you bring an Uchiha into my Gallery?”

“Good to see you too Deidara.” Sasuke nodded, even though he received a nonwelcome. “I have spoken with Ita-“

“I don’t care to hear his name and is you utter a syllable I will blow you up, un”

“Why don’t we go and check out the others Sasuke.” Naruto said pulling him away from his sister.

“You never change do you?” A voice said behind her. Turning around she seen the silver haired man from her childhood.

“Well if it isn’t Kakashi.” Deidara chuckled, going wide-eyed as he leaned down and gave her father a kiss. “What the hell, un! Im gone for almost 4 years and this happens.”

“You guys are weird.” She shook her head.

“They are weirder at home.” Naruto said walking past them.

“This is for you Deidara.” Sasuke said handing her a white envelope with her name scribbled across the front.

“Who is this from?” She asked.

“I don’t know, some guy asked me to give it to you.” He said.

“Deidara come on they are ready for your speech.”

“Im coming Sakura.” She said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and running after her. Behind the curtain, she took a deep breath. Public speaking wasn’t her strong suit, and even though Sasori has been helping her coop she still got stage fright. Pein held out his hand to her, helping her up the stairs and to the podium that waited for her. “Thank you all for coming to the opening. I know it has been 2 years since I last opened but now I have a new light and new pieces. Each piece is available for purchase through Mr. Kakuzu and it will be shipped to your home for free. Please enjoy yourself.” Quickly she bolted from the stage and behind the curtain once more to regain her breath from the horrible moment.

“You did great out there.” Sakura said with a smile.

“I hates when he does this shit, un” She sighed, “Thank god it’s over.”

“What is that?” She asked pointing to the envelope in Deidara hands.

“I don’t know, my brothers fuck boy handed it to me.” She said opening the flap.

“Fuck boy?”

“Don’t ask.” Deidara shook her head and pulled out the card. The entire card was nothing but white but inside writing was in perfect cursive. “You looked beautiful standing there with a smile on your face.”

“Seems you have a stalker.” Sasori joined them.

“Wonderful.” Deidara groaned, ripping up the card and throwing it on the table. “Im going back to the bar.”

“No you’re not.” Naruto said looping his arm in hers. “We are going to dinner with dad and Kakashi. I have made reservations at Le Bernardin for this evening at 8 and you will be joining us.”

“I have no choice do I, un.”

“Nope.” He shook his head.

///

                Later that evening, they all sat around the large table laughing and speaking of the old times. Trying to catch up on the last 3 years since they had seen each other. Deidara looked around the restaurant, feeling as though she was being watched but once her father touched her hand.

“Sakura told me.” He muttered. “You are safe.”

“Why is it always the blonde who has the stalkers?” Deidara groaned.

“Sasuke stalked me for a month before he asked me out.” Naruto chuckled, glancing at him. “I said no first.”

“I never stalked your father.” Kakashi stated.

“That’s a lie, you sent flowers to my work for like a week.” He outed him, causing the others to laugh.

“Well isn’t that embarrassing.” Sasuke chuckled.

“It’s the Blonde hair.” Minato laughed, “Your mother stalked me for years before I asked her out. God bless her soul. She would be so proud of you two. A famous artist and the world renowned chef.”

“I am proud of you two as well.” Kakashi smiled, “You both were my worst students.”

“Well I did try to blow up the chemistry lab.” Deidara smiled. “And Naruto is just a loud mouth.”

“A dobe” Sasuke nodded.

“You really call him a dobe.” Deidara chuckled.

“All the time.” Sasuke nodded, “He is even in my cell phone as Dobe.”

“Shut up Sasuke.” Naruto glared at him. “And you are in my phone as Teme.”

“Well aren’t you two made for each other?” Deidara shook her head with an eyeroll and turned to her father, “What are you doing in the states? Isn’t school going on right now?”

“Well I um, actually I um-“

“Dad retired.” Naruto blurted.

“You retired at 47, really dad.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“I did it to be with Kakashi actually. I can’t be married to one of the teachers at the Academy so I retired and handed the school over to Tsunade.”

“Damn she’s still alive.” Deidara commented.

“And mean as hell.” Naruto chimed in.

“Well if you are happy, then I am happy dad.” Deidara smiled at him.

“At least someone is.” Minato glared around the table. “Also we have decided to move here. One because we are too far in japan and for two we would be closer to the both of you so we would be able see each other a lot more than just once a year.”

“Have you already found an apartment?” Naruto asked, surprised.

“Yes” Kakashi nodded. “It’s on the upper east side of Manhattan. Our belongings are going to be shipped from home to here.”

“Well aren’t you two fancy.” Naruto laughed.

“Fancy as hell.” Minato laughed as the waiter sat down the check.

                Minato was the one to pay, telling them that it was Deidaras night for such a successful opening at the Gallery even though it was Pein who owned it. Outside the restaurant, Deidara pulled out her cell phone and noticed 3 missed calls from Sasori and a text message from another. She gave her family a hug telling them she will see them soon before disappearing into a cab to take her home. Once inside the apartment, she leaned against the door glaring at the ceiling. Just another day living in the life of the fake Deidara. Taking her shirt off, she released the hooks of her binder and breathed out finally. She could breath. Pretending to be a boy was hard but at least at home she could be free, for a while at least anyway. Plopping down on the couch, she laid there in nothing but her black jeans and converse. She waited a moment before pulling her phone from her pocket to check the text messages she had.

**“ _I got your stuff, meet you at the club.”_**

 Sending a message back, she debated whether she should go or not plagued her mind and with what she is paying he should be bringing it to her damn door. If she left the house she could have to rewrap herself and without Sasori here, it was more difficult but if she stayed home, she could stay laying on the couch with no shirt or binder.

**_“Get your fucking ass here now Deidara”_ **

Already irritated by the first message, she rose from the couch, grabbing her binder and strapping herself down once again before leaving the house with some money she received from Pein.

///

                Music blared from the building as she approached it. Pulling her hood up to hid her face. She nodded to the doorman and went inside to the dark world know as The A. Sweaty bodies danced and grinded against one another in attempted to fulfill the need to be touching someone besides themselves. Every muscle in her body ached for what she came for. The numbness that over took her and how she could dance for what seemed like forever, never tiring and never faltering to feel the music deep inside.

“Good to see you again.” He said as she came into the room, throwing the baggy on the table. “10”

“You only charged me 5 last time, un.” She protested.

“Well supply is now in demand and you get what I can get so the fucking price has to go up.” He said sitting back on the couch.

“You fucking suck Hidan.” She growled, throwing the wade of cash down and picking up the bag.

“Pein isn’t drug testing you anymore?” He asked as she sat down. “Leave and close the door.”

“Yes sir.” The door man said, leaving the room and closing the door.

                Hidan leaned forward pulling out a rubber arm band from the draw infront of him and handed it to her before sitting back on the couch watching her. Deidara tied the band on her bicep, slapping the crook of her elbow and flexing her hand trying to find a vain.

“Sasori not at home?”

“Would I be here if he was, un?” She answered, “He’s out with Sakura.”

“I see.”

                Deidara emptied the contents of the needle into her arm and took a deep breath, waiting to feel the numbness take over. Releasing the band, she threw the needle away and handed the band back to Hidan.

“Feel better?” He asked

“Much.” She smiled with a smile. “Are the pills in the bag too, un?”

“16 just as you requested.” He said, “But you can snort the one on the table before you go out and dance.”

“Thank you.” She said taking the dollar bill from him. “Is this the freebee since I paid you so much, un?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded, hearing the powder hit the back of her nostrils. She handed the dollar back to Hidan and stood up, putting the baggy into her bindings and stretching. She nodded to Hidan, opening the door to the club and leaving the room. The dance floor was the first things she wanted. The numbness started from her chest, seeping down into her arms and finally her legs and with the adrenaline pumping through her with the X she snorted, she could go all night. The bass from the floor speakers traveled through her feet, making her throw her hands in the air and move her body to the music they were currently playing. She couldn’t tell you the words but she knew the beat. Others rubbed up against her, mostly men who though she was a boy but she didn’t care, she invited them to touch her because when she was sober no one was allowed to touch her this way. Greedy hands grabbed her ass and waist, trying to grind their hips into her own. This is what she was, a prospering artist by day and a druggy by night who drank, snorted, and shoot up but she didn’t care. This is what she wanted after what happened. He destroyed her and no one knows it but her.

“Want a drink?” A man said to her.

“Are you buying?” She asked.

“I’ll get you whatever you want with that sexy body.” He answered, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her through the thong of people towards the bar.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

“Something strong?” Came Deidara reply with an inhale which stopped her in her tracks. Looking around she tried to find the source of the smell but she couldn’t see straight.

“What’s wrong?” the guy asked.

“Nothing.” She said turning back to him and taking the drink. She took a few drinks of it, before downing the remains in her glass and his as well. “Thanks, un. Come dance with me.” She slurred, pulling him back with her to the floor.

                Throughout the night this man stayed with her, feeling on her ass and hips more then what he was before drinks. During the dancing she, slipped another pill down, waiting a few moments before the affects kicked in and with that the club went blurry. Lights mixed with one another as the music was no longer heard in her ears. She was one in herself and nothing could be done about it. She was on the edge and one misstep she would fall but it would be a graceful fall. She felt the cold wall behind her, the sharpness of the bricks poking through the black shirt she wore and the forcible hands on her hips as she was turned around. The somewhat cold air of April nicked at her sweaty body as the hands roamed her body feeling ever muscle and crevice she had.

“You’re a girl.” Was the response when hands slipped into the front of her pants? Deidara laughed, fool me once shame one you, she thought. He spun her around so fast that she lost her footing, and her body sunk to her knees. He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head back as he quickly tried to unbutton his pants. “I don’t care what you are, im still getting what I want.”

Deidara jerked her head back, hitting the wall with such force her vision blurred for more than what she liked. Blackness began at the corners of blue eyes and with the effects of what she took it was starting to take its toll.

“Open your mouth.” He demanded, but she was far too gone to comprehend what he was saying, all she could do what shake her head slowly and try to crawl away but his hand held her in place. Deidara eyes closed, the blackness taking over her entire brain as the numbness was finally consuming all of her. Deidara felt the hand loosen from her hair, her body slumping over in the dirty alley beside the club. She was there, on the edge, her foot dangling off the ledge, with one slip she would be in paradise.

“Deidara, can you hear him?” The voice called out.

She no longer felt the wet pavement under her cheek or the bricks against her back, she felt a warm hand on her cheek and a voice call her name. Opening her eyes just a little, all she seen was blood red hair and green eyes.

“Gaaaaarrraaa.” She slurred as he picked her up. “Have you…come to…un…save…me, un?”

Before he could answer, Deidara slumped in his arms her body extremely warm to the touch.

///

Sasori opened the front door, moving quickly to the side to allow him enough room to enter. Gaara, laid her down on the couch before getting a wet cloth to cover her forehead with.

“What the fuck Gaara?” Sasori asked closing the door.

“I found her in an alley outside of Hidans club and a man trying to put his dick in her mouth.” He explained. “I couldn’t leave her.”

“Why were you by Hidans club?” Sasori asked

“I was meeting Naruto and Sasuke there for drinks. If you must fucking know.” He answered. “Nosy ass, I have a life outside of you, you know.”

“Well thank you for answering me.” Sasori said, picking up Deidara and taking her to her room at the end of the hall. Once he reappeared, Gaara was out on the balcony looking down at the city. He looked up as Sasori joined him and closed the door. A moment of silence passed between them, the only noise was the cars below on the streets. At night this city really did come to life and they loved it that way. The way the lights danced off the glass skyscrapers was an endless view of eternal art.

“Do you think this could be because he is back in town?” Gaara asked finally.

“She was fucked up like this worse after he left. There were many times when I would find her stumbling home tweaked out of her mind that she didn’t even know who I was.” Sasori answered, “I thought the drug test Pein was giving her would be enough but I guess not. Kakuzu is going to have to keep watch over her money again.”

“You don’t think she will try to kill herself again will you?” Gaara questioned. “I remember Naruto telling me she tried a month after he left and if he arrived later she would have bled out.”

“I don’t know cousin, I really don’t know.” Sasori sighed. “That man helped her though so much, took her away from the druggys and gangs she was involved in plus the illegal street racing she was going and just as I thought she would be alright with him, he fucking left her with no word.”

“Does sasuke know that he is back in town?”

“He was at her opening.” Sasori blurted.

“What?” Gaara questioned.

“That painting she did, Remedy I think she called it, he came in and bought it.”

“Wasn’t that painting the size of a wall?”

“Yes, the most expensive piece she had.” Sasori answered. “I made Pein put half away from her and the other is in her account. As you can see why.”

“I do now.” Gaara nodded. “Well I will leave her in your hands; Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for me.”

“Thank you for bringing her home.” Sasori smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Gaara nodded leaving Sasori alone on the balcony.

                Sasori waved his cousin goodbye, before turning back to the city and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. To calm his nerves, he took the longest drag he could muster. He knew they were bad for you, being a doctor and all but he needed it to calm himself or he could go off on Deidara. He didn’t think about these many years she would still be struggling.

“She’s messed up again isn’t she?”

Sasori looked up at the pink haired girl standing in the doorway with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. He nodded to her before she joined him on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, them both watching the lights of the city. He finished his cigarette, putting it out on the railing and flicking it over to the ground below before nuzzling the back of her neck.

“I heard you and Gaara talking.” She said.

“What did you hear?”

“Everything, is he really back in town?” She asked and he nodded against her back. “It’s not going to go back the way it was will it.”

“I’m planning it not to be that way. I can’t have her out and about like last time. Gaara was lucky to find her when he did.”

“If she would stop dressing like a boy, no one would assault her.” Sakura stated.

“She’s all be that way though. Even when she was at the Academy. She’s a tomboy and she wants people to think she’s a boy but I will admit she plays it well.”

“A very feminine boy.” She laughed. “I don’t understand why she gets herself into these situations.”

“I don’t either but that’s Deidara for you.” He answered. “Come on lets go to bed.”

                Sakura nodded, pulling him from the balcony towards their bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment.

//

                Light poured between the cracked curtains, hitting Deidara square in the face causing her to scrunch up her face and turn the other way. The sheets hugged her body and the smell of sweat, smoke and alcohol invaded her nostrils at the turn causing her to sit up quickly and hold her head. Beside her on the table was a bottle of water and a few pain relievers which she took quickly. She had no memory of how she made it home all she could recall was Hidans face and a baggy. Reaching under her shirt she released her bindings, feeling the small baggy drop to her lap and she quickly hid it between the space in her headboard before Sasori came to check on her. Swinging her feet over the bed, she sat there for a moment before stretching, feeling her muscles scream in pain but she forced herself to stand and enter her bathroom.

“I look like shit, un.” She said to herself in the mirror.

                After showering and dressing, she ventured from her room to the kitchen, looking for something edible that she would like. Sasori kept healthy food in the house and she had to hide the junk food when she did buy it. In the top cabinet where Sasori couldn’t reach, she opened it to find some hoho’s she had hidden for a few weeks.

“So that’s where you hide them.”

With a mouth full of chocolate, she turned around to see sakura in her nurse’s uniform. “Don’t tell Sasori, you know how he is a health nut.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She laughed, picking up her bag and keys. “I will see you later Dei.”

“Bye Sakura.” She waved her off, taking another bite of the chocolatey goodness. Grabbing the box, she plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Nothing was on at 2 in the afternoon and she could tell it was going to be a boring day until it showed him on the news. Quickly she sat up, glaring at the long haired raven with the reddish black eyes on the screen. They were speaking of his latest movie and how successful he was becoming as a director.

“That fucking bastard!” She yelled, throwing the remote towards the TV but missed, watching the remote land on the tile floor and throw the battery’s from the back. Temptation itched underneath her skin and the thoughts of her baggy hidden in her head board came to her thought. Her leg bounced as she tried to push the thoughts from her mind but she couldn’t. Leaving the living room, she retrieved her baggy from her headboard, pulling one of the pills form the bag and placing it on her dresser before hiding the baggy one again. With shaky hands, she busted up the pill, straightening it up in a neat line before plugging one side of her nose and snorting the line. Sitting back against her bed, she leaned her head back trying to ignore the memories of him trying to surface and torment her once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is, Chapter one. I know I changed Deidara from a boy to a girl and it may seem confusing because she dresses like a boy and all but please bare with me. There is a major reason she dresses like that and it will be explained later in the story. If this chapter does good, I will post the next. Happy reading!


	2. Present

He knew this was wrong. He shouldn’t be here, looking at the doors of the gallery and wondering who this Artist was and if it was her. The Dei as they have on each of the fliers. Her first Gallery opening in two years with all knew painting and some of the old pieces as well. He sat in his 2015 Audi A5 blacked out waiting for the gallery to open completely before he decided to venture in the building. He has been back in the city for 3 months, not wanting to venture from the comfort of his apartment that has been locked up since he was gone. Looking up at the last second, he seen her, the same blond hair half up in a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon and the a few strands down on the left side of her face. It was still blonde as ever and her eyes were the same blue he remembered. Her clothes fit a little tighter and he noticed she was still wearing the binder from all those years ago making her look even more of a boy than normal. He never understood why he fell for her but he did.

“Are we going in or just sit out here in the car?” Came the question. “Shut up Kisame.” He answered, turning off the engine and opening the door. “You’re more annoying than usually.”

“We have been gone for 4 years I’m ready to stretch my legs again and whip my dick out.” He grinned, “It has been so long.”

“And that actress wasn’t enough for you when we were filming?” He asked, opening the door to the Gallery.

“Just a meal really.”

“You nasty.” He shivered, taking a glass of champagne and leaving Kisames side. His eyes glanced over each piece, remembering each time he watched her paint, each stroke she would take and how to ridge the paint the make it look as though it was coming off the canvas. He use to watch her for hours, trying to copy each stroke but was never able too. At the back of the Gallery on the back wall was a painting he remembered very well. She created that piece when they were together, but the signature wasn’t on it anymore. She had covered it with paint that didn’t match the rest of the colors. “Excuse me sir.” He said to an orange hair man. “Is there someone I can speak with about this painting?”

“The artist isn’t here yet, but I can call him back to speak with you, if you wish.” He answered. “I own the Gallery, I’m Pein Awannie.”

“No that will not be necessary.” He shook his head handing him his credit card, she would probably kill him. He was a bit sad that is old friend didn’t seem to recognize him. Even though it had been 4 years his appearance didn’t seem to change that much. Did it? “I would like to purchase this piece. I’ll pay the shipping fee to have it shipped to my office.”

“You do know how much that piece is right.” He asked, surprised by the eagerness of the man.

“I’ll pay whatever price.” He answered.

“I will get someone to help you with the transaction.” Pein said walking away as he turned back to the painting. “Wait right here.”

“You could have asked me to come to your apartment Itachi.” Someone said beside him.

“Well I was already coming and I knew you would be here with Naruto.” He stated, handing him the white envelope.

“What is this?”

“I would like for you to give it to her.”

“You know she hates me just as much as you because we look alike.” Sasuke answered.

“Then have Naruto give it to her but do not say it was from me.” He stated, “I saw her though.”

“Did she see you?”

“No, she was going into the bar across the street. Does she still drink like a sailor?” He asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, since she is always under Sasori’s supervision no one know much about her movements.”

“Who is Sasori?” He questioned.

“I am” A red head said appearing beside them. “And you need to leave.”

“This is an open function; I can be here if I please.” Itachi answered. “And besides I am a paying customer, I bought remedy.”

“Mr. Uchiha, please follow me I need you to sign this paper.” Pein appeared.

“Brother, Sasori.” He said to both of them as he followed Pein to the front of the gallery. He signed the papers needed for the delivery and wrote down the address before tapping Kisame on the shoulder, indicating he was ready to go. Both walked out and back to Itachi’s car and got in once the beeps indicated that the car was unlocked.

“That was quick.” Kisame huffed.

 

“There was only one piece I wanted.” He said pushing the start and the car hummed to life. Itachi took Kisame home first before grabbing a bite to eat and heading back to his apartment. His footsteps echoes off the tile floor the further he entered, stopping at the door that was locked up tight. He didn’t know if there was anything inside or if there would still be the fresh paint smell it always had, but he didn’t want to find out. Not at this moment anyway. To many memories lingered in that room that he wasn’t ready to face just yet. Entering his room instead, he undressed and took a quick shower before dressing in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. This was his life now. He would eat and lounge around in his sweatpants all day until be actually wanted to do something which was never. Being gone for the last 4 years filming, he was happy to be home. He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels and stopping at E! News.

“The superstar director Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, have been nominates for an Oscar for best director in an alternative film.” She smiled as she announced it and began to announce others as well.

“Well fuck.” Itachi groaned, flopping back on the couch in irritation.

///

“You bought a 300 grand painting of what?” he asked the raven haired man sitting across from him the next day at the office.

“I’ll hang it in my office.” Was the answer.

“She wasn’t even in there when you were.” He pointed out.

“And I don’t know that. I knew she was across the street at the bar.” He snapped, “I watched her cross the street and enter the bar so did you. We were in the same car Kisame.”

“That’s stalker behavior Itachi.” Kisame chuckled. “I didn’t peg you as a stalker.”

“There are many things you don’t know about me.”

“Did you see E! News last night?” Kisame asked. “You know these means we will be all over the new and Magazines.”

“Yes I have seen it. Not very pleased that it was announced.”

“Well you are a very sexy man as the polls have said many times unlike me who people say I look like a fish.” Kisame remarked.

“It’s because you have a blueish tent to your skin. Were you almost suffocated as a baby?” Itachi laughed.

“Fuck off Itachi.”

“There is the Kisame I know.”

“Have you cleared out her things yet?” He asked. “I know you haven’t touched the Art room and I’m sure she didn’t take anything.”

“No I haven’t touched her art room. It’s been locked since I got back.” He answered with a huff. He hated that fucking room. He thought about moving into a smaller apartment so he wouldn’t have to look or even pass by that room but he kept it. There were so many memories in that house from when they moved from college into that apartment. He didn’t regret anything that happened between them, he loved her since the first time they met, he would admit that the first time he seen her he did think she was a boy and he thought he was gay but only for a moment till he found out the truth. It was a shock to his system.

“Hello, Itachi, is you alive in there?” Kisame waved his hand in front of his face.

“What are you wanting?” He asked.

“We need to speak about our next project.” He answered.

“Why do we need a new project already? We have only been here for 3 months. I plan on taking a break for at least six.” Itachi rolled his eyes, and handing the folder back to Kisame that was slid across the table at him. “I’m relaxing for a while even if the boss wants another project done as soon as possible. My apartment looks like hell, I need to clean and move some things out plus I have other shit to take care of.”

“Well aren't you nagging?” Someone said at the door.

Itachi looked up at the door to the man he had come to despise. Sending him on an assignment for almost five years to make the greatest film to ever hit theaters. Every day he cursed this man, because it took him so far away from the people he loved and the person he still thinks he is destined to marry.

“What do you want?” Itachi glared.

“Just coming by to see how you are coping with being at home.” He teased. “Still refusing another assignment?”

“For now…yes I am.” Itachi said standing up. “When I am ready for an assignment, I will come ask for one. Come one Kisame, let’s go to lunch, I’m hungry.”

“Are you buying?” Kisame asked, standing up with him. “Sorry Madara but it looks like we will be taking it easy for a while.”

“Suit yourselves.” He said moving out of the way to let me pass. “Also, congratulation on the Oscar.”

“Thanks.” Itachi smiled leaving the office. Kisame and Itachi climbed into the Audi, waiting a moment before he pressed start and feeling the hum of the engine before pulling off into traffic. The only noise was coming from the radio, the low music from some pop star no one liked anymore. Kisame glared out the window at the passing buildings as Itachi passed by them quickly. He knew he hated Madara; he had taken so much from Itachi. He could have had a future with her. Children, marriage and a life together, but that seems like a far cry from what he has now. Loneliness.

“Do you want me to help you clear out that room in your apartment?” Kisame asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I know it might be sort of hard for you.”

“Sasuke and Naruto will be coming over tonight and help me. Naruto is her brother.” Itachi looked away. “I’m sure all the paints and clay are dried out by now.”

“What are you going to turn that room into?”

“A gym, I hate using the gym downstairs. No one knows how to wipe anything off.” Itachi shivered. “Besides the sun hits that room perfect in the morning.”

“Well it seems you have your priorities in line.” Kisame chuckled. “Did you hear that Hidan owes his own club now? It’s down on 3rd street.”

“Are you wanting to go or something. You know I hate clubs.” He groaned.

“I’m sure we can check it out at least one of these nights.” Kisame tried to convince him.

“I’ll speak with Naruto and Sasuke tonight about it and let you know.” Itachi crumpled up his wrapper. “Should I take you home or would you like to go to back to the office.”

“I’m near my house, I will walk home. Besides I think it’s going to rain.”

“I swear you were a fish in another life.” Itachi said standing, “I’ll see you later Kisame.”

///       

Itachi bolted down the hall, hearing the loud knocks in a crazy rhythm on his front door. Looking through the peek hole, he had seen a crazy blonde so close to the hole that he could see the points in his iris. Opening the door, Sasuke pulled Naruto back towards him, his face in that of the Uchiha irritation expression.

“Naruto he knows you are here.” Sasuke said, “You don’t have to bust his door down. I sorry bro, someone is just happy to see you after all these years.”

“It’s only been 4 years though.” He shrugged, “My face if all over the internet and the News.”

“I see you were nominated for an Oscar.” Naruto smiled, “Good job.”

“All I did was stand there, most of the work was done by Kisame.” he shrugged.

“So who are you taking to the Oscars?” Naruto asked, “I’ll be your date.”

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend, “You would trade up that quick. You re such a dobe.”

“No one is going to be my date.” Itachi shook his head, “I might not even go and if I do I’m taking self.”

“Well that sounds like a boring night.” Naruto waved the thought away. “So where is this room we are going to be cleaning out?”

“It’s down the hall, second door on the left.” Itachi pointed, and handed him the key. “You will need these.”

“Damn do you have the room locked up tighter than fort Knox?” Sasuke asked, following Naruto down the hall. Itachi waited at the hall entrance, watching Naruto and Sasuke, insert the key and turn the lock. Light from the hallway poured into the room, a thin layer of dust coated that of the desks, chairs and painting supplies as well as the destroyed canvas and thrown around paint cans.

“Man, she really destroyed the room.” Naruto whispered, once they were inside.

“You're telling me, no wondering why Itachi didn’t come into this room.” Sasuke nodded.

Itachi kept his head down, carrying in the boxes he had purchased on his way back home. He would admit to himself that being in this room was painful. He kept this room locked up, with every pass he would hurry down the hallway towards his own room but so he wouldn't have to look at the door. He felt regret each time he glanced its way. The life he destroyed and the future he could have had.

“You don’t come in here much do you bro?” Sasuke asked him.

“This is the first time I have opened that door since I have been back. The last time was when she lived here.” He answered. “I told myself I would never open this door. How wrong I was?”

“You're not going to go all emo on us are you; it’s only a room full of art supply.” Sasuke sighed.

“Sasuke, give you brother some slack.” Naruto pipped up, “How would you feel if I left you?”

“You wouldn't dare.” Sasuke glared.

“Don’t tempt me, I may go after Itachi.”

“I’m done with blondes.” Itachi quickly said.

Throughout the night, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi worked through the evening, boxing up the art supplies that weren’t destroyed and the canvases that were still intact. Itachi remembered every painting and sculpture that was left on the tables. How he would watch her early in the morning before work and how she wouldn't even know he was standing in the doorway watching. How her blonde hair would catch the sun and reflect as though it was the sun. How could he let her go so easily? He should have fought to keep her but the times for should of were over and this is all he had left. A studio with destroyed items.

“Finally the last box, I think she will be happy to have all this back.” Naruto smiled, “Sasori set aside the third room in his apartment just for her art. So now she will have her old works back.”

“What is Sasori to her?” Itachi asked. “Are they um…together?”

“Sasori and Deidara, ah hell Nah.” Naruto laughed

“Even I can’t picture that.” Sasuke shivered.

“Sasori helped her out a lot after you left. Your apartment manager wouldn't allow her to stay here since you weren't here so Sasori offered her a room.” Naruto lied as much as he could and Sasuke could tell. If Itachi knew what she really went through he would probably jump off his own balcony.

“Oh.” Itachi said not really convinced.

“Sasori asked Sakura to marry her last night.” Naruto blurted. “She told me this afternoon when we had lunch, I can’t believe he picked out a gorgeous ring. I didn’t know he had it in him.”

“Sasori is loaded so Sakura is a lucky girl.” Sasuke smiled, “I remember she was so obsessed with me, she wouldn't leave me alone at all and I had to hide to escape her. When I kissed you at the dance I made sure she seen it.”

“I know she beat me into a pile of pulp a week afterwards, thanks a lot Sasuke.” Naruto said remember that day. “It was a rough week after that.”

“I remember that, Deidara wouldn’t let me live it down, she kept saying something like I could have stopped it or something like that.” Itachi chuckled. “Your sister is one hell of a person.”

“You should go see her sometime at the gallery.” Naruto suggested, waiting for a reply but what he really wanted to see what Itachi’s face expression.

He shook his head, “Why would I do that?”

“Maybe to apologize.” He said. “Or are you going to go by the golden rule of the Uchihas?

“What would that be?” He questioned.

“Uchihas never apologize even though they made the mistake.” Naruto said, taking a drink from his water bottle.

“Did Sasuke tell you that?” Itachi asked, “Because he used to do that to our mother when he would get in trouble.”

“You lied to me!” Naruto yelled turning towards his boyfriend.

“Thanks a lot Itachi, now I’m going to get it when we get home.” Sasuke groaned. ”Hello couch my old friend.”

“You bet your ass you’re going to be on the couch.” Naruto glared.

“Speaking of mom, the family reunion is going to be next month. Are you going to come or should I come up with an excuse like last time?” He asked, “Mom is really wanting to see you.”

“What date?” Itachi asked, going to the digital calendar on his fridge. He typed in a few notes before going to April 15 and putting in the notes. The computer asked if he wanted to purchase plane tickets as well for the trip home but he declined. He would do it later. He thanked Naruto and his brother for helping with the room, carrying down two of the smaller boxed to Sasuke’s Lexus and storing them in the back of the suv.     

  Back in the apartment, he was alone. The only noise he heard was the cars below honking at one another at the street light. He took a step out onto the balcony from his bedroom, pulling the cigarette back from his back pocket and lighting one up. He took a long and calming drag, feeling the nicotine burn the back of this throat and down into his lungs. He picked this nasty little habit when he was filming.    He wanted to press more information from Naruto; he wanted to know what happened after he left. He was sure she watched the News and she was probably pretty pissed and wanting to find him and kill him. He deserved it though. The way he left shouldn’t have been done. He deserted her and he was just now feeling the effects from it, because of the quiet apartment he was now residing in. How he hated the silence. It was like a ringing in his ears even after he had popped them.     

His feet took him to the empty room. The paint smell still lingered as well as the smell of her perfume. He felt as though he brought this upon himself, but it wasn’t his fault at all and he knew this. Madara is the one who had given him and Kisame this assignment. How he wanted to keep the assignment as secretive as possible because he didn’t want others to know where or what they were doing. He kept upping the offering when Itachi would tell him no until he offered him 8x as much and after he took the offer, only then was he told of the speculations and how he couldn’t contact anyone on the outside until they were done filming. How he wanted to withdraw his signature and give all the money back but he couldn’t because Madara had it notarized and he was unable to rip up the contract without being taken to court. He hated this feeling. His thoughts for the first six months were nothing but her. What was she doing, how was she doing? Did she resent him or what she had done to the apartment?    He thought returning home would be a blood bath. He didn’t expect to come home to a nice clean house and only one destroyed room. He locked up the room as soon as he was able to stomach standing in front of that door.

“Don’t feel so bad, maybe this was for the best.” He said to no one as he closed the door and locked it. With sleep creeping, he took off his pants and shirt before crawling under the soft sheets and turning on his side facing away from the empty spot. He needed a smaller bed; a California king was much too big for just him. Maybe he could offer it to Naruto and buy him a queen. Naruto has been for years, saying he always wanted this bed and well now is his chance. Finally getting comfortable Itachi fell asleep.

///

“Is something wrong?”

Itachi looked up across the table at his brother. He has been staring at the buildings from the small coffee shop they sat at thinking to himself about moving and trying to comprehend what Sasuke was currently speaking of. “Why would you say something is wrong?”

“I’ve been saying your name for the past 5 minutes and not once have you answered. “He sighed, “It just seems your thoughts are elsewhere.”

“I’m thinking of moving.” He blurted.

“To where?”

“Another apartment building. There are too many memories in that house and its driving me mad.” He answered. “I’ve been looking at some places. There are three I really like on Riverside Blvd. The one I really like is on West 71st. It’s a three bed room and it has huge bay windows that look out to the Hudson.”

“If that’s what you want to do. You wouldn’t be far from Naruto and myself. We are on 69th.” He said.

“I don’t think I could be that close to you and him.” Itachi shook his head. “To close for comfort. I think I’ll stay where I am then.”

“Why are you such a stick in the mud?” Sasuke asked. “You have been extremely depressed since you came back. I don’t like it.”

“Just too much to handle little brother.” He answered. “Have you purchased your flight home yet?”

“Yes I have. Two first class tickets.”

“You’re actually bringing Naruto?” Itachi raised an eyebrow. “I thought dad didn’t want him anywhere near the family?

“I told him to suck it up; I was bringing him whether or not he wanted me too.” Sasuke answered.

“Wow you stood up to dad, I’m surprised.”

“It took a lot.” He smiled. “But I am happy about it. I don’t have to hide anymore, I can be myself.”

“I’m just glad you aren’t the flamboyant gay.”

“I’ll leave that to Naruto.” Sasuke laughed. “I do have a question for you though.”

            Itachi watched him slide a tiffany’s box across the small table towards him. Picking up the box, he opened the lid to a white gold diamond band with studs around it. He knew what that meant. His little brother was going to ask Naruto for his hand. It was about time though; they had been together since the academy and hid their relationship for years before following Itachi to New York. All he could do was purse his lips and nod.

“What do you think?” Sasuke smiled.

“How many carets?” He countered.

“Four in a half. The band is white gold because silver and gold do not look good on him.” He answered, the grin still plastered on his face.

“If this is what you want, I am happy for you.” Itachi smiled.

“I’m having dinner with his dad and sister tonight to ask for their blessing.” He admitted.

“Glad I’m missing that one. You have fun with that. Minato is going to gush all over you.” Itachi chuckled, standing up with his coffee cup.

“I didn’t think of that.” Sasuke sighed. “I have eight hours to prepare at least.”

“You’ll need more than eight hours. Don’t you remember how he was with anyone was getting married or showed him a ring.”

“Hmm.” Sasuke said putting the ring back in his bag. “Thanks for the advice.”

“I will see you later little brother.” Itachi grinned, poking him in the forehead with two fingers before he left the coffee shop. To his surprise it was a nice day, the sun was shining even though it was March and the snow had stopped a week before. There were piles of dirty snow stacked up on the edges of sidewalks and streets. Just a normal day in New York for him. He loved this city, there was always something new going on and he enjoyed it. He was glad to be home even if the memories had traveled with him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing 15 hits was amazing!! It made me so happy. Here is Chapter 2 and its more of Itachi then Deidara. But there will be interaction between them in the next chapter. Comments are welcomed even if its just a smiley face. A comment is a comment and it makes me happy.   
> Happy Reading!!


	3. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara finally runs into Itachi after four years of him being utterly gone.
> 
> Warning-Drug use

Deidara bounced her leg under the table next to her father. She had been asked to join Sasuke and her father for dinner away from Naruto for an unknown reason but she knew what it could be about. They had been together since they met at the academy and she knew one day her little brother would become an Uchiha. To herself she hated that name and now she regrets now snorting a line before her father picked her up.    
  These past weeks, she had been relying on the little baggy she kept hidden from Sasori in her headboard. Only using when he was at work or at Sakuras. She would have to thank that girl someday for pulling his attention away from the apartment once in a while. She had sent a message to Hidan an hour before they arrived and with every passing minute she checked her phone over and over again waiting for his message to pop up on her iPhone. She knew he was a busy man, but the buyer with the most money should be top priority. She could sense some awkwardness from Sasuke and her father from across the table and she didn’t want to get involved but it seemed she had no choice.

“You could cut the awkwardness between you to with a knife.” She looked between them both, “We ate in silence which was uncomfortable enough so what is it, un.”

            She noted that Sasuke gulped so hard his Adams apple bobbed in his throat while he fumbled with something in his pocket. Through her side bangs she noticed the blue tiffany’s box that he had in his hands before setting it on the table and sliding it over to her father. She fucking new it. The Uchiha wanted her little brother’s hand in marriage. At least one of the Uchiha brothers knew what the hell they wanted.

“Are you asking for my little brothers’ hand?” She spoke first, glaring at him.

“That is the reason I invited you both. I wanted the blessing from both of you not just one.” He finally said.

“It’s not me who has to marry you so it’s an okay from me, un.” Deidara said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her seat.

“So you’re wanting to marry my son.” Minato said after inspecting the ring. “How long have you and he been together?”

“Going on nine years sir.” Sasuke answered.

“Nine years.” Minato repeated picking up the ring from the box and looking for closely at it. “Does Naruto know you’re going to ask him?”

Sasuke shook his head, “The ring has been hiding in my desk at the office.”

“Naruto does go through everything.” Deidara chuckled. “Tell him I want my paint brushes back, they weren’t in the box that you two brought over, un.”

“I will let him know.” He said looking back at Minato. He feared what he might say or do. Minato was very protective over his son and daughter since he had first met him.

“When were you planning on this?” Minato asked, setting the ring back in the box and closing the lid. “You know Naruto is very inpatient.”

“I was planning on asking him when we are at my family reunion next month, but I wanted your blessing first before I even think about asking him.” Sasuke said. “I want to see the reaction on my mother’s face when I tell her and the expression on my father’s when I ask.”

“Oh Fuguka would be pissed. I would love to see that expression on his sourpuss face.” She laughed, “Record it for me. I want to see it, un.”

“I’ll only pop the question if your father agrees.” Sasuke said turning his attention back to Minato.

“You have been with him this long, you have never strayed or broke his heart which I am very grateful for and he did help you come out to your parents. I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law.” Minato grinned like Naruto always did. “You have my blessing. Welcome to the family.”

“Dad you look like Naruto when you grin like that, un.” Deidara said feeling her phone buzz between her legs. Pulling her phone out, she opened the text message and smiled. He had the three things she wanted and she would pick them up tonight. Plus she wanted to feel the bass run though her body once more if this dinner would ever be over.

**_-I got your stuff but you have to come get it-_ **

Smiling to herself she placed her phone back between her legs after messaging him back and continued to listen to the conversation between her father and her soon to be brother-in-law. She tried to concentrate but all she would think about was what was waiting for her.

“What about your love life daughter?” Minato asked.

“Don’t worry about me dad, oh lefty-san and me are closer than ever, un.” She laughed, getting the grim look from sasuke she was wanting.

“Not the information I wanted to know, but thank you for the image.” He answered.

“No problem, un.” She smiled, “I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. I don’t want to be with anyone right now.”

“But a young girl like yourself needs a man in her life.” He began. “I’m not going to be around forever and you need a strong guy to handle your crazy ass. What about a blind date. There is a guy at my yoga class, his name is Yamato, and I bet he would love to get to know you.”

“I’ll pass.” She cut him off. “I’m happy being single right now and did you call my ass crazy, un?”

“Easy…easy you two.” Sasuke said trying to calm them both down. Sasuke handed the waiter his credit card and hurried him off.

“Thank you for dinner.” Deidara said after looking away from her father. “What did you tell Naruto to get out of being home?”

“I told him I was working late. Good thing he is too airheaded to do our finances.” Sasuke laughed, taking his card back and signing the receipt. All three of them walked out of the restaurant into the cold night, all three of them putting on their coats and bundling up.

“Do you want a ride home Dei” Minato asked.

“No I have an appointment I have to get too so I will walk but I will see you later, un.” She said hugging her father before turning to Sasuke. “You better treat my brother right if not, ill blow you up.” She grinned.

“I will take your threat to heart.” He nodded, pulling his keys from his coat pocket.

“I will see you two later, un.” Deidara said waving them goodbye as she cut across the street in the opposite direction. She hailed a taxi a little further down the street, giving the driver the address and telling him if he made it there in 10 minutes she would give him an extra tip. Nine minutes later, the cab dropped her off a block down the street and earning him an extra hundred for a twenty dollar ride. She ducked into the same alley from a few weeks ago, making sure her bindings here tights and her tripp pants hung low on her hips. Tonight the top she wore was a Korn t-shirt that was cut at the sleeves and her favorite black parade military jacket. Her boots thudded with each step she took towards the entrance causing her skin to tingle with anticipation from what she was about to receive.   
The same bouncer from last time waved her in, an she smiled as the others waiting in line began to complain about having to wait out in the cold while some blonde was allowed in before everyone else. The floor was just as it was last time, a mixture of sweaty bodies and booze. Walking past the bar, she stood at the door and knocked lightly.

“I wasn’t suspecting you for another hour or so.” Hidan said looking down at his watch, “You’re pretty early this time.”

“I was around the area.” She lied, pulling the wade of cash from her ass pocket. “Do you have it, un?”

“Oh course, would Hidan let you down?” He asked with a grin. ”Close the door Jugo.”

“Yes sir.” He said closing the door as ordered to do.

“This batch I was told was a lot stronger than the last one I sold you. “ He said taking a seat on the couch next to his desk. He pulled out a black baggy and handing her the substance before collecting the money she had thrown down on the table. Deidara inspected the contents of the bag before pulling out another small baggy with a red pill in it.

“What is this?” She asked, “I didn’t pay for this, un.”

“It’s a new drug. I was told it’s called blood or something like that.” He explained, “I was told it would make you feel as though you were on cloud nine.”

“Sounds like a good time, un.” She grinned.

“Another client bought it and I had never seen him so full of youth as he called it.” Hidan laughed. “Want to try it with me?”

“You’re a dealer and you haven’t tried it, un.”

“I got the shipment in this morning; I haven’t had time to try it.” He groaned leaning back on the couch after handing her the rubber band.

            Deidara tied the band around her arm after she took off her coat and squeezing her hand a couple of times. Once the substance hit her veins she moaned in satisfaction, she loved this feeling, the feeling as though she was weightless. The familiar feeling in her toes began and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would want to dance and drink. It’s too bad she was unable to find the underground street races here like they had back home. Those were the best times she had. Releasing the band and pulling the needle from her arm, she smiled as the tingling feeling traveled down her arms and throughout her entire body. Hidan took the used needle and threw it away in his med bucket before smiling at her and handing her one of the blood red pills.

“Ready?” He asked, sticking his tongue out as did she with a nod.

            Deidara accepted the pill on her tongue from Hidan and she did the same to him. She would admit the pill tasted disgusting as it dissolved but she could feel the effects right away. Her mouth with numb for a moment before the feeling continued down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. Looking over at Hidan, he was glaring at a painting on the wall behind her head in horror before he finally sat down.

“Come dance with me Hidan, un.” She smiled.

“No I’m alright, right here.” He slurred, rubbing his hands against the fabric of the couch. “Wow this couch is amazing”

            When he sat there, she pushed her hair over her shoulder and opened the door to the club, feeling the music hit her face before her ears. The bass vibrated through her boots sending her body into hip swings and her arms over her head, exposing her belly. This is what she lived for, the feel of the music, the way her body moved on her own and the way her eyes remained closed through each side, letting her body feel what her eyes couldn’t understand. Halfway through the night, she took her half pony tail down, letting her hands run through her silky blonde hair letting the combination of two drugs take over.

///

            Groaning for the eighth time that night, he put on his black trench coat and slipped on his shoes while Kisame watched like a hawk. He was pressured into getting dressed when all he really wanted to do was lounge around in his underwear while watching supernatural on Netflix but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen.

“Could your pants get any tighter?” Kisame asked.

“Why you staring at my ass for?” Itachi shot back.

“Touché’” He said following Itachi out the front door and heading for the elevator. He had been fighting with Itachi for the last two hours trying to get Itachi to go with him to Hidans club since it was the hottest place currently. He reminded him every day that they were going to be going on Saturday but it seems he forgot at the last minute. They were young and they needed to spread their wings and party. It’s been four years and Kisame was ready for a hard drink.      

Itachi pulled his Audi a few blocks away in a safe underground parking garage that he owned and had security there 24/7. He pulled his coat closer to his body as the cold wind came sweeping down the alley where they currently was walking. A few people from the club had exited one of the doors that led, currently huddled together and trying to take hits off what looked like a pipe, but Itachi couldn’t see clearly because the darkness of the alley.

“It I have a shitty time, I’m blaming you.” Itachi growled, “I could be sitting in my underwear watching Netflix’s.”

“Damn you really have no life out of work, do you?” Kisame laughed pulling him into the club with him.

“No…no I don’t.” He answered with a shake of his head.

“Well you are going to cut lose tonight because I’m tired of you being a tight ass.” Kisame chuckled, slamming his hand on the bar top and getting the bartenders attention.

“What will you have?” She asked.

“Two of your strongest drinks.” He ordered.

“Coming right up!” She smiled.

Itachi watched the crowd, the way the bodies would sway and clasp together. The sweat, odor and contact with others who he didn’t want to touch made him cringe. He could barely stand being in the corner of the bar with no one touching him. In irritation he looked down at his watch. It was only 11:30. The bartender tapped his arm, setting the blood red drinks down in front of him with a smile.

“Our strongest drinks.” She smiled before walking away.

Itachi handed Kisame the same drink as his own, trying to glare into the glass to see which alcohols were mixed in with one another. It looked like she mixed everything but the kitchen sink in the 8oz glass. He waited till Kisame took a drink before daring the drink himself, but when Kisame nodded with a smile and down the rest of the glass, ice and all he knew it would be a good drink. Slowly he took a sip, feeling the fruitiness of the coconuts and pineapples mixed with vodka and a shot of everclear.     

  In horror Itachi watched Kisame down three more of the same drinks before disappearing in the crowd of people on the dance floor. He sat at an open barstool with his back to the throng of people dry humping to music he didn’t know and continued to sip his drink. God this was boring. He could be 8 episodes deep if he was home. Maybe it was because she was the one who dragged him to clubs and made him drink whatever she was drinking, making it hard for both of them to get home and would fool around in the back of his car to sober up. He smiled to himself, thinking back to all the crazy things she put through. Over the music he heard a familiar sound, causing his head to jerk up so quickly he almost broke his neck.    
  Itachi took a glance down at the other end of the bar to the voice he heard. She was here, at the same bar he was and he didn’t think this would ever happen. He was so careful to avoid her. With how big this fucking city was, he had to run into her tonight. She was leaning over the bar, whispering something in the bartenders’ ear and receiving a nod. When she looked up, he could tell her eyes were dilated as bit as they could and at that moment he knew she was on something hard. He kept his head down, staring down at his drink but kept peeking through his bangs at her from where he sat. She was still dressing the same, band t-shirts and tripp pants and her chest bonded so others thought she was a boy. Something he always thought was very brave of her. Her hair was the same sunny blonde but it seemed longer than last time he had been here, but she was still gorgeous. She took three shots of something gray before slamming the shot glasses down on the bar top and disappearing back into the crowd. Itachi’s body followed her, trying to pin point where she was in the crowd so he could watch her.

“Hey”

Itachi ignored the hey behind him until he felt a tap on the shoulder.

“Hey”

“What.” Itachi said turning around to face the person.

“His name is Deidara.” The bartender said, “Comes in about every two weeks.”

“Thank you.” Itachi nodded, but he already knew who she was. They had a long and complicated history together but it was also passionate. He watched her for the next hour or so, how she would move to the beat of the music and move her hips like she use to when she was trying to get his attention. After finishing his drink, he turned back around to the bar. In a club like this you can’t be a creeper and that is exactly what he was doing. Spying on her like she was still his. God he was kicking his own ass for this. He could be out there with her, feeling her against him and their eyes locked in a forever gaze and everyone around them wouldn’t exist because they did.

“Hey, let me go, un!” Itachi heard behind him causing him to turn around and see, her trying to loosen the grip of a taller man. He pulled her close to his chest, whispering what could have been harsh words in her ear because her eyes would go wide but she still fought back. He jerked her around, rubbing his pelvis into her backside cause Itachis blood to boil. Looking around he couldn’t find Kisames spikey blue hair. Should he just sit here and watch the scene fold out in front of him or should he intervene and become discovered and he become the wrath she would turn her rage on him, but it was too late. As the guys hand came down to hit her, Itachi grabbed the man by wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks from swinging.

“I think he said to let him go.” Itachi said releasing the guy’s wrist. Deidara move, her eyes glaring up at the Uchiha with rage that no one could explain but herself.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She growled.

“Apparently im saving you.” Itachi shot back.

“I don’t need you to fucking save me, un.” She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaving the dance floor. He noticed her pull something from under her shirt and slip it into her mouth. He knew that move, she use to do it all the time at the academy. Her binding were always a good pocket for when she wanted to hide things from people. He had the urge to follow her, to see where she was going and hopefully she would talk to him but he knew that would be a long shot. By the way she pronounced the fuck in her sentence he knew where she stood with him but couldn’t help himself. He stayed a few people back as she disappeared into a room where a bouncer stood and when she came out a few moments later, her eyes were even more dilated from before. Hidan must be back there and from what he remembered, Hidan was the number one drug lord in the city. In defeat, Itachi sat back at the bar and ordered that same fruity drink Kisame had given him. There was nothing he could do, she wanted nothing to do with him and he knew it. If he tried to intervene again, she would deck him and how would he explain that to Kisame when they met up again. He fell? He chuckled to himself, what a lame excuse for being punched in the face by a girl. Looking up Deidara was attached to the same man he had saved her from a while ago, their lips locked in an awkward tongue tie.

“Why do you look so down?” A voice asked beside him.

Jerking his head to the right, the silver haired man sat beside him and pushed a little black baggy towards him. “What is this Hidan?”

“A picker upper because im tired of seeing your face so down.” He smiled and stood up, “Oh and she so high she won’t remember this meeting of you two so don’t let it weigh on your conscience.” He winked and walked away.

“Fucker.” Itachi said under his breath. He jerked his head back the crowd, trying to spot her blonde hair in the crowd but he couldn’t which means she slipped past his radar as well as the other guy she was with. “God damnit.”

Leaving the baggy on the bar top, Itachi set a couple of bills down for the drink he didn’t finish and bolted from the club. This is how it use to be, she always had him running after her when she was like this. All he wanted was to see her safe and he couldn’t do that unless he watched over her like a raven. He could hear her slurred words down the alley, he and Kisame had traveled down, and the mans too. Made him cringe, why were people in New York so nasty? He stood near the entrance, watching the man push her to her knees while she tried to unbuckle his pants. He didn’t understand why she did this. He knew once she realized what was going on she would push him away and she would be either punched or forced. He couldn’t let this happen, no, he wouldn’t let this happen. His footsteps didn’t made a sound as he entered the alley and he stopped right behind the man, using his elbow for one blow to the back of his neck, sending him face first into the brick above Deidara’s head before falling to the side of her with his pants down around his knees.

“You should be more careful, you never know what someone might have.” Itachi glared down at her.

Itachi glared down at her through the bangs that had fallen infront of his face. Oh how she had changed so much. Her cheeks weren’t the bright pink they once were, her eyes a dull blue instead of the oceany blue he had once know. Her body seemed weak and frail and he didn’t know whether or not to touch her. Gripping her arms he pulled her up to meet his gaze and was grateful that they were the same height or he would have to look down with that Uchiha glare he knew she hated so much. Itachi leaned in close enough where he could feel her breath ghosting his lips before leaning in all the way and capturing her lips in a kiss. She wiggled in his grip before using all her might to push him away.

“You bastard, un” She said as he regained his footing. “You think I don’t know it’s you.”

“I didn’t expect any less.” Itachi answered.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again, un.” She said standing up straight and stumbling pass him.

“Deidara please let me take you home.” Itachi offered.

She stopped in the middle of the alley, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder through her bangs. “I don’t need an Uchihas help, un.” She turned back and taking a few steps before her knees buckled and she began to fall. Itachi was quick, catching her before she hit the ground with a sigh. He picked her up bridal style, turning down the alley and heading to his car. Once he was in the parking garage, he sat her down in the front seat of his Audi and pulled out his phone to text Kisame that something had come up and he needed to leave. There was no way he was going to tell him that he picked her out of the crowd and practically kidnapped her. Leaving the parking garage, he handed the Security Guard a Benjamin and told him that he didn’t see him at all and the person understood. Weird things happen in this city and picking up a tweaked out girl was no different.      
   She was much lighter than before or at least last time he remembered carrying her. He debated whether or not to put her on the couch or in his bed but he chose the latter and laid her down on her old side of the bed, removing everything from her pockets and placing it on the nightstand beside her. With the throw blanket he kept at the end of the bed, he covered her and turned off the light but kept the bedside lamp on for her just in case she woke before morning. Being the kind person he was, he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and a bottle of aspirin for the massive headache she was going to have in the morning. Think of what else he could do for her, he pulled out some cloths that were left over from her and sat them on the dresser with a note for her to take a shower if she wanted and change.

At the foot of the bed he sat, his head in his hands while he thought to himself and tried to figure out how she got this bad. She moaned in her sleep as she rolled over and he couldn’t help but think of the past and how happy they were.

“I did this.” He muttered. “It’s all my fault.”


	4. Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years ago, Konoha, Japan.

 “I don’t understand why you didn’t just leave me in Germany with my grandparents, un.” She rolled her eyes and glared out the window.

 

“Because we wanted you home and besides your brother is very excited to see you.” Minato smiled at his daughter.

 

 “This is such a drag, un.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

 “Why do you rely on that awful getup? Why don’t you wear something girly, like pink or even a dress maybe.”

 

 Deidara cocked and eyebrow at her father, “I dress this way because I am comfortable and besides I look better this way, un.”

 

 “Looking like a boy is not better.” He stated. “At this new school it could give the wrong idea to others, and I want you to fit in as much as you can.”

 

 “Being normal is boring, un.” She shrugged, “And besides how do you know im not gay? I could like girls. It’s been three years since I have been back, I could have a girlfriend waiting for me in Berlin.”

 

“I spoke with your grandparents before I picked you up from the airport. I highly doubt it.” Minato chuckled, pulling into one side of the three car garage. On the right side of the garage, a black car with black tented windows.

 

“Whose car is that, un?” She asked getting out of the car with Minato.

 

“Well actually,” He said handing her a set of keys. “It’s yours.”

 

“You bought me a car?” She grinned.

 

“A 17 year old girl is going to need a car to drive around town, plus there are heathens on the bus that go to the Academy and I don’t want you hanging out with them.” Minato smiled, watching her jump up and down in excitement about the car. “It’s a Mazda CX-3, blacked out with red features in some parts.”

 

“You are fucking awesome, un.” She said jumping into his arms for a hug.

 

“You are welcome, but watch your language.” He hugged her back, “come on your brother is waiting for you.”

 

            Deidara helped her father with her bags from the trunk before grabbing her backpack and laptop bag from the backseat. Before stepping into the house from the garage, she took a deep breath calming her nerves and took that step inside. Without mom here, it was like the house was empty, but she would hear the laughter of her brother in the living room with another and that filled the walls with life. A silver haired man came around the corner with half his face covered by what appeared to be a mask waved at her and took her bags from her hands before walking off.

 

“Who was that, un?” She asked.

 

“That was Kakashi, I’ll introduce you two later.” Minato smiled, pulling her from the kitchen and into the foyer. He turned her around to face the living room. Naruto was sitting on the couch with a raven haired boy watching some show and cracking up laughing.

 

“You know it’s very rude not to greet you sibling outside, un.” She yelled over the noise of the TV. Naruto jerked his head around to look over the back of the couch at his sister who stood in the archway. He flipped over his friend and into his older sister arms, even though he was almost as tall as she was. “You’re so tall.”

 

“Yeah…” He smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Sasuke, this is my brother Deidara.”

 

Sasuke came around the couch, holding out his hand to her. “It’s nice to meet you Deidara. Im Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

“Yeah I know who you are, your father is chief of the police force here isn’t he?” She shook his hand and chuckling as he checked out her painted nails and rings.

 

“Yeah he is.” Sasuke nodded.

 

“Can I have my hand back now, un?” Deidara asked with a laugh when he released her hand finally. “You have really soft hands for a boy.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s what I told him when I first met him.” Naruto laughed and pokes Sasuke in the side. “You need to do some manly work.”

 

“School work is manly enough.” Sasuke stated.

 

“Any whooo….” Minato said shaking his head, “Deidara I would like for you to meet Kakashi. He will be your gym teacher at the Academy.”

 

            The silver haired man stood next to Minato and smiled at her, or at least she thought it was a smile from what she could see. The mask blocked her view so she wasn’t sure what he was feeling or the expression he was making.

 

“Hello Kakashi, un.” She said with a little wave back. “You haven’t moved my room have you?”

 

“Nope, still the last door on the right.” Minato nodded, “Why don’t you go and get unpacked and I’ll start dinner.”

 

“Okay, un.” She nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder and heading up the stairs.

 

            Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder trying to grab his attention after his father and Kakashi went into the kitchen. “You staring at my brothers’ ass?”

 

“No.” Sasuke quickly said, “I like his pants is all.”

 

“Mmm…Hmmm.” Naruto said with a shake of his head, “Come one we still have studying to do.”

 

“You mean you have studying to do. I can pass the examines with flying colors. You on the other hand is the one who needs all the help I can give him.”

 

“You don’t have to rub it in my face.” Naruto groaned, turning off the TV and sitting down at the coffee table. “Why do they call this a coffee table when there is no coffee on it?”

 

“Will you pay attention, dobe?” Sasuke said, “Examines are next Monday and if you don’t pass you won’t pass this semester.”

 

“Hn.” Naruto said glaring back down at his chemistry book.

 

////     

            Deidara slowly turned the nob to her door and opened it just a crack. Before she left, she had set up booby traps just in case someone had decided to go into her room without her being there. Reaching her hand in, she felt for the wire that would trip but her fingers didn’t feel it so instead she kicked the door open to see the entire room clean and organized.

 

“What the hell, un.” She looked around.

 

“Dad kept hearing something in your room move around at night so he had the maid clean in.” Naruto said as he entered his room.

 

“Hey dad...um didn’t find anything in there did he?” She asked running after him.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked pulling a book from his bag.

“Nothing, un.” She said slowly scooting from his room back into the hallway before bolting into her own room trying to close the door before Naruto came around the corner but she was too late, he was already in there and tackled her from behind. The book he had raised high over his head as she turned over underneath him. “God you’re heavy.”

 

“What would dad find in here?” He asked gripping the book tighter.

 

“Nothing, would you get off of me, un.” She groaned. “You’re crushing my lungs.”

 

“Not until you tell me what was hiding in there.” He said.

 

“Nothing, un.” She kicked her feet out once to see how much room she had to maneuver.

 

“You still suck at lying sister.” He grinned, letting his guard down.

 

“And you let your guard down way to easily brother.” Deidara said, kicking up, wrapping her legs around his chest and flipping them over. “I win.”

 

“What the hell.” A voice said at the door.

 

            Both blondes looked up from the floor to see Sasuke looking down at them in shock before both of them began to laugh.

 

“Just like old times.” Minato chuckled behind Sasuke. “It’s like she never left.”

 

“She?” Sasuke asked confused.

 

“Deidara is a girl.” Minato explained, “She just looks like a boy so she acts like one.”

 

“But doesn’t she have like…you know.” Sasuke touched his chest.

 

“Yeah but I wear a binder.” Deidara said lifting her shirt to show the wraps and laughing more when Sasuke face turned a beet red. Standing up she stuck her hand out to Naruto, helping him from the floor to his feet. They all followed Minato down the stairs to the dining room where an extravagant feast was laid out. All of Deidara old favorites were lined in perfect reaching range of her chop sticks. She thanked her father and Kakashi for making the meal before digging in. Looking around the rim of her rice bowl, she smiled because she missed her father and brother. Being with her grandparents who only complained about the weather drove her insane but being home after such a long three years was much better.

 

“Deidara, how was your time in Germany?” Kakashi asked her.

 

“Cloudy and green.” She answered quickly switching from German to Japanese, “The grass was always green even in the winter. It’s like they painted it green when the winter months would begin and then wash it off when spring would come, but other than that is was beautiful. Im glad I got to spend time there. Im just happy to be back. I missed my room the most.”

 

“We are glad you are back too.” Minato smiled, “Did you make any friends?”

 

“Yes I did, some kid on the base. His name was Hidan and he always was rambling on about some god named Jashin and that he would give him some power or something. Weird kid.” She laughed. “He left last year to go back to New York with his parents. I miss the weird guy.”

 

“Sounds like you met the same weirdness as your own.” Naruto chuckled and felt her kick his shins. “Damnit Dei.”

 

“Language.” Minato reminded them. “But anyway, Dei continue.”

 

“I met a couple of those kids around my age on the base too but they were shipped out a few days before I left.” She frowned. “I never got their contact information either, so I don’t know where the others went.”

 

“Well maybe you will run into them one day.” Minato smiled at his daughter. “How do you like my cooking?”

 

“It has become a lot better since last time.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Naruto chuckled, “He made my try everything under the son until Kakashi moved it.”

 

“You’re alive aren’t you?” Minato glared.

 

“So is that where you were coming to school sick all the time.” Sasuke whispered to him.

 

“What was that Sasuke?” Minato switched his glare to the raven.

 

“Nothing sir.” He quickly looked down at his food.

 

“Wait a minute, Kakashi lives here?” Deidara questioned. “Are you two?” She cut herself off.

 

“Eight months strong.” Minato blushed.

 

“Dad, my man.” Deidara chuckled, holding up her fist to him. “I didn’t know you had it in you. Who is the uke?”

 

“Deidara that is not an appropriate question at the dinner table.” Minato said wide eyed.

 

“Well you have your answer.” Kakashi laughed.

“Don’t encourage her.” Minato said picking up his plate.

 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch dad, you know im kidding, un.” She leaned back and glanced at Kakashi because laughing out loud.

 

“It’s like you never left.” Naruto said. “Kami I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too little brother.” Deidara smiled, picking up her plate and handed it across the bar to her father.

 

////

            Later that evening, Deidara waited for everyone to already go to bed before getting her black and red backpack and opening her window. She had already made contact with her old friends before she left her grandparents and they couldn’t wait to see her and believe her she couldn’t wait to see them either. From her window she could see the black jeep waiting across the street with all the lights off. Slowly she lifted her window, setting her bag out first before crawling out and shutting the window as quiet as she could. Slowly sneaking past her father’s window, she threw her bag down onto the grass before jumping down and landing gracefully on her feet.

 

“Thank you gpal, un.” She smiled, thanking him the hard military training he made her go through before sending her back home and picked up her bag in one motion as she dashed to the opened door jeep. The first one to grab ahold of her was a blonde girl with four pigtails and a purple shirt. She gripped Deidara against her chest and crying into her hair. “I can’t breathe Tamari, un.”

 

“Oh sorry.” She said releasing her.

 

Deidara fixed her head headband and made sure her ponytail was still in place before looking around the Jeep and smiled at all the familiar faces sitting there. Zabuza seemed to be adding to the bandages he wore around his face, Izumo still looked the same with his hair over his left side and Kuratsuchi was sitting in the driver seat with the goofy grin on her face. Deidara took the empty passenger seat, setting her bag between her legs and buckled up before they drove off.

 

“We are so glad you are back.” Izumo smiled. “Tamari wouldn’t stop shut the hell up about you coming back.”

 

“What I can’t miss my best friend?” She glared at him.

 

Deidara turned around in her seat, laughing at both of them before noticing another person in the very back sitting alone. “Who is that?” She glared, “Did you people replace me?”

 

Tamari shook her head quickly, “No…no we wouldn’t replace you.”

 

“You’re a hard bitch to get rid of.” Zabuza stated. “This is Izuna Uchiha.”

 

“You Uchihas are everywhere now a days aren’t ya, un” She said looking at him.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“Sasuke is staying over my house right now with my brother, un.” She answered. “Seems these Uchihas populate like rabbits.”

 

“Deidara.” Tamari shook her head. “So how long are you back for?”

 

“Forever I hope. IM not leaving again. I missed Konoha way too much, un.” Deidara smiled, turning back to the front and watching the buildings turn into nothing but woods.

 

“We had to move because the police were getting tips of where we were.” Kuratsuchi said turning off into a hidden path.

 

“Maybe you all have a spy, un.” She glanced over her shoulder at Izuna. “Where is Zetzu?”

 

“He is already there, he said he can’t wait to see you either. He has missed your crazy skills.” Zabuza said, handing her a wrist band, “You will need this.”

 

“Thanks, un.” She smiled at him, her fingers tracing over the band as Kuratsuchi tapped a button her dashboard and a gate opened.

 

///

 

“You’re not going to tell anyone about my sister are you Sasuke?” Naruto asked and rolled over to pier down at him from the top bunk. He knew she would be like this when she came home. She hated being called a girl and he didn’t know why nor did she ever explain it. He still wondered why.

 

“If it’s a family secret, I don’t see how telling anyone would be beneficial to me. If it’s your family secret it should stay in your family.” He answered, moving to the side to look up at Naruto. “Why does she want to be identified as a boy anyway? I would love to have an older sister, but unfortunately I have Itachi. The prodigy”

 

“I think you’re just as good as Itachi.” Naruto said, “You are great at sports while Itachi is book smart. You’re more of a hands on person.”

 

“You’re ignoring the sister question.” Sasuke reminded him.

 

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know why she wants to identify as a boy, Im guessing it would be because all the guys would constantly hound over her and she doesn’t really like that. She feels comfortable as a boy so that is how she is perceived. Our dad doesn’t seem to have any quarrel about it and neither did mom. She always said Deidara was a unisex name and if she would have been a boy she still would have called him that.”

 

“Can you see Itachi dressing like a girl?” Sasuke laughed.

 

“I would rather keep that image from my head.” Naruto shivered. “Ewww.”

 

“Is your grandfather very skilled in Military combat?” Sasuke asked, “I saw that move your sister did and I want her to teach me that.”

 

“Yes he is, gpal Jiraiya studied here for years before going to Germany to learn their combat. I was very jealous when she got to go for the three years instead of me.” Naruto pouted. “I said I was the first grandson, so I should be entitled to go, but Deidara punched me so hard that it knocked me out for a while before she left plus she kept getting into trouble here with the police. Dad though gpal would straighten her out but it doesn’t seem like it did.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked confused.

 

“She already snuck out about an hour ago.” He chuckled, “I heard her window shut. She is probably up to her old tricks already.”

 

“Your sister has quite a past on her.”

 

“It only started happening when mom died.” He said, “Deidara changed so much after her funeral. I don’t know it’s like she just snapped.”

 

“Death has different effects on everyone.” Sasuke spoke, rolling over. “Go to bed Naruto.”

 

“Good night Sasuke.” He smiled, getting comfortable on the top bunk before picking up his phone and sending his sister a message. **_–Please be safe.-_**

****

///

 

            Deidara grinned to no one, she was at home. The music, dancing, drinking, and the narcotics that she wasn’t allowed to touch for 3 years. She missed how they made her feel, how she would be floating on cloud nine with each line or pill she took. She thanked god when she arrived back on Konoha soil because she knew someone would be there for her with a pick me up. When she was in Germany, her right hand man was Hidan but now that he was gone she went back to her old favorite. Zetzu, they called him. He was a weird looking guy with black and white hair and yellow eyes. The first time she met him was in middle school and even though he freaked her out, she still wanted to be his friend.

 

“A welcome back gift.” He said holding out two white pills after he hugged her.

 

“Thank you my man, un.” She smiled popping them into her mouth and waited for them to take effect. This was the part she loved, the anticipation of the effects of what she didn’t know the pills were. Would she feel the numbness or would her vision go blurry or would she be floating. There were so many possibilities and she wanted them all. Tamari handed her a drink of what she didn’t know, but it was sweet and that is what she liked.

 

“Izuna is very good behind the wheel, un” She said to Tamari over the music and engine sounds.

 

“He is the only one who is allowed to race the Audi.” She nodded, “I always put my money on him.” She took a drink. “When are you starting the academy?”

 

“Monday, un.” She groaned, “And im not looking forward to it.”

 

“We will be in most classes together so we can cause trouble.” Tamari grinned.

 

“Are you already trying to get me sent back, un?” Deidara laughed.

 

“I would handcuff you to my bedpost if that happened and then say I didn’t know where you were.” She smiled nudging Deidara in the side.

 

“Sounds like a good time, un.” Deidara smiled.

 

“What sounds like a good time?” Izumo asked, standing next to them both.

 

“Tamari is going to handcuff me to her bed post, wanna watch, un?” Deidara asked.

 

“Really?” He asked

 

Deidara and Tamari turned away from him, trying to hide the discomfort in their faces. “I think I need another drink, un.”

Quickly Deidara left from in the middle of them, slowing her strides to the bar as the effects of the LSD she took from Zetzu was finally kicking in. After this drink she knew she would be in the throng of people behind the bar, feeling the music running through her body. Three years with nothing and now two in a row, she was worried she might not be able to control herself but she knew she could. This was her welcome home party even if it was only her that thought that. Downing the drink the bar tender had given her, she felt great, the music was running through her body and all she wanted to do was dance.

 

Throwing the cup away, she turned too soon and bumped into someone she did not know. “Sorry, un.” She muttered passing the person and disappearing into the crowd of dancing bodies. Her hair clung to her hair as she moved her head back and forth with the music, feeling her hands going up in the air with each hype the DJ yelled over the music. A hand touched her own from in the air and she opened her eyes to see Izuna pulling her behind him through the crowd of people towards the Jeep.

 

“Let me go, un.” She slurred, trying to fight against his grip.

 

“We have to go, the sun will be up soon.” He said smoothly.

 

“From this angle you look like Sasuke, un” She laughed as he picked her up and put her in the passenger seat.

 

            Deidara sat in the passenger seat, praying that the high would go away once she slept or her father would know something when he seen her. She waved them goodbye, glancing up at the door to see Kakashi standing there with a paper in his arm and a cup in the other. He moved to the side allowing her enough room to slip in before he closed the door and shook his head.

 

“Before you ask, yes I have been all night.” She tried not to slur. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t-“

 

“Tell your father.” He finished for her. “I won’t tell him as long as you are in this house before sunrise. Im guess is will be every Saturday you will be going out?”

 

“Not every Saturday.” She answered. “But how about this, I will leave my window cracked two inches when I do go out and all you have to do if check my room.”

 

Kakashi put his hand out, “Agree?”

 

“Agreed.” She said spitting in her hand and shaking his hand. Kakashi stared at the back of her head in shock as she headed up the stairs and disappeared around the corner, no one has ever shook his hand with spit in their palm. He had to give it to her though, she was a character just like Minato described.

 

            Deidara stalked into her brothers’ room, debating whether or not if she should tackle him, to pay him back for the day before or let him sleep. With debating down, she jumped in the bed under the blankets with the warm body only surprise when she pulled the covers back and be face to face with Sasuke.

 

“Well this is awkward.” Sasuke said opening his eyes to meet blue ones. “Naruto is on the top bunk.”

 

“Good morning to you too, un.” She said crawling from the bed and onto the floor. “Let’s never speak of this again.”

 

“Agreed.” He rolled over and pressed himself to the wall while pulling the covers over his head once again. Deidara stepped from the floor to Naruto desk and landed on Naruto top bunk with him and buried herself into the blankets with him. He rolled over, pulling her closer to him and opened his eyes.

“Did you miss me that much?” he asked. “God you stink, could you not have taken a shower before getting in bed with me. These are clean sheets.”

 

“How else would I wake you up, un” She chuckled. “Do I really smell that bad?”

 

“You smell like, weed, liquor and sweat.” He answered, “Have you been rolling around with sweaty people again?”

 

“No, was at a party, un.” She smiled, “I’ll have to take you next time. Kakashi met me at the door.”

 

“Damn he isn’t that nice when I sneak out.” Naruto frowned.

 

“He told me as long as I am in the house before dad wakes up, it will be out little secret, un.” She grinned.

 

“You fucking suck.” He laughed, “They are only so lenient with you because you’re a girl.”

 

“Suck it up.” She said scooting away from him towards the wall. “Goodnight, un.”

 

            Deidara slept for most the morning, skipping breakfast even when she was called by her father. When she did wake up, Naruto was sitting at his desk with a chemistry book open and his headphones in. Quietly she crawled down the bunk, getting a jump from her little brother as she ruffled his hair and left his room to shower. Looking in the mirror at herself, she would see her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was matted and dirty. She felt like she had been walking around town exhausted, but not taking anything for the past three years and then doing it and drinking at the same time. She remembered why she didn’t. After showering and dressing she put all of her hair in a ponytail and headed down stairs. Her father and Kakashi were snuggling on the couch watching what appeared to be a horror movie and not wanting to disturb them, she went back upstairs after grabbing a bottle of water and some chips before heading back to narutos room to bug him. His head was resting on the same chemistry book while he surfing through Facebook.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying, un?” She asked while sitting down on the love seat he had by the window.

 

“I can copy from Sasukes paper tomorrow when we get to school.” He said turning around in his computer chair. “He’s the smart one, shit all the Uchihas are.”

 

“You sure, I met one last night that was like a statue, un.” She sighed, “Oh I take that back, he said hello in a nod when I was introduced.”

 

“Well you do come off a little strange at first.” Naruto laughed.

 

“And you don’t?” She asked, “You were born with whiskers like a fox and you look like a girl, un.”

 

“And, you’re just jealous because I have more ass then you.” Naruto shot back.

 

“Im have better tits then you, un.” She smiled.

 

“Man not having anyone to fight with was lonely.” Naruto laughed. “Im glad you are home.”

 

Deidara grinned, “So are you and the Uchiha an item, un?”

 

Narutos face pales, eyes going bigger than the socket and his lips were a thin line. “Sasuke and I are just friends and besides I have a girlfriend.”

 

“She’s not from Canada is she?” Deidara asked throwing away her chip bag in the waste bin next to her. “Because you used that excuse waaay to much, un.”

 

“No her name is Hinata.”

 

“Hinata…Hinata why does that name ring a bell, un?” Deidara stared at the ceiling for a moment before snapping her fingers and pointing at Naruto. “Hyuga right?” When Naruto nodded she knew. The Hyugas were the best lawyers in town. “Good job on hitting the big one.”

 

“Im not going out with her for her money, shit we ourselves have enough of it but it’s just something about her that draws me to her.” He smiled.

 

“It’s her boobs isn’t it?” Deidara chuckled as his face turned red.

 

“That is not why, but she does have some knockers on her.” He grinned.

 

“Just as much as a pervert as I am.” She stood up with her water, she stopped at the door with a smile on her face, “But going back to the Sasuke thing, pretty boys like that always have a gay side, it just takes the right boy to bring it out, un.” She winked and left his room. Narutos face dropped.

 

///

            The alarm clock blared at 5 the next morning, startling Deidara from her restful sleep and in a grown she rolled over to shut off the alarm. Down stairs she would hear either her father or Kakashi messing around in the kitchen and Naruto snoring on the other side of the wall. Pulling back the blankets, her feet touched the cold wood floor and her body went into a stretch that plopped her back down on her bed. Her eye caught the door opening and a pale hand holding a cup, snaked through and set the cup down on the dresser before the door closed again causing her to smile.

     Finally getting up and picking up the cup, warmth engulfed her finger tips and the scent of Vanilla invaded her nose. Vanilla coffee just the way she liked it, sweet and so hot it burned the lining of your throat as is traveled down. With the first gulp she smiled, she knew today was going to be good. For the next hour, she buzzed around her room looking for pants, shoes and socks. She twirled around in the mirror, making sure her binder was even all the way around before throwing on a band t-shirt and her wrist bands. On the way out of her bedroom, she grabbed her jacket and book bag, heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

“Hungry?” Kakashi asked.

 

“Always, un.” She laughed, taking a seat at the bar and watched him cook pancakes. “Thank you for the coffee.”

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“My father’s hand isn’t as pale as yours, un.” She chuckled. “Did dad tell you how I liked my coffee?”

 

Kakashi nodded, “Yes he did actually and all that sugar is going to rot your teeth.”

 

“Let me guess, you drink yours black, un?” She asked, forking two pancakes from the plate to her own.

 

“It’s good for your health.” He chuckled offering his cup to her, “Want to try.”

 

Deidara shook her head, “No thank you.”

 

            A few moments later, Naruto dragged himself into the seat next to her. Kakashi plated three pancakes setting in infront of him and handed him a fork. All three ate in silence, the only noise was from news Kakashi had running on the small IPad set up. Deidara looked up at the at green window sticker that was slid across the counter to her.

 

“It’s your parking permit for your car.” He said, “Your dad was supposed to give it to you, but he has already left for work. Just hang it on your review mirror before entering the parking lot and the scanner with enter you into the system.”

 

“Thanks Kakashi.” Deidara smiled, picking up the sticker and shove it into her pocket. “See you at school.”

 

“So sis, can I get a ride?” Naruto asked with his cheese grin.

 

“No you can take the bus, un.” She joked, setting her plate into the sink and grabbing her keys from the holder. Naruto sat in his chair with a pout on his face. “You have three seconds and you better be in the passenger seat.”

            Opening the garage door, she backed out and sped off in the direction of the school. Naruto told her what streets to turn down and which parking lot to park in. He helped her put the parking pass sticker on the window so that her car wouldn’t get towed either. Stepping out of the Mazda, she glared up at the school she was hoping she would never have to return too. With her father being the head master at the Academy, it was meant her and Naruto were watched like hawks by everyone, and leaving them no room for error.

 

“You coming Deidara?” Naruto asked at the front of her car.

 

“Oh yeah, im coming, un.” She said shutting her car door and clicking the lock. Glancing at her watch, she still had an hour to kill before class even began which left her enough time to grab her schedule and meet up with Tamari and the others in the court yard. The woman in the office was surprisingly nice but the blonde that was behind the counter was quite scary and now she saw why dad always came to work super early. Exiting the doors to the courtyard, she seen Tamari with their little posy and the boy who dragged her from the dance floor Saturday night when she was just getting into her rhythm.

 

“What classes you have?” Tamari asked, taking the paper from her and skimming over it. “What the hell, 4 out of your 6 classes are senior classes. Aren’t you a junior?”

 

“Yes until I pass the two junior classes, un.” She smiled. “Did you think I was just goofing off in Germany? No my gpal made me study like I was becoming a doctor.”

 

“If you pass these classes you won’t graduate with us.” She frowned.

 

“Yes I will, un.” Deidara nodded, “I would still have to take a semester my senior year to get the science and math credits.”

 

“Good.” She smiled, hugging her.

 

“Where is little Gaara, un?” She teased looking around the courtyard.

 

“He is over there with the Uchiha.” She pointed across the courtyard.

 

“Tamari why do you have to say my last name is with such degust?” Izuna asked, coming up from her left. “I know it’s not a common name but neither is Deidaras.”

 

“My last name is fine the way it is, un.” She countered, “Uzumaki is a wonderful name, and besides my father gave me that last name.”

 

“Rub it in why don’t you.” He laughed.

 

            Behind Izuna, a man with long raven hair who looked like an older version of Sasuke walked up with a guy who had a blue tent to his skin, causing Deidara to stare more intensely than she wanted too.

 

“Why don’t you take a picture it will last long?” Came a smooth voice next to the blue guy.

 

“What did you say, un.” She snapped back.

 

“Glad to see your getting along with everyone already.” Izumo commented. “This is Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.”

 

“You’re the one who ran into me at the party on Saturday.” Itachi pointed out.

 

“And, you’re lucky I didn’t mow your ass down, un.” Deidara glared at him, turning around and dragging Tamari with her.

 

“What a bother.” Kisame groaned. “Of all the schools in this country.”

 

            For the first half of the day, Deidara breezed by her classes, enjoying the meetings with the teachers and grabbing the assignments that they did the week before so she could catch up. After lunch she had her utter most favorite class, Art. The teacher from what she was told was an odd man named Tobi. She shivered thinking of the possibilities she could create in that room. She closed the door as quiet as she could but she could feel the eyes glued to the back of her head.

 

“You must be Uzumaki Deidara.” He said in a hyped voice.

 

“Yes I am, un.” She nodded.

 

“Welcome.” He smiled, at least she thinks that what he was doing. “Please have a seat in the empty chair next to Itachi.”

 

            She frowned, that’s the guy from this morning who was an asshole and she really didn’t want to deal with assholes. In frustration she groaned to herself as she took her seat at the table. She scooted her chair closer to the edge, trying to get him out of her bubble, she didn’t like this. She liked working alone and she prayed she wouldn’t have to do a project with him. Pulling out her sketch book and a drawing pencil, she traced the outline that was in her head from an anime she watched a few days back, making sure that the lines matched up before shading one side of the page before the other. From the corner of his eyes, Itachi watched the penmanship of the drawing, impressed with the way the pencil glided alone the paper with each stroke.

 

“Dude, you’re pretty good.” He commented.

 

“Thank you, un.” She chuckled, he called her dude.

 

“How many years have you been drawing?” He asked.

 

“Why are you talking to me, un?” she asked, “You were an asshole this morning, what changed?”

 

“An asshole?” He repeated, “That’s a new one.”

 

“It’s apparent you don’t like me and I don’t like you. You don’t have to make small talk I could care less, un.” She said turning her back to him and continued drawing.

 

“Have it your way.” He chuckled, turning back to his other school work.

 

            For the next three classes, Deidara was stuck with Itachi. Each room she entered she stopped, the sourpussed raven sitting in the back of the class with the blue guy who she wasn’t fond of either. He was just as an asshole as the Uchiha was. Kakashi was the teacher of her last class. Gym or athletics as they called it and she was required to change for it. She waited till everyone was outside before quickly changing and joining the group.

 

“Alright everyone line up.” Kakashi say. “You will be running 3 sets of 10s. Now go.”

 

            He watched the class take off, some walking, some running and others just goofing off with their friends but then there was his new stepdaughter, who stayed at the starting line with a frown on her face. He didn’t understand why Minato put her in his class. He suggested Gia but then she might have killed him.

 

“Why are you still here?” He asked her.

 

“You expect me to run, un.” She stated, “This bitch don’t run unless something is chasing her.”  

 

“I can have that arranged.” He smiled, “I don’t know why your father put you in here either, maybe it’s because he seen how you took down Naruto on Saturday. Half the things your father does is beyond me but maybe I can have you in Gai’s sparing class.”

 

“Do I look like a ninja, un?” She smarted off.

 

“No but im sure we can make you one.” He chuckled, looking up to see Gai’s class come out onto the field. “IO Gai.”

 

“Awe yes, my rival Kakashi. How are you my friend?” Gai said enthusiastically swinging his hips with each word. Deidara raised her eyebrow at the man before her, his green onesie shining bright alone the black and white dressed students behind him.

 

“Are you wearing pajamas, un?” Deidara asked.

 

“This is not pajamas’, it’s warm up suit.” He answered.

 

“Uh huh.” She looked away, at the pack of the pack of his students, there was another who looked just as he did, wearing the same green get up as he was as well as the same bowl cut. “Oh lord not two of them, un.”

 

“So he has exceptional sparing skills, shall we put him to the test.” Gai gave her a thumbs up. “Lee, would you like to spare with Deidara?”

 

“It would be an honor, Gai-sensei.” He said.

 

            Kakashi encouraged her to get into the ring, which really wasn’t a ring it was more like a soft square in the middle of the field. She sighed remembering doing this with her gpal many times in the morning before school to get her blood pumping, but sparing here might be quiet different here than back in Germany. Before the spare, she did the exercises she remembered, calming her nerves and took the first step into the white square.

   Lee struck first and quick, kicking a leg to her face causing her to block with both of her wrist before pushing him off and punching a few times. Her third punch connected with his cheek as did her kick to his stomach pushing him backwards towards the line.

 

“You are a worthy opponent.” Lee commented in the same enthusiastic tone Gai had earlier.

 

            Students from both classes watched in awe as both punched and kicked one another. A combination of blonde and black figures seemed to dance with one another and the sound of flesh hitting one another with each blow. Deidara distracted Lee with a punch, getting him close enough to hike her leg in a kick, her bare foot connecting with Lees chin too quick for him to block, landing him outside of the white line on his back. Deidaras class cheered behind her as did Naruto and Sasuke from the other side. Itachi watched and when it was over he gave a simple nod.

 

“Deidara Uzumaki wins.” Kakashi pointed to her.

 

She wrapped her hair to one side of her face, stepping from the ring to offer a hand to Lee who was still lying on his back. With a smile he reached up, accepting her offer to bring him to his feet.

 

“You are very quick. If you ever need a partner for sparing. I would like continue this.” He smiled at her.

 

“In time, un.” She laughed.

 

“Okay everyone the bell rang you can either go shower or go home. I don’t care where you go but you can’t stay here.” Kakashi yelled to both classes.

 

“Do you need a ride home little brother?” Deidara asked Naruto as they entered the gym.

 

“No im going over to Sasukes house for a little while.” He answered. “I’ll see you at home but wait.” He pulled her by her wrist towards a group of girls. “I want you to meet someone.”

 

            In this small group of 4 girls, the pink haired girl and blonde set her gaze on Deidara as she came with Naruto. The quiet one, gave him a slight hug before turning to her.

 

“This is Hinata.” He said ruffling her hair. “This is my brother Deidara, the one I told you about.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Deidara-kun.” She whispered, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

 

“She is as pretty as you described, un.” Deidara said, watching Hinatas face go from red to purple. “Good job Bro, un.” She turned to see a few of Narutos friends behind her with their hands near their faced as though they were amazed. “Yes?”

 

“Can you teach us moves like that?” They all begged.

 

“What the hell, get away from me, un?” Deidara yelled quickly walking away from them all.

 

“You can tell him and Naruto are brothers.” The girl with pink hair said to the blonde.

 

“You’re telling me.” The blonde said.

 

“Shut up Sakura, Ino. I don’t see your sibling being super cool.” Tenten said.

 

“We don’t have any siblings.” They frowned.

 

“Exactly so shut up.”

 

“Who is supposed to be shutting up?” Sasuke asked standing next to Naruto.

 

“OOOhh, Sasuke-kun, you know the autumn ball is in two months who are you taking?” Sakura asked.

 

“Myself.” He laughed walking away and pulled Naruto with him. “My brother is waiting, come on.”

 

“Bye Hinata.” Naruto waved.

 

“Bye Naruto.” She whispered.

 

///

            To Deidaras surprised August, September and the first half of October flew past her and sent the weather into a fritz’s. Some days were hot, others cold and she hated it. She didn’t know whether or not to wear her hair up or down, t-shirts or sweaters, jeans or basketball shorts. Now trying to get ready for school is a hassle and all she has been getting for breakfast is coffee that Kakashi has been bringing her in the morning. Not saying she didn’t appreciate it. She loved coffee.

Since the first time she snuck out, Kakashi has been asking her in private when she was going out to make sure that she was safe and if she ever needed him to pick her up. The safety of his stepdaughter was his top priority and she understood why. She was a very curious teenage and one wrong move and she would be up shit creek.

As for school, she has been keeping up with her studies, she even joined and art club after school with Tobi –Sensei, where she was able to get out her artistic abilities and she didn’t have to be home right away. Walking the halls of school, she stopped at the art door hearing two voices on the inside speaking to one another. She noticed one was Tobi but she was unable to recognize the other until he came from the room. - _Uchih_ a – She laughed to herself. Good he hadn’t noticed her. The glare in his eye was that of irritation.

 

“How does one fail Art, un?” She asked behind him. Surprised, he turned around to face her, his eyes a deeper red than she had ever seen.

 

“Were you being noisy?”

 

“I have Art club after school which happens to be in this room.” She pointed. “Why are you avoiding my question?”

 

“I’m not failing art.” He snapped.

 

“You sure, un?” She chuckled, “Because I could have sworn I heard Tobi-sensei say you were. How could you be failing when you sit next to the greatest Artist in Konoha?”

 

“I think you are exaggerating.” He commented, looking behind her at the teacher who approached. “Asuma-Sensei good afternoon.”

“Hello Itachi.” He nodded to him. “Deidara I need to speak with you.”

 

“What is it, un?” She asked.

 

“I need your parents to sign this and bring it back to me.” He said handing her a text from the past week and left them alone.

 

“Will do, un.” She groaned looking down at the paper. Before she would put it in her bag, Itachi snatched the paper from her and looked down at it. With a smirk he looked up at her.

“You’re failing trig.” He laughed.

 

“Yes but mine is an actually subject, yours is just art, un.” She laughed her mouth wide enough for Itachi to notice her tongue ring. “How about this, I tutor you in art, you can even come to art club and I will get Tobi-sensei to give you extra credit for each club you attend and in return you can tutor me in Trig?”

 

“You wish.” He handed her the paper back walking away. But stopped at the sound of Tobi’s voice.

 

“I think that is wonderful Idea, Deidara. Itachi would you care to sit in on a meeting.” Tobi said at the doorway. “I would give you 50 extra credit points each class Itachi starting today and I am sure your dad would be happy with that and Deidara, how are you failing trig?”

 

“Fine.” Itachi groaned, whipping out his phone and sending a quick text to his mother.

 

“I’m not good at math, un.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a boring class; I fall asleep most of the time or draw. If I’m going to be the greatest artist with painting known around the world I don’t have time to think of math.”

 

Tobi shook his head with a sigh, “Sometimes I don’t know what to with you.”

 

“Nani” Deidara yelled, “My art is a masterpiece, a work of pure beauty that would make anyone cry at just the sight of it than it should explode, un.”

 

“Calm yourself; keep that excitement for the club meeting.” Tobi said gesturing the room. “I have a huge canvas just for you.”

 

            In excitement, Deidara bounced into the room, throwing her book back down on the floor and heading to the back of the room where the paint brushes were. She kept to herself, mixing the paint to the exact color before taking a step back and smiling. She knew exactly what she was to paint. She would admit that she wasn’t the one to plan, but her last acid trip, an image kept coming back to her and she needed to have it on something where she could see if besides her head. The music from her headphones blared in her ears while she stroked the brush from one side of the canvas to the other.

            Itachi sat in his normal spot in class briefly doing the homework from another class before looking up at Deidara. He didn’t know what it was about this guy but it was something. At first he thought he was a dumbass like his younger brother but after sitting next to him in class he took note that he was much smarter. Maybe tutoring him wouldn’t be so bad, he did need help with the stupid art grade. Just honestly, who fails art? All it was just a couple of lines on paper, that didn’t seem so difficult but watching Deidara move from one side of the canvas to the other. It was amusing to watch, like a show that had no music or sound.

 

“It’s really intriguing to watch isn’t it?” Tobi said beside him. “You have been sitting next to Deidara for most of the semester and not once did you pick up anything.”

 

“Are you insulting me?” Itachi asked.

 

“No, it was more of a statement really.” He answered, “You Uchiha boys pick up on things very quickly but it seems you can’t just grasp the concept of art.”

 

“Maybe I’m just not artistic like some.” Itachi sighed.

 

“But aren’t you applying for film schools?” Tobi asked, taking a seat next to him.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“But being a film director is just like being an Artist.” He stated, “You have to have an artistic view to see the world through the lens.”

 

“But what he is doing and what I’ll be doing is two different artistic views. I have a script and he has…” Itachi drifted off, “Well I don’t know what he has but I don’t have it.”

 

“Maybe when you are tutoring him, it will rub off on you.” Tobi chuckled, taking a look at the clock. He left Itachi’s side, tapping Deidara on the shoulder and pointing at his watch. Deidara put up the art supplies, washing off the brushes and paint lids before laying them out to dry for Monday. Itachi followed her out the door out into the parking lot, trying to get her attention but was unable to until he shut her car door on her.

 

“What the fuck, un.” She growled turning around to see the aslant.

 

“I’ve been calling your name.” Itachi said.

 

“Sorry I had my headphones still in, un.” She huffed, “What is this?”

 

“It’s my address.” He stated, “Be at my house around 2.”

 

“Are you demanding or asking, un.” Deidara chuckled, opening her car door once more.

 

“More or less demanding.” He said.

 

“Ooo, Mr., Uchiha such a demanding demeanor. You know you’ll never get a girlfriend acting like an asshole all the time, un.”

 

“Who says I want one.” He asked.

 

“You might stop being such an asshole if you got your dick sucked once in a while, un.” Deidara said, throwing her book bag in the back seat. “It’s just a suggestion.” She sat down into the driver seat and starting the car, not giving him enough time to answer before she drove off laughing to herself from the pent up irritation that covered his face.

 

////

            Itachi looked up at the clock in his room for the seventh time. It was already two fifteen and he was late. How is he supposed to tutor someone if they can’t even tell time? Sighing, he left his room to see the blonde at the bottom of the stairs speaking with his mother. In school he never smiled, but here his grin was from ear to ear.

 

“Itachi, your student is here.” Mikoto covered her mouth in a slight giggle. “Would you care for anything to eat or drink?”

 

“No I am fine, Mrs. Uchiha, I brought tea, un.” She said showing her the bottle.

 

“Oh please call me Mikoto.” She said, “Your brother calls me ma when he is over here.”

 

“I always wondered who he was talking about when he said that, well now I know, un.” Deidara smiled.

 

“Are you ready?” Itachi asked.

 

“Yes I brought all the assignments I’m supposed to be catching up on as well, un.” She wiggled the backpack at him.

 

“We will be in my room mom.” He said with a nod.

 

“Do you want me to bring you anything. “She asked Itachi.

 

“No mom, I am okay but thank you for the offer.” He said ascending the stairs. “come along Deidara.”

 

“Meh, un.” She huffed and followed him up the stairs.

 

            Once they were both in Itachi’s room, he shut the door and sat down at the chabudai he had in the middle of the room. To her surprise, his room was decorated like any other teenagers room. Band, car and girl posters placed at random spots. A queen sized bed sat in the corner that looked from a Macy’s magazine with a matching dresser and night stand. Talk about matching. The walls were painted a dark gray that corresponded with the blackness of his bedding. A desk with an Apple computer sat in the corner near the window and two sets of doors were on the opposite wall from his bed. Deidara could only guess it was a bathroom and a closet.

   She pulled out her books after sitting down and handed the list of assignments to Itachi across the table. Flipping through the pages to find the right chapter, she put her headphones in and started her music but Itachi pulled the buds out at the last minute with a head shake.

 

“How can I teach you if you can’t hear me?” He asked

 

“I only had one headphone in, un” She explained. “And besides I don’t want to listen to your depressing voice the entire time I’m here.”

 

“You know you are a real pain in the ass.” Itachi groaned.

 

“Anything else new you want to point out, un.” She asked feeling amused at how frustrated she made him.

 

“Yeah you have a pretty mouth as well... Wait I mean smart.” He groaned catching himself.

 

Deidara scooted away from him, “That’s weird; please don’t talk about my mouth, un.”

 

            Itachi didn’t bother to apologize, the sentence wasn’t even supposed to come out of his mouth and he didn’t even know where it came from. Why would he stare at someone’s mouth and he caught himself doing it more times than he would like. Maybe it was because ‘he’ had a tongue ring and he was wondering how ‘he’ got it. He didn’t know and he was trying to get the thoughts from his head. He never thought himself attracted to boys but there was something about this one that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“That’s wrong.” Itachi said pointing to the last problem Deidara did.

 

“How, un.” She groaned.

 

“It’s HC = 19 - AH = 19 - 11 / tan(39o)” He said scooting closer to her to showing her the formula and circling where she messed up.

 

                With each inhale, she smelt cinnamon mint and his cologne engulfed her causing her unable to think. Her reaction was to push him away from her before glaring at him.

 

“I can see that you can explain the problem without you being right up on me, un.” She said snatching the pencil from him and changing the answer. “You’re just like Sasuke.”

 

“You mean Sasuke is like me.” He corrected her. “I am the older brother you know.”

 

“Could have fooled me, un.” She smarted off with a laugh. “Why my brother is best friends with Sasuke is beyond me.”

 

“Mom says it’s because they are hot and cold.” He said.

 

“You mean like the sun and moon, un.” She suggested. “Sasuke is so dark and Naruto is so full of life, they complement each other perfectly but they fight like cats and dogs.”

 

Itachi agreed with the last part. “You’re not wrong.”

 

“Dad hates it when your brother is here, he says he always has a headache when he leaves.”

 

“Well at least one of you Uchihas do, un.” She smiled looking up at Itachi. “And hopefully you will have a headache when I leave too.”

 

                For the next two weeks, Itachi tutored Deidara every Saturday at two like he asked and three days after school Deidara would bring Itachi to her art club meetings. When she received her last test from Asuma before they went on break for Halloween. She sprinted across the courtyard towards Itachi and his little posy to show him the paper.

 

“About time my tutoring was doing something.” He commented, handing her the paper back.

 

“Thank you, un.” She smiled looking down at the paper. “Does this mean I don’t have to suffer at your house anymore on Saturdays?”

 

“Yes, because the semester isn’t over yet we still have another month after this week.” Itachi reminded her and handed her an orange envelope.

 

“Meh, un.” She groaned taking the envelope. “What is this.”

 

“It’s my family’s Halloween invitation.” He said, “My mother told me to give it to you.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll give it to my dad, un.” She looked around before Tamari came up beside her.

 

“Here is your invitation as well Tamari.” He said handing her one as well. “My brother said he wanted Gaara to come.”

 

“Thanks Itachi.” She smiled taking Deidaras hand, “Come there is someone I want you to meet.”

 

“Who is it, un?” she asked, being pulled away leaving Itachi and his group.

 

                He watched Deidara leave, his eyes glued to the backside of the blonde as ‘he’ skipped with Tamari across the courtyard to a redheaded male. He watched as the gleam in Tamaris eyes looked back between the two and for some reason he was jealous. He felt it and even though he was trying to hid it, it showed when it shouldn’t have.

 

“What’s wrong itachi?” Kisame asked side him, when he didn’t move, Kisame pushed him a little.

 

“What.” He snapped.

 

“I was only asking what was wrong.” Kisame said, “You have been moodier lately then normal. Do you need to get laid?”

 

“Why is everyone concerned with my sex life.” He said, thinking back when Deidara said the same thing.

 

“Because you get pissy and a snickers isn’t going to solve it.” He chuckled standing the exact way Itachi was standing and trying to figure out what he was glaring at. “I thought you weren’t into boys.” He whispered.

 

“What I’m not.” He said jerking his head towards him.

 

“Well your eyes tell a different story Itachi.” He smiled. “IM not going to judge you, you are my friend and if that’s what you want.” He pointed to Deidara, “You need to jump on it before someone else does.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m getting advice from you.” He sighed.

 

“Technically it’s not advice, it’s just a suggestion.” He winked. “And yes, I shall be joining you for the party.

 

“Then I will see you Saturday” Itachi said picking up his book bag. Halfway through the parking lot, someone touched his shoulder causing him to stop in his tracks. He sighed before turning to meet the blonde in front of him.

 

“I wanted to thank you for helping me with my tutoring, un.” Deidara smiled. “I don’t think I would have let anyone else help me.”

 

“Since my family’s party is Saturday you don’t have to worry about tutoring and we will start up the week after.” He said pressing the button on his keys for the alarm. “See you later Deidara.”

 

“By itachi.” She said turning around to leave, but as she took a step a hand grasped her elbow turning her around. Her hair caught the wind jut right blowing it over her shoulder and exposing her whole face for once before a pair of soft lips touched her own. For a moment, she lingered, feeling his hot wet tongue try to pass her lips and she panicked. Pushing him backwards and away from her. With a glare, she clutched the side on her saddle bag, turning from him and sprinting to her own car. Her tired peeled as she drove off and he knew he messed up. How could he kiss Deidara like that when he didn’t even know if the feeling where mutual? Gripping the keys in his hand hard enough, he heard the blood drip on the pavement and he knew he wouldn’t live this down. He tutored this person and now it’s going to be awkward with each session.

 

“Brother, are you all right?” Sasuke asked.

 

Looking up Itachi nodded to him before getting into the driver seat with Sasuke beside him. The drive home was the hardest. He tried not to think of the softness of Deidaras lips and how kissing the blonde felt so right. Was he gay? He never really thought about it but now the thought plagued his mind and he couldn’t help but wonder. Would the Uzumaki clan actually come to the Halloween party his family was throwing or would this kiss be spoken of and they deny the invitation. Only Saturday would tell.


	5. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween - Christmas

(Halloween)

 

Deidara took a look in the mirror at the Halloween shop with a frown. She was costume shopping with Tamari and Sakura for Saturday and even though she didn’t want to go, her father was forcing her. He said the Uchihas throw this party every year and we are going to attend whether she liked it or not and she also had to dress up as well.

“What about this one Deidara?” Sakura asked, coming from the dressing room in a maid outfit.

“You look like a whore, un.” She chuckled.

“That’s the point.” She chuckled. “Do you know how many Uchihas are going to be at this party tomorrow? I’m going to land me a husband.”

“Why are you so set on a husband? Shouldn't you require a boyfriend first?” Tamari laughed. “You need to have a bigger chest first.”

“Shut up Tamari.” Sakura glared. “What about you Deidara? What are you going as?”

“Um, I don’t know actually, un.” She answered. “I know I want something that hides my face.”

Deidara turned back to the rack, looking through the costumes that were hanging. She didn’t know what she wanted because her mind kept wondering. The kiss from Itachi plagued her mind. How could he just pull her in like that? Is Itachi gay? Itachi thinks she is a boy and yet he kissed her as though he knew. What if he did know and he wanted her even though she looked like a boy. She didn’t know; she has been ignoring all the messages from him though.

“Deidara are you okay?” Tamari asked, “You have been quiet since we have picked you up. Is something going on at home?”

“No...No I just have a lot on my mind is all.” Deidara said, turning back to the rack. “What about this one?”

Deidara pulled a black and red pirate costume from the rack with the coat and showed Tamari.

“Are you still going to be blonde?” She asked.

“No I thought about getting a wig, un.” Deidara commented.

“Why not go with this one?” Sakura said pulling out the female version of the same costume. “If you are wearing a wig no one is going to know it’s you.”

“You know I didn’t think about that, un.” She chuckled, “It would give me a chance to free the girls.”

“I don’t see how you can have them bound all the time. That would kill me.” Tamari commented touching her own. “Sakura doesn’t have to worry about it, being flat chested and all.”

“Shut up Tamari.” She snapped, “I wear padding for a reason.”

“So you are deceiving people, un.” Deidara chuckled. “They will be really disappointed when they take your bra off.”

“At least I don’t look like a boy.” She shot back.

“I may look like a boy but I have an ass of a god.” Deidara smiled, smacking her ass before grabbing a handful. “Look at that, you see that Sakura.”

“You two are so weird.” Tamari laughed. “I think I’m going to be the angel. You think Shika would notice me?”

“Well half of your ass is going to be hanging out, I’m sure he will notice. Why are you trying to go for someone younger anyway, un?” Deidara asked, taking the female costume from Sakura. “I’ll be taking that one.”

“I’m impressed.” Sakura smiled. “Do you want the jacket too?”

“Well I have to hide this figure somehow, un.” Deidara grinned.

                Deidara took the costume from her, draping it over her arm and heading towards the wigs. She decided on a short red wig that looked similar to Gaara’s she noticed but she didn’t care. She needed something to hide the long sun blonde hair she had. She had to attend this stupid party on her father’s orders so she would attend but no one would know she was there. With her signature blonde hair everyone in the room would know it was her but with red hair, she could be incognito and none would know, even the Uchiha. She handed the cashier her debit card, smiling at him as he handed her the bags and left the store.

“I’m hungry.” Tamari announced. “Want to go to that new Sushi restaurant.”

“I heard they were very good.” Sakura nodded.

                Deidara opened the hatchback of her Mazda, loading the bags in before jumping into the driver seat. The Mazda roared to life, the soft purr of the engine vibrated through the steering wheel into the tips of her fingers. Music blared from the car as they drove, all three girls singing along to their favorite bands that played on Pandora while tamari head banged from the back seat. The next place they went to was the mall, meeting up with Naruto and his posy.

“Did you get your costume Naruto?” Deidara asked, taking a seat across from him.

“Yes I did, and so did Sasuke and Gaara.” He smiled his goofy grin.

“Please tell it’s not the three musketeers.” Deidara frowned.

Sasuke and Gaara looked away while Naruto nodded. “You got it. We got swords and all.”

“What a drag.” Sasuke sighed looking up, “What up Itachi.”

Deidara back stiffened the hair on the back of her neck stood up straighter than normal and she reframed from turning to look at him. She kept her eyes on her brother, but she knew he was standing close enough to touch her.

“Hello little brother.” Came the voice behind her, sending the shivers she was afraid of down her back. “How is your shopping going? Did you pick out a costume for tomorrow?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes I did don’t worry. What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be helping mom decorate.”

“She sent me out for streamers.” He held up the bag. “But I’ll be on my way.”

“Brother.” Sasuke nodded.

“But before I go, I would like to speak with Deidara.” He said.

“God Damnit.” She said under her breath. In frustration she sat her chopsticks down on her plate and scooted her chair back. She followed him to the other side of the food court away from the others, crossing her arms over her chest and waits for him to speak.

“I want to apologize for that incident in the parking lot.” He began

“What incident?” She asked, trying to recall what happened, but she knew exactly what happened. She couldn’t get the feeling of his lips off her own no matter how hard she tried.

“Oh,” He said standing up straighter.

“As I recall we were speaking of my tutoring schedule and I don’t have to come Saturday because of the party.” She quickly said.

“Oh yeah.” He nodded. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

                Deidara left the breeze from him walking past her, the strong smell of Itachi’s cologne engulfing her senses, almost as an over powering scent. She kicked herself mentally for looking over her shoulder at him as he left her presence, for a moment she actually missed the feeling of him being around but she shook it away and rejoined the others.

“What was that about?” Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

“It was nothing little brother.” Deidara shook her head, “don’t worry about it.”

“Um okay, by the way I ate the rest of your sushi.” He grinned.

“That’s alright.” She laughed. “I wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

                Tamari grinned, moving over a seat and allowing another to take her spot. Deidara looked over to speak with her and found a red head had taken her spot. He smirked at her like he did at her school and she blushed a little.

“Hello Deidara.” He smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“Hello, um…umm.” She stuttered.

“Sasori.” He answered for her.

“Sasori.” She repeated, taking her hand back.

“What are you doing here cuz?” Gaara asked, taking a sip from his cup.

“Tamari said there was a costume party going on tomorrow at the Uchihas place and I don’t have a costume so I decided to go shopping.” He answered.

“What did you pick?” Naruto asked.

“A king.” He answered.

“Deidara is going to be a princess.” Tamari teased.

“Your cousin is going to be a cow, un.” Deidara laughed and beside her Sakura shot water from her nose. “With utters and everything.”

“Deidara that hurt.”

“Your costume isn’t any better.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t understand why girls must dress like sluts on Halloween; can’t they dress like normal people and have fun?” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Is that really how you feel Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

He nodded, “Hinata is dressing like a Princess for Naruto. Princess Peach isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Naruto nodded. “She’s going to look great.”

“What are you going as Deidara for real?” Gaara asked.

“I’m not telling anyone.” She grinned. “It’s going to be a surprise, UN.”

“Last time you said something about a surprise you blew up the chemistry lab.” Naruto frowned. “Please don’t try and blow up the Uchiha house, Sasuke’s dad is head of the police.”

“I’m not going to blow up the Uchiha house, un.” Deidara huffed. “But that is a good idea.”

“No.” They all yelled at her.

////

“Are you not going to ride with us over to the Party?” Naruto asked at his sister’s door. When she turned around, Naruto’s eyes went wide. His sister was dressed in a black and red pirate outfit. The pants stopped at her hips, the two cloth belts hung off her hips from both sides and swung back and forth when she walked. Her boots laced to her knees and her black and red stripped pants disappeared into her boots.

“Deidara are you-“Minato stopped behind Naruto. “Holy shit.”

“Dad language.” Naruto reminded him.

                Turning around, Deidara adjusted the wig she placed over her hair; she looked in the mirror at the rest of the outfit. The corset top stopped at her hips hugging her curves in the right places and leaving a little bit of skin showing before the hem of pants began. She was actually wearing a bra instead of having her chest bound and she would admit she didn’t miss them. The hat she wore covered her face and the makeup she wore. Her blue eyes shining under the heavy makeup she wore. At the last moment she put on the coat, buttoning it at her stomach and placed the fake sword into her holsters.

“Why don’t you dress like this more often?” Naruto asked. “I would be the one with a hot sister instead of Gaara.”

“Because most people think you have a brother, un.” She laughed. “You look good in that outfit. Where is your sword? Dad please close your mouth.”

“Sorry it’s just I have never seen you dress that way.” He said. “It’s different and I agree with your brother, you should dress like this more.”

“So you want me to dress like a pirate, un.” She laughed. “And besides no one will know who I am.”

“No not like a pirate I mean, like a girl.” Minato suggested.

“Keep dreaming dad.” She said waiting for them to move. “Are we just going to stand here staring at me or are we going to be going to this damn party?”

“Are you going to ride with us or take your own car?” Minato asked as a loud honk was heard from down stairs. “Never mind.”

“I will see you at the party dad, un.” Deidara smiled, kissing her dad on the cheek and bolted down the stairs out of the house. She jumped into the passenger seat, making sure her swords were in the car before she closed the door. From inside her bra, she pulled out the money she had and looked over at Kuratsuchi with a nod. In silence they drove to the other side of town to the lower class of Konoha. These houses were midsized compared to the house she lived in. The jeep remained running as she walked up the grassy sidewalk to the front door and knocked.

“Who the fuck-“someone yelled as they jerked the door open. His yellow pupils and green hair still as weird as ever. “Deidara.”

“The one and only, un.” She answered. “I came for that.” She winked.

He looked around outside, handing her a small baggy from his pocket, exchanging the baggy for money in one swipe with a smile. “Have fun at the Uchihas party.”

“Thank you Zetzu, un.” She nodded, hoping back into the jeep with Kuratsuchi.

//

                Tamari and Izumo were waiting at the end of street from Uchihas house. Cars lined both sides of the road from all over the city. Luckily the Uchihas lived on a dead end street with their house the only one on this patch of land so no Neighbors would be complaining but it wouldn’t matter with Fugaku being the head of the police. She was really hoping that he wouldn’t be there at the party; she knew how that man loathed her. Tameri looked up at Deidara as she exited the jeep with a huge smile on her face as she looked her up and down.

“Damn girl, Sakura was right about that outfit.” She smiled.

“You’re lucky I know you are a girl or this right here would be very confusing.” Izumo shook his head and pointed at Deidara chest.

“Well you did walk in on me in the locker rooms at school, un.” Deidara frowned, “You pervert.”

He shrugged, “What can I say.”

                Deidara handed out the pills in the baggy to each of them with a grin. She knew this party was going to be fun. Being dressed up and high was going to make this a fabulous night. Haunting music came from the front of the decorated house, stuffed witches and ghouls were strung across the huge yard while fake webs and plastic spiders covered the porch. Green and orange lights lite the pathway towards the front door that was already opened. Mikoto greeted them at the door, her bunny ears flopping from one side to the other.

“Thank you all for coming.” She smiled, “Come in, come in. It’s good to see you all again, except you.” She looked at Deidara, “I’ve never seen you before, but welcome.”

“Thank you.” Deidara smiled, trying had to hold her nervous tick. Tameri grabbed Deidara hand, pulling her through the house to the back yard where the party was just getting started. The backyard was just as decorated as the front except for the tables that were pushed to the sides near the buffet tables. She could feel the effects of the pill she took. Her limbs felt weightless as she thudded with her boots down the deck to the grassy area. Usually the fall weather was a bit chilly but for tonight is seemed the weather wanted to be warm because she was sweating under this coat. She snuck the flask from under her coat; she had filled earlier at home, and poured some into her cup she picked up from the table. The rest of their group finally arrived, all of them conversing in the back away from people they didn’t know. Deidara looked around trying to spot him but she didn’t notice with all the people standing around in costumes. The Halloween music that played around the back yard enlightened the mood as Fugaku came down the back deck with Mikoto by his side. Deidara chuckled, his eldest son has the same frown as his father and she couldn’t help but wonder how it happened.

“What’s funny Deidara?” Tameri asked.

“Have you ever noticed that the frown on Fugaku is the exact same as Itachi’s.” She held back her laughter. “Look.” She pointed as Itachi came outside in a vampire outfit. Deidara stopped laughing, her eyes set dead on Itachi. His hair was out of the regular pony tail and hung loose around his face while the collar of his cloak cradles his head. The paleness of his skin went well with the red blood lines down his chin. When he would smile or speak, the tip of his fangs would show and a chill ran down Deidara back. What was this feeling? She didn’t quite understand it. She watched him under the hat she wore as he looked around trying to find some he may know, until he stared directly at her group.

“You know I never noticed that.” Izumo nodded. “I’m going to bring it up once he comes over here.”

 Deidara laughed, elbowing Tameri in the ribs while pointing at Sasuke and Gaara.

“Oh my god, you look so cute.” Tameri tried to hold in her laughter.

“I’ll kill you Tamari.” Gaara stated. “Naruto is the one who picked them out.”

“Thank god I didn’t go with him.” Deidara laughed, as Itachi joined their small group.

                Deidara continues to stare at him under the hat she wore, she didn’t want him to know it was her and for a moment he looked at her before scrunching up his face at her before turning back to Kisame.

“Where is Deidara?” Itachi asked. “I see Naruto and his dad but not him.”

“He didn’t come with Minato?” Izumo asked. “He said he was.”

Itachi shook his head. “No I didn’t see him with them.”

“Maybe he is in disguise.” Gaara commented, glancing at Deidara.

“Must be a damn good costume.” Itachi commented, “No one can pass the blonde hair on him.”

Deidara frowned, that is all anyone ever notices about her, the blond strands on her head like it was signature trade mark or something. Come to think about it, it kind of was. Her father and her brother have the same sun blonde hair but her mother had the reddest hair possible. She sometimes wished she would have gotten her mother’s hair instead.

“Hey Itachi, have you ever noticed you have your fathers frown?” Kisame blurted.

Everyone gasped, the look on Itachi’s face turning to meet Kisame. “Excuse me?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t frown so much and you wouldn’t look like dad.” Sasuke commented crossing his arms over his chest. “I would rather be dressed like her.” He pointed at Deidara. “Don’t I know you?”

“No” She said turning away from Sasuke, taking a swig from the flask.

“Sasuke, go away.” Itachi said poking his forehead. “Let the grown folk speak.”

“Shut up Itachi, where are your glasses?”

“HAHA, you wear glasses.” Deidara laughed, feeling the kick of the pill and the alcohol kick in.

“Who are you?” Itachi asked eyeballing her.

“Who are you?” Deidara shot back with a smirk; he didn’t know it was her. Must be the wig and she couldn’t help but laugh, this was way more amusing than it should be. He looked her up and down, the reddish black eyes grazing over her body but lingered on her chest before looking at her face. “I have a face you know.”

“It’s rude to stare Itachi.” Kisame commented.

“Thank you, blue man.” Deidara chuckled. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

“I’m a shark.” He answered.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell.” She laughed nervously; turning back to tamari but not before Itachi took the flask from her belt and took a swig.

“Thanks.” He smiled placing it back in her belt. She shivered when his fingers barely touched the exposed skin on her side. Without realizing it, her breath caught in her throat and all she wanted was for him to step away from her. To remove the touch of his fingers from her warm skin and even though it was fall and the wind that blew was brisk, her body felt as hot as the pavement on a summer day. When she looked him in the face, he was smirking. Did he know it was her, from the way he looked at her she didn’t know if he knew or not but she wasn’t going to take any chances? Taking a step back, the flask remained in her belt and the burning from his fingers left her side causing her to shiver. What was this feeling? In all her seventeen years she had never felt this way towards anyone and when he came into her life, she didn’t feel the need to hide who her true self was but she did still dress like a boy.

“I’ll be back.” Deidara whispered to Tameri. She left the small group, ducking behind the tall bushes near the back gate. Wearing this wig make her feel 10x hotter because the heat wasn’t escaping and she had so much hair as it is. Taking the wig off she exhales as her hair fell, pooling around her shoulders to the middle of her back. She ran her fingers through the blonde locks before pulling a cigarette from her ear and lit it. She groaned in satisfaction as the first drag burned her throat before exhaling. If she wouldn’t have picked up this habit she would probably be throwing bombs instead.

“I knew it.” A voice said from behind her.

Turning around, her eyes went wide. Never had she suspected that he would have followed her, quickly she grabbed the wig and bolted out the gate towards the street but he followed. Lightly he grabbed her wrist, pulling her past the tall bushes that aligned the garage wall. He pushed her against the brick wall glaring down at her. For a moment she didn’t feel safe, his eyes weren’t the reddish black they normally were…no, the eyes that glared down at her were blood red and the thought accrued. - _When all the Uchihas were mad did their eyes go red like this too_?

“I can explain.” She stuttered, trying to scoot down the wall away from him but he punched the wall near her head causing her to stop in her tracks.

“You made me question my sexuality.” He began, “this whole time I thought you were a boy. What the fuck. Why?”

“I never asked for you to like me.” She countered. “You did that shit on your own and I didn’t make you question anything, you knew deep down I was that’s why you kissed me.”

“Actually no.” he shook his head. “These past months I thought you were a boy. You act and dress like one. You have no girly qualities to you at all except your fingernail polish.”

Itachi remained silent, his thoughts going ninety to nothing inside his head. What was he to think, Deidara was a girl. The blonde who had always been on his last nerve, who smarted back when it wasn’t necessary and tried to blow things up in art class plagued his mind since the beginning of the school year. He has never met someone so frustrating and yet so unique all in one body. Deidara didn’t move, she remained with her back against the stone wall waiting for him to move, to leave to do something so she would be able to escape this trap but when he didn’t she sighed, her eyes closing.

“Itachi loo-“She began but was cut off, opening her eyes for a brief moment to see his hair covering her own. His lips pressed softly to her own before his tongue slid across, asking for entrance. The wig slipped from her fingers as he pulled her closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist and fingers clasping his shirt. She felt his arm slip between them to cup the side of her face, his fingers tangling in blonde hair. Deidara opened her mouth, giving Itachi full access to her mouth and a slight moan escaped her throat at the feeling of their tongues fighting each other for dominance.

“How long.” Deidara asked pulling back in a gasp, their foreheads still touching.

“How long what?” Itachi said trying to catch his breath.

“How long did I haunt you?” She asked with a smile.      

                Itachi answered her question by pressing his lips back to hers, Deidara fingers pulling the back of his shirt up from the hem of his jeans to feel his back muscles under her finger tips. Something she had wanted to do since she seen him take off his shirt in gym class. His body pressed up against her own and she could feel each time he exhales and inhaled. She felt his knee divide her legs, pushing her further up his body to where they were both face to face and he didn’t have to lean over. Her senses kicked in when she felt him move from her lips, to her jaw and finally kiss the nap of her neck. Her grandfather’s military training kicked in and with a swift movement, she had her hand grasping his face pushing him away from her until he was arms linked away.

“I can’t.” She gasped, her chest heaving.

“You can’t what?” Itachi asked, clasping his hand around her wrist to lower her arm.

“Just know I can’t.” She repeated and bunched her hair in a knot before bending down to retrieve the wig from the ground. In one movement she secured the wig and returned to the party leaving Itachi by himself and confused.

 

(3 months later. Christmas)

“Why do you not talk to Itachi anymore?” Izuna asked from across the cafeteria table a few days before winter break. “You and he used to be thick as thieves. What happened?”

“I don’t think my friendships have anything to do with you un.” Deidara answered, picking up her books and bag to leave the table.

“Damn what is wrong with him?” Deidara heard him ask the group as she went around the corner. Halfway down the hall she stopped to shove her books into the top locker she shared with her brother. Since Halloween she hasn’t been able to think straight and her trig grade was suffering because of it.  She promised herself and her grandfather that she wouldn’t become involved with anyone while she was home. He was going to be paying for her college after all and she needed it. To escape this small ass town where everyone knows everyone to somewhere where she didn’t have to worry about the entire town knowing her business. Pulling out her trig book, she slid down the locker, opening the book on her lap and tried to complete the homework she had.

“The answer is 9.” A voice said, sliding down the lockers next to her. In a groan she looked over, his raven hair hanging in front of his face with the same red band holding back his ponytail. She bent over backwards trying to avoid him, even turned in her assignments to Tobi so she wouldn’t have to attend class but it seems fate wasn’t on her side. “You have been avoiding me for 3 months.”

“And your point, un?” She asked looking down at her book.

“I’m getting pretty sick of it though. You avoid me at the races even though you’re the loudest one there.” He answered with frustration in his voice. “It’s like you’re the loudest just to get my attention because you know I am there.”

“I don’t intentionally be loud to get your attention. Most of the time I am high AF when I am at the races and its your problem if your attention is on me when you are there, un.” She stated. “Why are you so obsessed with me?” She chuckled.

“I don’t find this amusing.” He frowned, snatching her paper and circling the wrong answers on three problems. “Still as bad as ever, here fix these.”

“Why do you have to be such an ass?” She asked taking the paper back from him and erasing the answers. She watched him stand from her side, glaring down at her with his reddish black eyes and smiled. “What, un?”

“There is another race this Saturday; I hope to see you there.” He smiled, walking off.

                She was confused, what the fuck did that mean? She was always at the races on Saturday, they were her party time and she always had coffee waiting for her the next morning when she returned home. Was he trying to tell her something and she just wasn’t getting the hint. Her hair color really did show at the worst of times. For the remainder of lunch, she sat at her locker trying to finish up the homework and also tried to understand what he meant by hoping to see her there. She didn’t quite understand. The bell ringing brought her back to reality. Closing the book with the paper in it, she strolled to her favorite class even though she hadn’t been there in almost a month because the raven was always in there. She wondered if he was failing like she was but probably not since he was an Uchiha and everything.

“Deidara, so good to have you back in class.” Tobi said from his desk. “I was starting to think you blew yourself up.”

“You wish, un.” She commented, taking her usually seat. “Shut up Itachi.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He commented with a smirk.

“Today is a free day since you won’t have school for the next three and a half weeks. “Tobi announced at the white board. “Use this time to finish up pieces that aren’t done. I will grade them for your final grade that will be emailed to you at the beginning of next semester.”

                Deidara sighed in relief, she still had the huge piece at the back of the classroom that was not completely done yet and she needed this hour to finish up the final touches. Standing up she pulled out her Trig book and handed it to Itachi.

“What is this?” He asked.

She sighed, “I have to finish my art project and I don’t have time to finish this, un.” She slid the book towards him till it touched his chest, “So you are going to do my trig homework while I finish my painting.”

“You’re so demanding.” He chuckled, trying to barely pull up his sleeves so they wouldn’t go further than the middle of his arms. Looking down, Deidara noticed the outline of something yellow and purple. In one movement Deidara grabbed his wrist, holding his arm down on the table before pulling his right sleeve up to his elbow and gasped. The bruise was the outline of a perfect fist that stopped at his elbow. Itachi jerked his arm back, pulling his sleeve back down to cover it.

“Who did that to you, un?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“Just an older brother looking out for a younger.” He whispered, “Go finish your project.”

                Deidara didn’t believe him; his father even though she only met him once did seem like the type to abuse his children. When he arrested her, he was none to gentle about slapping the handcuffs on her wrist, so she knew all about that Uchiha. Head of the police force and an all-out asshole to everyone he meets. At the Halloween party she made sure to avoid him at all cost. In silence Itachi opened the book and began her homework for next period. She could tell he didn’t want to talk about it, so she didn’t press the matter any further then it needed to be. When he was ready to speak he would tell her. Wouldn’t he? Shaking the thoughts away and putting in her ear buds, she began her master piece. The one piece of canvas that wasn’t covered was bottom left so she sat on the floor with her paint tray between her legs while she bent over to each the bottom. For the entire hour she bobbed her head, muttering the words to the songs that played on her Pandora, zoned out to the world as she completed the piece. Wiping her face of the paint she splattered, she leaned back to observe the small piece she did and she smiled. Before she could lie down to stretch her back, she came in contact with a pair of legs and she looked up as she slid between the legs to the ground. Itachi stood over her, nodding his head at the small piece she did in under an hour and he was impressed. He looked around the classroom before kneeling over her, their faces inches apart before he pulled the ear bud from her ear.

“You asked me a question three months ago that I didn’t answer you.” He said and she shivered at the ghost of his minty breathe.

“And what was that, Mr. Uchiha?” She smiled up at him.

“You haunted me for two months.” He said closing the gap between them and kissed her bottom lip. She felt his teeth nipple at her lip and she tried to control her breath with each nibble but it seemed to betray her and her chest heaved tightly against the bindings she wore. His tongue slipped past her lips, running across her bottom row of teeth before connecting with her own. The tip of her tongue ring ran across his own and she could feel him smile against her lips. What a pervert.

“Class was over five minutes ago guys.” A voice said.

Itachi pulled back first before glancing down at the blonde who’s was trying to catch her breath while looking away from both of them. Standing he smirked at Tobi and walked past him to grab his book bag on the way out the door. Deidara remained on the floor, feeling a piece of paper fall on her face from above her.

“It’s a late note for Asuma.” Tobi stated, “Now hurry up.”

“Yes sensei, Un.” Deidara nodded not wanting to look at him or he would see the flustered look she currently had, it also didn’t help that even time he touched her even if it was just a passionate kiss sent explosions throughout her body that she couldn’t control. Her mind craved the connection they had but it also scrambled her thoughts and she couldn’t think straight. She didn’t want to fall for someone, with all the plans she had for after high school she couldn’t bear the thought of telling him she was leaving New York afterward and besides he would be graduating this year and once in college he would have no time for her anyway. She still had a year to go.

“Deidara you’re late.” Asuma said. She didn’t say anything to him but handed him the note from Tobi and took her seat. She turned her homework in that Itachi had completed for her before putting her head down on the desk.

“What’s wrong with you?” Someone asked sitting next to her.

Turning her head, she saw Izuna beside her. “Just ready for this day to be over so break can start.”

“That’s not all.” He chuckled. “I had seen you two.”

“Who, un?” She sat up quickly glaring at him.

“On Halloween, bushes don’t hide everything.” He stated with a smirk. “I didn’t know my cousin was gay though, that’s new for me.”

“Me either.” Deidara shrugged, “Cant help who you like though.”

“You have a point.” He nodded. “Has all your teachers given you free days today?”

Deidara nodded, “They don’t like to do anything before break.”

“Oh.” He sat back in his chair.

“I have a question to ask you and I know you may not answer me or tell me it’s none of my business but I know he won’t answer me so I’ll ask you.”

“Okay shoot.” He looked over at her.

“Itachi has a horrible looking bruise on his arm-“

“He what.” Izuna jerked his head towards her and closed in the space between them. “And you saw this when?”

“Today actually.” Deidara stated, “He was trying hard to hide it but it’s like he let me over power him so I could pull up his sleeve. He said he was protecting Sasuke.”

“That could be true but Fugaku is very strict and sometimes he gets in these moods where he doesn’t put up with bullshit.” Izuna tried to explain the best he could.

“So he abuses his teenage sons.” She stated.

“I’ve only seen it once when Sasuke was a boy. He said something wrong to him and Itachi was there to take the blow. He’s always protected Sasuke and it that means to get in the way of a blow then he will do it at least till they leave the house anyway.”

“Fugaku has always been a dick.” Deidara rolled her eyes. “I’ve run into him many times.”

“Yeah I know, I heard about your arrest.” Izuna laughed, “You led him on for 5 blocks, and oh he was so pissed.”

“I’ve never gotten a leg work out in all my life unlike that night.” She laughed and moved her hair to the side, showing the downward scar from her ear to the middle of her neck. “I slipped on a patch of wet pavement and sliced my neck. Man there was blood everywhere. That fucker even ruined by favorite shirt.”

“You really loath him don’t you?”

“To the grave, so dating his eldest son would be at the top of my list.” Deidara grinned.

“You’re not just going to date him just to get back at Fugaku are you?” Izuna asked.

Deidara shook her head, “No.” She trailed off. “I actually like him.”

“Awe…young love.” Izuna teased her.

“Fuck off Izuna.” Deidara glared at him from the corner of her eye. “Are you going to the races next Saturday?”

“Always.” He laughed, “Itachi is going to be racing, and I have to see that.”

“He’s racing?” She questioned.

“Yep, he only races once in a while and when he does, it makes all the girls wet.” Izuna chuckled making a little dance with his eyebrows.

“I didn’t need to picture that.”

“Well you know.” He shrugged his shoulders, “For those of us who like pussy, it’s easier.”

“You’re so weird.” Deidara said scooting her chair away from him.

///

Deidara slipped her black converse on before pulling down the ripped white Tripp pants she decided to wear for that night. Her black band shirt shown from underneath the black and red checkered flannel that she laid out. It started to snow earlier that day and to her surprise it was actually sticking to the ground.        
Since last Friday and the kiss that plagued her thoughts, their texts have been nonstop but she didn’t understand why she had decided to open up to him. She had been guarded so much since her mother’s death and was afraid to let herself be known because it could be her greatest weakness. She was solid as a stone wall but it seemed with ever message she typed and received a few pebbles would fall.

“When will you be back?” Naruto asked at her door.

“In the morning or if the cops try to bust us again.” She grinned. “Where is Sasuke?”

“He is taking a shower.” He said.

She stopped what she was doing and patted the bed. “Have a seat; you look like you have something on your mind.”

“Is it that obvious?” He sighed as she closed the door to her room and he took a seat.

“What is it?” She asked standing in front of him and taking a drink of her monster.

“Sasuke kissed me last night.” He flinched as monster sprayed from her lips.

“You fucking did what?” She asked wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” He groaned trying to get up but she pushed him back down.

“No I’m glad you said something, it was just a surprise is all.” She said taking the seat next to him. “How did it happen?”

“You want the whole story?”

“Just leave out the details and tell me how you two kissed.” She stated.

“I told him what when we get back to school next month that I would dare him to kiss Sakura since she’s liked him forever and he said ew I would rather kiss you and I muttered well then do it and he grabbed my shirt and the next thing I knew our lips were together.” He explained.

“Was tongue involved?”

“What…why would you ask that?” he blushed.

“Tongue is everything little brother.” She chuckled.

“He tried but I wouldn’t open my mouth.” Naruto looked away.

“It seems your best friend likes you and you can either pursue it or you can act like it never happened.” She said, giving him something to think about. “But aren’t you with that Hyuga girl?”

“Oh shit I forgot about her.” He groaned in frustration and laid back on the bed as did his sister and both of them faced one another. “What should I do?”

“Who turns you on more because I think you have gotten farther with Sasuke then Hinata. Who makes you sweat more when they are around you?” She asked.

“Sasuke does, when he comes into the room I get butterflies and feel like a 10 year old school girl.” He answered.

“There is your answer little brother.” She smiled. “Awe my little brother is gay. Welcome to the family. Remember if you need condoms I have some in the third draw of my desk under the hello kitty notebook.”

“Shut up.” He laughed, getting up from her bed and leaving the room.

                With a smile, she continued to get ready and pulled her heavy black and red coat from her closet. Wait till she tells Itachi about this, but that thought made her stop. Why would she be willing to tell him something so personal? Yeah she has known him for a little more than six months but she digresses. Her first thought to tell someone about something like this use to be Tamari, but she had a big mouth and the whole town would know about it by the end of the day. She knew Itachi wouldn’t tell anyone because Sasuke was his little brother just as Naruto was her own and he would protect him from such rumors. She felt as though telling him would just be between them two and no one else. Realization hit her. She really did like him and now she would have to admit it to herself.                  
Grabbing her keys and wallet, she sent a quick message to Zetzu to let him know she would be there soon to get her things before heading to the track. She thanked her father quietly that he purchased a car with traction control or she would have been all over the road. The snow was now sticking to the roads even though they did have salt trucks out and she knew going to the track wouldn’t be as bad because the road was gravel. She flashed the red cloud that sat in her glove box to the guy standing in the cold before pulling through the gate and parking by Kuratsuchi’s jeep and dimmed the dome light. Zetzu has given her something new to try and he said to take it before she even left her car because it would start working as soon as possible and that is what she did. Taking off her shoes, she spread her toes as far as she could and stuck the needle as far as it would go. He was not wrong, she felt it, the felling rushing through her body and for a moment she felt like she was able to fly. Her senses her so high that should could feel every fiber of the seat she was sitting on and the music outside the car hit her ears and she could understand every word. Hiding the needle under the seat, she popped a pill as well. She was not coming down tonight unless she had too.                  
With the drugs on her brain, she didn’t even worry about her friends; the dance floor was the first thing she wanted to be on. She wanted to feel the music running through her body from the tip of her toes all the way to her head. Her hands waved in the air, the wind running through her fingers and every follicle could feel the air. She was there. This is the high she wanted.

“Deidara come on Itachi is racing next.” Izumo said grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the crowd of people dancing. She had enough time to look down at her watch to see that it was already midnight and she had yet to even notice that he was even there.

“About time Deidara.” Tameri glared at her, “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Dancing.” Was all she managed to say and she pointed to the floor.

“What are you on?” Izumo asked.

“Something great.” She laughed.

Before getting into his car, Itachi looked around the crowd trying to spot her out and when he did he quickly picked her up and smashed their lips together, letting everyone know that she was his even if she looked like a boy and acted as one too. Let them think he was gay, maybe they would finally leave him alone for once. When he released her, her breathing came out in short gasps before rejoining them.

“What the fuck was that.” Izumo laughed, looking down at Deidara with a smirk on his face. She shrugged, not really knowing what was going on. All she knew was she was kissed and it took her breath away like it always did.

She watched the blur of the cars that raced past her, her eye movement was rapid with how fast they were moving. She knew he would win, even before she came back she had heard of the famous Uchiha and his Mazda. She wanted to race him but she knew it would cause friction between the Uzumaki clan she raced for sometimes. Deidara heart jerked into her throat at the sound of a car screeching its tires. In a panic she ran to the railing looking over to see the fourth car rolled and Itachi nowhere in sight. Izuna grabbed her, pulling her with him down stairs to the bottom of the building and waiting. Itachi was standing next to his Mazda glaring at the other cars with an intense look. The screeching tires were that of the second car, from what she could see, he hit a patch of ice and slid into the corner of the building.

 The arrogant smirk on Itachi’s face said it all. He was the first one down and passed the line with excellent time. She took a step forward, her body felt like it wasn’t her own but she knew it was but now was this possible. Even high her thoughts went to him and they were stronger than ever. Her mouth watered, she wanted him right there and now but she held back. She didn’t like to perform in front of people. Her eyes caught a glimpse of his own, the black that usually lines his eyes were gone and she seen nothing but red. A blood red that sent chills down her spine. She knew he was undressing her with his eyes and for a moment she felt like she was the only one in the room with him even though others were crowded around, congratulating him.

“Deidara are you alright?” Tameri asked beside her.

“Yes I am fine.” She nodded, trying hard to look at her but it was like she was trapped and couldn’t pull away. Tameri waved her hand in front of Deidara face trying to pull her attention back to them.

“You need to start explaining…You never told me you and Itachi were item.” She said.

Deidara looked over at her, the eye connecting between then gone as Itachi looked away. “We aren't…at least I don’t think we are.” She was confessed. “Are we?”

“Well after the kiss you and him just shared I think you are. You know how many people are glaring daggers at you right down, I’m afraid to be over here next to you. I don’t want to be in their line of fire.”

“Don't be a pussy, Tameri.” Izumo chuckled. “I think it’s great, maybe Deidara will stop being so pissy all the time.”

“Do you want me to place a bomb in your car?” Deidara asked looking over at him.

“Um no I don’t, I just fixed it.” He commented.

Deidara watched the raven get into the driver seat of his car and drive off to the parking lot and she knew this was her time. Looking around first she took a step back and slipping from the group to follow his car. With each step it was like the drug picked back up from being dormant and she felt everything. The air, the ground, and the fabric she was wearing and how hot between her legs was. Maybe his cousin was right; watching him drive did make all the girls wet. He was parked two cars from her own and through the glass she would see he was messing on his phone before he exited the car, but with the way she felt he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

“Did you like my driving?” he asked

But she didn’t answer him, instead she stepped to him grabbing his coat and pulling him down into a forceful kiss that matched his own from early. She felt his arms snake inside her coat feeling the exposed skin from her shirt riding upward. Pulling back she inhaled, breathless from the kiss before removing her coat, letting if drop outside of the car and pulling him into the back seat and closed the door. She thanked god that his windows were just as tented as her own were. She didn’t want anyone to walk by and look in but at this point she really didn’t care. She wanted him and by god she was going to get him. She straddled him, groaning with each touch from him, the feeling of his fingers pressed against her already on fire skin.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a gasp as she unbuckled his pants and slid her cold fingers down a toned stomach into the hem on his boxer shorts. He threw his head back at the feeling of cold against hot, his fingers gripped her outer thighs as her thumb slid over the tip and he wasn’t able to hold back the moan that escaped his lips. Leaning down, she kissed his perfect jaw line to his neck and even further till she was touching the fabric from his shirt.     

Her strokes quickened and she enjoyed the noises he was making. His blood red eyes connected with her blue one for a moment before he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Before she see it or even realize what was he was doing, he was above her pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her lips tingled at the feeling of his tongue running across her lips and she moaned. He removed his coat, throwing it into the front seat which gave him more flexible with his arms. His fingers ran teasingly up under her tank top until he touched her binding.

“No” She stated out of breath.

“Okay.” He said leaning down to kiss her once more.

Once he was able to pull off her tight ass jeans, he retrieved protection from his glove box and threw the wrapper to the floor before putting it on. In one motion he grabbed her hips and pushed his way inside. Moaning low enough she wouldn't hear, at the tightness and how extremely hot she felt against himself.

“Move.” She ordered, rolling her hips into his groin. Gripping her hips, he slid all the way out before thrusting back in, getting a moan from underneath him. He could feel her legs tighten against his hips with each thrust forward. Tired of the slow pace, she gripped his hips tighter than before and put him back in the siting position so she could take control.

“You're so slow.” She groaned as she began rolling her hips into him. With shaky breath he held onto her thighs with a forceful grip trying to control his upward movements and to match her own as best he could without going over. Her walls clenched around his member with each roll and he didn’t think he would be able to last much longer. Cupping her face, Itachi pulled her down to meet his lip, their tongues fighting for dominance but it was clear she was winning.

“Fuck.” he moaned, into her mouth as she clenched with a death force. “I’m going to cum.”

Deidara threw her head back as much as she could, her nose pressed against the roof of the car as she moaned his name and her inner muscles clenched so tight she thought she would hurt him. Waves of pleasure overtook her, her fingers gripping his hand that was on her stomach and the other on her thigh. The only sound was their gasps for air after their intense high. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she tried to control her breathing. She moaned as she lifted her hips and felt him side from her.

“Deidara,” He tried to say but she covered his mouth with her hand.

“Shhhh.” She said looking down at him, her hair covering her face making her look even more desirable then before because her cheeks were flustered. Once her breathing returned to normal her hand dropped and was replaced by her lips.

“If you keep kissing me like that you’re going to get it again.” he commented pulling back leaning his head on the head rest.

“I need a smoke.” She said moving a hare and sitting next to him on the seat with her legs over his lap. “You’re going to have a white spot on your backseat.”

“It’s alright, I can clean it.” He smiled looking over at her.

                Itachi was the first one from the car, making sure to cover the door so she could slip her pants back on before exiting as well. He grabbed her coat from the snowy ground and draped it around her as she looped her belt.

“Hey Mr. Uchiha.” Deidara chuckled.

“What?” he asked.

“You might want to put yourself away.” She laughed, looking down.

                Embarrassed he turned away from her, taking off the protecting and stuffing himself back in his pants before zipping up. He grabbed his coat from the front seat and closed the car door. He clicked the lock on the key ring, sending an echo into the air before he pulled her into a kiss.

“Did you kiss me earlier before your race?” Deidara asked, tucking her shirt into her pants.

“I did.” He nodded.

“That’s why every girl was shooting daggers at me, thanks.” She groaned.

“They probably think I’m gay now.” He chuckled, “You do look like a guy.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious.” She said pulling him closer her against the car and kissing him.

“So does this mean we are together?” He asked against her lips once more and took a step back.

“I don’t know what we are, why do you have to put a label on it?” She asked taking a few steps away and turning back to him. “I was so sure of myself that I wouldn’t mess around with anyone while I was home but it seems I messed that up.” She looked him up and down. “I broke my promise to myself which I shouldn’t have but fuck have you seen yourself.”

“Yes every day in the mirror.” He smirked. “It’s the Uchiha genes. Want to see the rest of them?”

“I just did.” She glanced down at his groin. “I’ve seen it all.”

“Impressed?” he smirked.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought you were going to be.” She chuckled. “I might walk funny tomorrow.”

“How big did you think I was going to be?” He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“I would rather not answer that.” She chuckled and shoved her hands in her pockets.

                To her disappointment, the effects were wearing off and she would feel the itch from the pills she took coming back to her with a vengeance. She fought the urge to reach under her shirt that she just tucked in to itch but she was able to hide the discomfort from Itachi as they rejoined everyone. Tamari hugged her once she was seen and she smiled at them. Did they know what just went down? Did she and Itachi smell like sex because she was sure his car did?  She remained silent next to them, not wanting to give anything away but it was as though they all knew.

////

“How was your night?” Deidara asked the next morning as Naruto came into the kitchen. She was posted on the counter with a bowl of cereal in one hand and her phone in the other. He took a seat at the bar, trying not to wince one he was complete sitting. Deidara’s eyes widened at her little brother.

“OH MY GOD.” She yelled with a laugh almost dropping her bowl.

“I don’t need your shit this morning Deidara.” He glared at her.

“Where’s your boy?” Deidara asked.

“He’s still in bed and he is not my boy.” Naruto said, “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Who initiated it first? Since it was Sasuke for the kiss, was it you little brother.” Deidara asked, getting down off the cabinet and refilling her bowl.

“I shouldn’t have to inform you of my bedroom escapades and besides it looks like a vacuum attacked you.” He pointed out.

“What.” She said in a panic, setting her bowl down she raced into the hallway to look at her neck in the hallway mirror. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

                Frustrated she reentered the kitchen, picking up her bowl and shaking her head. She didn’t remember when he decided to attack her throat but it must have been after the races and when she seen him again she was going to kick his ass. For a moment she was stuck in her thoughts until she looked up.

“Where is dad?” Deidara asked.

“He and Kakashi are on a small vacation to the hot springs until Christmas eve.” Naruto answered. “So it’s just you and me for the next 3 days.”

“Oh god.” She rolled her eyes. “You mean it’s you and Sasuke for the next three days.”

“It’s not like that.” He countered.

“How is not like that Naru?” She asked, “You slept with your best friend.”

“Sooo who did you sleep with.” He asked, his eyes going to her throat again.

“That is none of your business; we are focused on you right now.” She exhaled, putting her bowl in the sink. “I’m meeting someone for a while but I will be home before dinner.”

                Throwing her coat and grabbing her keys she was out the door before Naruto was able to say goodbye. Soft music played from the speakers as she drove the Mazda up the mountain that over looked the city. She parked the car, watching the snow accumulate on the window before stepping from the driver seat and smiling. She loved the view from up here, the silence of the city as the snow fell. It was like a blanket that someone over casted, no sun and no noise of honking cars, just the calmness of nothingness. She was so content with watching the snow fall over the city that she didn’t hear the other car pull up beside her or the arms that wrapped around her from behind and raven hair falling over her shoulder.

“My mother loved the snow.” She whispered. “When I was little, she would bring me up here to watch the snow with a thermos full of hot chocolate and sweet cakes. We would sit on the roof of the car with umbrellas to keep the snow from us.” She felt Itachi kiss her hair as to tell her to continue. “It will be 4 years next month that she has been gone.”

“What happened to your mother?” He asked, tightening his grip around her.

“After Naruto was born, she developed cancer on her ovary.” She said with shaky breathe, “She fought so hard to stay alive. To see her children pass each grade and to be there for us even though I knew she was in pain most of the time. When she was in her weakest state I couldn’t take it and I started to rebel.”

“Is that why you turned to drugs?” He asked, “I noticed you were higher than a kite at the races.”

“It’s my problem to deal with.” She stated taking a step forward and out of his arms, not turning around to look at him. “My problem is why I don’t know what answer to give you. You’re the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the eldest son of the police chief who has an outstanding reputation in Konoha and what am I?” She turned around. “I’m the daughter of headmaster at an Academy for gifted students. Who have talents that are way beyond even myself?”

“That’s not true.” He stated. “You are an artist, the only girl who was every able to run from my father for 13 blocks in the opposite direction and the only person who sparked my interest in 4 years.”

“That’s not the point Itachi.” She said, “After you graduate this year what are you going to do? You have colleges kissing your ass left and right and you can attend anywhere in the world, I’m not special enough for you to stay here.”

“What if you are?”

“NO…” She yelled. “You’re not putting your education on hold for one girl.” She turned away from him her eyes skimming over the city that she honestly loathed but she was stuck here till she graduated on her grandfather’s orders. “When I graduate I’m moving to New York to attend Cooper Union, my grandfather is paying my way as long as I graduate and stay out of trouble and you are trouble for me.”

“How?” He countered.

“Being the son of the Police chief is one of them. I already have a record here and if he knew I was dating his son, oh I would have so much hell to pay.” She groaned, why wasn't he get it through his head or understand that this wasn’t going to work. She wanted him like no other but she was torn. Her head was split. Should she go ahead and pursue him or run the opposite direction. Would he leave her alone if she did run?

“Funny thing is I already chose what college I wanted to go to and this was before I even met you.” Itachi stated matter of fact. “I didn’t even know Naruto had an older sibling until Sasuke said something back in July. He said he had the blondest hair he had ever seen and wore it over his left eye with a pony tail and when I saw you in school that first day, I knew it was you and I felt something.”

“Are you pleading with me?” She asked.

“If that is the way you see it then yes I am.” He nodded. “I want you to be mine; I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. To touch you, hold your hand, to have you sit on my lab whenever you want and after last night the thought of you is even more haunting to me. There is something about you that draws me to you. Maybe it the outspoken loud mouth you have or how I feel comfortable around you without trying. I don’t know what it is but I know you feel the same.” He took a step closer to her. “Our fates are intertwined and you know it.”

She didn’t move, his word rewinding in her head and she picked out the fate and intertwined kept popping up. Were they really intertwined, was this destiny or fate. He could just be saying it to get into her pants again but she was one who practically forced herself on his.

“What school?” She asked.

“New York Film Academy.” He stated, “I start next fall. Kisame and I both do.”

-I want you to be mine- Came back to her thoughts, the way he said it sent shivers down her spine, and he was speaking from the heart. He wanted her to be his and his alone, even if she acted, dressed and looked like a 15 year old boy. Sighing she nodded to him. “Fine.”

“Fine what.”

“Fine I will be yours.” She whispered.

                He grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his chest and rested his chin on her the top of her head with a sigh of relief. At the last moment of this happy hug she remember the marks he left on her throat and with a rib breaking force she punched him in the chest, sending him backwards into the snow. She stood over him glaring down at him and waiting for the dizziness to evade.

“Next time you decide to leave marks on my throat like a vacuum it will be your nuts.” She warned but wasn’t quick enough before he knocked her feet from underneath her and she landed on him, her knees on either side of his waist buried in the snow while her hands were on the side of his head to catch her fall.

“I have skills just like you do.” He commented, pulling her down into a passionate kiss. “Say it?”

“Say what?” She repeated.

“Say you will be mine.” He smirked up at her.

“I’ll be yours Itachi.” She smiled down at him before going in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought and suggestions are highly welcomed. Kudos and comments are welcomes as well. I seen the hits and im curious to know what my readers think of the story so far. So please feel free to leave what you want.   
> Sammie


	6. (New York City) Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning there is a xxx scene in this chapter. Hurray SMUUUTTTTT!!!

(Present)

****

Morning sun crept up the end of the bed towards the middle and up the sleeping figure and I was hit in the eyes from the blinding morning, but not before the jerk in my body sent pain in every muscle that moved. In a panic I looked around, this wasn’t my room. The gray walls have turned to black and the smell of clay and vanilla wasn’t surrounding me as it usually did…no this wasn’t a smell I wanted to be engulfed in. The smell of amber and mint. I can’t even chew gum because of it, makes me sick to my stomach. I hate this apartment. Last night was nothing but a blur and I can feel the effects of everything I took, I shouldn’t have taken so much but I needed it…no it was more like I wanted it. To feel as though I was flying high above the city and I did. I didn’t know how I got here or why he brought me here. He could have left me to myself. I don’t understand why he has to be the hero to me with everything I do. Groaning to myself I pull back the blankets and drag my legs from underneath and touch the cold tile floor. The coldness from the floor stung each one of my toes but with each movement I was in pain anyway. This was my fault. Holding onto the nightstand, I try to stand on shaky legs and noticing the pain medication and bottle of water next to me. I ignored the medication, I didn’t need his sympathy nor did I need the meds. I enjoyed the suffering and the pain searing through me. It made me feel something after being numb for so long. On the dresser was a set of clothing and towel for my use and I realized that I didn’t get all of my clothing from this nightmarish house when I left it behind. Grabbing the clothing I head to the bathroom as best I could, holding onto the large pieces of furniture along the way. The bathroom hasn’t change in the four years I had been gone. The same black tile covered the floor and the light blue walls were still the same. He loved the color black and blue and every room showed it. Turning on the water I waited for the steam to begin before undressing. The huge mirror still hung behind the sinks and I could see my entire body in it. My once sun blonde hair looked a dull yellow color, my cheeks sunken in slightly from not eating and my body seems to be taking the effect as well. My clothing hung from my hips painfully and it seemed my belt was barely holding them on. It seemed as I was becoming a hollow of myself. Removing my shirt and turning around, the pain on my lower back was from a set of fingernails that trailed down my back to the hem of my pants. Oh wonderful, more scars to deal with. Unclasping my binding, I removed it and turned back around in the mirror. The scar on my left side still bright and visible under the pale skin I always had. It never seemed to go away and now that I'm probably under my weight that I actually need to be at it felt like a whelp.

The searing hot water rushing down my body felt nice, it gave me a little more color then I once had plus it was washing away the sweat and stank from the people I danced with last night. I tried hard to remember how I got into this place, in this particular apartment that I swore to myself I would never step back into but yet I am here, in the same shower he and I shared so many times. I felt the anger and all I could do was dent the dark tile from a punch before sliding down the floor after washing my hair and body. I promised myself I wouldn’t step back in here, I promised myself I was done with him and everything that happened. He left me to fend for myself even after he whispered promises in my ears all those years. Why was I thinking of all the memories and I couldn’t help but sob, my tears mixed with the water that streamed over my head?

“Deidara are you alright?” I heard from the closed bathroom door.

“Go away…Im fine, un.” I yell trying to mask my shaky voice.

            I stayed on the tile floor until the water ran cold before finally standing up and turning off the water. It didn’t take long before I dressed, noticing that the shirt was mine but not the pants but with a small adjustment on the draw string I was able to tighten them against my slender hips. Adjusting the binder, I through on the gray shirt that was laid out before looking up at my face and jerked back in disgust. The darkest circles under my eyes made me look older than I really was and my cheeks didn’t have the luster they once had. What have I done to myself, this was my fault wasn’t it. Every weekend I was out partying, making sure to avoid Sasori before I would leave because he knows im using once again. No this wasn’t my fault, it was his. That fucking Uchiha. I wonder if I would be able to sneak past him before he noticed I was actually gone. Probably not though, that man has eyes like a damn hawk even when he isn’t looking at you.

I raided his closet for a bag to put my belonging in before taking a step from the bedroom and slowly walk down the hallway. My old art room was open and the Remedy picture that was bought from me was hanging on the wall behind his desk. When I left I didn’t take the old art supplies I had here, I felt like I didn’t need them and im sure he threw them away but it also could be the boxes, Naruto and Sasuke had brought over to the house a few weeks ago that I had yet to open. I should go ahead and throw them out because im never going to use them. Itachi was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands, flipping through the channels as I came around the corner wall. He sat up, leaving the remote on the seat next to him before pointing to the table. Looking up there was a bowl and a spoon what looked to be fruit and my stomach growled much to my displeasure.

“I didn’t know if you would be hungry so I set out a bowl of your favorite fruit.” He offered with a stand.

“I not hungry, un.” I say adjusting the bag I was stealing before I turned away from him and headed towards the door. I ignored when he called my name and I wanted to stop but I kept going, I didn’t need to hear what he had to say. I didn’t want to hear what he had to say because it wouldn’t be worth it. Opening the door, I took a step out and thanked the lucky stars that no one was in the hallway.

“You’re not even going to thank me.” I heard as I closed the front door.

“What the fuck did he say to me, un?” I said to no one before leaning against the door with an exhale to calm my nerves. I knew what he was doing, he would do the same after an argument just to drag me back to him so we could argue more. He loved playing this game, it was like an Uchiha gene to argue with your partner. Sasuke did it to Naruto all the time. I was half tempted to just leave, to keep walking and not look back but my temper was telling me to go ahead just for old times. Swinging the front door open to his apartment, he stood there at the end of the entry way leaning against the wall with that irritating Uchiha smirk they were famous for. He knew I was going to come back.

“A thank you.” I yell slamming the door. “Why the fuck would I thank you?”

“I was nice enough to get you fruit.” He stated with a shrug and it sent a wave of aggravation into my nerves that made me take a step forward after dropping the bag to the floor.

“You don’t deserve anything after what you have done. You left me three weeks after our engagement, leaving your ring I got you as a promise on the counter with a note saying that you were sorry, un.” I took a step forward, “What the fuck was that supposed to mean, noone knew where the fuck you were. You left your cellphone, your tablet and you wouldn’t answer your work phone or your emails. You disappeared off the face of the fucking earth without a word.”

“Deidara-“He tried to say but I wouldn’t let him speak I needed to vent this to say it to the person who caused most of it.

“Don’t Deidara me, Itachi, un.” I yell through gritted teeth and took another step, I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks and I was unable to stop them. Four years of pint up angry was spilling from my eyes and I was not in control. “You betrayed me, leaving me alone after you promised so many times that you and I would always be together but that was a lie. And you only smarted off only because you knew I would come back in here to face you.”

He nodded, “I still know you temper and how you always hated for me to smart off to you so I knew you would come back in. I want to explain myself to you. You deserve an explanation.”

“I don’t care Itachi.” I state, “What you did, I don’t care to hear it. You brought this upon yourself, un.”

“I just want to explain myself like any good man would want too.” He said.

“Good man, un.” I repeated those words that caught me. “You think you’re a good man.” I asked, before realizing that I was standing a few inches away from him. “A good man doesn’t leave his home without word, a good man doesn’t leave his newly made fiancé to go off and work on a film without asking her about it or at least telling her or asking her to wait for him. I loved you for so long. I opened up to you when I could have stayed guarded which I should have after all this. I let you in and it’s my damn fault. You destroyed me Itachi.”

“And how the fuck do you think I felt.” He snapped grabbing my arms. “In high school you make me question my sexuality, was almost disowned from my family because of it and yet I stayed with you because I loved you just as much. Your eyes were so blue and your hair reflects the suns color perfectly. After I met you I questioned everything.” I remained silent while he continued, “Im sorry I left, im sorry I abandoned you and everyone else I shouldn’t have taken the job but i did and I was hoping you would have stayed for my return.”

“This isn’t the 1950s where the husband goes off to war and the dotting wife waits for the hero to return, un.” I say jerking my arms away from him, doubling my fist and punching him as hard as I could.

“Deidara im-“He tried to say after returning to his feet.

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry again, un.” I yell, “Because I don’t want to fucking hear it. If you ever loved me you will let me go.”

            Wiping the tears from my eyes I inhale deeply before bending down and grabbing the bag I dropped. I didn’t take a look back, I couldn’t. I didn’t want to see his face or if he was just as hurt as I was. I wanted him to try and understand my perspective on it. To linger in the doubt that I accumulated that I wasn’t good enough for him because he left so sudden. Closing the door I stood there, listening to the cursing on the other side from him and noise as though he was punching the wall. Adjusting the bag, I continued down the hall and out of the building, away from the apartment that had one more memory of us for the last time.

///

“Welcome home Brat.” Sasori welcomed me, looking up from his paper. “I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone.”

“It’s dead.” I answer, dropping the bag under the table near the door that held out keys and closed the door. I didn’t realize that I had my head down the entire journey home, through three train stations and four blocks. “I have a life outside of you, you know, un.”

“You mean one that involves your drug use again.” He commented and my blood ran cold. “Do I need to put a lien on your bank account again as well?”

“You’re going to cut me off from my own money, un.” I glare at him while entering the kitchen. “You act like my father.”

“Yell im old enough to be him and besides someone has to watch over your stupid ass.” He answered before setting his paper down and eyeing me. “Whose cloths are you wearing?”

“Your mothers.” I snap while opening the fridge. I hear him chuckle behind me at the comment before picking up that dreadful New York Times once again. Doing a dance I take out the leftovers I had and heat them up before taking a seat across from Sasori. The only sound was me slurping the hot noodles and Sasori turning the page of the paper. I tried not to focus on throwing up from the hangover I was currently sporting but with each thought I had of the argument previous I gripped my fork before I stabbed something.

“He rescued you didn’t he?” Sasori asked.

“What, un.” I ask looking up.

He lowered his paper, “He rescued you didn’t he? Why else would you smell of his house and be wearing his clothing?”

“Are you jealous Sasori, un?” I ask looking up from my plate.

“In your dreams Deidara, I tried that boat.” He glanced at me from the newspapers, “And it never set sail.”

“Nice analogy Donna, un.” I rolled my eyes.

“Glad you finally learned a new word.” He chuckled.

“Ugh.” I groan and left my chair, going back down the hall towards my room. He sure did know how to push my buttons and with the headache I already had I didn’t have the energy to argue with him either. I could hear him yelling from the dining room about how I needed to put my fork and bowl away but I didn’t care, I stayed under the blankets in the darkness of my room trying to get the hangover to subside. With the door closed I pulled my pillow to my chest and shut my eyes, trying to drown out the world outside my room.

////

Naruto looked in the window at the passing shop with Sasuke attached to his arm. They were wedding shopping and Sasuke could care less what they received as long as he had his Naruto. This would have been the eighth store they had been too and it seemed Naruto was not finding anything he wanted to accommodate the house with. Turning to glance at the other side of the street, Naruto scrunched his face. Trying to see if it was who, he thought it was.

“Hey isn’t that your brother.” Naruto asked, twirling Sasuke around and pointed to the long hair man that was sitting alone with a laptop infront of him.

“It looks like it.” Sasuke answered, “Want to join him if it is? We have been walking around for 5 hours and you have yet to find anything you want.”

“Yes.” Naruto smiled clasping their fingers together and pulling him in the crosswalk to the other side.

“Itachi” Sasuke asked walking around the table to glance at the gentleman.

“Yes.” He asked looking up to see Sasuke. “Hello brother, care to join me? Where is Naruto?”

“He is getting us something to drink.” He answered taking a seat across from him. “What are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon? Don’t you work?”

“Sasuke I can work where ever. Madara isn’t too strict about where I work as long as I get it to him in time.”

Sasuke leaned into him, “What happened to your eye?” Causing Itachi to lean back in his chair.

“I fell.” Itachi quickly said as Naruto joined them at the table with cups in hand. Sasuke took the clear cup from Naruto, still glaring at his brother from across the table.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t believe what?” Naruto asked, licking the whipped cream off the top of his cup opening and looked up at Itachi. “He looks the same to me.”

“Itachi has a black eye.” Sasuke pointed out. “So what happened, you venturing out on a breezy afternoon is not like you.”

“Can I not get out of the house once in a while?” He questioned but Sasuke wasn’t going to let that be the end of it.

“You found her didn’t you?” He asked with a smirk. The look on Itachis face told him all. “Where?”

“In the alleyway by that club, Hidan runs on 3rd.” He answered. “She was about to be raped by this ugly ass bald guy who had been all over her all night.” He sighed, “She was none too happy when she woke this morning.”

“She was never a morning person.” Naruto commented as Itachi handed Naruto a 20. “What’s this for?”

“Would you get me a White chocolate mocha.” He asked, “And searing hot please.”

“Can I keep the change?” He smiled when Itachi nodded and left the table.

Itachi waited till Naruto was out of range before scooting closer to Sasuke. “She’s using again.”

“How bad?”

“She passed out after yelling a few things at me in the alley.” He frowned. “I don’t know if I can help her this time. She said she doesn’t wasn’t anything to do with me but I feel like I shouldn’t have to respect her wishes because of this.”

“After everything you have done, do you think she is going to let you help her like that?” Sasuke commented. “It’s been four years Itachi.”

“Yes I know it’s been four fucking years but Im still in love with her.” He explained. “I can’t help it, the four years I was gone every thought I had was her, every dream was her and how I fucked up.”

“Yes you did fuck up big time.” Sasuke smirked, opening a sticky note on his computer and typing in a number and a name. “This is Deidaras Gallery owner. If you’re really concerned about her drug use, go and speak to him about it. He’s the one who controlled her when you left.”

“What do you mean controlled her?” He asked.

“When you left, she kind of went on a binge and she was high for like 6 months straight. Noone could find her. Sasori and Pein were the ones who actually found her in the alley behind Hidans club holding her hair while she threw up.” Sasuke said with a frown. “She looked horrible. Hidan told them she had been staying with him above the club.”

“Thank you for telling me.” He nodded. “Do you think this Pein guy would be at the gallery she displays?”

“Yes, he lives above it, just ring the bell on the outside and Konan will answer.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, looking up at Naruto once he came back with his drink order and sat down. “What are you two doves out doing?”

“We are wedding shopping.” Naruto perked up with the wedding word, lacing his fingers into Sasukes hands.

“Wait I thought you were going to ask him at tomorrow night’s dinner.” Itachi flurried his brow.

“I would have but someone is nosy and found the damn ring.” Sasuke glared at Naruto.

“What do you expect, im at home most of the day I know our house inside and out?” Naruto chuckled. “But if it will make you feel better, you can ask me tomorrow still because the hall is still rented out.”

“Would you still be as excited as you were when you found the damn ring?” Sasuke asked.

“Of course I would.” He smiled the goofy ass grin he always had. “Seeing you down on one knee would make me all girly inside.”

“Hn.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Well aren’t you two just special.” Itachi commented with a laugh. “Have you even set a date?”

“We are still deciding.” Naruto sighed. “I suggested August 6 but Teme here said no.”

“What’s wrong with that date, Sasuke?” He asked, closing his laptop and putting it away.

“I just don’t like it.” He glared.

“Is it because it’s the date Sakura tried to kiss you?” Itachi smirked.

“You never told me she tried to kiss you.” Naruto chuckled. “That must have been horrible, she looks like she would have very dry lips.”

Sasuke and Itachi turned to stare at Naruto with an eyebrow cocked. Both brothers wondered how Naruto could make an observation like that from only being around her a few times in high school before she transferred to a boarding school in England. Not wanting to know they remained silent and watched the people of New York walk past the Starbucks patio in a rush to their destination. The rest of the afternoon, Naruto drug them both around, since Itachi commented on not having anything to do, to many other stores. There was Macys and 5th Avenue and a few kitchen stores that Sasuke groaned at. You think since Naruto owns a restaurant he would already have all these things. The last store they decided to enter was Narutos favorite. Sex toys galore and he would walk around for hours trying to find the perfect one.

“You should get Naruto come Edible panties.” Itachi chuckled to Sasuke, but only received an elbow to the ribs.

“We tried that Itachi.” Naruto commented, “Teme doesn’t like sweets.”

“Well you could always eat them off Sasuke.” He laughed and picked up the box, “Their strawberry flavored.”

“I didn’t think about that.” Naruto grinned at Sasuke and took the box from Itachi. “Would you wear these for me SasUKE?”

“Not in your life Dobe.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

            Naruto frowned, he was always trying to get Sasuke to wear something sexy like this for him and it always seemed like the idea was thrown from the window with a weight attached. Even Itachi said he was no fun but Naruto loved him either way. Naruto had Itachi pull Sasuke out the door before he ran to the rack and picked up the edible underwear. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked out the door, hiding the black bag in his backpack before leaving the store as well. To be nice, Itachi invited them both to dinner, offering to pay for them as well to show his brotherly love for being gone for the last four years.

“Do you ever get tired of it?” Naruto asked both brothers after they sat down.

Sasuke glanced at his elder brother. “What are you talking about Naruto?”

“The stares from the females here, how they stare at you like your already naked or worst, they could be undressing you with their eyes.” He chuckled.

“I really don’t pay attention because I only have eyes for you Naruto.” Sasuke answered.

“Your love makes me sick.” Itachi chuckled, “But I do notice them but I just shrug it off. It comes with the genes to be this sexy.”

“Conceited.” Sasuke commented.

“Says the one who wouldn’t do sports because it would make you sweat.” Itachi rolled his eyes as a waiter approached them.

“What can I offer you gentleman to drink?” He asked, opening his notepad.

“We will have a bottle of your finest Moscato.” Itachi answered, “We are celebrating an engagement tonight.”

“As you wish Sir, I shall be right back.” He nodded, leaving quickly to the back.

            The waiter returned with a black bottle with a white label that was in fine cursive and French. He poured all three a glass, handing each one of them a glass before setting the bottle in the ice bucket and pulled out his notepad once again. Each one, gave their dish with a smile and thanked him once again as he dashed off to the kitchen. The eagerness of the waiter man Itachi smirk, he knew the waiter had seen him on the TV. His face was on ever Hollywood news channel, website and newspaper at the moment for the awards he was going to be receiving in a month. He didn’t even know if he wanted to go to the ceremony. Couldn’t they just mail them to him?

“Are you going to the family reunion next week?” Sasuke asked, and took a sip from his glass.

“You know I debated with myself and debated and I don’t think I’m going to come.” Itachi shook his head. “I haven’t seen them all this long; I should keep up the streak.”

“Mom is wanting to see you though.” Sasuke shot back, setting his glass down.

“And I’m sure dad would be thrilled to see me too.” He rolled his eyes. “Are you going to tell them you two are engaged?”

“Oh I’m not going.” Naruto stated.

“Why not?” Itachi asked.

“Because your father doesn’t want me there.” Naruto stated matter of fact, and both received a sigh from Sasuke. “So I get to stay here in New York while my newly anointed fiancé goes hallway across the world to see his parents who thinks he is straight because they refuse to admit he is gay.”

Itachi pointed Sasuke in the forehead with two fingers. “If you don’t stand up to them about Naruto, they are going to continue to put you and him down.” He stated, “I had to do the same with Deidara as well.”

“Your brother understands why you can’t irritates me?” Naruto asked glaring at the side of Sasuke’s head. “Why can’t your stuck up father be happy for his children for once.”

“Because he will never accept his children partners, male or female otherwise. He believes that no one is good enough for an Uchiha except an Uchiha.” Itachi sighed.

“That incest thing your clan has is just weird.” Naruto shivered. “I’m glad I was able to pull you to my side.”

“I am so sorry for the wait. Our kitchen is swamped with orders but I made sure to get yours out first.” Their waiter said and sat down the tray he was holding. He passed out each entre, asking them if they needed anything else before nodding his head and taking the tray with him. The only sound was Naruto playing with the chicken trips on his plate which made Sasuke laugh.

“Finest restaurant in New York and you ordered chicken strips.” Sasuke shook his head.

“I’m around fancy dinners all night, I like to enjoy the simplest things and chicken strips is one of them and besides you never let me have them at home anyway.” Naruto pouted.

“You’re horrible Sasuke.” Itachi chuckled. “Denying this poor boy chicken strips.”

“You’re not helping the situation Itachi.” Sasuke scowled his brother. “Eat your chicken strips Dobe. It’s nice to see you eat something besides ramen though.”

“Ramen is life.” Naruto smirked. “You might know that if you joined my ramen club.”

“They have a club for that?” Itachi asked.

“Oh yes, he gets a box a ramen every month with different flavors in it.” Sasuke groaned. “I’m so tired of seeing these boxes.”

“How do you stand him Naruto?” Itachi asked pushing his plate away.

“To be honest I really don’t know.” Naruto chuckled from the look on Sasuke’s face. “Oh shut up, you know I love you.” He leaned in and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

“You better.” Sasuke smiled. “Maybe you should just go gay Itachi.”

“I’ve questioned my sexuality once already; I’m not doing it again.” He shook his head and laid down his credit card as the Waiter placed the bill. Once Itachi paid, all three left, they piled into a cab that dropped off Itachi first after they thanked him for the meal more than once before the cab dropped them off second. In the elevator, Naruto pulled Sasuke against him, pressing his lips to the taller males in a heated kiss. Sasuke’s hands went directly under Naruto shirt, feeling the tan flesh that he eagerly wanted to touch all day.

“We should get into our apartment first.” Naruto breathed against his lips.

            Sasuke nodded, pulling Naruto down the hall way towards their apartment door. Never once did they break their kiss as Sasuke fumbled with putting the key into the lock and opening the door. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck, feeling firm hands slip from his back to his ass to lift him and he wrapped his legs around Sasuke’s waist. They were so caught up in each other that neither noticed that the door shut. Sasuke sat down on the couch with Naruto still wrapped around his waist. Naruto pulled back first, trying to catch his breath.

“You look beautiful when you’re flustered.” Sasuke breathed.

“Do I?” Naruto smiled, pulling his shirt up and over his head before throwing it over the couch.

Sasuke nodded, his lips attacking a tan chest in front of him with chaste kissed. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair and groaning when a hot mouth clamped over his nipple. Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face, pulling his from the abuse he was conveying and leaned down to kiss him.

“Just think.” Naruto said kissing him once more, “I’m going to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“And what a sexy Mrs. you’re going to be.” Sasuke grinned, flipping them over on the couch and attacking his mouth once more as Naruto bucked his hips into him to receive a moan.

////

            The city from the 15th floor of my apartment building looked like tiny town made of nothing but lights. I think that is why I chose this city to reside in. Yeah Konoha was fine to be in but it didn’t have the vibe this city had. There was always something going on and it was never boring. Lights shown from time square all through the city and if you tried to sleep well good luck. I had three missed calls from my brother and nine from my father this afternoon, probably wondering if I was still coming to dinner tomorrow, which I was going to anyway. Sasuke was going to be purposing to my little brother and I didn’t want to miss that. The look on his face was going to be priceless when he sees the ring that was picked out. My only fear was that other Uchiha who was going to be there. After the apartment incident I really don’t want to see him again. Glancing down at my knuckles, they were still bruised from me punching him in the eye and I knew it wouldn’t heal quickly. I had the house to myself tonight, which when you live with Sasori it is a luxury compared to some nights. He’s like a mother hen that doesn’t let up. He found my chocolate stash in the cabinets and I don’t know how because he is way shorter than I am and it’s hard for him to reach but I have been gone for a while. Turning away from the city I lean against the railing while pulling a cigarette from the package and lit it. That first drag is always the one that got me, the smoothness of mint and nicotine burning down my throat alerted that I was alive. I really should quit but it’s a habit. Out of the corner of my eye I see the apartment door open and close, lighting the living room for a brief moment before the darkness over took it again. He opened the door to the balcony and joined, standing next to me almost touching.

“I haven’t seen you in a while and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He started. “Sasori told me you were using again.”

“He never keeps his fucking mouth shut does he?” I groan, flicking the ash from the stem.

“We are all just concerned for you.” He said taking a step near me and grabbing my hand, “What did you do to your knuckles?”

“Nothing.” I lied. “It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re asking.”

He takes a step closer to me, his pale green eyes that seem to have no other shade staring into my own as cups my face and our lips touch briefly before he pulling me against him and wraps his arm around my waist to hold me. The cigarette I had falls from my fingers over the railing as I wrap my arms around his neck, enjoying the warmth from him. My fingers ran through the back of his hair as his hands snaked underneath the back of my shirt. He slides his fingers down my back to cup my ass before lifting me closer to him and I wrap my legs around him in a moan. He knows exactly what to do, how to touch me with the smooth fingertips and make me wither underneath him. Not paying much attention to our surrounding, I know he has sat us on the couch, our breathing coming out in short gasps as I pull back to remove my hair from the pony tail and telling it fall down my back. His soft lips attach to my throat in small nibbles and nips while I lean in closer to him. He knows exactly what I want, we have the same desires and the same pain.

“Take your shirt off.” He orders, sending a wave of shivers down my back. His eyes are so intense when he wants something. Pulling the bottom of my shirt up, I slowly drag it across pale skin till I discard it over my head and to the floor below us. He leans forward, kissing the binder that I have wrapped around me tightly, he knows I won’t take it off even though he has tried to remove it. With his shirt, I do the same, making sure to run my fingertips over his skin with each inch I pull and throw it over the back of the couch. He’s just as pale as I am, scars from years of self-torture from being neglected and feared before he found friends.    He runs his fingers in my hair before gripping it tightly and jerking my head to the side while his other hand unbuckles his jeans. I slide from his lap to my knees in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers with me till they were down around his ankles. Looking down his member twitches as I lick my hand and grasp him. His pales eyes glare down at me with intensity as I kiss the tip and open my mouth, engulfing him at once. His grip in my hair tightens with a sharp inhale from the intense heat. I wait just a moment, letting him get use to the heat before I slowly pull back popping his head from my mouth and bobbing back down till my nose hit smooth skin. With each bob small sounds and moans could barely be heard from his throat and I know that with each grip on my hair that becomes tighter he is going to pull me from his lap to his lips. My tongue slides with my head movements and I can’t help but chuckle which I receive a hip thrust upward and I almost choke at the suddenness of him hitting the back of my throat.    He pulls my mouth away from his lap, glaring down and all I can see through blonde hair is eyes set to kill. He pulls me to my feet, his eyes glaring at my pants like he was demanding for me to take them off without a word and I do just that. His hand in my hair follows with my hair as I bend down to take off my pants before he forces me to straddle him once more. A moan escapes my throat at his member that was pressed agianst me and with a groan I sink down on him. Taking him fully in until I felt the tip hit that sweet spot and I shudder.

“Oh fuck.” I moan as his hips buck into me and his hands go from my hair to my hips in a bruising force just like I know he knows I like. The rougher the better, I want to be able to feel something even if I have hand bruises the next morning. My nails dig into his shoulders, leaving half-moons with each thrust and I roll my hips trying to match him. I can hear him moaning underneath me, his voice trying to stay silent as I clench my inner muscles around his already throbbing member. The sounds of our skin hitting one another rose in the silence of the living room, moans and groans in each other’s ears so only we could hear one another. His hands go from my hips to wrapping around me holding me somewhat still as his thrusts became rougher leaving me barely able to breathe, all I could do was throw my head back, gasping to nothing above me as my nails dig further into his shoulders. He groans underneath me and I can feel something warm pass my finger tips and run down his skin but I don’t look, I’m too caught up in the intense pleasure he was thrusting into me. The way my legs shook on either side of his waist and my clenching of my muscles to encourage him to go harder than he was.

“I’m gonna cum.” He moaned before pulling me down by my hair to his lips, his tongue darted out, begging me to let him in but my lips stayed sealed in a teasing manner until he moved his hips slightly and slammed into me, forcing my mouth open in a gasp. He took his chance and shoved his tongue into my mouth fighting with my own.

“Oh fuck...yes Gaara.” I moan, moving my hips to my own release, I rode the waves of pleasure that released throughout my body, only moaning into our kiss as he thrusted roughly a few more times into my sweet spot before he came as well. My body shuddered above him, my legs to shaky to move. I slumped agianst him as he leaned back against the back of the couch holding me close to his own extremely hot body. I groan into his neck as he lifted me slightly to pull from me, leaving me empty and I try to catch my breath. He turns his head to face me, attaching himself to my lips in a heated kiss.

“I can feel it sliding out of me, un.” I say agianst his lips and he chuckles.

“Well I was unable to get the condom in time.” He breathed agianst my lips before kissing me once again. The warmth from his arm leaves for a brief moment before the throw blanket from beside us is draped around me but our bodies were still heated. I lay my head against his shoulder, trying to catch my breath still but between my legs is still burning with desire and I still crave him.

“Take me to my room, un.” I whisper, licking the outer shell of his ear.

“As you wish.” He breaths and grips my body tighter as he carries me to my room.

///

The redhead woke first, looking down at the blonde hair that was cascaded across his chest and with a smile he slid his arm from underneath her head to leave the bed. She gave a slight groan at the loss of warmth but he covered her with the discarded comforter that was thrown to the end of the bed. Making sure no one was home, he went into the living room to gather this clothing before heading back to her room for a shower. Deidara looked up as steam rolled from her private bathroom and a tall redhead came out with in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. A few water droplets fell from his hair, running down his tones chest and she was unable to look away. It was memorizing.

“Why don’t you take a picture it will last longer.” He commented, watching her with a smirk.

“Sorry.” She looked away and continued to make her bed. She had opened the curtains, engulfing the room afternoon sun and he could see she still had the same black and red cloud comforter from last time.

“You need to start eating more.” He stated while grabbing his pants and putting them on.

“Why, un?” She asked confused.

“The bruises on your hips for one.” He pointed to her hips since all she had was her binding on and shorts that were low waisted. “It looks like I crushed you.”

“They will heal and besides you’re the only one who will see them, un.” She said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“I just worry about you is all.” He said against her. “I only want what is best for you.”

“You don’t need to get all mushy on me, un.” She pushed him away in a teasing manner and picked up an oversized shirt. Leaving her room she quickly pulled it over her head just in case Sasori or Sakura were home. The coffee maker had a fresh pot made already and she quickly made herself a sugary cup, knowing that Gaara wouldn’t want one. He was a tea person and at the moment they were out of tea.

“Are you going to the dinner tonight?” He asked from the hallway and joined her in the kitchen.

She nodded, “Yes I am. Why, un?”

He leaned down and kissed her with a little force before pulling back with a smile. “You might want to cover your neck.” She stood there dumfounded for a moment, trying to register what he meant. “See you later Deidara.” He said waving as he left the apartment.

            The sound of her name brought her back and quickly she sat her cup down before running down the hall to the entryway mirror to stare at herself in the mirror. He was right though, if she was going to be going anywhere she would have to cover her neck. He left three on her left side and two on the right. She looked like she was attacked, looking down she pulled her shirt up to examine the hand prints on her hips from him as well. She smiled and for an unknown reason she didn’t know why. Did she like to wince from the pain every time she sat down or had her jeans pressed against her already boyish hips. Maybe he was right and she did need to put on a few pounds. Her clothing was becoming a little bigger than she would like to admit and she didn’t want to go into children sizes. Quickly she pulled her shirt down as the front door opened to Sasori and Sakura behind him.

“Welcome home, un.” Deidara said, trying to hide her neck with her hair as she went back into the kitchen to grab her coffee. “There is coffee made, how was your night.”

Sasori eyed her suspiciously, “It was fine. Why are you in such a good mood?”

“It was Lovely Deidara.” Sakura said sitting down across from her. “I think we found the venue for our wedding next year. Its upstate and the gardens are beautiful. In the center is a huge fountain that has like this platform that they can set up an archway or have it decorated however you want. I think it would be perfect. Sasori even liked it.”

Sasori stood behind Deidara, in one movement moving her hair from her throat and smirked. “Who did you have over.” He laughed taking a seat with a cup of black coffee.

“None of your business, un.” She smirked, “But you might want to let me have the couch.”

“Really Dei?” Sasori groaned in frustration.

“We have done worse on that couch.” Sakura commented, looking over at Sasori.

“Now I don’t feel so bad, un.” Deidara smiled, taking a sip from her cup.

“You can take that couch with you when you decide to move out.” Sasori chuckled. “Are you going to the dinner tonight.”

Deidara nodded feeling a bit of daje vu. “Yes, I am, it’s my little brother’s proposal and I really want to see the look on his face when Sasuke shows him the ring, un.”

“Is it true with has the Uchiha crest on it?” Sakura asked.

She nodded, “Yes it had to have the damn crest on it, but I convinced him to put it inside the band not on the outside.”

“Thank god.” Sakura chuckled, “Thank god I got over my crush on Sasuke.”

“Yeah I was too.” Sasori nodded, “I wouldn’t have been able to swoop in and take you.”

Sakura eyed him, “I’m not property and you only came after me because blondie here turned you down.”

“Well I was occupied with the elder Uchiha, what mistake that was, un.” She frowned. “But just think, your hair is pink and Sasori’s red so your children should have red hair like their father.”

“Yeah having pink hair is a pain.” Sakura chuckled ruffling his hair.

“Stop it.” He smiled, trying to act annoyed at her gesture of love. “Well we have a few hours till be all have to leave for the venue so I’m going to go and take a nap.”  

            Sasori stood before kissing Sakura and leaving the dining room to their room. Deidara pulled her phone out, seeing she had a few texts from Gaara and Itachi but she ignored the ravens to answer Gaara. To be an complete ass she left Itachi’s texts on read before ignoring the rest. She didn’t have time to deal with him and if he had something important to tell her he would actually call and not send it through a text message.

“Itachi again?” Sakura asked.

Deidara looked up, “How did you know, un?”

“The expression on your face, I have the same one when Lee texts me.” She chuckled. “Don’t worry about it though, if it was meant to be something will happen.”

            Deidara took her words to heart, she was correct thought. If something was to happen fate would intervene and it would work out wouldn’t it. She stared at the pinkette leave the dining room to join Sasori while she tried to unravel the meaning she meant. Yes she was still confused at the thoughts but what detracted her more was the pictures she was receiving from Gaara. Each picture was of her laying there next to him wrapped in nothing but her sheet. With a smile, she grabbed her cup and went to her art studio across from her room. She had a few ideas that she needed on canvas.

////

            Minato looked around the banquet hall, his eyes going to each one of Naruto friends, trying to pick out his daughter from the crowd, he had seen the Suna clan, the two Uchihas and his clan but Deidara was missing.

“Have you seen her?” Kakashi asked, looking around with his husband.

He shook his head, “I don’t see her anywhere.” He frowned.

“Who are you looking for?” someone asked beside him. Kakashi and Minato both turned to look at the blonde who was nibbling on a cracker beside them. “What?”

“Where have you been?” Minato asked.

“I’ve been for almost an hour now, are you guys waiting on me or something.” She asked.

“Damnit Deidara.” Minato groaned. “Where have you been hiding?”

“I’ve been in the corner with Tameri and Gaara.” She pointed to the left. “Right there.”

“My ass.” Her father said walking away from them before throwing his hands in the air.

“What’s his problem, un?” Deidara asked.

“I don’t know, he woke up like that.” He shook his head, his eyes going to the elder Uchiha that was standing next to his younger brother. “I see you’re avoiding him.”

“Like the damn plague.” She commented, taking a bite of the cracker she was holding.

“Well you might want to start by covering your throat.” Kakashi laughed, “It looks like you got into a fight with a vacuum.”

Deidara glared at the person responsible, hoping that her stepfather wouldn’t realize who she was glaring at. “Better than being frustrated, un.”

“Amen to that.” He nodded in agreement. “Your father has been holding out on me.”

Deidara put her hands to her ears, “Not listening to that, un.” Quickly she walked away, spotting her brother in the crowd of his friends who were admiring the ring that was now on his finger. She knew it was going to happen, with Sasuke asking a few weeks before for her brothers hand she knew the engagement party would happen. The last person she expected to be here was the elder Uchiha, who seemed to be attached to his younger brother so no matter what she did, she knew she would have to acknowledge him eventually.

“Deidara!” Naruto yelled, spotting his sister a few people away.

- ** _It’s now or never_**. - She thought, passing a few of Narutos employees to pulling him into a hug. She kissed him on the forehead in a gesture of congratulations before pulling back and taking his hand. “At least one Uchiha has exquisite taste.” She smiled, her eyes looking from Itachi to Sasuke.

“Thank you Deidara.” Sasuke smiled, “I think that is the nicest thing you have said to me in a while.”

“Well don’t get used to it.” She smiled. “How did you ask him, un?”

“I didn’t.” He answered, “Mr. nosy here started going through my draws and found the box.”

“You need to learn how to hide things better, un.” Deidara chuckled.

“Yes, but what would be the fun in that Deidara.” Naruto frowned, “It’s like a game every week, what did Sasuke hide from me this week.” He replaced the frown with a smile. “what happened to your throat?”

Deidara moved her hair to cover her neck and the elder Uchiha jerked his head toward her. “Nothing happened, un.”

“You really need to lie better.” Sasuke chuckled, “Rough night?”

“If you think my throat I bad, you should see my hips, un.” She laughed and glanced at the elder to see the expression on his face. He looked as though he has seen a dog get run over and with it only being a few days since their argument she knew he was still heated from it. Behind Naruto, Gaara and Tameri walked past and Deidara couldn’t help but follow them with her eyes and a smile appear on her lips.

“Sasuke, I want to pay for your venue and caterer.” Itachi said, turning to see who the blonde was staring at.

“We haven’t even picked one yet though.” Naruto became flustered.

“Thank you, brother.” Sasuke said, releasing Naruto to bow to his brother in thanks.

“Well aren’t you generous.” Deidara smarted off. “You’re going to go broke, you know.”

“My little brother is more important than money.” He stated.

“I wasn’t talking about your brother, I was speaking of my own, un.” Deidara said pushing her hair over her shoulder, showing off the hickey marks on her throat proudly. She noticed that Itachis fist clenched at his side once he looked at both sides.

“Deidara?” Tameri appeared beside her, looping her arm in her friends. “I have missed you.”

“I have missed you too, un.” Deidara smiled. “Shit all of us being here brings back way old memories.”

“Very.” A voice announced behind Itachi. All of them looked up to see Izumo and Izuna appear.

“Look what the demons of hell saved from the lake of fire.” Tameri commented with a chuckle.

“When did you guys arrive?” Sasuke asked, “You didn’t even tell me you were coming.”

“Well your brother is a blabber mouth.” Izuna smiled, his eyes going to Deidara. “It’s good to see you again Dei.”

“You too Izuna, un.” She smiled as Izumo gathered her in his arms and twirled her around. “I can tell you missed me the most.”

“Hell, yeah I did.” He hugged her tightly before letting her go. “You look a little thin, are you eating properly?”

“Is that the doctor coming out in you, un?” She asked.

He shrugged, “well you know.”

“Everyone, please take your seats, they are going to start serving us dinner soon.” Kakashi yelled to the entire room, getting a smiling nod from his husband at the loudness of his voice.

            Deidara was dragged to the table by Izumo and Tameri, both making sure to sit her in the middle so they both could speak with her. Across from her was the elder Uchiha and his best friend Kisame and at the head of the table was Naruto and Sasuke, both of their hands firmly grasped to one another in a loving embrace. Deidara smiled, remembering that she used to be as happy as them but that was a far-off memory now. Looking up she noticed that Gaara has sat next to Itachi which made her sigh. Tonight, was going to a long night.

“I wanted to thank each and every one of you for showing up tonight.” Naruto began as he stood up, “It’s a great blessing to myself and Sasuke for all of our family and friends who have become family.” He turned to Sasuke. “When I found the ring, I at first I didn’t know what to think until I opened the box and seen it. Right then and there I knew what you were going to ask and I couldn’t have been happier. The ring fit perfectly and I wanted to scream my happiness from our balcony to the angry New Yorkers below but I had to keep it silent until you actually asked.” Naruto wiped a tear that ran down his cheek, “I wanted to thank you for making me the happiest dobe and that I love you more than anything.” Sasuke stood up, gathering his blonde in his arms and kissing him in front of everyone. A very touching moment for the entire room.

“I love you too, dobe.” Sasuke said against Narutos lips.

            Waiters began to bring out their food that they had picked before entering the banquet room. The plate that was sat in front of Deidara was that of grilled fish and a few veggies, making her mouth water. She hasn’t been eating these past few weeks and the plate in front of her was the cream of the crop.

“That looks great Deidara.” Tamari smiled, “Want a bite of mine?”

Deidara glanced at the steak on her friends’ plate with a shake of her head, “No…I think I’m okay, I’ll stick with my fish.”

“Suit yourself.” Tamari smiled, taking a bite.

“How are you and Shika doing, un?” Deidara asked, trying to make light conversation.

“What is not going on with our life.” She laughed, “He has been so busy teacher math at the high school I barely see him at all. But what about you? I heard that Pein opened a new gallery with you as the lead artist. That seems very exciting.”

“Oh it was.” Deidara smiled, “I actually have a few new pieces I’ll be adding to the collection when we open again next Friday, un.” She glanced from Gaara to Itachi, “Don’t worry your invitation has already been send out and you should be receiving it within the next few days or so.”

“I can’t wait to see your new pieces.” Gaara butted in from across the table. “With as much talent as you have I’m sure it didn’t take long.”

“No actually it didn’t.” She smiled at him, “I had inspiration from the night before while I was reading and the conversation I had with Sasori and Sakura the next morning.”

“Well isn’t that inspiration lucky.” He chuckled, picking up his wine glass and taking a drink.

“Yes it was, un.” She turned back to Tamari and began a quiet conversation.

           Around the huge table, private conversations were spoken in a low voice not wanting to disturb anyone else. Deidara staying in between a conversation with Izumo and Tamari but Gaara and the others across from them would join in for a period of time before going silent again. Every time Itachi would try to ask her a question or even speak with her, she would ignore him by turning to another and smiling till they spoke to her. She knew what he was trying to do. To play off the argument they had like he always tried to do.

“So Itachi, who decked you?” Izuna asked with a smirk.

Itachi glared at the blonde across from him, “No one.” He answered.

“That’s not what I heard, un.” Deidara piped in, god she loved being an asshole to him. “Whoever it was must pack one hell of a punch.”

“I know huh, its bruised pretty bad.” Kisame teased him, nudging his friend in the shoulder.

“You’re not funny Kisame.” Itachi said, glaring at him from the corner of his good eye.

“I thought it was funny.” Izuna smiled pushing his plate away. “Izumo and I are going to be here till Monday, where is a good place to party.”

“What are you doing here anyway, un?” Deidara asked.

“Medical conference.” Izumo sighed, “They are very boring. I don’t know why I have to be drug to them.”

“You sound like my husband.” Tamari laughed.

“Well you are my assistant.” Izuna commented, patting Izumo on the head. “And what a good assistant you are.”

“I’m not a dog.” Izumo glared. “You don’t need to pet me.”

“How else are you going to know you’re a good boy though?” Tamari said.

“Fuck you guys.” Izumo crossed his arms.

“We could always go to The A.” Deidara suggested, “We could even take Naruto and Sasuke, un.”

“What is that?” Izuna asked, leaning over almost into Izumo’s lap.

“It’s a club on 3rd; I go there all the time.” She said looking over to Kisame and Gaara. “Are yall in as well, un?”

“Hell yeah I’m going.” Kisame nodded, “Last time I went, Mr. Emo here left me and I had to take a cab at two in the morning home.” He shivered, “Do you know how nasty the back of a cab is at two in the morning.”

“Kisame, I don’t want to picture that, I just ate.” Deidara waved her hands in the air to stop him. “None of us need to picture that.”

“What are we not picturing?” Naruto asked, leaning down between Tamari and his sister.

“Kisame in a dirty taxi at 2 am.” Izumo repeated.

“Ew that is nasty.” Naruto shivered, “I didn’t need to picture that either.”

“We are all going to The A, are you and Sasuke going to come?”

“Oh yes we are coming,” He grinned, “I need to dance off this alcohol sasuke keeps giving me, see you all there.”

///

            The music blared from the doors and instantly my body knew I was home. The bass from the dubstep vibrated through my boots and hit my legs and I instantly wanted to dance even though I was out in the middle of the street. Tamari had changed from her pants to a mini skirt with a smile in the back of Kisames Suv while the others who came were piled in the back of Naruto and Sasuke’s Lexus. Izumo and Izuna rode with Kisame as well. Valet parked their cars but I hopped out before they could say anything to me. I needed to see Hidan before I even stepped foot on the dance floor. I needed to be able to feel the beat running through my toes in the boots I wore. Izuna knew where I was headed because he grabbed my hand as I pushed my way through the crowd to the back room where Hidan would be at. The doorman nodded to me, taking a step to the right allowing enough room for use to sneak in.

“Deidara, how did I know it was you?” Hidan laughed, turning around in his chair to face me.

“It’s my perfume, un.” I smiled. “I don’t want anything heavy, just a few pills.”

“As you wish.” He nodded, pulling open the draw next to him and pulling out a small baggy with a few pills. I pulled out a small wade of cash from my pocket and threw it on the desk and took the baggy from him. The pills this time here white with a black mark in the middle and I knew he didn’t give me the normal stuff. He was always giving me things that were new and always asked if I would be the one to try them first and let him know how they were. Which I didn’t mind, by all means I knew they were going to powerful. Popping one into my mouth, I could feel my tongue instantly go numb in the spot where it rested and with a glance at Izumo, I knew he felt the same.

“Good stuff huh.” Hidan said, grabbing my attention.

I nod in agreement, unable to form words. The same bouncer moved out of the way, letting us back out into the club. These were my kind of people, sweaty bodies and good music. Letting my hair down from the ponytail, I ventured out into the crowd, feeling hands and body parts of others as I made my way to the middle. The beat ran through my body, sending pulsating thuds through me and I could feel someone rub up behind me, his hands perfectly gripping my hips in the same spot I had the bruises. Quickly turning around I see his red hair and a smile from ear to ear. He found me, just as I knew he would.

“Turn around and grind on me again.” He ordered and I do as I’m told, turning myself back around with my ass pressed firmly against his lap. I could feel him breathing into my ear with each movement I made. With my arms in the air, his hands explored my body, going from my hair down my chest and back to my hips. Naruto appeared inform of me with Sasuke behind him, grinding on the raven with a smile on his face.

“This was a great idea Dei.” He mouthed since the music was loud.

I smiled, at least one of us having fun, even though I was dancing I could feel the threatening glare from across the dance floor. Each one of my moves were taken in and I knew who it was. He rode with Kisame, but I didn’t care. Let him stare, I was high moving my body to the rhythm of the music and actually was letting myself go. After the two weeks I’m going to be having with the new gallery opening and trying to get the works of art out on time, I was going to be more stressed than I already was.

“Deidara.” I heard in my ear, a slight whisper that send a cold shiver run down me even though I was sweating. “Kiss me.”

Turning around I shake my head, I hadn’t noticed that Tamari, Izuna and Izumo had joined us all, each one of their overheated bodies touching on my own, it was almost to suffocating for myself and I quickly pivoted on my heel and dodged from the group. The pill seemed to make my body sweat more than I normally would and I couldn’t help but gasp at how hot I felt. With blurred vision I scanned for the door to the alley. I needed to get out of here before I passed out or worse. I could hear my name being called as I pushed myself around the bar to the door and outside. I exhaled once I was outside, I didn’t even know when I started to hold my breath but the outside air was relaxing. With it being almost the middle of April the air still had a light brisk to it, I welcomed it as I took a few steps down the dark alley way.

“Are you alright?” Izuna asked grabbing my wrist lightly to make me face him.

“Yeah it’s just really hot in there, un.” I answered pulling my wrist back.

“You made Itachi run after you.” He chuckled

“Let him.” I rolled my eyes. “He’s been bugging the shit out of me since he came back, un.”

“Did you ever think it was because misses you?” Izuna asked

“I don’t want to hear this bullshit coming from you Izuna; I know you are his cousin but not tonight, un.” I say pushing past him only to run into a dark chest. A hand lightly touches my throat till it cups the side of my face, pulling me up to meet a pair of soft lips. My feet moved on their own, walking me backwards till my back was against the brick and I gasp as the hand on my bruised hip causing my mouth to open and the assailants tongue to slip inside. The world around me seemed to slow down, much more than I wanted too. The only thing I was able to focus on was not the club or the music that I would still feel vibrating the wall, no it was the tongue that was exploring my mouth, playing with the tip in a flicking motion making my knees go weak underneath me but he held me there. Slightly pressed against the wall with his knee pressed between my legs to keep me trapped.

“I said I loved you and I swear I still do.” His raspy voice whispered against my lips and I knew who it was. He was always able to make me go weak in the knees. My mind said to push him away, to not give in to his advances but my body welcomed him and I felt my body betray me as I pushed agianst him. I felt his hands snake behind me, making the teasing circles on my back like he used too.

- ** _Don’t give in_** \- My mind screamed at me, bringing me back to reality and to the red eyes that glared down into my own. Jerking back, my head hit the wall but I was away from his paralyzing lips. “What did you say?” I asked, not recognizing my own voice.

“I said I loved you.” He answered in a whisper.

I struggled underneath him, but his body held me in place and I looked for a way out. “Get off me.” I demanded.

“Not until you hear me out.” He stated his hands gripping my wrist to jerk them above my head. “You completely trapped down and you are going to listen to me. You don’t have any other choice.” He gripped them a little tighter and I clenched my teeth. This fucker knew everything about me, how to completely immobilize me and he managed to do it without a second thought and before I could catch him.

“Fine.” I growl, “You have three minutes, un.”

“That’s more than I need.” He sighed, “I wanted to apologize to you for leaving without as much as word. You deserved a lot better explanation than what I gave. I know you must hate me but I love you and I always will.”

            He loosened his grip, enough for me to free a hand and to push him with enough strength to free me completely. Dusting off my clothing and making sure there was nothing in my hair I shook my head.

“Your three minutes are up and I’m tired of listening to your voice, un.” I spat, turning on my heels and going back into the club where I knew I belong but not before popping another pill in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think.   
> Any questions or concerns? Im always here to answer questions.


	7. Present

Today is the day that the plane leaves for Konoha. An early morning flight that I thanked god I packed for a week in advanced. If I planned this correctly I would be back in time for Deidara gallery opening even though I know she doesn’t want me there. I smirk, she is going to have to suck it up because I am a paying costumer and am sure that greedy guy Kukuzu wants more of my money. I have plenty to spend though, so I don’t see it as a problem. Grabbing my duffle bag I look down at my watch. Right on schedule. The taxi is waiting outside my apartment building and it should take twenty minutes to get to the airport. At the terminal, the young woman giving my tickets giggled, wishing me a nice flight but I was just going to support Sasuke. He was going to be telling the family that he and Naruto were going to be getting married and I’m sure our father is going to have something to vulgar to say about it. Looking up, I spot the blonde bouncing around with what seemed like a cup of coffee and I shake my head. He is already hyper as it is and with coffee he is going to be three times as bad.

“Itachi?” Naruto questioned as I came up behind my brother. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided to join this little family reunion.” I shrug. “Someone is going to need support you little brother.” I poke him in the forehead with two fingers.

“Would you stop, I’m not 5 anymore.” He groaned rubbing the red spot.

“I wish Deidara would do something like that to me.” Naruto frowned. “All she does is hit me.”

                The thoughts of Deidara and the kiss in the alley way a few days ago has been haunting me for a while now. She invited me to explore her mouth but yet she pushed me away like I was a rapist. Was is the drugs or something else? What it that her heart and head are battling one another and it was an internal battle that she didn’t want to express. She was so confusing at times and yet I still have the same feelings for her even before I left. Every word I told her I was being honest. When I said I loved her, I swear I still do. I wish she would just let me explain but what was there to explain, I left for four years and decided to come back. Who does that to someone, oh yeah me, I did that to someone and she has been unable to forgive me for it.

“Are you Itachi Uchiha?” one of the flight attendants asked before I boarded the actual plane.

“Yes I am why.” I ask, I know where this is going. She either wants my number or she wants my autograph.

“Are you gay?” She asked.

Well than one threw me for a loop, “Um no im not.” I say walking past her and into first class. Naruto pats the chair infront of him, urging me to take a seat.

“What did she want?” Sasuke asked as I sat down.

“She wanted to know if I was gay.” I chuckled. “She isn’t the only one who has ever asked me that though. When Kisame and I were in Vancouver, many people thought him and I were together.”

“Ew.” Naruto started.

“Hn.” Was all I received from my little brother?

                I settled back in my seat, my tablet infront of me so I could read this book Kisame had suggested to me. So far all I could think of was the title, not a bad book though, a lot better than Twilight with the vampires and everything. Ashes of Eden it was called and the cover had a glass full of either blood or wine, the Author has the second book in the publishing as we speak but I prefer to read it online. Across from me Sasuke was leaning against Naruto with his headphones in both ears and every once in a while I would see his lips move to the song he was listening too. Naruto has the table between us lowered, paperwork strung a crossed it.

“What are you doing?” I asked, sitting my tablet beside me on the chair.

He looked up, “Im planning a spring menu for the shop. Since winter is over well kind of over the shop needs more spring filled dishes.”

“What is wrong with last year’s spring menu?” I ask, grabbing one the papers to stare at it. “I see nothing wrong with this menu.”

“You have the desert menu.” Naruto laughed taking the paper. “At least I have the desert menu acceptable. You liking sweets and all. Your Teme of a brother here says I should have tomatoes in everything.”

“Ew.”

“My thoughts exactly.” He nodded. “Not everyone loves tomatoes as much as he does.” He handed me a sheet with a few dishes on it. Looking it over, I saw he had steak, pork and beef but no chicken or fish was so ever. Most of the things served at his restaurant was catered to the younger generation, salads and sandwiches. Things that were easy to make and be on your way. But I will give him brownie points on his dedication though. He beat subway and jersey mikes for the best subs two years in a row. I keep telling him he needs to branch out to a bigger place and I would even go in as a business partner in the back ground but it has yet to happen.

“Where is the chicken and Fish?” I ask, handing him back the paper.

“Im not a fan of chicken.” He stated.

“You may not be but others are. Do you know how fattening pork and beef is?” Sasuke said and pulled out his headphones. “That’s why I don’t eat it.”

“You sure, because that’s not what you said last night.” Naruto smarted off.

“Guys im right here.” I say throwing my hands up. “Why won’t you take my offer?”

“What offer?” Sasuke asked giving me the Uchiha death glare. He is so over protective of his blonde. “What offer?” He repeated when we said nothing.

“I asked Naruto to run away with me.” I smirked, loving the expression on Sasukes face. “Everyone knows the elder Uchiha has the bigger dick.”

“Oh my god.” Naruto laughed, “You’re cute and all but the depression lines going down your face from years and years of work is a turn off.”

“You don’t have to say it like that.” I frown.

“Ha-ha.” Sasuke smirked, “Your dick talk put on the back burner for now, what offer are you speaking of?”

“While I was filming, I heard about the success of Narutos shop and I offered to go in as a business partner in the back ground so he could open a few more shops around the city.” I explained. “But he told me no.”

“You didn’t even ask my opinion about it either.” Sasuke looked over at Naruto, “I think it would have been a good offer. Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Well you were angry at him for leaving without saying goodbye and I know you would have blown up.” He shrugged. “And besides I was looking over the email again and I was thinking about taking you up on your offer actually. I want to open a ramen shop.”

“Oh god no.” Sasuke shook his head, “Please no.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” I smile, knowing it was going to send Sasuke over the edge in sighs. “Naru’s Ramen shop.”

“I like it.” He grinned. “What about Ramen and Sandwiches? I could cater to both plus there is an empty restaurant by the convention center down town and you know they have many Anime cons there.”

“Thanks Itachi, now he won’t shut up until it happens.”

“Im only here to help.” I shrug, listening to the pilot on the intercom. “We will speak about it more when we get back to New York. Who is running the restaurant right now?”

“Gaara, I don’t trust Kiba to not change things.” He sighed, “I need new people.”

“Kiba has been with you since the beginning though.” Sasuke commented

“Yeah but here recently he has been slacking off and it’s starting to piss of Gaara and Shino.” He groaned, “Being a boss is hard.”

“Try having Madara as your boss.” I commented. “He’s one of the weirdest Uchihas I’ve even has the discomfort of working with.”

“You mean for.” Sasuke laughed.

“Please place your tables up right, we will be landing soon.” A stewardess said as she passed us.

                Naruto gathered his things, placing the menus and folders in the carryon bag he had as did I with my tablet. The plane landed with a jerk and I could tell that Naruto was hoping it would be over soon. Poor guy hated plane rides as did his sister. When she came to visit me for spring break after I left she looked like she had been traumatized when she stepped off. I followed behind Naruto and Sasuke on the way to the baggage claim and glanced out the window. It was raining…great.

“What’s wrong Itachi?” Naruto asked me before looking out the window I was staring at.

“It’s raining.” I groan, grabbing the suit case I packed. “Who is picking us up?”

“It’s supposed to be mom.” Sasuke answered looking around.

                At the far end of the airport, a woman with long black hair pulled into a bun came running toward us and I knew it was her. Not seeing us for almost 5 years seems to made her overly excited. My arms were the first she ran into, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight embrace and it felt like she was crying.

“Mom don’t cry.” I say patting her back. “There is no need too.”

“It’s just been so long.” She wiped her tears from her cheeks as she pulled back only to pull Sasuke in the same hug I had. “Don’t worry I’ll be getting to you too.” She pointed at Naruto.

“What?” Naruto smiled.

                Once the hug fest was over, mom led us to her SUV. Sasuke and I loading our things into the back as Naruto and our mother hopped into the front of the car. Sasuke gave me a look of what the hell as we slid into the backseat and buckled up. This city hasn’t changed from what I can see, the building may have been up grated but everything else was the same. I wonder if my car was still here. There were a few things I needed to bring home with me from a few shops. Across the street from my parents’ house was another home, which was odd since when I left it was an empty lot. My mother noticed the concerned look on my face as we all excited the car.

“Your father sold it.” She answered my silent question. “They are the nicest people though.”

“Are you and dad short on money?” Sasuke asked, “Dad wouldn’t sell unless he had too.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto scowled him, “You never ask your parents about if whether or not they are having money troubles, it’s rude.”

“We are not having money problems Sasuke.” Mom stated, “So don’t worry okay, besides we have to get the mansion ready, everyone will be arriving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh yay!” Sasuke groaned.

“Don’t be such a sour puss little brother.” I chuckle opened the back gate to the car, and hand him narutos orange suit case. “Is yours orange too.”

“Shut up.” Sasuke growled grabbing both their suitcases and followed me into the house. Looking around it still looked the same but the wood floor in the kitchen has turned to tile. To tell the truth, I didn’t miss this place at all and to even think that I missed it was an understatement too. In the dining room, mom seemed to have already been cooking because the table was piled with food, from Sasukes favorites to my own.

“Put your luggage up and come back down, dinner is ready.” She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sasuke waited till we were half way up the stairs before turning to me, “Do you think she has been cooking all day?”

“Did you see the table?” I answered.

“She seems to have been slaving all day.” Naruto smiled, “I think it’s nice, the only thing Kakashi can cook is rice and he still burns even that.”

“Your poor dad must starve.” Sasuke smirked.

“Why do you think I deliver?” The blonde smiled while opening Sasukes old bedroom door. “Wow, nothing has changed.”

“Oh no it has, my bed use to be on this wall.” Sasuke pointed to the wall near the door. “I wonder why she moved it.”

                Ignoring those two, I walk past them and open the door to my own room. Now in my room nothing has changed. The Macy look alike bed is still under the window on the far away, my computer desk is near the door and my dresser is at the foot of my bed. My black carpet and dark blue walls make the white pillows on my bed stick out but I liked it. The room smelled of fabreeze and I shook my head. I bet she cleaned like a mad woman before we arrived and I could tell by the dining room table she had others here helping her.

“Come on boys.” Mom yelled from the stairs, “Your father is home now.”

“Oh yippy.” Sasuke smarted off as they joined me. Narutos face seemed flustered and I had to stop myself from laughing. Our father was standing next to our mother at the bottom of the stairs with a frown as he always did. He looked from me to Sasuke before glaring at the blonde behind us causing the frown to worsen. Without a word we make our way into the dining room, mom sitting to the left of me while Naruto and Sasuke sit opposite of us. At the head next to my mother sits the asshole who made our lives a living hell. He glanced from Naruto to Sasuke before glaring at me. Inside im screaming, but I know I can’t say anything being the stupid Uchiha way.

“Why is he here?” He points to Naruto.

“He has every right to be here.” I say and Sasuke jerks his head to me with wide eyes. I knew he wasn’t going to say anything but it needed to be said. I can tell he was silently asking me to keep my mouth shut and we will see where it goes but the look on Narutos face infront of me was that of Sasukes, both of them silently begging me to not say anything but they were the same way to Deidara when I introduced her to them.

“What do you mean he has every right to be here?”

“Well I know Sasuke isn’t going to tell you but him and –“I stopped talking as my mother stabbed my leg with a fork.

“Why don’t we just eat?” She suggested and the two across from us sighed in relief.

“Yes mother that sounds wonderful” Sasuke nodded, picking up his fork.

                I could feel the black in my eyes disappear and be replaced with red. I hated this family, the man who thinks himself as a father and the woman who allows him to be this way. I regret coming now plus when everyone shows up tomorrow before we go the hot spring for the next week will be even worse. Thank god Izuna and Shisui will be there to keep me company and who knows who else. More and more people seem to come out of the wood work when we have family gatherings.

“How is working for your uncle?” My father asked me and I dreaded giving him an answer. Should I tell him he sent me on a four year filming escapade and made me lose the love of my life? He wouldn’t care even if I did.

“It’s alright, he’s not as overbearing and controlling as you are so I have some room to breathe.” I say glaring up at my brother as he kicked me under the chair. Beside him Naruto snickered. I should have stayed my ass in New York if I knew it was going to be like this.

“He has always been too lenient with you Itachi but you are his favorite nephew.” He scoffed, “And what about you Sasuke? How are you doing?”

“My finance company is running along with the best, im hoping to land Madara from the FG Hemispheres this weekend actually if everything goes well.”

“I thought we agreed with no work.” Naruto looked to Sasuke.

“Nonsense.” Our father glared at the blonde, “Landing Madara’s filming company would be the best thing to happen to Taka Finance. Ill arrange a private moment for the two of you discuss business. You are his nephew and should trust you.”

Glancing over at Naruto, I could see the disappointment on his face. I overheard them on the plane promising not to conduct any business while they were here and it seems Sasuke has already broken his promise.

“Naruto, how is the restaurant going?” My mother asked, she must have seen the look on narutos face.

He pushed his plate away, changing his expression from that of an injured lover to that of a happy guy. He was never able to hide his emotions every well. “It’s going great actually, we have been running against Subway and Jersey Mikes for the past two years for the best sandwich and we have one.” He faked a smile. “Itachi has offered to become a partner with me so I can open a few more shops around the city. I really want to open a Ramen shop as one and a bakery as another.”

“I love baking.”

“He had me with the sweet shop.” I smile, “That’s what got me.”

“Yeah you have always been the one who loved to eat sweets.” My mother chuckled, “I don’t know how you and Sasuke were so different.”

“He still loves eating tomatoes.” Naruto chuckled, side glancing at Sasuke. “Our balcony has the upside down planters of nothing but tomatoes.”

“It’s easy to have them on hand then go out and buy them.” Sasuke Argued, “The farmers market tomatoes don’t have the ripeness im looking for.”

“Picky.” Naruto laughed and my mother joined in.

“Im not picky.” Sasuke countered.

                With my mother standing, I knew she would be cleaning off the table and I stood as well. Gathering the plates from myself and Sasuke. My father glared at me as I helped. I knew it would piss him off to no end. Cleaning is the woman’s job, he would always say but after being with Deidara all that time, she never cleaned off the table when we had dinner. Gripping the cup I was holding tighter than I expected, the glass broke slicing my hand over the sink.

“Itachi are you alright.” Mom asked, setting the plates down quickly before grabbing a towel and wrapping my hand. “Sasuke dear, will you grab the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink.”

I felt helpless, watching my mother address a mere cut on my palm. I was thinking of her again when I shouldn’t have been.

“There is so much sorrow in your eyes, my son.” My mother whispered not wanting to let anyone else hear. “We walk a lot of paths in our lives, some we want and some we don’t care for. I noticed that Deidara didn’t come.” She looked up at me. “I already know the entire story and I should be angry with you for what you did but you are my son and im unable to be angry at you. Only you can walk the path you want and if she tends to fall in that path once again, don’t make a mistake.”

“You always did know how to relieve my mind when I was stressed.” I say flexing my hand once she tied the bandage.

“Everything will be fine.” She said pulling me into an unexpected hug.

////

                Naruto sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Sasuke to emerge from the bathroom that was attached between him and Itachis room. To say he was angry was an understatement. Couldn’t Sasuke just wait till they were back in New York before conducting business with a relative? Naruto folded his arms over his chest as Sasuke opened the door and closed it. He glanced at Naruto once before going to his suitcase.

“I know you’re mad at me.” He said pulling a par of boxers out.

“I am beyond mad, it’s going to livid levels.” He stood up, “Im debating whether or not to sleep with Itachi, his bed is big enough for more than two people.”

“You would make me sleep alone in my old room, which you tried to molest me in more than a few times.” Sasuke turned to him quickly.

“You promised me on the plane that we were not going to conduct any business while we are here or while we’re at the hot springs and when Itachi was going to tell them we were engaged you kicked him under table.” He breathed, trying to control his voice. “Are you embarrassed to be engaged to me here, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it back in New York.”

“Naruto, no that’s not it at all.” Sasuke shook his head, dropping the boxers and taking Naruto in his arms. “Im going to tell my entire family at the hot springs while we are all there so I don’t have to tell multiple people at different times. Now do you see why?”

                Sasuke felt the tears from his lover rubbing off onto his chest when Naruto nodded. He hated it when his dobe would cry because of him. Cupping both sides of narutos face, he pulled his face up to meet his lips in a sweet kiss, trying to ease the sadness from Naruto. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Narutos hand sliding down his smooth stomach to the towel that held him tightly.

“Get on your knees.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto followed, kissing down Sasukes chest to where the towel sat low on his hips. Blue eyes looked up at jet black ones with a smile while his hands grabbed the towel and began to remove it until something hard was thrown at Sasuke knocking him off balance.

“What the fuck.” He groaned.

“If I can’t have my dick sucked in my own room neither can you.” Itachi yelled from the bathroom door.

Naruto sat back against the bed, trying not to laugh at the frustrated look on his partners face and the glare from Itachi. Sasuke grabbed his boxers and headed to the closet next to the bathroom, grumbling as he forced a leg through each hole and came out, pushing his brother from the bathroom by his hand to close and lock the door.

“Damn Itachi.” Sasuke groaned, crawling into bed and pulling Naruto with him under the covers. Naruto laid his head on Sasukes chest, feeling fingers run through his hair in a playful manner.

“Are you really that frustrated?” Naruto whispered.

“Hn.” Was Sasukes reply? Smiling Naruto scooted under the blankets towards his lovers’ waist, hooking his index fingers into the hem of his boxers and pulling them down with him releasing Sasukes erection. A groan came from the form above him as Naruto teased the head with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke bucked his lips slightly in response, silently pleading that the blonde would take him fully. Naruto smiled, grasping his lovers hard on and engulfing him with a chuckle, sending vibrations through Sasuke. The lower Naruto went the shakier Sasuke breathing became. The heat that was wrapped around his member was almost too much to bare. He spread his legs further apart his toes curling into the dark sheets as he moaned into the darkness of his room while Narutos free hand slid up his chest to forcefully grip Sasukes throat and pale hips thrusted up hitting the back of narutos throat. Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to swallow.

“Naru...Come here.” Sasuke ordered grabbing Naruto by the hair and pulling him from his lap in a popping sound to his awaiting mouth.

///

                Two hours, they had been going at for two fucking hours and I could hear every moan, groan and slapping noise you could possibly fucking think of. Both doors were closed and I even had a fan on to drown out the noise but nothing seemed to help. Grabbing my head phones from my computer bag I quickly shove them into my ears turning on my Pandora before crawling back into bed. I needed to sleep since I didn’t sleep on the plane over here because of the two brats. The music from my Pandora soothed my ears, making my body relax in the king sized bed and I let out a tension filled sigh. Naruto had given me her cell number and I was tempted to text her. Glancing at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand it read 1230am which would make it 1130 am yesterday. I was going to do it. Opening the I messages I opened her number.

“ _Hey_ ” I typed a wave of dread washed over my body. What if she didn’t answer or wonder who the fuck that number was and not answer. A moment later my phone buzzed and I held my breath.

**_Who the fuck is this?_ **

My fingers ran over the keyboard nervously _. –Its Itachi, Naruto gave me your new number.-_

**_God Damnit loose my damn number, I told him not to give you this number, I don’t want to speak with you I thought I made that clear._ **

Her words through a text were amusing, I could tell she was frustrated. – _Dear if he didn’t give me your number I would get it anyway, I will always get it.-_

**_That seems a bit stalkerish don’t you think?_ **

_-Are you going to press charges for stalking? Because then you would have to see me in court.-_

**_I don’t find this amusing. -_-_ **

_-I do ;p-_

**_Fuck off Uchiha, but say hello to your mum for me._ **

                Even in text messages she hadnt changed. Pulling my head phones from my ears, the sex noises had stopped from the opposite room and I sighed in relief. I could finally sleep. Rolling over I hugged the body pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

//           

                The slow trip to the hot springs took almost as long as he thought it was going too. With Sasuke and Naruto in the back of his rental car playing cards the ride seemed to be somewhat easy. He drove a few miles under the speed limit behind his parents because he had no idea where he was going and the GPS wasn’t helping. Halfway through the trip, a woman’s voice told him to make a right in the middle of the highway and he received a laugh from the back seat.

“Even your GPS hates you.” Sasuke said taking a drink. At that moment Itachi stepped on the brakes roughing and having the water Sasuke was drinking shoot up his nose and fall down his shirt. “What the hell.”

“Fuck off Sasuke.”

“Nice one Itachi.” Naruto smiled, sticking his fist out for a fist bump. He chuckled from the driver seat, reaching up and fist bumping his soon to be brother in law.

“You’re an asshole Itachi.” Sasuke groaned, turning in his seat and looking outside the window at the passing mountains and trees. “Now my shirt is all wet.”

“Done be prissy Sasuke, water will dry and no one will know that your shirt was wet in the first place.” Naruto leaned over, giving his soon to be husband a kiss on the cheeks. “Is that better?”

Sasuke frowned, “It could be a little better.” He leaned closer as Naruto places light kissed down his jaw.

“I swear ill slam on the breaks so hard that both of you will fly out of the front window.” Itachi glared at them both from the rear view mirror. Naruto scooted back to his side of the car with an intense blush spreading across his face.

“You don’t think he-“

“Oh I heard it all. Oh Naruto, oh sasuke” Itachi teased, chuckling when he seen the flustered look on his little brothers face.

“Sorry Nii-san.” Sasuke apologized.

“Well remember that the walls of this place are thin so if you decide to get loud, the entire family is going to hear you.” Itachi said pulling into the driveway of the resort. A valet guy opened Itachi’s door, bowing to him as the raven handed him the keys and told him to be careful. Others grabbed their bags from the back of the suv, carrying them into the resort.

“Welcome to the Iya Hot Springs Resort, I am Anko your personal assistant while you will be staying with us.” She smiled greeting them at the front door. “It is a little late but you all have seemed to have made it, we just set up Dinner. The rest of your party is waiting for you in dining room one, shall I show you?” She took a step forward handing a room key to each person but Mikoto. Naruto handed his back to her before looping his hand in Sasuke’s. Itachi chuckled at the “oh” face she made once she looked down at their hands before turning back to the Fugaku. “Follow me please.”

Knowing the Uchiha family was such a big name it seemed as though there wasn’t anyone else in the Hotel which meant that they rented out the entire resort for this week. Itachi rolled his eyes. His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him that he had a new message but he couldn’t answer it because they were walking into the dining hall and was greeted by their other relatives.

“We were starting to get worried about you five” Madara stood from the head of the table as his redheaded wife Karin looked up with a smile, her eyes going directly to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto.

“Traffic was as bad as I thought it was going be, plus the rain didn’t help.” Fugaku said in a cold voice.

“Please have a seat, we are waiting on Izuna as well as Shisu and we shall begin.” He motioned to the empty seats in the middle of the table. Itachi took his seat next to his Uncle, dreading the conversations he was going to having until a hand grabbed him, dragging him down the table to another seat.

“There is no way you’re sitting near our uncle when I have seen you in more than 3 years.” He said sitting Itachi in the seat left of Naruto. Black eyes looked up into the face of an older version of Itachi. His short black hair still had the same spikey look. He hasn’t changed at all since they were teenagers.

“Shisu?” Itachi asked somewhat dumbfounded.

“The one and only.” He grinned. “It’s been a very long time cousin.”

“Very long time.” Itachi nodded in agreement. “How have you been?”

                Throughout dinner, he mostly spoke with Izuna and Shisu. Ignoring the rest of the Uchihas that gloated about their wealth and what their fortune now consisted of. Itachi had no interest in money or assets even though he had many but he wasn’t going to be discussing it here with the rest of his family. After dinner the raven grabbed the glass of white wine he has been sipping on, following Izuna and Shisu outside to the back patio and sat down. One leg handing off the deck while his back rested upon a pillar and his glass sitting between his open thighs. The night air in the mountains was heavy with fog from the day rain. It was settling, almost a calming into the storm that would be happening the next day. If the rain kept up it wouldn’t be till the end of the trip before they all could venture into the spring.

“We aren’t going to be causing trouble while we are here, are we?” Izuna asked with a grin. “You know we were the three musketeers back then.”

“Oh god no.” Shisu chuckled, “We have grown up since then.” He looked at the other two boys. “Well at least I think we have.”

Itachi nodded, “When you disappear for four years on a stupid filming excursion you grow up quickly.”

“Medical work isn’t much better.” Izuna groaned. “Do you know how many annual reports I have to scan in from just my staff? To fucking many.”

“Can I get you anything?” A waiter bowed to them from behind Itachi.

“I’ll have a beer.” Izuna replied as did Shisu, but Itachi raised his glass to her.

“The same wine from dinner will be fine.”

He took the glass, “Right away.”

Silence remained between the three of them until he returned with the wine bottle and two beers for the other. Itachi slipped him a twenty with a nod to leave them alone.

“So…” Shisu drug out the o as he sat down next to Izuna, “Who is the blonde on Sasuke’s arm? She’s pretty cute but stuck out like a sore thumb in a hall full of black haired Uchihas.”

“You have been traveling the country so much you have no idea what is going on.” Izuna laughed in anticipation of what Itachi was going to say before taking a swig of alcohol. “Madara’s wife has flaming red hair and she didn’t stick out either.”

“Actual the blonde is named Naruto Uzumaki and HE is a boy.” Itachi laughed from the chest at the twisted expression on his cousins’ face.

“What the hell.” Shisu face palmed before looking up at Itachi, “Why does that name right a bell?”

“His father was the Dean at the Academy we all went too.” He answered, “Minato.”

“Oh yes, didn’t he have an older brother De something or other.”

“It’s Deidara your thinking of.” Izuna filled him in lifting his beer with a nod. “We saw him last week actually at Sasuke’s engagement dinner.”

“Sasuke’s engaged?” Shisu almost spit the gulp he was talking.

“You sure know how to open your fucking mouth.” Itachi glared.

“No one else knows do they?”

Itachi shook his head, “Not even our parents know yet. Sasuke is planning to tell everyone one the last day we are here.” He straightened his leg out, “I tried to get him to tell our parents yesterday when we arrived and he kicked the shit out of my leg under the table.”

“I didn’t know Sasuke was gay.” Shisu frowned.

“Why are you frowning?” Izuna asked.

“I spent most of the teenaged years over at Itachi’s and no once did I ever get that vibe from him.” He answered, “My gaydar is very sensitive.”

“Well it must not be working because Itachi was for a while.” Izuna blurted.

                No one besides Deidara friends and immediate family knew she was a girl, well close friends. Itachi rolled his eyes, the first time he kissed Deidara it had been out in the parking lot of the school and it seemed he did think he was gay. She dressed like a guy and wore a binder for her chest, how could he tell that she was an actual girl. He was so confused when he realized that he liked her and he was going to admit to himself and his parents that he was gay because of her, but when she showed up at that stupid Halloween party his parents threw dressed at a girl he was so confused that he followed her.

“It was a phase.” Itachi quickly threw out there. “Nothing more.”

“Uh huh.” Izuna eyed him, knowing the truth about her.

“Every Uchiha has a phase.” Shisu chuckled, “Even I did but it wasn’t until college with this guy who had blueish colored skin.”

Itachi’s head jerked up, “What’d you say?”

“He had like bluish colored skin for some reason.” He repeated.

“Oh you is nasty.” Izuna scooted a few spaces away from him.

“His name is Kisame and he’s my film partner.” Itachi laughed. “Now I finally have something to taunt him with, thank you.”

“He’s your filming partner.”

Itachi nodded, “Yep and we shared a hotel room for 4 years too.” He shivered with the mental image of them sleeping with one another. “Oh that really is nasty.” He stood up grabbing his glass as well since it was still half filled. “I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight.” Izuna nodded.

“See you in the morning.” Shisu smiled.

                Itachi looked down at his keycard, stopping for a brief moment to glare at a map of the complex. His room was on the second floor with a view of the mountains. Sliding his key card he opened the door and slipped inside after switching on the light. His suitcase was neatly placed at the end of the bed on a holder while his bed had been turned down by whomever. He quickly showered and dressed, placing his phone on the charger before lying down. Just as he was about to fall, the light from his phone buzzed, lighting up the room and he opened his eyes. Grabbing his phone he opened one eye to see the name that popped up. He clicked on the name.

**_What up bitch!_ **

Itachi rubbed his eyes and sat up glaring down at the text message. He had never received a message like this from anyone but Naruto and Kisame. Should he respond back or leave it on read? Being left on read is such a dick move though.

-Are you drunk? - He typed out dreading the response.

**_Wouldn’t you like to know?_ **

-I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know- He sighed and sent it before glancing at the time above the message. If it was 2 am in Tokyo it was only 1pm in New York. –Are you texting me like this because you know I can’t do anything about it?-

Should he really be sending her messages like this? Was she sending these types because she was in a totally different country and she wanted to ruin his trip? He cursed under his breathe at the thought of something happening to her and he wasn’t there. He didn’t have Sasori’s number or Sakuras so he was unable to contact any of them. He could always call Kisame and ask him but why should he? They were not together and it was obvious that she didn’t want anything to do with him either. He nearly dropped the phone when her next message buzzed in.

**_What I do with myself has nothing to do with you; I was just messaging to give you your daily fuck off. 0-0_ **

-Are you stoned too?-

**_You’ll never know will you, bye._ **

                Itachi slammed the phone down hard enough he knew he broke the screen or in the very least cracked it. She knew exactly how to get under his skin, with the way she worded her messaged to make it seem like she was being a pain. In one gulp he downed the rest of the wine that was in his cup and laid back down, hoping that the effects would take hold and he could sleep.

///

                Four days of devastation, if the Uchihas had super powers this hotel would have been leveled before the third day but for tonight there was going to be a grand dinner, where even the other Uchihas who didn’t show the first couple of days would be attending.  They all dressed in their best, the bar stocked with the best wines that the hotel could offer. Dinner would be served for another thirty minutes so they had a few minutes to mingle. Naruto slid his fingers into Sasuke’s as they strolled down the empty hallway, until the blonde was pulled into a dark corner. Moaning as Sasuke’s lips came crashing down onto his own. Naruto hands clasped into black locks pulling his body closer to him and tried to ignore the problem growing in his pants.

“We can’t do this here.” Naruto moaned, feeling sasuke kiss down his jaw and lightly nibble on his neck.

“No one can see us.” Sasuke grinned, running his hand down Naruto’s front and into his pants. The blonde gasped as cool fingers grasped his manhood allowing time for Sasuke to pull the blonde into a kiss, shoving his tongue into a gasping mouth. His fingers slid over the slit, using Narutos precum as a lubricant as he stroked him. “Moan for me.”

“Nhm, Sasuke.” Naruto did as he was told, feeling the strokes become faster.

“Who do you belong too?” he asked against Narutos lips.

“Sas...uke.” Naruto moaned, his toes curling while finger tips dug into Sasuke’s shoulders. “I’m going to cum.”

“Give into me.” Sasuke ordered with a smile as Narutos hips jerked forward one last time and he slammed their mouths together to muffle his moans. Sasuke stroked him one last time, pulling the cum from Narutos member with his hand as he slid it from his pants. Their eyes connected, blue eyes watching Sasuke open his mouth to lick the white cream from his fingers. Sasuke’s eyes closed with content at the taste of his lover, the sweetness with a hint of red wine they had been drinking all week. Naruto pulled sasuke closed, his tongue running across Sasuke’s lips to taste his own from those adorable lips he loved so much.

“Why did you do that?” Naruto whispered in their kiss.

“Because I need you relaxed.” Sasuke answered kissing him once more.

“I would like it where I can walk out of my room and not see or hear you.” A voice said behind them. Over Sasuke’s shoulder, blue eyes connected with the reddish black and a smirk. “You are riding with mom and dad on the way back.”

“Damnit Itachi, how long have you been there?” Sasuke asked, releasing the blonde from his hold and faced his brother.

“Well this particular hallway just so happens to be housing my room so it was inevitable to not see you little brother. You might want to go wash your hand though.” Itachi said, “Nice hickey Naruto.”

“Teme.” Naruto growled walking past sasuke just a few steps behind Itachi. Sasuke smirked following them both down the hall. Naruto stopped at the doorway, eyes going wide. He was going to be the only blonde in this entire room of ravens. Why did he feel so out of place at the moment? He knew being with Sasuke was going to be difficult…well not difficult, maybe different since his clan was the oldest clan in Konoha but so was his clan. The woman married to Madara was a distant cousin they found out. His body began to shake until a firm arm wrapped around him.

“Are we really going to announce our engagement to this entire room?” Naruto whispered, a hint of nervousness seeping through each word.

Sasuke nodded. “Hn.”

                The look in Narutos eyes put Sasuke on alert, he hated to see fear run through those beautiful blue orbs that he had grown to love so much. Entangling their fingers together Sasuke pulled the blonde with him into the room, ignoring the glares from the elders he kept going till be was in front of his parents.  They should have been the first they told once they had arrived. He could only imagen the irritation his father was going to have once he told him but at that moment he didn’t care. His father could disown him from the Uchiha name and he would care because he would take Narutos last name if it resulted to that, either way him and Naruto would be married.

“What is it Sasuke.” Fugaku asked, leaving the conversation he was having with Obitos, black eyes traveled down Sasuke’s arm to the tan hand he holding. “You have to do this right here and now.” His fathers’ voice was a low growl. Sasuke felt the breeze of another behind him, his brothers’ cologne passing over his shoulder and his body relaxed.

“What better time than now when our entire family is here.” Sasuke spoke, barely believing his own words. Their mother turned from speaking with Obito’s wife, glancing at her husband and trying to understand why the room felt 3 degrees colder.  Her eyes went to Sasuke’s hand and the ring that seemed to adore Narutos left hand. 

“You better not say what I think you’re going to say.” Fugaku glared at his youngest son.

“Naruto and I are engaged.” Sasuke smirked.

“Oh my baby is getting married.” Mikoto jumped pulling both of them against her into a hug. “I’m so happy.”

“Who’s getting married?” The brunette that was attached to Obitos arm announced.

“Rin darling not so loud.” Obito smiled nervously.

“Marriage is a happy time, not something to keep quiet about.” She yelled, pushing her way past Fugaku with no hesitation and grabbed Narutos hand. She glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to be fuming beside her. “You should lighten up Fugaku; it’s not every day, an Uchiha is able finds someone willing to deal with his clans shit and still wants to marry them.”

“Why didnt you tell us at the house?” Mikoto asked. “Sasuke you picked out a gorgeous ring.”

“Deidara actually helped.” Sasuke nodded.

“Really?” Naruto jerked his head to Sasuke who nodded.

                Itachi took a few steps back, noticing his father was not going to do anything to either of them and grabbed a glass of wine and headed to an open area away from the crowd. All the wives gathered around Naruto, admiring the ring while the men took Sasuke away from the blushing bride.

“To bad you didn’t bag the other blonde, Itachi.”

“Shut it Izuna.” Itachi sighed, taking a drink.

///

“I thought a hot springs was supposed to relax you?” Kisame asked looking up at me as I entered our office. “Your depression lines have seemed to have sunken in more.”

“I didn’t know you liked to stare at my face that much.” I snorted; remember the talk with Izuna and Shisu. “So I heard about your phase in college.”

“What phase.” He glared at me, his paperwork falling.

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh I know all about it and I’m not sharing anymore hotels rooms with you, you pervert.”

                He sat back in his chair, the expression on his face that resembled a dead cat at the realization crossed over his thoughts. He knew exactly who I was speaking of.

“You nasty.” I say before taking a drink of my coffee.

“It’s was just a phase.” He argued.

“I’ll let my cousin know that.”

“Shisu is your cousin.” He leaned up from his reclined position.

“Yes and he always happened to be your bosses son.” I whispered just in case.

“Oh fuck.” Kisame panicked.

“But my lips are sealed. I’m going to rat my cousin out for having one phase in college.”

“Well it wasn’t one pha-“

“Shut it Kisame.” I yelled. “I don’t want to imagine you and my cousin.”

“Awe come on.” He grinned from behind his laptop.

                Still I shook my head; from deep down I didn’t want to know about them two. The image was that of a disturbing one and I’m pretty fucked up myself but I don’t think I could stomach that. Throughout the day, I sorted through emails, checked the phone called left on my work phone, most of them reporters wanting to do an interview with me and Kisame. He could handle all of that; I wasn’t into being in the lime light. By the time I looked back up at the computer clock it read five. Great eight hours of sitting here doing nothing…well nothing that I thought was important. The last email I checked was from Naruto, asking me if I was going to Deidara gallery opening tomorrow. Since I have been back I have debated with myself if I should or not. Would I make her uncomfortable if I showed up? It was an open gallery and she was the artist so she would have to be nice to me.

“What are you smiling about?” A voice said grabbing my attention.

Madara stood in the doorway to my office, a stack of papers under his arm. My smile went to a frown, if a week wasn’t enough with this guy I had to see him in the office. “Nothing.”

“It didn’t look like nothing.” He said taking a seat. “Your father was every upset about the engagement between Naruto and Sasuke.”

“When is he not upset about something? I asked, closing my laptop. “They have been together for a long time; he is going to have to get over it.”

“I had to say all I could to not allow him to disown him.” He smirked. I hated it when he smirked.

“Meaning?” I asked knowing he was waiting for it.

“Meaning I had to agree to give my financial portfolio over to Sasuke and his company which they have been after me for years.”

“And you just gave it over with no fuss?”

“Well I never said he would understand it.” Madara laughed. “It’s going to take him weeks to understand all the numbers, accounts, payable accounts and the receiving accounts as well. So if he can crack my codes more power to him.”

“You just love making the other Uchihas sweat don’t you?”

He smiled with a shrug, “What can I say, I’m old fashion and I would do anything for my nephews.”

“Good because I’m not coming in tomorrow.” I stand up, unplugging my laptop and placing it into my bag.

“Oh yeah that blondes gallery opening is tomorrow.” He said and I froze.

So he was still checking up on us. Ignoring his tone I continued to place my things in my bag, I knew if I engaged he would have something snooty to say and I really wasn’t in the mood. He grabbed my arm as I tried to pass him.

“She’s not worth it.” He stated.

I jerked my hand back, “That’s what you think.”

///

                Instead of home I went to the gym. I needed to blow some of the steam off from Madaras last comment. How does he know she isn’t worth it? She and I had been through so much when we were teenagers. I admit she had a drug problem but she was able to overcome it when we were in our first year. She stopped because I asked her too and the question still remains would she stop again if I asked her a second time. Probably not since her and I are only on the calling name terms from her side anyway. But any attention is attention even if it is name calling.   The voice of In This Moment screamed in my ears with each stride, the treadmill set to highest level it could possible go, my bangs sticking to my forehead from the amount of sweat and I loved it. My heart pounded in my chest and my temperature was running on hot. After an hour I stopped the treadmill, feeling my heart and pulse thank me as I wiped my face of the excess sweat. Usually the gym at home would have been fine but I needed to start back here, what is the point in paying for one when you don’t use it. After wiping down the machine, I went to the weights. Now I know I look like a skinny guy who cannot bench anything but I beg to differ. Under these t-shirts and dress shirts are rippling pectorals and biceps the size of a new born baby. I wouldn’t say Popeye but I’m getting there.

“It’s about time I see you here again?” Kisame stepped behind me as I laid down.

“I thought you went home?” I say gripping the barbell above me.

“I was but then I relived all I have to go home too would be my fish and they are no great conservationist.” He laughed. “I saw you on the treadmill as I passed.”

                He spotted me, making sure I didn’t try to kill myself with the 250 pounds I had on the barbells which would never happen and I could be the nice guy and help him but I knew if I spotted him with the 375 he bench presses I would lose either an arm or leg and I’m very attached to my limbs.

“Madara wants us to go on another crazy filming assignment.” Kisame said grabbing my attention from the TV monitor.

“I don’t think so.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“Maybe that is why he popped into my office before I left.” I clenched my teeth, he had a purpose and I didn’t catch it. That is what must have been under his arm.

“I already looked over it and I know it’s nothing you would be interested in.” Kisame said placing the barbell back into the holder and sitting up. “It’s something in England for six months than Germany for eight months.”

“Yeah I’m not leaving the country unless I have too.” I groan, picking up the weights I had set out. Kisame sat behind me after grabbing a set of weights. “I thought I would love being a film maker, to get my name out there but it seems it’s becoming a hassle and I’m starting to hate it.”

“The money is great though.” Kisame grunted.

“Yes the money is great, but if you don’t have anyone to share it with what’s the fucking point?” I say but my thoughts were of Deidara. She and I could have had a family by now with children and the big house upstate with a huge yard. I wanted to reframe from thinking of the white picket fence because she would try to blow it up with her art, I just know it.

“Life has a shitty way of letting people down Itachi.” Kisame spoke. “You just have to keep on truckin.”

“What are you a hick now?” I smiled.

“It’s something my grandma use to say, but then again she was crazy.” He laughed. “Only you can make yourself happy Itachi.”

I stood up putting the weights back in their holders, “Funny you should say that, my mother said the same thing.”               

                And with that I left him to his weights and headed to the locker room to shower. He was right though only I could make myself happy even though I know it was going to be a lot harder to accomplish since the one I want to make me happy doesn’t want me at all, but I didn’t think of that. Instead I showered and headed home.

 

                Not having to get up and go into work would have to be the best feeling anyone could have but alas I did need to log a few hours on my work computer before Madara busted through my front door and dragged me into the office. Making my usual cup of white chocolate mocha I sat down at my desk that looked out to the New York skyline.  It was pretty late when I woke up but coffee could be drunk at any time of the day. My cellphone buzzed next to me on the glass and I had to sit my cup down to answer.

_Naruto wants to know if you’re going tonight since you didn’t answer his email?_

Awe little brother, -Yeah I am going, what time is it supposed to start?-

_7pm, do you want to ride with us since you are on the way over there._

Do I want to ride with him or not, the decision was that of my own but I shook my head. –No ill drive over there, besides I might need to make a quick escape if she knows I’m there-

_Damn you right, alright I will see you later tonight_.

                The last message indicated no reply was needed. I really did like this text thing because I didn’t have to be on the phone. Kids will never know how hard we had it back in the day without these smartphones; we actually had to talk to people face to face. Glancing at the clock I had four hours to get work done and be ready. I could do that, if I can do eight hours of filming the same scene over and over with only two hours of sleep I can get my work load do. I had a few emails from Madara trying to hint the project in a few lines with the money signs behind it but I didn’t answer them. I don’t think my no was clear enough when I emailed him back the first time. That man doesn’t give up does he? Already irritated with Madara, I emptied my cup of coffee. Sort of sad because I didn’t have any more creamer. I needed to go shopping but I could hiring someone to do that could I. I’m sure if I gave my credit card to Naruto he would stock my fridge and cabinets.

Once 5pm hit, I closed my laptop with a satisfied yawn. I might not have to go into work on Monday either with all the work I just did. Looking through my closet I picket out a black pair of dress pants and a red long sleeved button down, grabbing the belt I always wore with my good pants and the nice dress shoes I laid it all out on my bed. Making sure that my watch and necklace matched perfectly with the silver ring I always wore. I quickly showered, drying and straightening my hair while I was still wearing nothing but a towel so I wouldn’t be sweaty. That workout I did with Kisame yesterday was really kicking me where it hurt. My muscles didn’t hurt this bad yesterday when I fell asleep. My thoughts were everywhere this evening and I tried to focus on one thing at a time. Like getting dressed since I was still in a towel. Socks was the last think I grabbed before slipping my shoes on, grabbing my phone, wallet and keys before heading out the door.

////

_I just need something, just something to make the shakes go away. I’ve only been using every other day there is no way it’s going to be this bad. I just need something to take the edge off._ ” She thought, searching her room for the baggy she hid behind her head board. When her fingers brushed the small bag she smiled, she knew she had just enough to get her through this opening or at least till she could go and see Hidan once again.

“Deidara we are leaving, do you need a ride?” Sakura yelled from the other side of her door.

Gripping the baggy she shook her head even though she couldn’t see it, “No I’m taking my own car.”

“Okay, we will see you there.”

Deidara sat down in the corner of the room, reaching under her bed for the pipe she always had hidden. She waited till she heard the front door close before pulling the glass out and the little crystalized rock. _Wait if I smoke it my breath is going to stink._ Instead she pulled out the little metal tray that held the syringe and the lighter. Her body craved it, her hands working at speeds she didn’t think were possible as she drew the blue liquid into the syringe. She pushed a drop out, making sure the air bubbles were out before taking off her shoe and sock, spreading her toes. _Just like old times._ She thought and pushed the needle into her skin and emptied the syringe. She sat back agianst the wall, waiting for the high to take effect and she smiled. The stiffness and the shakes finally subsiding and she felt like she could finally function. She stood up, sliding all her things back under the bed but put the baggy in her binding as she picked up shirts and put them on. Tonight she was dressed in a white pair of pants with a blue superman shirt and a blue and black flannel over shirt. She slipped her shoe back on, grabbing her keys and wallet and left.

She shook once before entering the gallery that had been open for almost an hour. She didn’t go to the bar and drink a few before coming like she normally did no she went straight to the gallery because her brain told her too. Her thinking and movements may be slowed but she knew where she had to be at least.

Her father and stepfather hugged her on the new opening, since this place was three times the size Peins old place and since Deidara work was selling so well they were able to guy a bigger gallery. She looked around, seeing her brother and Sasuke as well as Sasori, Sakura, Gaara, Kisame, Konan and Pein. Thank god she hadn’t seen the elder Uchiha, just the thought of him sent her blood boiling.

“Deidara the Gallery looks amazing.” Sasuke smiled at her as Naruto hugged his elder sister.

“Thank you Sasuke.” She forced herself to say, the words not quiet coming to her in hast.

Pein appeared beside her once Naruto released his sister. “We are ready for the opening speech.” He said pulling her to the small stage. “Plus there are some who wish to speak with you.”

“Oh…um okay.” She nodded; at least she thinks she was nodding. Everyone’s face was blurring and their words were somewhat muffled but she followed him onto the small stage where he handed her a glass of Wine. Everyone turned towards her, some smiling while others were speaking with the people beside them. She could see the smiling face of her brother and his soon to be husband, Konan and her daughter, Sasori holding Sakura in front of him and her parents and a few people away from them was Hidan, standing next to Gaara and she smiled. The smirk on the silver hairs man alerting her that he had something for her and she smiled with joy, she knew she was about to be higher than she already was.

“I know you have all been waiting to see the Artist herself, well here she is.” Pein said holding the mic out to her.

“Thank you Pein.” She spoke, “I wanted to thank all of you who showed up, I know most of my work is abstract and most don’t understand it but there is something about the canvas, the paints and the inspiration I’ve had over these past couple of months well since the last opening. There are a few pieces that have already been sold and if you want them as well just get with that guy in the back.” She pointed at Kukuzu before noticing another standing next to him. She took a breath to calm her nerves. “And he will put in an order and I will personally create it for you with a signature.” She said dropping the mic on the podium and leaving the stage. She downed the last bit of wine she had before picking up two more glasses, her eyes following the silver haired man to the back of the gallery. Once one of the two glasses she had was empty she sat it down and began on the other as she came up behind Hidan.

“Nice Gallery.” He nodded at the painting in front of him. “I didn’t think you were this good.”

“I’m much better than you think.” She stated. “What do you have for me?”

“Well aren’t you impatient.” He smirked, pulling out a baggy of crimson pills. “Don’t take these unless your home.”

“Why what are they going to do?”

“I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, but don’t get think horrible thoughts or you won’t like the high.” He said taking a step towards her and shoving them into her pocket unware that someone was watching. “You’re already high aren’t you?” He asked, their faces closed enough she could smell his minty breath.

With a smile she nodded, “Very, the blue takes away the shakes and the stiffness.”

“Don’t use a lot or you will become addicted.” He said kissing her lips once before leaving her alone.

                Hidan looked up at the red eyed man as he passed him with a smile on his face. He knew he was watching and the kiss was just for show. Deidara pulled the baggy from her pocket, counting out the pills she had before taking one out and swallowing it with the rest of her wine.

“Do you really think no one would notice?” A voice said grabbing her attention.

She knew that voice, “Wells it apparent that you did.” She didn’t turn around.

                He stopped behind her, the smell of her shampoo invading his noise as she turned her head. He had the urge to reach out and touch her, to feel the warmth of her but he held back. He didn’t need another black eye or something broken. He placed his hand on the small of her back as she swayed back trying to find her balance but she didn’t move from his touch, it was as though she was welcoming it. With two fingers he walked up her spine, listening to the deep inhales and the small moan she gave once his hand touched the back of her neck.

“Stop it Itachi.” She ordered but he didn’t, he continued upwards fingers going to soft locks.

“I will never give up on you. I see the real you even if you don’t I do. I can pull you from your sorrow.” He whispered in her ear, pushing himself against her back as his free hand wraps around her from. Gripping her hair he turned her around, glaring down into her dilated eyes and how there was no blue showing what so ever. “I want to be the one you run too even when you have no one.” He breathed over her lips before pulling her on her tippy toes and kissing her, sliding his tongue across her lips and she opened as if on command. She wrapped her arms around him, the wine glass falling from her hand and shattering on the concrete floor. His tongue explored her mouth, licking and tasting the white wine she had been drinking with a hint of orange. Her brain screamed at her to push back, to not allow this man who had broken her heart keep doing this to her but she couldn’t help it. She felt the familiar heat in her stomach and she welcomed it until his cologne invaded her senses as she inhaled. Gasping she pushed him back with all she could, his hand freeing from her hair and taking a few blonde strains. She took a step back her foot breaking the glass shards under her feet.

“You have a lot of nerve.” She spat. “You don’t get the right to come back into my life and say that you won’t give up on me because you already have. You can’t pull me from any sorrow Itachi because I have already lived it the last four fucking years and I still am. With each pill and every time I shoot up it takes me away from that sorrow you caused and there is nothing you can do about it either.”

                Deidara pushed past him, popping another one of pills from her pocket and leaving the small room they were in. Itachi tried to run after her, he wanted her to understand, he needed to explain himself and try to make her see but he was stopped by a redhead and another behind him.

“Move Sasori.” He ordered, the red in his eyes flaring at both of them.

“Just leave her alone.” He said, “She was off a lot better when you weren’t around.”

Itachi grabbed Sasori by the front of his shirt pulling him forward before slipping past both of them and following after her. He could see her blonde hair in the crowd, dodging people left and right till she was outside of the gallery.

 

                Deidara hurried through the crowd, ducking from everyone that tried to grab her arm and speak with her. She didn’t want to be touched by anyone at the moment. She wanted to alone and getting out of this place was the first objective. Once outside she exhaled while dashing to her car. She knew he would come after her. He had a bad habit of doing it. Grabbing the car handle she steadied herself, feeling a wave of dizziness hit from the back of her vision. The pills were kicking in finally. As she slammed the car door shut, she turned on the engine, pulling from the parking spot into traffic, ignoring the honking horns of other cars. Tears added to the already blurred her vision as she drove, taking a left and getting on the highway. The speedometer climbing to sixty very quickly as she accelerated. She would feel her phone buzzing in between her legs but she ignored them. Trying to focus on the road but with the second pill coming in stronger than the first it was hard to concentrate on the tail lights in front of her. She switched into fourth gear, quickly taking her foot from the clutch and sped by cars in the slow lane. She pulled her phone from her lap, glancing down at the text message that popped up with her father’s face and she threw the phone into the passenger seat.  When she finally she looked up to see herself driving into oncoming traffic. She gripped the steering wheel unable to move the car fast enough and smashed into the front end of another car. Deidara inhaled, feeling the back end of her Mazda lift from the road, glass shards from the broken wind shield cutting her face and embedding into her hair. Her chest heaved, each breath coming out in short gasps as the panic set in. Time seemed to slow down as the airbag exploded from the steering wheel, pushing the small glass shards into her cheeks and she closed her eyes dreading what would happen next. She felt the plastic touch her face, sending her head into the head rest and the seat belt grip her with a deadly force over her chest.

The black Mazda flipped, trapping the other driver in his own car by the roof before tumbling off as the other car swerved into the median. The back end of the Mazda was hit by another car that was unable to stop in time, sending Deidara’s car into a spin, hitting two other cars before the 3 ton car finally came to a halt. Her body screamed in agony at the brokenness she felt, the roof of the car touching the top of her head as her chest constricted with each breath she was trying to inhale. She was so close to the pavement all she could see was the feet of others who were running towards her car.

“Don’t worry we are here to help” She heard but their words were muffled.

“He..l..p” She tried to say before passing out as something dug into her leg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted. Ive been trying to post at least every two days but it doesn't seem I was able to make it. Very busy weekend. But here is Chapter 7, Kudos and Comments are welcome :)


	8. The Present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the wreck

Minato looked down at his phone, trying to call his daughter one last time before he began to panic. She had never not answered his phone calls. Kakashi and Naruto both looked at him with worry. She bolted from the Gallery so quickly he was unable to grab her but he did notice her eyes were dilated and she was sweating. The two read heads that were near them had disappeared making him even more concerned and worried. She has never stormed out of her own opening before.

“Dad where is Deidara going?” Naruto asked watching her Mazda speed off down the road.

“I don’t know son, she seemed very upset.” He said, looking down at his phone. He excused himself to the back the gallery, calling her once more and praying that she would answer but no amble. “Deidara this is your father, please just answer your phone. I don’t want anything to happen while you are angry, please call your dad back.”

“She didn’t answer did she?” Kakashi asked his husband. When Minato shook his head, the taller man pulled him into a hug, running his finger through his hair in a calming manner. “She will call don’t worry. Let us go and enjoy the rest of her gallery.”

                Minutes passed like hours as he worried about his daughter, he hated to see her so angry. He didn’t even notice that Sasuke’s older brother was here until he ran after her. Could this have been his fault, did he upset her enough that she would storm out of her own opening? He didn’t want to think of the possibilities of what could have conspired between them. He tried to call her once more as they rejoined everyone in the main part of the gallery.

“Where did she go?” Pein asked Sasori.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know where she went, she won’t answer anyone’s calls or messages.”

“What time is it?” Pein asked his wife.

“Its 9:30” She answered. “Why”

“If she isn’t here there is no reason to stay open till eleven.” Pein said, “They are coming to see her and speak with the artist if she isn’t here there is no reason to stay open.”

Konan nodded, shifting the baby from her left to her right. “I’m going to go nurse in the back okay.” She said kissing him before disappearing to the back. She turned on the back TV, taking a seat before she began.

_A crash involving three cars and a pickup truck happened about 830 this evening on interstate 495 east bound. Two cars were totaled; the condition of the drivers is unavailable at this time._

Konan looked up at the last minute, her eyes going wide as the camera crew panned to the black car that was behind the reporter. She recognized the car behind him, the red rims and red led lights underneath that lit up. Placing the baby in her play pin, she covered herself and ran out of the office to the main gallery where Pein was locking the doors.

“Konan what is it?” Naruto asked at the panic in her face.

Tears streamed down her face, “You need to turn on the TV.”

   Pein changed the flat screen behind everyone to the news. Everyone glared at the TV, noticing the same black Mazda behind the reporter with the red rims. At once the sound of keys being pulled from pockets as they all knew what happened. Sasori looked down at his phone, the nurse’s station from the hospital calling him.

“Hello”

“Put it on speaker phone Sasori” Minato ordered.

Sasori did as he was told pressing the speaker button. “What is it?”

I know you didn’t want to be disturbed but we had a patient of the name Deidara Namikaze coming into the ER.-"

“I’m on my way.” He hung up on her, grabbing Sakura and out the door they ran.

///

             The ER was in a mess as Sasori raced down the hallway towards the room that held Deidara. He slipped his coat on, grabbing her chart and looked over it before frowning. How could she do this to herself? They already ran a drug test on her as well as a pregnancy test. One came back negative while the other showed she had traces of Meth and LSD running through her. A few doctors were popping her fingers back into place when he entered while another was cutting her bloodied pants and pulling a rod from her left thigh and covering the wound with a gauze.

“God Damnit Deidara.” Sasori whispered, placing her chart back in the slot at the end of her bed before looking her over himself. “What are her injuries?”

“She had three broken ribs on her right side as well as two fractured on her left. She is going to have a contusion on her left thigh from a rod and she has a fractured neck.” Shizune answered.

“Any internal bleeding?” Sasori asked.

“We are taking her to get x-rays once you are done looking her over.” She answered.

“Has she woken up yet?” He asked using his flashlight to shine in her eyes. Her eyes didn’t react, they stayed extremely dilated and he cursed under his breathe. Her blonde hair was caked with glass and blood, her eye and left cheek was beginning to bruise from the crash. If she woke up, she was going to be pissed when she woke up but that would a huge if. He waved Shizune off to go and do the x-rays while he took a deep breath. Out in the waiting room, Deidara friends and family were waiting on her condition, for any update to let them know she was okay but he didn’t know what to tell them. He was going to wait to tell them anything once they had the x-rays back until he heard his name over the loud speaker to come to x-rays. Upon entering the room, he was pulled to the computer, Shizune showing him her lower half.

“This just gets worse doesn’t it?” He mouthed. “Get her to surgery immediately and let Tsunade now.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded and had a nurse wheel Deidara bed to surgery.

Sasori waited till the bed and nurse was gone before crouching down on the wall with his head in his hands. What he seen was not good at all, he left his cool persona slip and he gasped as a tear slid down his cheek. Deidara was his best friend, a rival with the arts and now he didn’t know how to approach this touchy subject. He felt a hand cover his own and a pair green eyes crouching down to his level.

“It’s going to be okay.” She said, “We will help her.” She pulled him up in a hug. “Deidara needs you. Go prep for surgery.”

“Thank you my love and please keep her out of the tabloids.” He whispered giving her a kiss before disappearing around the corner. Sakura nodded with smile.

////

       Itachi sat in the back of the waiting room away from everyone. He was there at the gallery when Konan turned the TV on. He seen the red rims that were always on her Mazda and his heart sank. Was this his fault? He could have stopped her from taking the other pill she downed but he knew it would be more of a fight and with the red heads watching her like a hawk he knew he didn’t stand a chance. He kept his head down not wanting anyone to know he was there as well.

“Dad, your pacing is not settling any ones nerves. Please sit down.” Naruto asked, leaning into Sasuke’s warm embrace.

“I can’t calm myself; we have been for eight hours already.” He sighed, looking up to see Sasori enter the waiting room with blood on his scrubs. “What happened, Sasori please talk to me… is she okay.”

“One question at a time please.” He exhaled.

“What happened is the first question.” Naruto asked with a stand.

Sasori sighed, he didn’t know whether or not to admit that the drugs were part of her crash but he had to disclose the information to her blood family. He nodded to outside of the waiting room, leading them to his private office. He waited till Naruto and Minato sat down with Kakashi standing behind his husband protectively before he took his own seat with her chart in front of him. He debated with himself on what to say but a hand slapping on his desk brought his eyes up to meet blue orbs.

“What is it Sasori?” Minato demanded.

“Well it seems she was high-“

“High? You mean she’s been doing drugs again.” Naruto frowned.

Sasori nodded, “She had traces of LSD and methamphetamine running through her system and by the tox screen she had done it hours before the crash so it was fresh. She crashed head first into another car and flipped, crushing the roof of both cars before Deidara’s car rolled off and was sent spinning down the highway upside down by another car. A rod from the engine was embedded in her thigh and she has two fractured ribs on the left and three broken on the right. Her nose is broken as well.”

“Oh my baby.” Minato cried hanging his head.

“That is not all.” Sasori almost whispered, he didn’t know how to prepare a family for this. He always had Sakura do with part but she was with Deidara. “The steering wheel dislodged itself crushed her reproductive organs and her left hip bone.”

“Crushed?” Minato repeated, his vision going blurry.

“Is she still able to move her lower half?” Kakashi asked, placing his hand on his husbands shoulder.

“She doesn’t have any spinal damage from the x-rays I have taken. She will be able to walk but it will take some time.” Sasori explained.

“Sasori, why are you covered in blood?” Naruto asked, his eyes going over each patch of red.

“She had internal bleeding from the crushing of her reproductive organs and we had to remove them or she would have bled to death.” He answered as Minato cried more. “I’m sorry Minato.”

“Has she woken up?” Kakashi asked.

“It seems she hasn’t yet but we are going to be monitoring her every hour.” He said, “We have a breathing tube down her throat-”

“Wait she isn’t breathing on her own.” Naruto interrupted him.

Sasori shook his head, “No she isn’t, the impact of the airbag has bruised her lungs and we thought it best.”

“Can we see her?” Minato asked looking up at Sasori.

“Since you are immediate family I will let you.” Sasori nodded and stood up, opening his office door. He looked over his shoulder to make sure they were following him as he entered the elevator. “She is in the ICU and only you three are allowed to see her, besides myself and Sakura.” He pressed the 8th floor button, “I will be watching her round the clock to make sure she has the best care available.”

“Thank you Sasori.” Minato nodded from his husbands arms.

             With each step Naruto and Minato took, the beeping from her heart monitor rang in their ears, both of their movements were shaky from each sides of her as they took her hand in their own. Tears flowed down Naruto’s cheeks at the image of his older sister. Her hair still caked with blood, dying a few patches of the golden blonde a dark orange. Her perfect complexion cut and bruised from the impact with the shards of glass. Naruto took another step closer to his sister’s side, brushing her bangs from the left side of her face and he couldn’t help but run his fingers down the side of her cheek. Never had he ever dreamed something like this would have happened, she was an excellent driver and an even better racer, but with the drugs running through her system it would have slowed down her reaction time meaning she wouldn’t have seen herself drifting into oncoming traffic. His father sunk to his knees at her bedside, his forehead resting on their clasped hands as the tears and incoherent mutters came from him until Naruto realized his father was praying.

“Don’t worry Naruto.” Sakura spoke behind him touching his shoulder in a comforting manner, “I’m going to make sure she is taken care of.”

“Thank you Sakura.” Naruto nodded, releasing his sisters’ hand and leaving the ICU.

His father didn’t follow neither did Kakashi or Sakura. They knew he needed to be alone for a while before he exploded. His eyes scanned the waiting room in the ER, looking at each person’s sorrow filled face. Before he could do anything Sasori was pushing past him, rushing to the Uchiha that was at the back of the waiting room with his head down. Sasori gripped Itachi by the collar of his shirt lifting him from his seat to glare at him. He could see the anger in the redheads’ eyes but he didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t make an attempt to stop Sasori from what he was about to do because he knew Sasori was in the right. She wasn’t this bad until Itachi came back into the picture and showed himself. She was doing great. The shocked faces at the angry gesture put everyone on their toes.

“What the fuck did you do?” Sasori yelled, his hands gripping the dress shirt he was wearing tighter before slamming him into the wall behind where the Uchiha sat. Itachi didn’t answer, he kept his arms at his side, not even fighting as Sasori slammed him into the again when he didn’t answer. “Fucking Answer me Uchiha.”

“Sasori put him down.” Sasuke asked in a threatening voice.

“Sasuke don’t.” Naruto shook his head, “I want to know too.”

Eighteen eyes turned to where Sasori had Itachi pressed against the wall, they all wanted to know and they weren’t leaving till they found out. The raven lifted his head, red eyes looking around to each person and the pleading look his little brother had.

“You’ve had to have said something to make this happen.” Sasori screamed at him. “What the fuck did you do Uchiha?”

“I told her I loved her.” Itachi muttered so only Sasori could hear.

In anger Sasori slammed him against the hospital wall once more before dropping him to the floor. “After all the shit you put her through, you left her after asking to marrying her, she was kicked from your apartment that was paid for, she was on the streets for a while until she met up with Hidan because she didn’t want to come to any of us. Even her own brother. She was so cracked out she tried to jump from my balcony twice, she overdosed three times and yet she is still alive because of my fucking ass. You fucking killed her spirit and it has taken three in a half years to get her back to normal.” Sasori leaned down, “You fucking killed her and look at her now. She’s in the ICU.”

“Sasori that is enough.” Kisame said standing up from his seat. “I think he gets the point.”

“No I don’t think he does Kisame.” Sasori yelled. “The crash was almost fatal. I operated on her for 8 hours removing things I never wanted to remove from my best friend but I fucking had too. If it wasn’t for the LSD and the meth running through her system she would be dead.”

“She’s doing drugs again?” Pein asked and received a nod from Sasori.

“The tox screen came back positive.” Sasori said, “She has three broken ribs on her right side and two fractured on her left, her nose is broken. Cuts and bruises to her face and chest cavity.”

“That’s not even the worst of it.” Naruto repeated Sasori’s words from earlier. “The steering wheel crushed her left hip bone and caused internal bleeding.”

Pein and Gaara jumped over the chair reaching for Itachi, trying to grab him as well but Kisame took a step in front of Itachi only to stop Pein but not Gaara. Gaara straddled him getting a few punches in before Sasuke and Sasori pulled him off of Itachi’s body.

“This is your fucking fault Itachi.” Gaara yelled, pushing them both from him. “I’m fine, get off of me.”

   Itachi continued lay there, not moving. He knew this was his fault. He told her that he could save her from the sorrow in her heart, that he could make her happy after he kissed her. He didn’t stop her from leaving the Gallery. He watched her take two pills and didn’t make any attempt to stop her. He could have easily over powered her and took the baggy from her but he didn’t. There were so many buts he would have done.

“Anything I have done could be laid at any of yours feet.” Itachi finally said as he got up, dusting himself off. “I know this is all my fault and I take full responsibility for it. I could have stopped her from taking the pills before she left but I didn’t and for that I am sorry, but you are all at fault too.” He looked around to each person before landing on Sasori and Gaara. “You knew she was back using and you did nothing about it.”

Sasori gritted his teeth. The Uchiha was right. “I had her accounts frozen.”

“I found her in an alley behind Hidans club about be raped and no one was there but her and I. She was high as a kite at your engagement party and when you went to the club she took more and no one said a damn thing to her.” Itachi glared at each of them. “Cutting her off from money isn’t going to help you; she still has a account that is connected with my own.”

“What the fuck.” Sasori took a step forward.

“You’re her supplier.” Minato said at the door to the ER waiting room. “You kept that account opening knowing about her problem.”

“You’re her father and you didn’t even fucking know. You act like this problem she has only to do with me but it’s not. I’m just part of it and it will take a fucking miracle for each of you to realize it.” Itachi yelled, grabbing his coat. “I was the only one who was there to help her when she went through this the first time and it wasn’t pleasant the first time around either. I was there by her side because I loved her and I still fucking do after all these years.” He glared at Naruto and Sasuke, “Why do you two get to be happy when my happiness wants nothing to do with me. I know I fucked up by leaving after asking her to marry me and I blame myself every day because of it too. I’m in constant agony in my head because of my decisions about this. I know all this shit is my fault and I’ve been trying to apologize too but everything I have talked to her or attempted to speak with her she is using.” He turned to Minato, “I know you don’t like me and to be honest I don’t really care, but I’m going to be there for your daughter until she recovers because I love her and I always will.”

Itachi’s words shocked everyone, the room remaining silent as he walked past them all holding his face, heading towards the elevators. Minato sat down, trying to understand everything that was said before he made a decision on anything but he didn’t know where to start. How can a father help his daughter that was currently in the ICU and would possible be knocking on deaths door.

“It needed to be said.” Kakashi spoke first.

“Are you kidding me?” Sasuke glared. “We all feel like shit now since he said that.”

“If it hasn’t been said, none of us would understand.” Naruto said, “Your brother has always had strong feelings for my sister and I now know why.”

“You know.” Gaara eyed Naruto.

“Love makes you do crazy things and you always want to spend it with the one you want most.” Naruto answered glancing at Sasuke. “He has been gone for four years but he has never once missed her birthday, the day they met or when he first kissed her. He sent her flower on each occasion and never once did he ask for anything in return. He may have broken her heart but he loves her from deep down and that is a loving bond no one can break.”

“Naruto is right.” Kisame nodded, “He has never forgotten about her while we were filming. I know what he did was a dick move but he still always thought about her.”

“We all agree that Itachi is a piece of shit, but he did offer to pay all her medical bills for the duration that she is here.” Sakura said.

“What a great guy.” Konan rolled her eyes while rocking the baby to sleep.

///

Naruto took a deep breath, hesitating on whether or not to knock or just walk into his sisters shared home. It’s been a week since her car accident and it hasn’t become any easier. He received a call from Sakura two days ago about Deidara and it almost brought him to his knees.

_-Flash back-_

_Sasuke looked up from his black morning coffee, watching Naruto dance around the kitchen as he cooked. This was their morning routine, Sasuke would read the paper and Naruto would dance around while cooking to the radio. He was glad to see that his dobe was somewhat happy and that his sister was pushed from him mind for now. Narutos phone buzzed across the counter, grabbing both of their attention. Turning down the music, he picked up his phone and smiled._

_“Hello Sakura-Chan.” He smiled._

**-Hello Naruto, how are you?- her voice shaky.**

_Naruto eyed Sasuke, knowing something was wrong. “What is it Sakura, it’s not Deidara is it?”_

_He could tell she was holding her breath, not wanting to speak or say. She told him, she would take care of Deidara and to report to him if anything changed in her status. “Sakura what is it?”_

- **Deidara had a seizure this morning- He heard her sob on the other end of the phone –and she fell into a coma. We don’t know if she will wake up. We ran a brain scan on her, everything turned out to be normal but she isn’t responding to anything or anyone. Sasori has taken the pain medication away since she has slipped and we are waiting to see if her body will respond.-**

_Naruto gripped the counter, breathe stuck in his lungs._

_“Naruto breathe.” Sasuke ordered, dropping his paper to comfort his blonde. “You need to calm yourself and breathe, come on slow breathes.” Sasuke placed his hands on Narutos shoulders and did the breathing exercises with him. “In slowly.”_

_Sakura listened to Naruto hyperventilate on the phone with her causing the tears to fall more. She hated this, she didn’t like being the one to deliver bad news but since Sasori was having her switched rooms he was busy. She wanted to take her friend into her arms and comfort him. To tell him that Sasori was going all he could to make sure she was comfortable for when she woke up._

_“She doesn’t have any brain damage from the crash does she?” Sasuke asked, taking the phone from Naruto who finally was breathing normal._

**-From the brain scan if doesn’t show any nerve damage or internal bleeding on the brain but Sasori is still trying to understand it. She has a MRI scheduled for first thing in the morning and when I know the results so will you.-**

_“Thank you Sakura.” Sasuke sighed, “We will talk tomorrow. Goodbye.”_

**-Goodbye Sasuke- she hung up.**

_“She’s going to die.” Naruto whispered as Sasuke pulled him closer to his body._

_“No, no she’s not.” Sasuke said without a doubt. “She is going to make it through this, she’s stubborn and always has been. She will pull through.”_

_Naruto frowned, clutching Sasuke dress shirt as he cried into the neck of his lover. If he was this distraught about everything, he couldn’t even begin to imagen what is father was going through. Has she told Minato and Kakashi the same as she told them? She had been crying before she even called so there was a possibility that that was the order of things. Sasuke held the blonde till he pulled away before cupping his face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs and kissing him._

_“Everything will be okay.” He whispered against Narutos lips._

_“Do you promise?” Naruto inhaled._

_“I promise.” Sasuke said, kissing him once more._

_(End Flash back)_

A tan hand knocked on the solid black door before waiting for it to open. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as the door opened to the pink haired with a frown. She moved to the side allowing him enough room to pass through before closing the door with a yawn.

“What are you doing here Naruto?” She asked.

“I’ve come to search her room.” He answered.

Sakura instantly woke up, “What do you mean…search?”

“If she is using again, im sure she has stashes everywhere in that room and im going to find them.” He explained.

“Sasori has already turned her room upside down as well as her studio.” Sakura stated walking into the kitchen to the out of place bowl that sat on the counter. “He found it all.” She pushed the bowl towards him.

“Holy shit.” Naruto breathed looking down into the bowl that was filled with a verity of different colored baggies. He picked up the first baggy he had his eyes on, inside was blue colored crystals and it took all he had not to bust out in tears. How could she do this to herself, why would she do this to herself? He knew she had a problem with it when she was a teenager, disappearing for a month when she looked her worst and came back looking better than ever and for that he would have to thank the Uchiha. She promised him she wouldn’t do this stuff anymore but it seemed she fell back on her promise. “Did you check under the bed?”

She nodded, “Yes, Sasori found a metal tray and a syringe. It’s at the bottom of the bowl. Sasori has taken a sample of each bag with him to work. Your father wants a list of everything.” She frowned, “He wouldn’t be happy if he seen this bowl.”

“Isn’t this the biggest bowl you have?” Naruto asked.

Once again she nodded, “I mix potato salad in this bowl for our get togethers.”

“Oh shit.” Naruto cursed, “Why does she have to do this. Does she not know how this kills her family and friends? I thought she was past all this shit.” He threw the baggy back into the bowl.

“I don’t know Naruto, I really don’t. I live on the other side of the same apartment and never once did I realize she was using again, I see her every day. It never crossed my mind.” She said. “I feel like the biggest loser because of it.”

“You can’t feel that way if you didn’t know it was going to happen.” “Naruto patted her hand. “Noone did.”

“I can’t believe Gaara got a couple of punches to the Uchiha.” She chuckled.

“I think he knew he deserved it.” Naruto snorted. “I thought Pein was really going to go after him if Kisame didn’t stop him.”

“It’s been a crazy two fucking weeks I’ll tell you that.” She agreed. “Im going to go and do a 24 hour shift at the hospital so Sasori can come home and sleep.”

“Has he not been home?” Naruto asked.

“No, he has been sleeping at the Hospital and they don’t have very comfortable beds.” She yawned. “I swear he is going to work himself to death.”

“Sasuke isn’t any better.” Naruto laughed, “Since he got Madara’s financial account he has been at work till 8 or 9 pm and its killing me.”

“Well he does that a pretty huge company.”

“It’s killing me Sakura.” He repeated.

“Are you going to the hospital later?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, I want to see how she is doing.” He nodded.

“If you want to wait here, I’ll get ready and we can ride over together.” She offered.

“That sounds great.” He nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, while she disappeared into her room.

///

Naruto followed behind Sakura into Deidara new room. He had to hand it to Sasori, this room was more spacious and had a sitting area as well as a fold out couch for others who wanted to stay. He hated seeing his sister like this, wires lining her body and a tube down her throat, forcing the air into her lungs. She looked like a science experiment, not herself at all.

“Itachi what are you doing here?” Naruto glared at him in anger, how dare this man show himself after all the shit he has started.

“Hn”

“Answer me.” Naruto took a step forward. “You shouldn’t have any right to see her at all.”

“I have been here for the last week while all of you are busy with your lives. Im able to work wherever I am.” He answered after Naruto wouldn’t back down.

“Did Sasori okay this?”

“Actually it was me.” A voice said behind Naruto.

“You’re going to let him in here after everything.” Naruto faced his father.

“I haven’t been able to thank you properly Minato for allowing me to stay.” Itachi bowed, a smile forming on his face as Deidaras heart monitor rose for a moment at the sound of his voice.

“That is why he is here.” Minato said looking at the lines on the monitoring screen. “Her heart beat rises everything he speaks, it’s something about his voice.”

“Yippy.” Naruto rolled his eyes, turning back to Itachi. “I still don’t like you, but I also wanted to speak to you.”

“That’s fair enough, im sure you are wanting to speak about the offer.”

“What offer?” Minato asked.

“I may be expanding my business with Itachis help.” Naruto answered, “But I will speak to you after all this,” he gestured to his sister, “has she woken up.”

       Itachi shook his head, taking a seat near the window with his laptop propped open. He watched Naruto bend down and kiss his sister on the cheek before hugging his father and leaving the room, his keys dangling from his hand. Minato took a seat across from Itachi, silence passing between both of them. They knew they needed no words to be comfortable, the only sound they wanted was her voice but all they received was the beep of heart monitor. Sasori had asked after punching him the first night he was there if he wanted him to mute it but he didn’t. The sound was comforting, the steady beeps letting him know that her heart was still pumping and the seizure didn’t do anything to her, well that he knew of anyway.  


Minato nodded to Itachi later that evening after dinner was served. They chatted about his latest film that was released that morning to theaters and Minato joked about getting tickets, but when Itachi said there were some waiting for him and Kakashi he looked as though he was about to cry. He hugged the raven, thanking him for the date night and Itachi assured him that he had everything under control at the hospital. Watching over her was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment. He knew if he left her room, not being able to see her or hear the beep he would become someone different. He was the reason why she was in the hospital bed, the reason she had a tube down her throat and making her breath until the bruising on her chest would heal or she could breathe on her own.

“I brought you an extra blanket and pillow.” Sakura grabbing his attention. She sat the things down on the fold out couch before looking over at Deidara. Sasori wasn’t telling her of any of the tests he was running on her and kept her chart with him at all times.

“Did Sasori go home?” Itachi asked, taking a sip of tea from the disposable cup.

She shook her head, “No he has futon in his office and has opted for sleeping on that. I feel like I live in that huge apartment alone now since he is always here.”

“I know he is still very angry with me.” Itachi sat his cup down, smiling as Deidara heart monitor picked up a little speed. “He comes in here every hour thinking im going to smother her or stop her breathing tube.”

“He’s just paranoid.” She chuckled, moving his face to the side, “The cut from Gaara’s ring has healed quite nicely. Did that ointment help?”

“Yes it did, thank you very much.” He said as she removed her hand.

“If you need anything at all, just message me Itachi.” Sakura offered.

       Itachi thanked her, not bothering in watching her leave the room and returned to his laptop. He answered a few emails, texted his brother back about a few things and looked at the clock after wiping his eyes. It read midnight. Time sure does fly when you aren’t paying attention. The nurses had made their rounds and hour ago and he hasn’t even noticed they came into the room. He stretched, closing his laptop and grabbing a chair to sit next to her bed. His fingers gently caressed up her exposed arm to her elbow before he slid his fingers into hers. He scooted closed, touching the back of her hand to his lips without a word, unaware that someone was standing in the door way. His attention was on Deidara, how her eyes fluttered underneath her lids as though she was having a dream she couldn’t wake from and how sometimes her pulse would quicken when her muscles would jump.

“You can’t run away now so I can really say anything I want at this point, but I don’t know if you will hear me.” He muttered against the back of hand. “Your heart rate increases everything I say something so my voice has to do something to you right.” He closed his eyes, leaving his lips pressed against her skin. “I wasn’t lying to you in the alley behind Hidans club. I do love you, I have always loved you. I’ve always wanted to put your happiness before my own, to make sure you were taken care of before myself. I imagined a family with you, kids, a house upstate and no white picket fence because I know you would try to blow it up.”

Sasori silently chuckled at the door.

“I wanted you to be my wife, someone I could come home to everyday. To have you run into my arms in the driveway when I was gone for too long and shower me with kisses. Someone I could lay in the dark with and speak about absolutely nothing and still be able to laugh. Someone who gets under my skin with the nervous UN habit you have but I heard it so long when we were teenagers it doesn’t bother me anymore, I barely notice it now.” He inhaled sharply, “I wanted to be able to tell you I loved you every morning and that I missed you every evening. I miss how you use to call me Uchiha when you were mad at me and how you would wrinkle your nose when I told you that your art was not the bang as you claimed it would be and how you would go on this long rant about how art is the core to everything and an exploding piece had a wow effect at the time and moment instead of being just one eternal piece hanging on a wall.” He felt a tear run down this cheek, wetting his top lip that was pressed against her skin still but he kept talking even after tasting the saltiness of it. “For the four years I was gone, your name was etched into my heart and it seems your purpose there is still unclear but my hope if that you’ll make it through. I feel like even though you are far away, the ghost of you lives on through everything I see and touch and no matter what I will always be there even if we are world apart.” He slid her hand up his face to rest on his forehead as though he was praying. “I don’t care if it takes me a life time to make up the four years that I have been gone I will do whatever it is that you want me too. Ill jump off a roof if need be but as long as you will forgive me because I still haven’t been able to forgive myself.”

       Itachi held her thin wrist, opening her fingers to press his lips to her palm in a shower of kisses before laying it back down on the bed, wiping the tears from his cheeks he stood up and gathering his clothing before heading into the private bathroom. Sasori waited till the door was closed and the shower was running before approaching Deidaras bed. He dusted a few strands of blond hair back, noticing the tears that accumulated on the side of her cheeks.

“Oh Deidara.” He leaned down kissing her forehead, “He really does love you.” He leaned up, “Don’t worry I have everything recorded for you.”

////

Pein paced the floor in the gallery, while Konan was sitting on the floor with their 5 month old trying to get her to sit up for the first time. As of yesterday Deidara has been in the hospital for almost a month and everyone was on their toes about the group facetime they were about to receive. Sasori okayed the taking of her breathing tube out because she seemed to be wanting to breathe on her own but he didn’t know if he should with how bruised her lungs were.

“Damn I wish they would call already.” Pein yelled frightening his daughter.

“Good job.” Konan glared at her husband. “I almost had her sitting on her down.” She pointed to the TV, “They are calling.”

Fifteen different faces appeared on his screen, each one so close to the camera that their heads looked huge. Everyone said their hellos with smiles as Sakura and Sasori appeared in the main screen.

“Im sorry I can’t have you all in the room when I do this but I can have you like this.” His eyes scanned each camera box.

“It’s alright cousin.” Gaara said as Tamari tried to push her brother out of the way. They all laughed as she told him to move his big ass head while she sat next to him.

“How is she?” Tamari asked. “Is she breathing normal?”

Sasori nodded, “Yes she is, I took the tube out about ten minutes ago and she took her first actual breath in like a gasp, believe me Itachi and I both were on pins and needles in that first minute.”

Sakura moved the phone to her face, “I thought they both were going to pass out before she took that first breathe.”

“It’s like she’s a new born or something.” Kisame laughed.

“Shut up Kisame.” Naruto finally spoke. “She hasn’t woken up yet has she?”

Sakura shook her head. “No she hasn’t but we have been running regular brain scans every other day because she is showing signs of trying to wake. When you poke her toes, her leg will jerk and when you speak her eyes will rapidly move like she is trying to find where you are which means she can hear you. During the week if any of you want to come by one by one or in a small group to speak with her you are allowed. Sasori will allow that.”

“No I won’t.” He said in the back ground.

“Shut up Sasori.” Sakura threatened. “Even coming by to tell her about you day will work. The more familiar voices she hears maybe it will encourage her to wake up.”

“Im going first.” Tameri yelled.

“Over my dead body.” Pein and Konan answered from their screen. “We haven’t seen her since the gallery opening so we get first dibs.”

“Do I need to make a schedule for when everyone can come see her?” Sasori asked, his eyes glancing at all the boxes as they nodded. “I feel like a school teacher.”

“Or an assistant.” They all heard from behind Sakura, meaning it had to be Itachi.

    Sasori ignored the snickering from everyone before taking the phone from Sakura. “She is fine, just text me when you want to visit and I will have Sakura out you down on the list.” And with that he was gone, the screen going black, disconnecting the line for all 15 people.  Pein sat back on the couch, his foot nudging Konan in the leg while she still sat with their daughter.

“What is it husband?” She asked. “You seemed more stressed than normal. Is it Deidara?”

“When is it not Deidara?” He leaned his head back on the couch.

Konan laid their daughter down on the blanket, leaving her side to join Pein on the couch, pulling his down to where he laid his head on her lap. Her fingers stroked through the choppy orange hair in a calming manner before they looked up at the opening gallery door. Peins twin Yahiko entered, his attention going straight to his niece on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Pein asked.

“By the look on your face, I missed the call didn’t I?” He frowned.

“You’re late by 20 minutes.” Konan chuckled, “Do you not know how to tell time?”

Yahiko shook his head, “Nope. I even have a watch too.”

“I got all the brains in the family, being born first and all.” Pein smiled learning a punch in the thigh from his brother.

“Two minutes is nothing.” Yahiko glared before going back to his niece. “Besides I came to play with Nova.” He picked her up, “Isn’t that right my sweetheart.” He eskimoed kissed her stomach while she grabbed at his hair.

“Since Yahiko is here,” She leaned down to her husband’s ear, “We should go on a date.”

“Would you really trust him with her?” Pein sat up.

“I can watch a baby for a couple of hours and besides I can take her upstairs and we can watch all the anime I can fine.” He smiled, sitting his niece in his lap and grabbing a few toys for her to play with. “You two go out and have fun. It’s been six months since she was born and all you guys do if coop up in your house.”

“Damn he does have a point.” Pein stood up, pulling Konan up with him. “Come along darling we have a date.”

“Oh Yahiko-“

“Yes I know, she gets an 8 ounce bottle at 730, bath at 8 and bed at 845.” He answered before she had time to explain. “I know…I know.”

“And here I thought you were a dumbass.” Pein commented.

“Ha-ha…fuck off.” He said after covering the baby’s ears.

///

             Groggy Sakura reached for her morning coffee cup, her first day off in almost two weeks and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed to sleep forever. Beside her on the table her laptop was opened to her inbox and not really caring about looking through them until she seen an urgent one from Naruto. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her free hand, she opened the attachment, almost spewing her coffee all over the table and screen at the picture. Setting her cup down, she left the apartment and headed a few doors down, not caring she was I her pjs and knocked on the black door marked, 2E.

“What” She heard from the other side of the door.

“Sai open up I need to speak with Ino.” She yelled tapping her foot in irritation. The only others who knew that Deidara was in the hospital besides everyone on the call yesterday was their neighbors and Sakuras long time best friend who followed her to the states was Ino. She pushed past Sai, entering their opened layout apartment just like their own and came face to face with Ino sitting at the dining room table with today’s newspapers.

“What’s up Sakura?” Ino greeted her, “You look mad what’s wrong?”

“I told you to keep Deidara name out of the papers.” Sakura calmed herself.

“I did…I have.” She shot back. “I have put Deidara in a magazine article since her opening at the new location.”

“Then why is she on the front page of your magazine?”

“What” Ino asked confused, quickly pulling up her email and looking through them.

“Naruto sent me the cover this morning.” Sakura sat down near Ino, “Man Sasori is going to be pissed about this.” She rested her forehead on the glass table. “Im sure there are multiple reporters and new people at the hospital, so much for a day off.”

“Sai…honey, will you go down to the news stand on the corner and buy all of my magazines?” Ino asked in her sweetest voice.

“What is one news stand going to accomplish?” He asked, “They are all over the city.”

“He has a point.” Sakura groaned, she could only imagine what was going through Sasori head, she was pretty sure she was going to die. “I might as well go to work.”

“It’s been nice being your neighbor.” Sai faked a smile, “But would you and Sasori be a bit quieter when you fuck, you keep us up since our wall is your wall.”

Ino tried to hold back a laugh at the discomfort on Sakura’s face. “Sai go get ready for work. Sorry He is very blunt at times.”

“Where did you meet him again?”

“At a bar.” Ino chuckled. “Look I will work with my boss on how to get this out of the magazine but it’s going to take some time. I know she is a huge artist around the city but barely anyone ever reads out articles. They are just bullshit anyway.”

                        Oh how Ino was so wrong. When Sakura arrived at the hospital she didn’t dress as a nurse but she was still hounded by reporters and tabloid reporters wanting a comment on why the artist Deidara Namikaze was being hospitalized. Was she sick? Was she dying? How long has she been in the hospital? As she got to the doors what appeared to be a private police force was waiting, making sure that noone was allowed through the doors unless they were there to see a patient. She exhaled as the doors to the private floor they had her on opened and she was met with the irritated face of her fiancé.

“What is this?” He asked waving the magazine at her.

“I already know about it.” She snatched the book from him. “I already spoke Ino about.”

“That annoying blonde neighbor of ours, she works for this filth.” He tried not to yell.

“Look I have been doing all I can this morning to get this shit out of the tabloids but it’s not working. It’s a relevant story and they are going to run with it.” She explained, walking past him to his office. “Ino has tried to get it pulled, they won’t pull it.”

     Sasori took a calming breathe before sitting down on the couch near his desk. When he seen the email this morning he almost came through the screen at who sent it which wouldn’t have been good since it was Naruto who sent it. For three hours they had to have security standing outside of Deidara rooms so noone could enter or snap a photo of her but it seemed they already had plenty from the article.

“Who supplied the private police force?” Sakura asked

“Courtesy of Madara.” Itachi answered, entering the room with them. “They will stay put as long as the reporters keep showing up.”

“This is the securest floor in this hospital, I don’t know anyone could have managed to get through without a badge.” Sasori rubbed his forehead.

“Unless it was someone on our floor.” Sakura commented.

“No one would dare take a picture without my knowledge.” Sasori said, looking around, “How long do we have your uncle’s private force?”

“For as long as I need.” Itachi answered.

“Good because we are going to need them for a while or at least till this horde of people will leave us all alone.” Sasori groaned. “Sweetheart please have Ino try to keep Deidara out of the tabloids for a while.”

“I will try my best.” Sakura said. “But im not promising anything but when are you coming home?”

With that question, Itachi took that as a que to leave, allowing them to have a moment to themselves. He knew the strain it had on any relationship when a family member was in the hospital. He wondered how his brother and Naruto were holding up. Naruto was an emotional person, he wore his heart on his sleeve sometimes and he knew exactly how his brother always handled emotions. He would try to fuck the sadness from Naruto if anything. He didn’t quite understand those two. Their relationship was strong, but he wasn’t going to say that his and Deidaras own relationship was that strong but they did have their weak moments. As soon as he entered the room, he smiled. Even though she was lying in a hospital bed she still looked beautiful as ever. Her hair may have not been the best and she was wearing nothing but a hospital robe but he had to admit he didn’t care what she looked like. She was still the gorgeous blonde he seen that first day school. He pulled out the fold out couch, adjusting his pillows and turning off the lamp that was on table near him. He laid there listening to the beeping of her heart monitor for a while before he drifted off himself.

///

“Do you think these rumors are true?” The white haired gentlemen threw down the magazine on the table, propping his feet up.

    The man, who sat across the coffee table, leaned back on the leather sofa. Arms resting on the back while he tapped his nails along the leather in an irritating manner. He was in deep thought; he wanted this Artist for his own collection. He wanted it so bad he could taste it and he ran his tongue over the bottom of his lip unknowingly. Her art spoke to him, it has a certain underlining that he seemed to understand himself and he needed her for his own gallery.

“Are you going to answer me or just stare into space?” The white haired gentlemen kicked the coffee table grabbing the attention of the other.

“Why must you interrupt my thought?” He glared.

“I can’t stand it when you fucking space out.” He said rolling his eyes, “Are we going to pursue her or not, I need to know.”

“I still want her for my own gallery that no good Pein probably takes half of her profits. As I seen he just bought a new gallery to display her pieces. My gallery is 3x the size of Peins.”

“It may be but your dick isn’t.” A silver haired man laughed from behind the couch.

     The man sitting on the couch didn’t say anything neither did he look over shoulder to glare at the man who was making fun of his dick. He turned back to the man on the other side of the room.

“I want her, as well as her talent” He said standing up, “And you will get her for me. I don’t care how you get her but she is needed. I will make her the most famous in all seven continents.” He glared, “Is that understood Kimimaru?”

“Yes boss, at once.”


	9. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be one hell of a ride. Deidara finally explains why she wears the binders and opens up more to Itachi.

(The summer before Itachi leaves for college)  


                Deidara looked out over the city from her favorite spot on top of the mountain. Her fingers shook and the stiffness in her muscles was taking its toll. She wanted to run, not prepared for where her feet would take her but it’s been two weeks since she last used and it was starting to show. Her eyes looked swollen and her cheeks didn’t have the puckered look they always did. Her father was starting to notice that she was losing weight so she covered herself with bigger shirts and tighter pants.

“Deidara?” A voice spoke behind her.

She took a shaky breath and felt the warm arms wrap about her shoulders. Did he notice that she was losing weight or how her body shook from the weight of his arms? She didn’t want him to see that her problem was interfering in her daily life, she needed to get this under control or it would consume her. Quickly she dashed from him into the bushes near her car, pulling her hair back and throwing the little of what she had in her stomach. She dry heaved a few times before falling to her knees, trying to ignore the next wave of nausea she had.  It’s been two weeks, two long ass weeks till she had popped a pill, threw back a bottle or was able to shoot up. She thought she could get through this. She never got this bad. Her eyes widened at the feel of her hair being pulled back into a clippie from above her. He always had one in his car for her and the thought of a grown man having a hair clip in his car made her chuckle.

“You still have it?” She managed to ask.

“Yes.” He answered. “How long?”

She knew what he was asking but did she want to tell him, no she didn’t want too but she knew he would hound her till she did. “Two weeks”

“You haven’t done anything in two weeks.” He asked.

Deidara shook her head. “No I haven’t”

Just as her breathing began to become normal another wave packed a punch and she dry heaved till nothing but acid was coming up. She hated that he had to see her like this. To see that she was weak when it came to addiction. How she couldn’t control her craving and that she gave into them with the urge came calling. He sat behind her, rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to make her feel better, but she knew it was no help. With all the temptation in this city and having Zetzu on speed dial didn’t help her either. All she ever had to do was send a text and it would be waiting for her.

“Do you want to go on a vacation with me?” He asked, while crossing his fingers that she would say yes.

“What” She didn’t know if she heard right.

“Let’s go to the hot springs for a while since I still have 3 months till I leave for college.” He smiled, “I want to be able to spend every moment with you since I won’t get to see you as much as I like.”

She sat back, resting her head against her car with him still beside her, “A hot spring?”

He nodded, “Yes a hot Springs. My family owns half of it so I get free stays whenever I want.”

“I think this is a ploy to get me in bed.” She laughed. “That one time in the car wasn’t enough.”

“Well you didn’t officially become my girlfriend till spring break when you announced to the entire racing group that only you get to touch this ass.” He chuckled.

“I was tired of people ogling you.”

“Ogling me?” He questioned, “I don’t think that is a word.”

“Shut it Uchiha.”

“I want to help you get over this.” He blurted, taking her hand and kissing the inside of her palm. “And I think a month at the hot springs with me will help you.”

“A month.”

“Yes a month. I will make sure that the staff is aware that we want somewhere secluded so no one will bother us.” He smiled, “Your brother has told me you have been waking up screaming a few nights this past week.”

“Fucking Naruto.” She gritted her teeth. “I don’t think my father would agree to a whole month at the hot springs with a hot Uchiha.”

“I’ve already spoken to him before I came here actually.” He smiled, “How do you think I found you.”

She leaned into him enjoying the summer air. The silence passing between them enjoyable, they didn’t need to say much to be comfortable. A whole month of just them. She didn’t know how she could manage that, was he truly being honest with her about wanting to help. Was he going to hold her back if she messed up again? Would he hold her till the screaming had subsided or when she felt the urge? Would he still want her once this was all over?

“Itachi” She muttered.

“Hmm”

“Thank you”

/////

                Minato looked over at Kakashi from over his paper; he heard the roar of Deidara car in the driveway before another pulled up behind her sounding just the same. He knew that Itachi must have found her and brought her back home which he was thankful for.

“Looks to me he found her.” Kakashi commented standing and taking his plate to the kitchen sink. He looked up with a smile as Deidara followed by Itachi entered their home.

“I see you found her.” Minato joked, lying his paper down on the table.

“What am I an Easter egg?” Deidara smiled.

“If you were an Easter egg, I would have gotten a prize.” Itachi chuckled and kissed the back of her head. “Go take a shower and pack we leave tonight.”

                Deidara nodded in agreement, climbing the stairs and disappearing into her room. She pulled her suit case from underneath her bed and unzipped it. She was nervous, a whole month with Itachi and it was just going to be them two. She began to panic.

“Are you alright?” Her brother asked at her doorway. “You stink.”

“I threw up earlier.” She replied while going back and forth from her closet to her dresser.

“Where are you going?” He questioned, looking at her suit case. “You’re not leaving again are you?”

“Naruto calm down, I’m not leaving again. Itachi and I are going to spend a month away since he will be starting school in the states in the fall.”

“Oh I see.” He winked and began to dance with his fingers as guns, “You naughty girl.”          

Deidara threw the nearest object at him hitting him in the shoulder. “Shut up you pervert.” She smiled, “I should be saying that to you, you nasty.” She turned around wrapping her arms around herself so Naruto could see, “Oh Sasuke…yes…like that…Sasuke.”

“What the fuck.” A voice said at the door.

“Hello Itachi.” Naruto laughed.

Deidara turned around quickly dropping her arms with embarrassment.

“Are you making fun of my brother?” Itachi asked, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

“No I’m making fun of Naruto.” She answered.

“It’s alright; they sound worse at my house.” Itachi looked at Naruto who stopped laughing, “Oh Naruto, yes, go deeper, you’re so big.”

“Naruto sounds like a girl when he moans.” Deidara laughed. “Might want to move your bed little brother.”

“You aint funny.” Naruto yelled while leaving her room.

"Are we cruel as older siblings?" Itachi asked.

Deidara shook her head, "No I don't think so."

               She continued to pack, even though Itachi was sitting in there with her. She went over everything she would need in her head, making a check list while she packed the suit case. Black eyes followed her every move, taking note of how she walked and the faces she made when she was thinking, how she folded her clothing with shaky hands and how pale she currently looked. Once the bag was packed, she grabbed her towels and headed to the bathroom locking the door behind her. The water rushing down her body brought color to her already pale skin. She exhaled thinking to herself that what was about to happen would make her better. Someone wanted her better and he was willing to be with her for an entire month while she fought the urge to use but what if the urge to scratch came back when he was gone. Would she be able to not use once she was clean. The temptation will always be there, gnawing at the back of her brain. Finishing up her shower, she dried off and dressed. She put her cloths in the dirty hamper before brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom. Itachi was still in her room when she entered, he sat at her computer desk reading a book that she neglected to pack.

“Are you taking this with us?” He asked holding up the book. The title: Ashes of Eden.

“Yes.” She nodded. “You ready?”

“Yes I am.” He stood up, pulling her against him and kissed her head.

///

                The drive to the hot string was quiet, Deidara sat in the passenger seat fiddling with her hair as they drove down the highway towards their destination. Itachi held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in little circles.

“You didn’t have to do this you know, un.” She stated looking over at him.

“Do what?” He asked, switching lanes.

“You didn’t have to take me on this trip, un. I know you may have a lot of shopping before you leave for America because im sure the apartment you and Kisame are sharing will not be furnished.” She blushed.

“No I think it’s because you are having second thoughts on us spending a month together? Also I know I’m probably going to see you at your worse and you don’t want me too this early in the relationship but I have seen you on your good days and you bad days so this should be a walk in the park” He chuckled, looking over at her, “Now who is getting nervous.”

She jerked her hand away turning in her seat to face him with her arms crossed leaning against the door to glare at the side of his head. _If he only knew._

“You know you are cute when you pout.” He laughed, pulling into the driveway of the hot spring.

“Fuck off Uchiha.” She muttered while opening the car door.

                A woman with black hair quickly exited the building, meeting them in the driveway. She bowed to both of them with a smile, handing Deidara a pamphlet before turning to the taller male.

“Welcome Mr. Uchiha, we have been expecting you.” She greeted them. “We have set up the Suite on the top floor are per your request, shall I escort you.”

“No that will be alright, I want to show my love the garden, but thank you though.” He declined, handing her the keys to his car. Anko eyed Deidara from behind as they walked away, clearly trying to figure out if Deidara really was a female or not.

                Itachi took Deidaras hand, leading her through the main entrance towards the back gardens. When he would visit here as a child, he would get lost in the mazes of tall bushes and the beauty of the flowers that bloomed in summer and now he had someone to share it with. Deidara followed behind him once she released his fingers, she held out her arms straight feeling the softness of the pedals touch her finger tips and she wished she felt as good as these pedals. To be able to bloom in the spring and summer and die in the winter but would be able to come back just as beautiful. She stopped halfway through the maze Itachi was taking her on to softly touch the bundle of lilies growing by the walkway.

“Beautiful aren’t they?”

“Very.” She nodded and closed her palm trying to ignore the way her hand shook. “Lilies are my favorite.”

“Duly noted.” Itachi nodded, looking up to the next person who joined them. “Welcome, I was wondering if you were going to show.”

“Who is this?” Deidara asked, turning to the man.

“Greetings Deidara.” He bowed to her his red hair falling forward, his head remaining down till she acknowledged him.

“Um hello.” She took a step back towards.

He stood up, “Itachi has told me much about you, I will be your coach through the month you are here. My name is Nagato and I will be around the grounds whenever you need me.”

“A life coach Itachi...really?” Deidara questioned.

“No not a life coach im more of a recoveree if I must say.” He took her hand, “I too have struggled with addiction and I know how hard it can be trying to kick the habit yourself.”

“Excuse me.” She jerked her hand back, glaring at Itachi over her shoulder. Irritated she left them together, taking a different path way from them and turning into tall bushes that hid her from the gardens.

///         

                I fumed not caring where or how I got onto the path I was taken. Yes I have never been here but I knew I could leave the section of the gardens that we're both in. Neither of them knew about my problem or how bad it has become. I will admit that last week before we left I did binge at the races only because Zetzu introduced me to something new and I couldn’t help myself and I think Itachi knew but what would I remember of it. Between my toes began to hurt from my flip flops and I sat down on a grassy area hidden from the path. I kicked my shoe, pulling my knees up and spread my toes in the grass. The softness of the grass tickled and I smiled before rubbing the needle mark I had made earlier.

“This is where I use to hide as well.” A voice startled me.

                Looking up it was the same red headed guy from earlier. Why did I have to be so annoyed as soon as I seen him. He took a seat next to me, crossing his legs underneath him while his fingers played with the grass. We sat in silence for a while, the wind blowing through both of our hair until I noticed the purple rimming his eyes.

“Why are your eyes purple?” I finally asked, and for some strange reason I feared the answer.

“You noticed huh.” He answered turning his face towards me and moved his hair back. “I over dosed on a new drug called Rush from my dealer. I blacked out for 3 days and I don’t remember anything that happened. When I woke up I was cuffed to a hospital bed with an IV in my arm with 30% of my eye sight done. I have permanent tunnel vision because of it.” He said “What is your drug of choice?”

“I don’t think im comfortable sharing that with you right now.” I looked away from him.

“I think it’s Crystal since you’re shooting it between your toes.” He leaned back in the grass. “When you come down off of that, you’re not going to be yourself. Did you shoot up before you arrived?”

“How could you tell?” My head jerked to him.

“Your eyes are dilated.” He answered. “I would say you have three days before the effects start to take ware on you.” He looked up at the building, “The suite you are in is sound proof, just in case you are a screamer.”

“I’m not; I know how to deal with it without anyone even noticing I’m going through withdraws.” I say lying back in the grass, glancing up at the clouds that rolled bye.

“You hide it from your husband well.”

“He’s not my husband.” I chuckle, “He’s my boyfriend.”

“My bad, how he seemed to explain it on the phone was like you and him were married.”

“He wishes.” And I received a laugh from the redhead.

“He also explained you have a tick when you’re sober.” He said glancing at me. “May I know what it is?”

“I say UN a lot.” I rolled my eyes. Itachi was going to get it when I get back to that damn room. How much has he told this man that I barely know? Was he really trying to help or just piss me off? Was this an intervention and a few weeks from now my family is going to show up and read me letters of encouragement to quit or go to some rehab? I’m Deidara Namikaze, I come from a well-respected family and I’ll be damned if I step foot into a wellness facility. Picking up my sandals I dust my ass off from the grass and look down at the man below me.

“In three days when you symptoms start get into the hot springs. It will draw out the toxins coursing through your body right now and it will ease your mind of the paranoia you will have.” He said looking back up at the sky.

“Well aren’t you just full of answers.” I roll my eyes, leaving down the same path I used to get there and leaving behind the redhead. I didn’t start using until I came back to Konoha, so many messed up memories, parties and illegal activities happened between me and that god forsaken city. Why did I come back? I could have stayed in Germany with my grandfather, continued to study underneath him and advance my skills in meditation and martial arts but when plans changed, I had to come back home, I knew I couldn’t have what I wanted and I guess that was the reason I returned to the drug of choice, the small blue rock that gleamed so pretty in the light. Just thinking about it made my head spin and I know that I shouldn’t but I couldn’t help it. Would I really be able to get through this or was I just kidding myself like I always did?

///

                Looking up at Deidara from across the table I smile, she agreed to have dinner with me after being angry with me for most of yesterday and half of today. I mean I know why she is mad, I sort drug her to a wellness center without consent and now here we are sitting out on the deck across from one another slowly eating dinner. I have noticed that she hasn’t been eating like she normally does; she is constantly popping sweets or eating something sweet. Yesterday when I returned from the hot string she was sleeping with a bag of jolly rancher wrappers clinging to her face.

“Are you alright?” I ask, setting my fork down on the plate.

“I’m fine” She snapped setting her fork down.

                A few beads of sweat ran down the side of her face as her foot began to bounce under the table.  Nagato warned me about what would happen. How she would become irritated at the littlest things and would snap if it was necessary. He admitted to me that she was high when we arrived and I have been keeping track of her progress in a log book. I was given a few pages from Nagato about withdrawing symptoms and I’m sure I can help her out with a few. I knew the first couple of days were going to be her worst but I was going to be there for her. I wanted her to be clean before she started her senior year. I would have to make sure Izuna would watch her for me while I was gone.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered picking up her fork and continued to eat.

                She doesn’t think I know but I do. She thinks she is taking this battle alone but she isn’t, I’m right here to help but she needs to open up enough to let me in to allow to help her. Believe me I love her personality when she is high but I wish that same care free would travel over to when she was sober. She has a kind heart but she is so guarded. 

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked, grabbing my attention from my thoughts.

“Is it a crime to stare at their girlfriend now?” I chuckle.

“No I just don’t like being stared at is all.” She said pushing her plate away. “I want dessert now.”

“What would you like?”

“Something sweet.” She answered with a grin.

“Are you sure? I woke you up for dinner with a bunch of jolly rancher wrapper stuck to your face.” I ask with a laugh.

“Oh you saw that.” She tried not to laugh.

                A maid brought out a few desserts, setting them in front of Deidara and with wide eyes she smiled. For some strange reason the look on her face reminded me of this Anime I watched about some blonde loving cake but I shook it away.  I waved the maid off, having her close the door so we were in complete privacy.

“You’re going to withdraws aren’t you?” I blurted and cringed when her look became deadly from across the table. Here we go.

“Excuse me.” She asked like she didn’t hear me.

“I know you heard me.” I say “I didn’t stutter Deidara.”

She took a few deeps breaths, the sweat forming on her forehead and above her upper lip. I know it wasn’t hot in here because I was wearing black slacks and a button down shirt. Her foot started to bounce under the table once again and her stance took a turn. She was more than irritated and I could see it. She clasped her hands together, elbows resting on the table glaring at me from over her hands.

“How could you tell?” She asked in a whisper.

“This room is sixty degrees and you’re sweating.”

She took a few breathe trying to calm her nerves before she decided to come across the table after me. I knew she would try to hold her anger as much as she could but there was a part where I know she would come after me but she didn’t, instead her hands fell to her sides a few tears falling from her cheeks. Did I hit that spot that she likes to hide?

“Im sorry.” She whispered. "I don't mean to be such a burden, yeah."

In an instant I was at her side pulling her from her chair and wrapped my arms around her with my hand on the back of her head. I didn’t understand why she was apologizing. Leaning back I kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears that streaked down her cheeks. She must have thought I was angry at her but it was the complete opposite. I wanted to do nothing but help her and get her pass this problem she was having, but that's not what I received.

“Get off me” She growled pushing me back. “Do you think this is easy?”

“Deidara.” I say trying to reach for her but she slaps my hand away.

“This shit is not easy. I’ve had the shakes and been sweating since this morning. My teeth hurt so bad I want to scream but my body is craving sugar like no fucking other and I can’t stop myself from eating it. My body hurts so bad I want to cry not to mention this urge to choke you every time you speak.”

“My voice isn’t that bad.”

“Ah shut up.” She yelled, her fist gripping the pants she wore. She really did want to strangle me. “I don’t want to hear your voice.”

“Fight me.” I say

“What.” She looked up at me.

“I said fight me.” I repeated, “If you are so frustrated at all of this, take your frustration out on me by fighting me. We have a gym here just pass the gardens.”

“Im not fighting you.” She stated and I noticed she took a few shaky inhales, her eyes fluttering. Her chest heaved for a moment before she began to collapse. She fell forward into my arms, her body felt like she was on fire and in a sigh I looped my arm under her legs to carry her bridal style towards out bedroom. Nagato met me in the hall, looking over Deidaras body with a nod. He took a step to the side allowing me to pass without a word. Her clothing was drenched in sweat and her bangs clung to her forehead. Gently I removed her shoes, placing them by the door before going back to her side of the bed. I stared down at her, making sure her chest making sure she was breathing and it wasn’t in gasps before finally crawling into bed with her, pulling her against me and falling to sleep as well.

///                        

           Itachi woke feeling cold only to look down and see he wasn’t wrapped in a blanket and noticing that the bed was cold. He heard soft crying and if any video game taught him was not to run towards the crying but he had too this time. Sitting up he noticed Deidara in the corner of the room crouched down with the blankets and sheets wrapped around her tightly rocking back and forth on her feet. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks, coating the sheet she had wrapped around her face. Her fingers gripped the sheet so tight that her knuckles began to turn white while she rocked back and forth.

“Deidara.” He whispered, leaving the warmth to crouch in front of her.

“Don’t touch me.” She snapped and his hand fell to his side. “Go back to bed, I’ll be fine.”

                He could tell her chest was heaving with each movement she took and he couldn’t help but think, was this because of the withdraws? Looking into her eyes, the once bright sapphire blue was covered with a dull color that he was unable to describe. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, to comfort her and to assure her that he was going to be there for her. Ignoring her request, he grabbed her pulling her into his lap but she fought him. She kicked him in the chest with one swipe against the bed, knocking her off her feet into the wall behind her and the blankets fell off her shoulders to the floor.

“I told you not to fucking touch me.” She growled grabbing for the blankets, but her fingers wouldn’t grasp them. She drew her knees to her chest, crossing her feet in front of her for protection. Her toes wiggled against the carpet while her hands gripped her pants while she continued to rock.

“You don’t know what it feels like do you. You’re the privilege son of the Uchiha clan.” She whispered at Itachi, “The eldest son the police force who comes from their mother with a silver spoon. I was never given anything like you are. I won my car where you had your daddy buy yours. You passed with flying colors because of your birth name, where as I had to constantly work on failing grades because I wasn’t able to focus.”

He didn’t say anything to her. He allowed her to rant and rave her feelings because he knew she didn’t mean any of it. Nagato commented that she would become irate and snap at the littlest things and that he would have to prepare for the most hurtful things someone could say to him and that is what she was doing. Every other sentence was ‘ _fucking Uchiha’_ or ‘ _you know what’_ but he knew she needed this. He knew she needed it and he was going to be the sum of her punishment, then he would take it. Better him than a family member.

“You think you’re so god damn special don’t you?” She stood up finally so she could lean down into his face, her hair falling over her shoulders while her eyes glared at Itachi, full of hate. “You think you are so perfect, with the rocking body and perfect hair.” She flicked him in the forehead like he does to Sasuke “Your perfect life and not knowing how it really is when you’re running from the fucking cops or how when they decide to shove your face into gravel and how it taste.” She paced back and forth, her fingers digging into the fabric of shorts. “Or how it feels to be branded.”

Her last sentence was a whisper but he heard it clear as day and he wanted to know, no he had to know what she was talking about. “What do you mean branded?” He asked before he could stop himself and she paused mid-stride to glare at him.

“It’s like taking a red hot poker in art class and submerging it on a piece of clay.” She answered and continued to pace, her hands moved at different places on her body and scratched where there was no itch. She was becoming worse, with each step she took, pacing in their suite her legs would shake and he couldn’t imagine the pain she must have been going through. Even she would stop in front of the mirror, he noticed that her hands would shake if they weren’t moving and her eyesight would glance around the room spatially.  He caught her before she fell backwards, placing her in bed, before taking the chair from the table and propping his feet up on the side bed and got comfortable. He didn’t think it a good idea to sleep with her just yet, not while she was like this. She might choke him in his sleep for all he knew.

////

(Week 2)

_I need it…I want it and for fucks sakes I’m going to fucking get it._ I can’t deal with this, the itching, the shakes with stiffness and this impeccable craving for sugar. I’ve eaten all the candy I have already brought and I don’t know if I can take this but he keeps saying I have too. The fucking Uchiha sitting in front of the bed we have shared for almost two weeks now. He sees the discomfort on my face and yet he doesn’t know the turmoil I’m going through, the irritation and how extremely paranoid I am. I want to run, just take off my shoes and run to fucking anywhere. Every sound I hear in the hallway sends my nerves on edge and I can’t help but pace in the room or on the balcony.  

               This was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have come here. I should have just stayed home and dealt with this the only way I know how, to hide under my blankets and forget I’m an addict until the urge came calling. This is my burden to carry but it seems he wants to help or it’s a desire that he needs to fulfill. I stopped throwing up yesterday which was good and my teeth have become less sore and I am grateful for that but still crave it. It wouldn’t be hard to sneak out of here and go fine some. I’m sure if I text Zetsu he could come to my rescue and drop it off.  No…I couldn’t do that not after everything Itachi has been doing for me.  Is it odd that I feel like I owe him a lot more? He has done so much for me these past two weeks and this is supposed to be his summer vacation

“Deidara”

Looking up I seen Itachi at the door that entered the hot springs. “What, yeah?”

“I just wanted you to know that I was going to bed.” He smiled at me and this wasn’t a normal thing. It seemed like it was only me he smiled at like that.

“I’ll be there soon, un.” I say waving him off.

                Leaning my head back I groan. Nagato told me as of today I was clean after the blood test he performed but why do I still feel this way. I feel as though I am dragging but it could be the after affects but my addiction wasn’t this bad when I was with my grandfather but then again…being branded kicked my ass more than anything but deserved it. At least I think I did at the time. Now that I’m somewhat sober I can continue as normal even though he feels like he is walking pins and needles with me. I wish he would stop. I’m not going to brake plus he seen my at my worse I think I’ll be alright by now. Shouldn’t I?

"I see that you are doing better then last week." A voice said stepping into the shared springs with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes I am doing much better, hm." I answered, turning to meet the intruder, "Does Itachi know you are in here with me?"

He nodded, "Yes he does, he asked me to come talk to you since it seems you aren't able to speak with him like he wants you too."

      That last statement made me fury my brow. What did he mean I wont speak with him like he wants me too. Does he really want to open up that much. Its bad enough I was in his face a week ago yelling what I don't remember and I feel back from here to hell. Am I really that bad.

"Don't over work yourself Deidara." Nagato said pulling me from my thoughts. "Itachi just wants to help you the best he can while you are in this delicate time, he is trying to be understanding but you are going to need to rely on him one way or another."

"What so you know about it, hm?"

"He told me everything you said to him." He answered, "And from the way he talks about you un such a loving manner, I can tell he is willing to go to hell and back for you even if you don't know it."

       I guess what he is saying is right in some sort of way. Shit Itachi did drag me all the way here to help me or at least try too help me. Would he really go to hell and back for me as much as Nagato has said? Do I really mean that much to him?

"I want to do better, I just don't know where to start, yeah." I blurted and my own words took me by surprise.

"Then start here and now, "He answered, "There is so much you can accomplish in the next two weeks while you are still here. Dedicate yourself to the better and your path will be laid out the way you want it too."

His words actually made sense for once, "Thank you Nagato."

(Week 3)

“Hey”

                Looking up at him from next to him, he cupped my face pulling me by my chin closer to his own. The strong scent of caramel creaming hitting my nose with each breath he exhaled and heat pooled between my legs. _Fuck._ In irritation I bounced my leg under the table, trying to ignore all the tell signs that I wanted to jump his bones right here and now. His eyes skimmed from my forehead towards my chin while his thumb outlines my bottom lip in a teasing manner. He knew what he was doing, how to tease me to get what he wanted. _Fuck fuck fuck…fuuck._ I jerked my head back away from his touch and the coffee breathe. _Fucking Uchiha._ He seems to have been watching me more this week, checking my eyes to see if they were dilated or if I was high as a kite. Believe me, I’m craving it and I want it more than anything but I actually feel better. We have kept busy this past week. He has taken me to the Aquarium, the Zoo and a few places that have perked my interest on the drive down here as well as some of Itachi’s favorite dango shops and coffee bars.  Walking into the last coffee bar, instant horniness hit me and I hid it very well from him by leaving the shop.

                I broke down last Friday, worse than I had the entire two weeks I had been here. The throwing up had finally ceased and I was feeling somewhat normal but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my chest that craved the high. The energy drinks and candy I was eating didn’t seem to satisfy the craving and Itachi found me face down in drool and tears. I was surprised that all he did was pick me up and comfort me instead judging me. Since then he had been watching me more, not allowing me from his sight unless I was in the springs or in the bathroom. I feel different though, I no longer feel the need to drink and I love getting drunk.  I noticed that I have gained weight as well. My pants no longer hang off my hips like they use too and my cheeks are getting the plumped feeling back into them. Itachi has seemed to notice because he touched me more as if I am no longer fragile.

 “You’re smiling like a baka again, Hn” I frown, sitting my cup down.

“Maybe I like being in your company.” He answered.

My eyes narrowed but I smiled anyway. “I’m sure that’s what it is.”

“Well since I have been feeding you like crazy, you aren’t skin and bones anymore and I’m not afraid to touch you now.” He smiled, his fingers running over my hand that lay on the table. “You look healthy.”

“Healthy could be another word for fat.” I laughed, “Are you calling me fat Itachi, hn.”

“No…no.” He shook his head. “Why would I call you fat?”

“It’s amusing to watch you get nervous, un.” I chuckle and stand only to poke him in the forehead with two fingers. “I have to meet Nagato for a run than I’m going to soak in the springs. Are you going to be in bed by the time I get back?”

“I shouldn’t be, but if I am just crawl in bed with me.” He smirked, “I’m taking you to the art museum tomorrow.”

My eyes brighten, “Really, hn?”

He nodded. “I saw you itching to go into it when we were at the coffee shop yesterday and don’t poke me again.”

Instead of a kiss, I poked his forehead once more and jumped from him, quickly slipping on my running shoes and leaving the hotel room to meet Nagato. He showed me the track they have in the woods behind the springs and I have been doing a nightly run with him since my last break down. Running seems to clear my head for a while, the burning in my legs take the itch to use plus when I’m moving I have time to think about everything that has happened in these three weeks. Beside me a blur of red hair caught my eye and I smiled. He finally caught up with me. But running like this did ease my mind and allowed me to calm myself to think positive enough to not thinking of any drug. Periodically my hands would still shake but it was easily ignored as long as I played with my hair. Do I really look at healthy as he says; I mean I haven’t looked in the mirror since we came here because I don’t want to see myself.

“Do I really look heathy, un.” I stop running clutching my side as Nagato naught up.

“What.” He panted. “God you have long ass legs.”

“Itachi said I looked healthy.” I panted and sat in the damp grass near the track. “And I don’t know what the mean quite exact, un.”

“Yes you do look healthier than what you did when you got here.” He took a seat next to me. “Your tic is even back.”

“No it’s not.” I turn my head to look at him while my fingers picked at the blades of grass.

“You’re trying very hard to fight it.” He laughed. “I still can’t breathe.”

“You’ll be alright, yeah.”

“If you make it the rest of this week with no symptoms and urges you pass my program.” He sat up with a smile. “A 12 step program in 4.”

“Do I get the certificate and everything?” I joked.

“Smartass.”

“Nagato.” My voice barely above a whisper, “I’m afraid.”

The light from the path casted a shadow over half of his face when he turned to me with a concerned looked. “Of what?”

“Everything, un.” I blurted. “When this happened before, I was sent to my grandfather and things weren’t pleasant there, not like they are here. Itachi has used loved and care with me this entire time. When I was in Germany, I was beaten, trained, branded and abused till I was free of all drugs in my system. “

“There are always different methods on how to free yourself from addiction, I’m not going to say the way your grandfather proceeded to free you from it was the right way but it worked. I’ve heard from Itachi about your fighting skills but as for being branded, I have no comment on that matter. “He shook his head, probably picturing it. “Itachi loves you, I can see it on his face when he talks about you and I can see he wants to help you very much.”

“I understand he wants to help me and I have let him. Usually I would run from someone’s help because I feel I don’t deserve it because I am the one who made this mess of myself.” I inhaled before continuing, “I’m afraid that I will start back up once he is gone and I will become out of control like I was this last time. No one knew why Itachi was bringing me here. My family thought it was for a vacation so we could spend time together before he leaves for school. I fear I may spiral down once again with this being my last year in high school.”

“There are many reasons to be afraid Deidara.” Nagato smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for me to grab but I stood up on my own. “The only one who can keep you clean is yourself.”

                And with that last statement he was gone, continuing his run down the dim lit path. He was right and I knew it even though I didn’t want to admit it. Am I the only one who can keep me clean? Did I have to rely on others to help? Izuna and Izumo are the ones who seem to watch out for me when I am high well was high while the other two encouraged for me to keep going and get higher till I wasn’t able to stand. There are so many possibilities but only I can control myself. Right?

“Here are more towels for you Madam.” Anko smiled at me, setting a few towels near the rock I had my head on.

“Thank you Anko.” I smile reaching from the water to run my hand across the fluffy fabric.

 An hour later I left the spring, my fingers pruned and hair damp from the steam. Itachi was dead asleep when I came back to the room the book he was reading was laying on the pillow beside him and I couldn’t help but stare at the well-defined chest and abs that continued. His happy trail of black hairs disappearing into the waistband of his shorts causing me to drool and I gripped the towel with a death grip before heading to the shower.

 Exiting the bathroom he was still sprawled out on the bed, the sheets tangled at his feet and his shorts have seemed to ride lower than before. He didn’t make any sounds as his chest expanded with each inhale and exhale. Dropping my hair towel, I crawled up his legs unnoticed and straddled his waist. My eyes memorized the outline of his muscles, how his neck would strain when he would move his head to either side.  The only light in the room was from a small lamp in the corner of the room but I could see everything, from the way his eyes fluttered or how his fingers would twitch.   
                Leaning down my hair fell over my shoulder and onto his chest tickling his neck, my hand reaching up to barely touch his bottom lip and his eyes shot open realizing he was unable to move. The color changed from the natural black to the blood red that seemed to make him more attractive. I felt him shift his hips and the heat that pooled between my legs caused me to groan but I didn’t make a sound that he could hear or did he?

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice raspy from sleep sending a chill down my spine.

“If I wanted to kill you while you slept I would have done it already.” I whispered, pushing myself forward into his lips.

                His hands fisted into my hair, gripping my hair and pulling my head back to expose my throat with a grin. A line of wetness from the bottom of my ear to my collar bone caused goosebumps across my body and under my shirt even through my binding. He sat us up before attacking my lips once more, sliding his tongue into my mouth and tasting the toothpaste I used. His groans rang in my hears with each hip roll against him while his hands gripped my backside with a bruising force before grapping the hem of tank top and pulling it over my head.

“Wait.” I pant as he discarded it to the floor. “There is something I want to show you.”

I watched his eyes skim over my bindings before locking eyes with me. “Of course.”

  Reaching behind me, I pulling the binding strap away from the fabric and cringed at the sound of Velcro. My hands pulled slowly at the binding, unwrapping it from my chest and he never took his eyes from my face. He could see how unsure of myself I was while I did this but he never said anything just smiled at me as I pulled the last strap from my chest. My arms covering what little I had while I looked away. I felt him pull my arms away and place them in my lap but I didn’t dare look at him. I didn’t want to see the look of disgust in his face at the marking across my left side. But he surprised me by leaning forward and kissing the scar in the middle and I jerked my head down to see his lips press over and over again. His hands grasped my back, nails running down with pressure so I would feel it.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me. You’re still beautiful.” He whispered against my chest.

                His words touched me, no one has ever said that but I knew he would want to know how I got it but not right now. I wanted him desperately and I wanted him to know it. Pushing him back down on the bed, I kissed down his chest, nails running down his sides with me as I crawled down his legs till I was face to face with his crouch. While I was sitting on him, I felt him growing underneath me with each moan filled hip roll and it took everything in him not to rip my close off. He propped himself up on his elbows watching me hook my fingers in his shorts and pull them down mid-thigh with a smile. Beads of sweat shimmered down his chest with anticipation of what I was about to do and I couldn’t help but chuckle. Grasping the base of his cock and pumping for a moment, my tongue darted out licking the bottom of the head to the slit before engulfing him till my lips touched my index finger. He locked his fingers in my hair tightly, guiding my strokes while my tongue played against the prominent vein underneath.

“I don’t w…ant tha...t” He moaned, pulling me by my hair from his lap to meet his lips as he switched out positions. His eyes darted from my face and over my chest, settling on the shorts I wore. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

In one swipe I lie naked underneath him, his eyes darting from the tip of my head to my toes and I couldn’t help but blush. I have never been naked in front of anyone like this, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Before he settled himself between my legs, he grabbed what looked like a foil wrapped from his bag but I didn’t care, the pleasure of him touching me set my each one of my nerves on fire with a glide of his hand up my outer thigh while he leaned down to kiss me. He’s the only one I want. Yes this is what I wanted, only him.

////

“Husband come back to bed” Kakashi said wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist from behind. “Standing out here isn’t going to help your worried mind.”

“He was supposed to call after dinner for the daily report and he hasn’t done it for almost a week.” Minato signed, leaning into his the taller man’s embrace.

“Rehab can be killer on a body Hun.” He explained, “Im sure he is busy with helping her. If they aren’t back by next week, than we will know that the treatment didn’t work.”

“Maybe you are right.” Minato nodded, “Either she will return with him, or she killed him for taking her to a wellness center.”              

                Kakashi chuckled, pulling his husband from the balcony and closing the doors, not realizing the two other sets of ears on the roof listening to their conversation. Naruto looked away from Sasuke, trying hard not to hide the tears he felt flowing down his cheeks. Sasuke scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

“Why are you crying Naruto?” he asked, kissing the top of his head. "It is about your sister?"

“I hate seeing her like that doped up on god knows what and it pains me to see that your brother is the one who is helping her through it instead of her family.” He cried.

“Naruto, if there is one person in the world who could get her clean it would be Itachi.” Sasuke smiled. “Besides he can match her in sparring like noone. I’ve never done drugs but Kakashi is right, they are a killer on the body and if she doesn’t get help it could become worse than what it is now.”

Naruto wiped the tears away while looking up at Sasuke and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, their lips inches apart. “Promise me you would do the same for me? Promise me that if I ever go off the deep end you will come and find me to put me back where I belong, even if that means you beating my ass till I lose an arm”

“I promise my Naru.” Sasuke said leaning forward and pressing his lips to the blonde.

////

“Harder” I begged underneath him, wanting to feel him deeper inside me. Wanting to know how rough he could actually become with me. Im not made of glass and I know I will not break. My legs gripped his outer thighs as I pushed off the bed and him onto his back, my hair falling over my shoulders and pooling on his chest. His hands slide up my thighs until I grasped his wrist and pinned them over his head, thrusting at my own pace and adjusting my hips for his tip to hit the spot that made by insides melt.     
              He matched my downwards thrusts with his hips, burring himself deep inside me as far as he could go and I exhaled in gasps unable to keep his wrist pinned. He took the advantage, freeing his wrist and gipping my hips, forcing me down rougher than before and with a grip I knew would leave bruises but this is what I wanted. I needed to feel the pain inside, I wanted to be bruised and to have his marks over my body. I wanted to finally be able to feel something instead of the hollowness of the drugs that kept me company.

“Oh…fuck...right there.” I groan into his mouth, leaning down to kiss him, feeling his own gasps against my mouth as he wrapped his arms around my back, tangling his hands in my hair and pulling my head back as he bit down on my throat. The sounds of our flesh hitting one another rose in the air combined with our pants and moans of pleasure. With his arms still wrapped around me and hand tangled in my hair he rolled us over once again, the sound of my voice barely a moan as his thrusts became incredible rough, barely leaving me time to take a breath before the next thrust he administrated.

“Itac…” I gasped feeling my insides clench and an intense wave of pleasure take over all senses going white as my nails dug into his shoulders hard enough I knew I drew blood. Our kisses were hungry against one another and he thrusted a few more times before jerking into my hips in a faint moan of my name in my ear as his body shook with pleasure as well. I still held onto him, nails retracting from his shoulders while I rubbed the spots to sooth them. Our breathing still mingling with one another as he captured my lips in another heated kiss and with a groan he pulled from me, leaving me empty.

My chest heaved under his own and the tears I was unable to stop in time. Even in the darkness I was able to see his perfect features and the dark eyes that stared down into my own. His thumbs touched the sides of my face, wiping away the tears that fell down into my hair line.

“Deidara what’s wrong?” He whispered against my lips.

I know he may have felt like he did something wrong but that wasn’t it. I’ve never cried after an intense orgasm like this so I didn’t know what to think. Was it because of the pint up rage I had deep inside or was it because he just pounded me into the mattress till I was unable to breathe?

“Nothing is wrong.” I cried, “You just gave me the best orgasm I have ever had.”

He chuckled, “Well at least I did one thing right.”

Leaning up I captured his lips in another passionate kiss, running my tongue over his bottom lip and smiling when he opened, allowing me to explore his mouth and playfully fight his tongue. Pulling back I glared up into crimson eyes with a smile. “I love you Itachi.”

“I love you too Deidara.” He whispered against my lips before deepening the kiss once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about updating the last 5 chapters every Sunday or Thursday, and I'm not really sure which I want to do. Suggestions would be highly appreciated. Kudos and comments welcomed have fun reading.


	10. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara goes to prom and her graduation.

“Gaara that is weird I’m not taking you to prom.” Deidara shook her head, looking down at the flyer he handed her. “Besides you’re my best friend’s cousin, yeah.”

“Well Itachi isn’t here to take you so someone has too.” He commented in a low voice trying not to alert the others around her. “And it wouldn’t be you taking me it would be me taking you, do you want me to call Itachi and ask if it is okay.”

“Is he trying to convince you to go to prom?” Tamari asked, taking a seat on the table next to Deidara, receiving a death glare from her brother and a laugh from Deidara. “He was giving himself a pep talk this morning in the bathroom while he was doing his hair.”

“Really Gaara, hn?” Deidara chuckled, handing him back the flyer.

“He was so cute in the mirror of the bathroom, chanting to himself, I’m going to ask, I’m going to ask.” Tamari laughed, “Kunkuro told him to shut the fuck up because he was sleeping.”

“Your elder brother was always quick with his tongue, yeah.” She nodded.

“And even quicker with his fist.” Sasori frowned. “Little shit almost decked me this morning.”

“Well you three do share a room.” Tamari commented, looking through a magazine she pulled from her bag.

“Oh god not you too, un.” Deidara rolled her eyes at the prom dress Magazine.

“What Prom is around the corner and Shika has already asked me, even though he said it would be more troublesome if I didn’t go because it’s my last year here.”

                Deidara sighed rolling her eyes once again and lying back on the table, her head in Tamari’s lap. In two weeks she would be graduating from this school and be flying off to New York for college only being a few blocks from where Itachi was staying. She was able to visit him during spring break and she could have sworn that they didn’t leave his bedroom for three of the six days she was going to be there. She had met the other three roommates that shared the apartment one morning after forgetting she was in nothing but Itachi’s shirt and a pair of booty shorts.

_\---- (Flashback)_

_“I need to get up, I have to pee.” She mumbled into the chest of the one holding her._

_“No shhh just lay in bed with me. I haven’t got to hold you like this since Christmas at your fathers place and we were interrupted by your brother.” He mumbled into her hair._

_“And your brother as well.” She reminded him, her hand snaking down between their bodies to grasp his member through his pjs giving a rough squeeze. He instantly released her and she took the moment to jump from the bed and run to the bathroom, leaving him alone with the pain._

_He laid there groaning in pain before curling in the fetal position while trying to regain his composure. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed one of his shirts off the floor not caring that it was inside out once she put it on and left the comfort of his room. She quietly walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and bending down to grab a water bottle from the very bottom shelf not noticing the people sitting at the dining room table, all three of their heads turned as she bent down._

_“Goddamn, what an ass.” She heard and quickly she stood up, slamming the door closed and turned around. A deep blush formed on her face as she edged closer to the door. “Who do you belong too?”_

_“Well it certainly isn’t you.” She fired back, looking over the dark skinned man with a cringe. “Damn you’re dark.”_

_“Are you’re pale as fuck.” He commented, “But you are better than the blue guy we have living here.”_

_“Kisame?” She asked._

_“Are you fucking the blue guy?” He asked._

_“No Kakuzu she isn’t fucking me.” Kisame said entering the kitchen finally. “She’s with the Uchiha.”_

_She noticed the twin carrot tops in the back both raised their eyebrows at the word Kisame spoke, the only way to tell which was which was the multiple piercings adoring the face of one of them. Itachi had decided to make and appearing finally able to stand from the dick thump she administrated earlier to escape. He kissed the top of her head and took the bottle of water from her downing half of the bottle._

_“Hey that’s mine, un.” She pouted. “Want me to flick you again?”_

_“No.” He shook his head turning to the side and protecting his groin. “Don’t you dare?”_

_“Are you going to introduce me?” Deidara asked looking around at all the people. “I already knew Mr. Sushi here, yeah.” She pointed at Kisame._

_“Well this is Pein and Yahiko Youngblood they are twins and this p.o.s is Kakuzu.” Itachi pointed to each of them. “Everyone this is Deidara Namikaze.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you Deidara.” Yahiko smiled, finishing his piece of toast._

_Deidara walked over to the table, shaking the hands of the two twins before turning to the dark skinned man to the right of her. “If you ever comment about my ass again, ill break your fucking neck, hn.”_

_“I like her.” Pein nodded to the Uchiha. “You caught yourself a good one.”_

_“And she a beast in the sack too.” Itachi chuckled at the glare he received._

_“I know, I hear it.” Kisame rolled his eyes, “Oh yes Deidara….fuck right there Itachi. It’s all fucking night with you too.”_

_“You’re just jelly because no one is yelling your name like that, yeah.” Deidara shot back standing in front of Itachi and he wrapped his arms around her only to kiss the back of her head._

_“Fuck off Deidara.” Kisame frowned._

_“I’m satisfied at the moment, un.” She grinned. “Thank you very much Kisame.”_

_\-----_

Tamari looked down at the smiling Deidara in her lap and ferried her brows. “What are you laughing at?”

“Just remembering my trip to Itachi’s, hn.” She smiled poking her friend on the cheek. “I can’t wait to be there full time. We are still rooming together aren’t we?”

“Yep, I just got done buying everything I’m going to need.” She smiled, “Is Itachi coming to the graduation next week?”

Deidara sighed sitting up and looking at her friend. “I don’t know, I’m supposed to talk to him tonight about it. He’s going to call me before he goes to his first class at 10am his time.”

“This twelve hours is killing you isn’t it?” Sasori asked, grabbing his book bag as the first bell rang.

“Majorly, yeah.” She agreed, picking up her bag and following Sasori and Tamari to their first class.

 

Deidaras school day drug by, her mind in a cloud of questions and how to ask him later when he called. Should she ask if he was going to be coming to the ceremony or would she not see him till she moved to the dorms at the college? She was really hoping that he would tell her that he was coming and that she would see him next week.

“Dei are you alright? You haven’t said anything since dinner has begun.” Minato asked, setting his wine glass down on the table and looked at his daughter concerned.

“Yeah dad I’m fine I just have a lot on my mind, un.” She answered looking around the table. She knew what they were all thinking, has she taken anything today is that why she is so zones out.

“So are you going to take Gaara’s offer?” Naruto asked her with a chuckle.

She looked up confused, “what, hm?”

“What offer?” Kakashi asked finally interested in the conversation.

“Gaara asked her to prom this weekend.” Naruto said, “But it seems she said she isn’t going.”

“Why not Hun? Prom is the best event of your life and you need to go.” Minato tried to convince his daughter to go, “I went to prom with your mom and she looked beautiful in the white glitter gown, I think I still have the dress actually. It’s up in the attic; do you want me to find it so you can wear it?”

“I’m not going.” She stated for the second time. “If Itachi isn’t going to be here there is not a point in going, un.”

“Itachi is an ocean away, just go with Gaara. He has already rented a tux, but it also doesn’t help that Tamari is whispering in his ear to keep asking you.” Naruto shrugged, “He’s likes you since we were all kids.”

Deidara, Minato and Kakashi all raised an eyebrow at Narutos words. “That makes me not want to go even more, thank you, un.” She rolled her eyes, pushing her plate away.

“Are you and Sasuke going together?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, “Yes he asked me yesterday actually.”

“So which of you is wearing the dress, un?” Deidara chuckled, ignoring the glare she received from her father.

“Piss off Deidara.”  Naruto said, gripping his fork.

                Deidara rolled her eyes with a chuckle, pushing her plate away before standing up. She helped her father with the dishes, listening to him rant and rave about going to her senior prom and how she would regret it if she didn’t go but she didn’t understand. It was just a stupid dance where people dress us and lose their V cards. She’s already lost her, may not be what she wanted or she wanted it with but it was gone and she wouldn’t be able to get it back. She finished cleaning the kitchen with her dad, giving him short yes and no answered when he would ask a question, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

                Heading up the stairs later that night, she heard her phone ringing and took off in a sprint closing her door on the way in. Quickly picking up the phone, Itachi’s face lit up the screen and she couldn’t help but smile. Sliding to the right, the sound of a passing car hit her ear and she knew he was on the sidewalk of the busy New York street. A place she would be in just a few months.

“ _Hello my love how was school today_?” He said from the other side of the line.

“Well something funny happened actually I was asked by Gaara to my prom, un.” She answered him while blushing at the pet name he had given her. She sat down on her bed, getting comfortable by holding onto a pillow that sat in her lap.

_“What did you say?”_

“I told him no. It would be weird to go with my best friends little brother, un.” She answered, trying to find a hint in his voice that he was upset.

_“I think you should go with him. With me not being there and all. It’s a once in a life time experience and you should enjoy it even though I am not there. I took you to my senior prom.”_

“My father said the same thing, un.” She rolled her eyes. “And I was high most of your prom so I don’t remember a lot of it anyway.”

_“Well your dad is right.” She could hear the smile adoring his lips. “I’m asking you to go with him. It’s not like he is going to steal you away from me, you’re too attached to me. Will you go to prom with him for me?”_

Deidara remained silent, glancing at the clock above the call on her phone. It was 10:30 am his time which meant he was either getting coffee or lunch and by the way the background sounded he was in a Starbucks. “You’re at a coffee shop aren’t you?”

_“Stop changing the subject and answer the damn question Deidara.”_

“Fine I will go with Gaara to prom this weekend, un.” She groaned, lying back on her bed listening to him chuckle.

_“Good now I have something to tell you but I don-“_

“I have something to ask you as well, since Graduation is going to be next week, are you going to be able to make it because I have to have enough tickets and my dad wants a head count for the after party. You know how he is, un.”

_He signed on the other end of the phone and her heart dropped. “Baby, I’m sorry but I’m not going to be able to make your graduation. I have three finals next week and a project that is due on the Friday you graduate. I already told your dad yesterday. I know you’re probably disappointed and you don’t want to speak to me now because you have gone silent.” She heard him sigh. “Im sorry love I really am, if I could drop everything and fly over I would.”_

Deidara wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, putting the mic on mute while she took a few shaky breathes to calm her voice. On the last inhale she unmuted him. “It’s alright, I knew you might be busy. I’ll just have Sasuke take pictures for you, yeah.”

_“Deidara…”_

“Its fine Uchiha.” She snapped, her thoughts going elsewhere. “I think I will go with Gaara to prom on Saturday thank you for the encouragement.”

                Her end of the line went dead, leaving him with nothing but a beeping in his hear that the call had ended. Deidara plugged her phone in the charger and getting under the blankets. Her old Christmas lights twinkling around her head that hung from the canopy had her thinking of the past and things she didn’t want to remember at those moments. Hugging her pillow, she shuffled down further into her bed trying to force herself to sleep but I seemed at arms link. Her mind raced, so many questions chasing after the thoughts that plagued her. Why…Why would he promise he would come when he just made and excuse not too? Has he met someone else? Quickly she sat up in bed, not noticing her door open and Naruto standing there. In his hands was a bowl with pink slices sticking out of it. He wore a frown, meaning he heard the conversation between Itachi and herself. He took a seat next her on the bed as she patted the blanket and grabbed a piece of watermelon from the bowl.

“Does dad know you stole a bowl of his watermelon, un?’ She took a bite.

“Not if you don’t open your mouth.” He laughed. “So I heard your conversation with your man.”

“Could we not talk about my man, un?” She groaned, taking another bite. “The very thought irritates me.”

“Sasuke said he has been working on projects a lot. He barely has time to face time him anymore.” Naruto explained, trying to make her feel better.

“But it’s the end of the semester there, Kisame is posting pictures of the beach from his Instagram. Konan and Pein are in Spain while his twin brother is with Kisame.” She rolled her eyes, picking another piece from his bowl. “He supposed to come back and spend the summer here.” She took a bite, crushing the piece with her tongue. “He promised he would.”

“Well things change sis, you know nothing is set in stone.”

“You’re not making this any better Naru, un.” She growled. “Tell Gaara I will go to prom with him.”

“Really?” He looked down at her.

She nodded, “Yes I will, Itachi said I had too. He said I didn’t need to miss this one in a lifetime experience, un.”

“I will let him know.”

                Deidara grabbed the last piece from his bowl before he stood up from her bed. Deciding to go with Gaara would take her mind off a little bit of things. She could enjoy her senior prom and start worrying about college. With the taste of watermelon lingering on her tongue she fell asleep, clutching the pillow Itachi always slept on when he was there.

///

                Deidara looked through the dresses with Tameri and Sakura that Friday afternoon after school, since she likes to do her shopping at the last minute. She asked about her skinny jeans and tank tops but they told her no. They were going to have her actually dress the part, which she was none too happy about it. Why should she subject herself to an agonizing night in heels? She was just happy Gaara had grown and he was taller than she was.

“What about this one.” Sakura asked, holding up black and white high-low.

“No, un” The blonde shook her head. “No high-lows.”

“I FOUND THE PERFECT ONE??” Tameri screamed from the other side of the store. Sakura and Deidara glanced at each other over the rack they were both sorting through.

Tameri pulled a dress from behind her and Deidaras eyes went wide with excitement. Black, white and gray tool made the skirt while a black corset attached at the hips. Simple but elegant for the evening. On the right side of the dress a black sash tied into a small bow. Tameri nodded, shoving the dress towards the blonde and pulling her towards the fitting room. Alone in the fitting room, she nodded to herself in the mirror. Eyes gazing over each inch of her figure. Since she hasn’t been using, her body had finally shaped out the way it was supposed to be. She looked girlish but she still wore the boy cloths and wrapped her chest.

“I’ll take it, yeah.” Deidara yelled and she heard excited squeals from the other side of the door. She pulled her phone from her pocket, standing a step away from the mirror and took a picture before sending it to Itachi. She knew it was 5am in New York but she didn’t care. She wanted him to see the dress that she actual chose. In an instant her facetime ran and she answered it. Itachis smile popped up on the screen once he turned on the lamp next to his bed.

_“After a week of not wanting to talk to me, you send me a picture of a very sexy dress.” He smiled at her blush._

“I thought you would want to see it since I said yes to Gaara’s question, un.” She answered, glancing at herself in the mirror once again.

_“You look beautiful in it.” He nodded, “Are you going to wear heels or flats.”_

_“_ Converse, un.” She answered him.

“You are not wearing Converse to prom.” She heard Tameri yell from the other side of the door.

“Really Uchiha.” She glared at him and he shrugged. “I’ll let you go, I know you are sleeping. I will speak with you later okay, un.”

_“Yes, but seeing you in a dress woke me up out of a dead sleep.” He shrugged, “I want prom pictures.”_

Deidara rolled her eyes. “Fine, go back to sleep, un.”

_“Fine” He said. “I love you dei.”_

“I love you too tach, un.” She smiled at him before the screen went black.

                Deidara redressed, handing the dress back on the hanger and left the room. Sakura and Tameri both stood outside the door waiting on her and all she could do was shake her head at her two eager friends. After purchasing the dress and leaning the store, they stopped for a bite to eat in the court yard of the mall.

“Did he say he loved you?” Sakura asked, pointing her fork at Deidara.

She hid her blush behind her hair. “I said it first if that makes the difference.”

“What did you say first?” A voice asked, sitting down beside her and stealing a couple of her fries.

“We haven’t seen you in a week Izuna where the fuck have you been?” Tameri asked.

“Busy.” He answered leaning his head on Deidara shoulder. “Did Itachi tell you he loves you?”

“What did you take?” Deidara asked, “Your eyes are the size of dimes.”

                Izuna took out a small baggy from his pocket, showing all three the white pills. The urge to take one itched at her and she gulped. Her thoughts going back to the month she spent with Itachi in the wellness center. The painful month of detoxing her body to be clean for herself and to finally be happy. Grabbing the baggy, she bumped the whole contents into her cup before turning and throwing the cup away.

“You can all fucking exhale.” Deidara snapped, standing up and grabbing her dress. “Don’t show that shit to me Izuna…A whole fucking year and I haven’t touched that shit. Im not going to start up again. I will see you all tomorrow.”

                Sakura and Tameri both watched her walk away with her dress bag. In anger, Tameri reached across the table, grabbing the back of Izunas head and slamming it down on the table hard enough she heard a crack. Jerking up Izuna held his nose glaring at the blonde from across the table and grabbed a napkin from where Deidaras plate had been sitting.

“What the fuck was that for?” He yelled, feeling the blood run from his nose.

“You’re fucking stupid you know that.” Sakura answered for her. “Deidara has been clean this entire year and she doesn’t need you to fuck that up for her.”

“If you ever offer her anything like that again, I will personally castrate you.” Tameri threatened getting up from the table, for good measure to make sure the threat went through, she slammed his head down on the table once again and heading towards where her friend ran.

                Deidara was at the other end of the mall looking through a window display of Spencer’s and wondering if it was the guys who decided if the manikin got to wear regular clothing or the kinky stuff they had on it. She seen the flash of blonde hair turn the corner, her face in that of a smile as she found her friend she was looking for. They stood next to her, not saying anything for a few moments before Tameri actually spoke.

“I broke his nose.”

“You broke his nose, hn?”

She nodded, “I sort of slammed his head down on the table kind of hard.”

“Thank you, un.” Deidara smiled side hugging her friend. “Seeing stuff like that just seems to make me angry now. I…just think of all the shit I put Itachi through and-“

“You don’t have to explain Dei.” Tameri shook her head as Sakura rejoined them. “It’s the past and you’re better.”

“And that is all that matters.” Sakura smiled at her. “Come on I need something in here.”

///

                Deidara looked at herself in the mirror at the hard work her father slaved to do and to make sure it stayed up. She would admit she did have a lot of hair and she groaned at how much her hair smelled like hairspray. She held her corset to her chest, while her father zipped her up and slowly laced the back of the dress, bussing the tool that laid flat at the bottom of the dress. Sneaking a peek at her feet he frowned at the black converse she wore.

“Really Deidara?” He asked looking up at her.

“I don’t like flats and heels are out of the question, un.” She answered with a bounce on her heels. “Don’t I look pretty?”

“You actually look like the daughter I’ve always dreamed of.” He teased standing finally.

“Well you better take as many pictures as you can because this is the only time you will see me in a dress, yeah.” She chuckled, looking up at the stairs as her brother appeared. She nodded her head, along with her father, in approval at the black tux he wore with the orange shirt underneath the jacket. Once he hit the bottom of the stairs he dusted off his shoulder with a smirk.

“Well don’t you clean up nice?” Kakashi said from the kitchen door. “A lot better than the ripped jeans and orange shirts.”

“Stand together so I can get a picture.” Minato said pushing his children together.

“Dad don’t start the water works please.” Naruto groaned as he wrapped his arms around his older sister.

                Both teenagers were itching to answer the front door as shouts and loud bangs were heard from the other side of the door. Kakashi stepped to the side, allowing the horde of teenagers into the foyer all dressed for the same occasion. Gaara was the last in, looking up to see Deidara on the last step of the stairs with her hair pinned and the dress that flattered her figure. He nodded with a smile once their eyes met.

“You look amazing.” He stuttered before going back to the calm collected guy everyone else seen.

“Thank you Gaara, you clean up well yourself.” She nodded, taking a step down to join the small group. She cleaned closer to Gaara, pointing at her father. “Just watch, he is going to have everyone outside on the front steps for a damn picture.”

“Everyone I want you outside for a picture please.” Minato ordered, opening the door that Kakashi had closed.

                Deidara chuckled at her father with a head shake. Doing as he asked heading  outside on the front steps and standing in front of Gaara on the same steps. She felt his hands on her shoulders lightly and she welcomed the touch. She was comfortable with people touching her now even if it was just a hug so she didn’t mind the contact.  The ride to the venue was somewhat quiet, not a lot of talking from the males but the females rattled on and on about this or that and Deidara rolled her eyes and sat back, waiting for the night to be over. To be honest she didn’t want to be here, in the Limo with all her friends. The conversation with Itachi the week before has her mind racing and for once she was actually upset with him.  It had been almost four months since she has be able to see him in person, not counting all the times from Skype or Facetime, but this was her graduation. The one time in her life where she would be able to walk across the stage not doped up on anything and she wanted him to see it in the flesh.

“Deidara are you alright.” She heard a voice next to her ear and for a moment she forgot where she was.

She nodded, “Yeah I’m fine Gaara, yeah.” She took his hand as he helped her from the limo. Her heard the heels of her friends echo through the lobby as she and the rest of them made their way to the grand ball room. Music bounced from wall to wall along with others from the Academy on the dance floor. Throughout the night she danced with her friends, trying to clear her mind of anything Itachi related but with her brother sucking face with Sasuke she couldn’t help but think of him. What was he doing? Did he miss her as much as she missed him at this moment?

“Deidara you have been offly quiet tonight what is wrong?” Tameri asked, handing her friend a cup of punch with a wink.

“It’s probably because she is not on anything.” Izuna grinned, “But I can change that.”

“No thank you, un.” She shook her head and took a drink. She coughed for a moment, feeling the burn of pure vodka slide down her throat with barely any juice. It had been months since she consumed alcohol and she knew she didn’t want to but she did. With the mixed feeling she had with Itachi and everything she downed the remainder of the drink before shoving the cup back towards Tameri. “More.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Another red head asked coming up from her right. Turning she seen Sasori beside her, shaking his head as Tameri refilled the cup.

“It’s a few cups Donna, what is it going to do, yeah?” Deidara rolled her eyes taking a few sips.

                Once the third cup was downed, the warm feeling ran through her body and she felt like she was able to do pretty much as she use too. Pulling Gaara and Sasori to the dance floor, she sandwiched herself between the two and danced till she kicked off her shoes towards the table they were sitting at. Turning around in their arms, she draped her arms around Gaara neck as a slow song played over the speakers. Quietly she slurred the words to Issues, feeling hands slide down her to the small of her back and his body pressing further into her own. Before she realized it, a pair of lips pressed against her own and she jerked back.

“Um Gaara, no.” She shook her head, leaving his arms racing from the building. Once outside she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

“Deidara are you alright?” Sasori asked, walking around her touching her shoulder lightly.

“Yeah I’m fine Sasori, it’s just the booze talking I guess, yeah.” She exhaled, feeling the headache. “Will you take me donna? I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Yeah come on.” He nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her to the parking lot.

///

(Graduation.)

 

                Deidara tapped her foot on the cement while waiting for the line to move to the arena. Today was graduation and she was excited that she was going to get to walk across the stage and finally get her diploma. Shikamaru was standing in front of her lazily leaned against the wall waiting as she was. She could tell by the way he stood that he through this was a drag and he would want to be anywhere but here. Finally the line moved and Iruka and Kakashi ushered the row to their seats. She crossed her legs under the seat while playing with the hem of her graduation gown a little disappointed. As she exited she looked up to where her group and her brother were sitting she was hoping that she would see Itachi sitting with the crowd but all she seen was Sasuke next to Naruto.

“Don’t be sad Dei; I’m sure he will show up sooner or later.” Shika glanced at her as the second row stood up and made their way to the stage.

“Is it that obvious, un” She sighed.

“Tameri told me most of it, I know he is a whole ocean away but you will be there in a few months as well.” He smiled.

“That’s months away though and I still have to pack plus all the other shit that I have to do, yeah.”  She groaned.

“Hold up…hold up don’t kill me. I know what you mean I still have to apply for college in Kyoto and im dreading that, so calm down.” He laughed turning his head to the front of the row. The first speaker from their home room teacher Kakashi, he greeted the parents and staff one by one until he got to Minato. Surly noone would need to introduce the head of the academy.

“I would like to thank the parents and the guardians of these lovely students, over these four years I have been able to personal meet and overseer all of your children and I will miss them. They have treated the academy as their second home while learning and progressing to become the young adults you see before you today. Now we will bring up our senior class president.” He clapped as did the rest of the arena.

“I thought this day would never come? Did anyone else?” Izuna asked. “I can’t believe we are the graduating class of 2008. Our fore fathers would be proud to know that our blood is being carried on in this generation to come. I don’t have much to say though I would be able to do a few sentences and we be done, but here goes nothing.” Izuna took a deep breath and leaned in to the mic. Deidara, Shika, Kankuro and Tameri leaned forward in their chairs. He wasn’t about to say his life motto to the entire arena of parents and children. “Fuck bitches, Get Money!”

                He yelled into the Microphone and jumped off the stage. The entire class cheered as he ran down the middle isle towards his seat, high fiving classmates along the way. Quickly Minato took control of the mic, settling the students as they cheered and laughing while he spoke. Once the crowd hushed itself, he called the first row to the stage.  
                Iruka snapped his fingers, signaling for the row to look his way. Deidara stood with the rest turning and looking up once more at her father and brother. And to her disappointment he still wasn’t there. She kept her head down following behind Shika to the stairs. Cheers from sasuke and brother rang throughout the arena as she stepped up on the stairs and she smiled as she was handed the folder for her diploma. Her father kissed her forehead with tears in his eyes and pulled her into a hug.

“Im proud of you Deidara.” He smiled wiping a few tears from his cheeks.

“Thank you dad, yeah.” She nodded, turning towards the camera and smiling as someone took their picture.    

                She returned to her seat with Shika beside her, taking a seat and pulling out her cellphone. There was one text one Izuna and another from Naruto, but nothing from her beloved. Sighing once against she listened to her father’s last speech before turning her tassel to the other side of her hat with a smile. She did it, she was now a college student, fresh out of high school and she couldn’t be happier.                 Outside in the parking lot, Deidara removed her cap and gown. Throwing them in the back of her car before turning to everyone, her back to the building not noticing anyone of the stragglers coming from the building.

“So where are we all going to eat?” Tameri asked, looping her arm into Shikas.

“Anywhere that is not barbeque.” Shika commented.

“How about that new Sushi place that opened up a few weeks ago.” Naruto suggested. “They have eighty-one types of Sushi and this roll called the Sophia roll and it’s fried. Who has ever had a fried sushi roll before?”

“Oh Dobe, the things that come from your mouth.” Sasuke chuckled, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

“Could you two take your love elsewhere, it’s making me sick, hm.” Deidara said rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, already irritated by the affection. She wanted to cry but she told herself not too. She was hoping he would show up and surprise her during the ceremony but nothing so she gave her hopes up and hoped he would call her tonight.

“Sorry sis.” Naruto chuckled, taking a glance behind him but keeping his mouth shut for once.

For a moment the group hushed itself, the suggestions on food utterly halted and Deidara looked around. “Why are you all so quiet, yeah?” She asked looking to each of them.

“Behind you Dei.” Izuna grinned, pointing behind her.

“Yeah it’s the fucking building what am I supposed t-” She stopped mid-sentence. A few feet away, Itachi stood in an empty parking space with a bouquets of flower and a smile from ear to ear. He knew she would break out in a run at the sight of him and she heard their laughter as she ran across the parking lot straight into his arms, pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her only to swing her around.

“Hello my love.” He whispered against her lips, setting her down on the concrete.

“You said you couldn’t make it.” She cried, pulling back slightly to look at him. He thumbed the tears from her cheeks before pulling her face back for a kiss.

“I lied.” He muttered holding her tighter as their group clapped. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” She smiled, drawing her fist back and punching him, knocking him backwards. “Next time just don’t answer my call.”

“I love you too babe.” He smiled, getting back to his feet while rubbing his chest.

///

                Deidara gasped feeling her body convulse as she laid her head down on the persons chest below her. He was panting just as much as she was as he wrapped his arms around her to roll her on her back, kissing her chin and lips in chaste kisses. Her nails dug into his arms as he slid from her in one movement and she frowned.

‘What’s with the frown?” He asked, kissing her chin. “I just gave you the best ride of your life since I have been gone and you frown.”

“It wasn’t the fuck, believe me it was far from it. No it’s just, you and I are going to be on opposite sides of the campus since I have to stay in the Art dorms and you’re in filming. When will we get to actually see each other?” She answered, withdrawing her fingernails.

“We will see each other as much as we want. We can stay at each other’s dorms.” He smiled.

“Boys aren’t supposed to stay in the girls dorms though, how am I going to hide you if we get checked?”

“Wait who are you rooming with?”

“Tameri.”

“Oh god you can just come and sleep at my house. I don’t want her knowing what my ass looks like without pants.” He laughed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. “You’re tighter than last time.”

Deidara smirked, “I’ve been doing these exercises that Sakura and Tameri told me about and damn.”

“I like it.” He leaned down, kissing her lips. “Whatever it is you are doing, keep doing it.”

“Of course I will, I actually like doing it when noone is watching, un.” She grinned.

“Pervert.” He kissed her nose. “Are you all packed, we leave in three days.”

“Yes everything is already packed and it’s already in the crate with my car, yeah.” She nodded getting up from the bed, walking across her room to her bathroom.

///

                Minato opened the door to the house, greeting Itachi and Deidara with a warm hug before ushering them into the house. He held Deidara in his arms for a while longer before finally releasing her after kissing her forehead.

“Im so proud of you for going to college.” He sniffled trying to hold in his tears at her.

“Itachi will you wait in the car for me, yeah.” Deidara smiled at him with a nod. She knew he dad needed this moment for she wouldn’t be there when he would call and she would be an ocean away in New York, finally away from home. Once Itachi was outside and the door was closed, she pulled her father into a tight hug not letting him go. Allowing him to shed the tears he wanted too but wasn’t able too while there was another person in here.

“It’s okay to cry dad, I know this is going to be a big step for both of us, yeah.” She smiled against his neck and tightening her arms around his neck as he did the same to her back. He didn’t want to think that his little girl was growing and she would be leaving the next for a state plane rides away. Deidara didn’t release him till he let go first. The tears staining his cheeks while he tried to collect himself infront of his daughter.

“I am and your mother are so proud of you and everything you have an achieved. You have worked so hard to get where you are and I will always be just a phone call away if you need me.” He wiped away the tears. “Your acceptance letter is in your backpack and all your things should be arrive Monday but if they aren’t you stay with Itachi till then.”

“Thank you dad.” She smiled “I appreciate everything you have done for me since I have been back and thank you for being proud of me.” She pulled him into a hug once against slipping something into his back pocket and pulling back. “I will call you once we arrive in New York.”

“Please be safe Deidara.”

“I will, I’ll be staying with Itachi this weekend until Monday when my dorm is released to me and he is going to show me around campus, yeah.” She smiled, picking up her bag.

                Outside Kakashi and Naruto waited for her, she gave a brief hug to Kakashi before she stopped infront of Naruto with a grin. He already had tears in his eyes that he was unable to hide and she couldn’t help but frown. Handing her bag to Itachi she pulled her brother into a tight hug, felling him release all the pint up tears that lingered behind his eye lids.

“You will be visiting me in six months, no need to be sad, yeah.” She whispered in his ear as his fingers gripped her shirt. ‘I’ll skype you and dad every week so that you will know I am okay.”

“Promise.” His voice broke.

She pulled back, looking down him. “Yes I promise and you have my phone number so you can call me whenever you want, hm.”

“Send me something back.” He smiled looking at Itachi. “You better take care of her.”

“I promise Naruto.” He smiled, “as long as you take of Sasuke.”

“Promise accepted.” Naruto pushed his sister towards Itachi. “You’re going to be late for your plane.”

“Goodbye guys, yeah.”

////

                The plane touched down at JFK 12 hours later. Itachi leaning over and kissing Deidara in chaste kisses till she made a noise that sounded like a baby dinosaur and she opened her eyes only to look out the window. The lights from the building illuminated the clouds above them and a light rain beat against the plane window. Turning towards Itachi she smiled. She was really here in New York and she would begin her life.

“What are you thinking about?” Itachi asked as he pulled her closer at the baggage claim area.

“Im not im just happy is all, yeah.” She grinned excitedly, “Im in a new country, in a new state going to a new school and I have you.” She leaned up and kissed him, eyes drifting to the giggling girls to her left once she pulled back.

“ _They think you’re a boy_.” Itachi whispered in Japanese, “ _Apparent gays over here are somewhat fond over by the teen population.”_

“ _Then shall we give them a show_?” She asked, gripping his shirt and pulling him into a crush kiss, shoving her tongue past his lips to explore his mouth. Itachi’s hands came up to her hair, tangling into blonde locks as he pulled her closer than what she was. She only pulled back to catch her breath and to glance at the moving belt that carried all the luggage. “ _I love you Uchiha_.”

“ _And I love you Namikaze_.” Itachi spoke, kissing her nose playfully as her bag spun around the belt. Leaving her side, he grabbed her bag making sure it was her before taking her hand. Leading her from the baggage claim to outside where a car was waiting for them, he opened the back door ushering her inside and taking the seat beside her. “Why don’t you just move into the house I’ll be sharing?”

“What, hm.” She jerked her head towards him. “You want me to move into a house with you? Is it just going to be you or will others be in the same house as well?”

“Yes Kisame, Konan and the twins. Yahiko and Pein will be living there as well there is Kakazu and then there are two new people as well.” He answered.

“So the same ones from spring break in other words?” She chuckled, thinking back to the time she visited. “I don’t think it would be bad living in a house with all of you but with half the scholarship is that I have to live in the dorms for a year before I can move out.” She turned in her seat to look at him. “But I’m sure the house you all are moving into isn’t that far away and I’ll probably be at the house all the time anyway. Is it a coed house or what?”

“Yes it is.” He nodded, “Pein and Yahiko met this guy from their Chemistry class that is in a coed house and has invited all of us to join since it’s just him. The house name is Akatsuki which I thought was unique.” He smiled at her as the car pulled to a stop in front of a huge house. “Since we can’t visit the dorms till Monday you are staying the whole weekend with me.”

“More like in your bed, un.” She rolled her eyes with a smile, following him from the backseat of the car and grabbing her bag from the trunk. She followed behind Itachi up the concrete stairs towards the wooden door. Outside the air was cool but inside it seemed like she was sweating. Maybe it was the nervousness she felt since she had not seen these people since spring break but she would defiantly remember them just like last time. Kisame was permantly planted in her mind, going to school with him for 2 years would do that but with the others she didn’t remember mostly. “Itachi, um.” Deidara stopped near the last step before they hit the porch.

“What’s wrong Dei?” He asked, stopping with her.

“I don’t know.” She inhaled trying to calm her nerves. “I guess I’m just nervous is all, yeah.”

“There is nothing to be nervous, when I told Konan you were coming with me to the house for the weekend she was so happy because finally there will be another woman in the house besides her. Don’t worry my love you will alright. I will be right here with you.” He assured her by pulling her into a kiss, not noticing the door open and a Purple haired woman leaning against the door.

“If you keep kissing her like that, I may have to ask to join.” She chuckled as they broke apart. “It’s good to see you again Deidara.”

“It’s been a while Konan, yeah.” Deidara smiled, trying to hide the blush from being caught by her hair. Konan reached out, grabbing Deidara wrist pulling her into the hallway. Itachi took her back from her shoulder and disappeared up the stairs to the right.

“Itachi will take your stuff to his rooms, but there are two new people you need to meet.” She said excitedly pulling Deidara into what appeared to be the living room. The four people she already knew were sitting on the floor and couch watching a basketball game on the big screen they had mounted to the wall while another man with white hair was writing on a computer in the corner and a man with silver hair sat on the floor in front of Kisame leaning against the couch.

“Guys Itachi and his woman is here.” Konan announced grabbing everyone attention.

                The silver haired man turned around to look at her before smiling from ear to ear. Quickly he stood up jumping over the couch that held the other people and pulled her into a big bear hug as Itachi stood in the archway with an eyebrow raised.

“Did I miss something?” He chuckled.

“It’s been fucking ages Dei.” He swung her around the small space they had before setting her down trying to understand the look of confusion on her face. “Well don’t you remember me?” His slight German accent pushing through.

“Um no I don’t.” She shook her head.

“It’s me Hidan.” He pointed to himself. “We lived down the street from each other in German before my family moved to New York.”

“Hidania?” She chuckled.

“Oh fuck I thought you might forget that name.” He groaned running his hand through his slicked back hair.

“Wait…Hidania?” Kisame raised an eyebrow.

“It was his nickname because I got him to dress as a female for a day, yeah.” Deidara chuckled throwing her arms around his neck and returning the hug he had given her. “It has been ages.”

“Almost four years hasn’t it?” He asked glancing at Itachi. “So she is the one you can’t stop talking about.  I knew I recognized your fucking name but I just couldn’t put a face to the name. Itachi won’t let us in his room or show me any pictures. He’s pretty fucking stingy with you.”

“More like possessive.” Kakazu commented.

“That’s an Uchiha trait, Hn.” Deidara chuckled glancing at her boyfriend. “Isn’t it love?”

“Hn.” He responded.

“That is a trait as well.” She laughed looking behind her at the White hair man. “And who is he?”

“That’s Kabuto, he is a medical student.” Hidan whispered. “He’s fucking weird.”

“I’m not that weird.” He said fixing his glasses. “Just more intuitive than most.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kabuto, I’m Deidara.” She nodded to him.

“Will you be staying at the house with us while you are schooling?” He asked.

Deidara shook her head, “No I’m only here till Monday, when the office opens up for the dorms.”

“Oh great, that means I’m not going to get any sleep.” Kisame groaned, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“He’ll stay quiet Kisame, I promise, yeah.” She chuckled, as everyone looked to Itachi.

“What can I say, I’m a moaner.” Itachi shrugged his shoulders with a laugh.

“I could have gone the next four years without knowing that.” Kabuto cringed.

///

                Deidara looked up from the end of the bed as Itachi came from the private bath wrapped in nothing but a towel. He stood in front of her gently cupping her face gently and leaning down to briefly touching his lips to hers. Grabbing his wrist she pulled him down as she leaned back on his bed, her legs gripping his hips and she moaned once his tongue pushed past her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingertips running over defined muscles of his shoulders and back. Itachi was the first to pull back gazing down at her face while his thumb ran over her bottom lip.

“What’s wrong, hm?” She asked in a whisper.

“I’ve watched you and Hidan these past two days and I have questions.” He stated.

“Questions?” She repeated, locking her fingers together behind her head and waited. “What kind of questions could you have for me about Hidania?”

“How do you know him so well?” He asked lowering his eyes at her.

“I would rather not answer that, un.” She inhaled sharply. She didn’t know how comfortable he would be knowing what Hidan was to her or how he used to be her supplier when she was in Germany.

“Deidara be open with me.” He said not moving from his position. “Either you tell me or I’ll ask Hidan.”

“That’s low.” She exhaled, glaring up at him. “You’re not going to let this drop till I tell you huh.”

“You guessed it.” He nodded.

“I know Hidan so well because he was in Germany with me when I was there with my grandfather.”

“There is more to the story; I see it in your eyes.” He frowned.

                Deidara wiggled from underneath him to the head of the bed and leaned her back against the headboard. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and watched him sit up at the end of the bed. She fought with herself whether or not to tell him. She didn’t know how angry he would be or of he would do something to Hidan in anger.

 “I know Hidan so well because he used to be my dealer in Germany.” She whispered, averting her eyes from him to stare at the door frame. She felt the mattress move a little bit as he scooted towards her. He took her hands in his own bringing them to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

“I know there is nothing I can do because I didn’t know you then, and you have promised me that you wouldn’t do that stuff anymore and I believe you Dei.” He looked up at her. “I trust you.”

“I wouldn’t do it anyway. After everything I put you through and all the mean things I said to you.” Deidara spoke softly.

“You could put me through a shredder and I would still find way back to your side.” Itachi said pulling her forward into his lap. “I love you and nothing can change that and I’m not going anywhere. I will forever remain at your side.”

“You pinky promise, yeah?” She stuck out her pinky finger.

Itachi wrapped his pinky finger around hers. “I pinky promise.”

////

 

“Why does Itachi glare at me every chance he gets?” Hidan asked, taking a seat next to Deidara at the table. He pulled out a few books and a notebook while she thought for a moment.

Moving her laptop to make room for his books, she sat her Starbucks drink down and crossed her legs in the seat. She didn’t know whether or not to tell him the whole truth but since they were thick as thieves as the moment she decided that honestly was the best policy, plus with him knowing the real reason Itachi was so over protective of her from him would make more since for him. “I sort of um told him you used to be my dealer.”

“Really?” He stared at her.

“What was I supposed to tell him, hm?” She exhaled, “That you and I were the bestest of friends and we went and got our nails did together or something. I can’t hide things from him and he knows when I am lying to him.”

“You could have just said that I was an old friend.” He frowned, handing her his notebook. “But who am I kidding, they would all find out anyway.” He laughed, “I need answers for 8 and 9 please.”

“Wait…what do you mean they would find out anyway?” She lowered her voice, “Are you still dealing?”

“When am I not?” He opened the second part of his backpack showing her the rolls of cash that were hidden in the bottom. “These college kids go through Adderall like candy and with midterms coming up next week it’s in high demand right now.”

                Hidan handed Deidara one of the rolls with a smile, watching her count through the hundreds and laughing when her face dropped.

“Hidan this is ten thousand dollars, hm.” She whispered to him, trying to hide it from the passing students.

He nodded, “Yeah I know and it’s yours.”

“No you can’t give me this.” She shook her head, trying to hand it back to him, but he declined.

“I never got you a birthday gift when you were in Germany so consider this my gift to you.” He smiled at her before taking her paper from her and copying the answers he needed. “How are you and Itachi, I heard you and him arguing a few days ago.”

Deidara groaned, lying her head down on the table and looked at him from across the table. “He wants me to move into the coed dorm with everyone since I still have two years to go. He thinks me being with everyone will help with my social anxiety since it will be a large group but I don’t know, like I love rooming with Tameri but then again she does snore, yeah.”

“You don’t know snoring until you have heard Kakuzu fucking snore. I share a room with him and it’s fucking horrible.” Hidan groaned. “We are having somewhat of a party tonight at the house since it’s the end of the semester. Do you want to come?”

“That’s weird Itachi hasn’t told me about this, hm.” She scrunched her eyebrows together at the feeling of someone standing over her. From across the table Hidan looked up for a brief moment before shaking his head and going back to copying her paper.

                The shadow still loomed over her and she couldn’t help but shiver at the hot breath that winded through her hair and hit the side of her neck. A cup was sat in front of her as her hair moved from her neck and a pair of lips touched her neck causing her to giggle. Hidan rolled his eyes at the couple in front of him.

“You two are gross.” Hidan rolled his eyes once again. “Your love makes me sick.”

“You’re just jelly no one will touch you like that.” Konan answered, taking the empty seat next to Hidan. “I think it’s sweet that after three years these two are still madly in love with one another.”

“I would rather fuck myself.” Hidan commented while sliding the paper back across the table to where Deidara. “Please stop.”

Itachi released her neck, black eyes glaring at the silver haired man across the table. He grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up against Deidaras before cupping her face and kissing her on the forehead.  She pulled back with a blush trying to hide her face with her hair but it didn’t seem to work.

“How come you don’t do that to me?” Konan asked Pein as he sat down beside her.

“Because I don’t want to taste your make up every time.” He answered, sliding her drink to her. “See Deidara wears make up but not as caked on as you do.”

“Yeah I don’t have that problem.” Itachi said, “She only wears eyeliner it makes her eyes pop.”

“Would you shut up?” Deidara chuckled, picking up her drink.

“I’m just speaking the truth.” He shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me that your dorm was having a party?” She asked.

“Looks like someone is busted.” Pein laughed while popping off the top to his cup and digging into the whipped cream with his straw. “But yes we are having a party tonight at the dorm. I can’t believe you didn’t tell her Itachi.”

“I was getting around too it damn, can’t you give me time.”

“No I wanted to know like yesterday.” She frowned. “Tamari left as of yesterday to go back to Japan till the break is over so I have nothing to do till she returns.”

“Good than you can stay with me.” Itachi nodded to her. “I’ll even help you pack.”

“I’m sure that is what he will be helping with.” Pein rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“Shut up, you were the exact same way when I moved here.” Konan glared at her boyfriend. “Don’t worry Dei, I have your back.”

“Thank you, un.” She turned to Itachi, “So what time does this party start?”

“We were all thinking about 9pm and it lasting all night.” Hidan stood up.

“Where are you going, yeah?” Deidara asked.

“I’m the suppling the booze.” He winked, patting the top of her head and leaving the coffee shop


	11. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Months after the Wreck.

Present.

(4 months after the wreck.)

 

                Naruto sat down the vase of lilies on the bed side table while looking at his sister. She was still hooked up to wires and monitors under thick blankets that kept her warm while the rest of the hospital was freezing. To him it felt like years had passed and he was coming to see her every week when he was able too but in reality it had only been four months. Sasori has been doing the best on telling them if anything had changed but nothing and they all were beginning to worry about her. Sakura managed to get her name from the paper a few weeks ago but she was still there in bits and pieces. Her art work had been selling like hot cakes like she was dead but here she was, lying on a bed with no movement because no one would dare to pull the plug on her and he didn’t think anyone had the courage to do it.

Itachi had pulled a chair to the side of her bed for her brother before stepping outside and closing the heavy wooden door. Naruto took the seat next to his sister. Over these months of her not responding, Sasori gave them all suggestions on how to interact with her. Talking to her for one and touching either her hand or even laying their head on her chest for another. Anything to alert her that they were there and trying to bring her back, but there was nothing. She gave no signed of movement or twitches under the heavy blanket only the rhythm of her breathing.

“Hey Deidara, it’s your brother again.” He began while taking her hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. “I know I seem to be here every week but it’s because I am. Sasuke and I bought a flat a few blocks from the restaurant and it has five bedrooms so you can move in with us if you want instead of staying with Sakura and Sasori. It would be just like old times.” He chuckled. “Just not a lot of sex like the first time.” When she didn’t respond with a laugh or even a heart monitor jump he continued. “Itachi has been taken very good care of you while you have been here. He hasn’t left the hospital since you have arrived and I’m very impressed. He really does love you sister even if the way the Uchihas love is very difficult to understand. I can’t wait for you to open your eyes so we can meet once again. I’m going to throw you a big party.” He wiped a tear that slide down his cheek. “Sasuke and I also have decided not to marry until you’re awake because I want you to see it. We went with to the Uchiha family reunion and Izuna sort of blurted it to the entire family that we were getting married in front of everyone. So not all of them are happy but Makoto is. She always thought it would be you and Itachi to be the first to get married. What a surprise we pulled.” He stood up, leaning over his sister and halfway giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Please wake up soon Deidara, you are truly missed.”

                Naruto pulled back, blinking a few times to evade the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks not noticing the single tear that fell from the left eye of the person below him. He touched her hand once more before turning away and leaving the room. He was greeted with a cup of coffee from Itachi in the hallway.

“I know, milk and a lot of sugar.” He stated, “It’s just the way I like it.”

“Weird huh.” Naruto took the cup and inhaled the vanilla aroma. “Thank you Itachi for taking care of her while the rest of us are busy. How many times has dad come up here?”

“Many” Itachi chuckled leaning against the wall, “He visits once every two days, Pein and Konan and the baby come up here once a week and everyone else pops in every now and then. Kisame comes up here but only to bring me clothing.”

“What about Gaara?” He asked.

“He comes every other day, usually after your father leaves he pops in for a few moments then leaves without a word.” Itachi answered, “He gives me looks like he is going to snap me in half.”

“That’s Gaara for you.” He chuckled, “He was always so serious. What about Tamari.”

“She is up here every day. She’s been reading the Harry Potter series to her for about an hour or so and then leaves.” He sighed. “She’s already on the Halfblooded prince, but she is reading them in Japanese instead of English.”

“Well she has been in America for quite a long time, im sure she has forgotten it.” Naruto chuckled. “Sasuke researched a bunch of articles and research papers on comas and they said that talking to her and letting her know that you are there is the greatest thing you can do and sometimes they come back quicker.”

“I talk to her every night and every morning. I read news articles to her that she wouldn’t care to hear but to try to get a reaction from her. I even read “The Daily Ramen” because I know she would enjoy it but the only thing I get from her is maybe a heartbeat increase which I am fine with.” Itachi took a sip from his cup. “Im trying my best Naruto, believe me.”

“Thank you Itachi.” Naruto blurted. “Even though noone has asked you to do this, you have taken it upon yourself to be here with her every day and try to wake her.”

“Anyone would do that for the one they love.” Itachi nodded as Sakura came around the corner with a sponge.

“Afternoon Sakura.” Naruto smiled at her.

“Naruto did you just get here?”

“No I’ve been here a while. I was just leaving actually.” He chuckled, “I was just speaking with Itachi before I left. It was good to speak with you Itachi, I will call you later to see how she is doing.”

“Sounds good Naruto.” Itachi waved.

“Bye Sakura.” Naruto nodded to her as he walked down the hallway towards the exit.

          Itachi followed Sakura into the room, taking a seat in his normal spot by the window and opening his book. He ignored the soft whispering from Sakura as she bathed her and he continued to read his book. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would wake up, he had hope that she would and be the loud and annoying blonde she always was.

“Sasori received her tox screen back this morning.” She said loud enough to grab Itachis attention.

Placing his finger between the pages he closed the book, resting it on his lap and looked up at her. “And what did it say?”

“As of this morning, none of the drugs are running through her system.” Sakura smiled, wringing out the sponge in the water basin she had beside her.

“She is still going to have the craving though.” Itachi stated, “We have been through this once before, she fought tooth and nail to break the habit and I was there for all of it.”

“You may have been there for the first time around but there was a second time and a third and I think a forth. Sasori tried to get her as much help as he possibly could and she still fell victim to the stuff.” Sakura whispered grabbing the basin and turning towards Itachi. “I filled an entire Halloween candy bowl of the drugs she had hidden in her room. I honestly think that you will be the one who could possible save her Itachi.” She stopped in the door way. “Please don’t make me regret my decision.”

“I promise you I will not make you regret it Sakura.” He sighed, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life but she was never one of them.”

“Thank you.” She bowed slightly with a smile.

///

                  Naruto received the tox screen on his sister from Sasori an hour ago and he had never been so happy in his life to know that his sister was clean. It had taken 4 months for the drugs that caused her crash to finally leave her system and now he didn’t know what would happened to her. He knew trying to get clean was a long hard process when one was awake but now that she was still in a coma, he knew it would be easier. Quietly he paced his office at his new home on the third floor. He loved his new home that he and Sasuke had bought. A four story flat with its own back yard and garage that he knew he would never use because he didn’t have a car and neither did Sasuke.

“You’re thinking to hard again.” A voice said from the doorway.

“I was thinking of my sister is all?” He sighed, taking a seat at his desk. “Sasori sent me a text earlier about Deidaras tox screen.”

Sasuke took a seat on the edge of Narutos desk waiting for him to explain.

“She’s clean but she has a long road ahead of her and it seems your brother is going to be there again to help her just like last time. I mean I really do appreciate everything your brother has done for her since she went under but what if she doesn’t wake up and someone has to pull the plug. I don’t think my father could make that kind of decision and neither could I.” He looked up at him, eyes glaring at the way his mouth took each bite of apple.

“You’re being a pervert again, Naruto. My eyes are up here.” Sasuke pointed to him eyes, trying to grab his soon to be husbands’ attention. “Itachi does seem to give her all his time but what did you expect? He loved you sister like no other and would do anything for her, even if that meant taking a beating from Gaara and Sasori. Which I find odd because your sister always thought Gaara was weird from what you told me.”

“I’m not that weird.” A voice said from the doorway, causing them both to look up. “It’s rude to speak about someone when they are not there to defend themselves.”

“Hello Gaara.” Sasuke nodded to him, “I didn’t mean it in an insulting manner. It was opposite to be exact.”

“Sasuke stop, you’re digging yourself a deeper hole.” Naruto said, placing his hand on his knee to shut him up. “Why don’t you go start dinner and I’ll be down in a little while.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow with a smirk. It wasn’t very often Naruto was in an ordering mood but when he was it was more of a turn on then anything. Giving the blonde a wink, he rose from the desk feeling Naruto slap his ass playfully and he looked to the floor as he passed Gaara on the way out. To give them privacy he closed the door, it wasn’t every day that Gaara visited but when he did he always had to private matters to discuss with his best friend.

       Halfway through preparing dinner, Gaara and Naruto both joined him in the kitchen and they took a seat on the other side of the bar watching Sasuke chop vegetables for the stir-fry. An uncomfortable silence seems to hang over their heads but no one dared to speak. The only sound heard was the searing veggies in the pan and the dig of the stove as the water boiled for the rice.

“Is everything alright?” Sasuke asked looking up to meet their stare.

Naruto was the first to speak, “Gaara agreed to be my best man.”

Sasuke sat down the knife he was holding, “That’s not what I’m meaning.” He looked to Gaara. “I can feel the tension in the air between you and him. What happened?”

Gaara looked away from the glare Sasuke was shooting him. Dare he say what he told Naruto in private or stay silent and be glared at by sasuke for the rest of the time he was there. “It’s nothing Sasuke” The red head finally spoke, it’s not really important anyway.

Sasuke picked up the knife once more, his eyes shifting from the redhead to the blonde not convinced it was nothing. “You may say that but I don’t believe you Gaara, and if you don’t want to talk about it that’s alright with me. I won’t pressure you too.”

“Thank you.” He nodded.

“Gaara would you like to stay for dinner.” Naruto asked, reaching over the counter and picking up a piece of broccoli that Sasuke just cut. “Sasuke makes the best dinners when he’s in the mood.” Chuckling he broke the tree in half and handed the other piece to Gaara.

“Thank you for the offer.” He nodded, taking the piece of broccoli and popping it in his mouth while watching Sasuke continue to cook.

///

                 Friday night, lower east side of Manhattan the club Hidan owned was in full swing. Many of his customers coming and going as they always did but there was one in particular to come storming in at any moment for the fix she always craved. The last time he spoke with her was four months ago at her Gallery opening, when he slipped her the new stuff he received that morning. He had called her cellphone many times in the past but she had not responded. The phone service saying that her phone was cut off and in frustration he slammed the phone down on the desk.

“Being angry isn’t going to help you and don’t break that damn phone I just got it for you.”

“Why hasn’t she answered any of my calls, it’s been almost five months since I have seen or spoken with her.” He groaned.

“Have you not read the paper Hidan?” He rolled his eyes throwing the magazine down. “She’s been in the hospital.”

“What.” He said picking up the paper, light purple eyes skimming over the article that was before him. “How did I not fucking know about this?”

“Well we have been receiving new shipments for the club as well as other things and you have been preoccupied.” His assistant answered.

“Hey Jugo.”

“Yes Sir?” He answered.

“Shut the fuck up.” Hidan said standing up with the paper. He recognized the hospital in the picture from the article as well as the men standing around in black swat gear. Those were Itachi’s men. He shrugged with a frown, he knew it would be hard to get into the building with those lap dogs around but he knew he could do it. He’s dealt with those men before and besides, Deidara was his friend and he wanted to see her, but dealing with Itachi would be a whole other ball game and he was ready to play. Grabbing his keys from the wall, he nodded to the bartender and Jugo before heading out the back alleyway towards his car.

The car ride to the hospital was short and he parked in the unground parking garage that runs along the underside of the hospital. Instead of going through the front door he took the elevator up to the nurse’s station, seductively removing his eye glasses and winked at the nurse.

“Can I help you sir.” She asked nervously.

“Yes ma’am, I’m looking for a dear friend of mine.” He grinned speaking in his heavy German accent, “Deidara Namikaze.”

Blushing she quickly looked up the name, “Yes she is on the eighth floor, room 234. Shall I escort you there?”

“No I think I got it.” He winked and pushed his shades up on his face. “Thank you.”

             Taking the same elevator to the floor, not wanting to interact with anyone else he kept his shades on, looking for the room number and entered. Looking around it seemed the room was empty until he heard the beeps of the heart monitor that she was still attached too. To the right, it seemed there was one other bed in the corner under the window and a make shift table with a duffle bag, computer and a coffee pot. Approaching her bed he removed his sunglasses and stared down at her. Many thoughts ran though his head and he didn’t know whether to blame himself or her. He didn’t like the fact that all he could hear was her heart monitor and the faint breath she was breathing. He pulled a chair to the side of her bed, taking her hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. It has been years since he had shown any affection towards someone, but she was different. When they were in their youth, they caused problems for many people together. The dynamic duo and they always would be and now seeing her like this, he felt like he was responsible for her landing into the hospital.

“Hey Deidara,” He began and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. This defiantly was  his fault and he felt the guilt build. “I want to start off by apologizing for not warning you about the side-effects of the pill I had given you. I didn’t think you would drive afterward and I take full responsibility for it. Fuck why would you do something like this?” He rested his head against the back side of her hand and took a deep breath, “When you hadn’t contacted me or even came by you began to worry me. I’ve called multiple times but your phone has been disconnected. My assistant actually pointed out that you were here because your name has been in the paper as well as your art work and I can’t help to think that the only reason people around here are buying it is because they think you are dead but that is not entirely true. I see you here and you may have machines trying to keep you alive but I can tell you are fighting and I want you to continue to fight. I’m so sorry for this happening to you Deidara. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat but it seems fate has other plans for you but plea-“

“How did you get past my security?” A voice said from the doorway.                   

“There are many other ways to get into this hospital besides the front door Itachi.” Hidan said, releasing her hand and standing to face Itachi.

“She wouldn’t be in this predicament if you hadn’t given her anything.” He glared at him, “I know you seen me when we were at the Gallery but you didn’t care to acknowledge me and I wonder why?”

“Because I don’t fucking care for you.” He stated matter of fact. “I never did, even when we were roommates in college. My only concern was her and that she was taken care of.”

“And being her dealer not only in German and here was taking care of her.” Itachi took a step towards him. “What you supplied her with is what caused this and why she won’t respond to anyone or anything but you didn’t know about any of this until you read the shit in the paper. Five months as of today and now you show. What a caring dealer you are? Get the fuck from this room before I call my security team.” Itachi growled moving to the side and allowed Hidan enough room to pass through. At the end of the hall the captain of Itachi’s security stopped and followed him out when Itachi nodded to Hidan.  
                Itachi grabbed the chair and placed it back under the table where it was before and took a seat in his usual spot near the window with his book. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves from the conflict that he knew he couldn’t control. Hearing Hidan apologize when everything that happened was his fault or was he trying to apologize because he feels remorse. Whatever it was, Itachi was going to make sure that something like this didn’t happen ever again. With that thought he pulled out his computer and turned it on.

///

             Three days later, Sasuke entered the kitchen where Naruto was cooking breakfast and swaying his hips to the small radio that was attached to the underside of the cabinet not realizing that Sasuke was awake. Once he turned around, he dropped the spatula he was holding to the tile floor and watched a few pieces of the pancake he was cooking stick to the fridge. He figured he would wipe that off later and picked up the utensil as Sasuke took a seat across the island from him watching his every move.  
      He has yet to discuss the matter him and Gaara had spoken about and he knew that Sasuke would press the issue later when no one was around and here was his chance. He poured Sasuke a fresh cup of black coffee, sliding it across the island counter top towards the raven haired man not saying a word. He was waiting for the chance to run but it never came, instead Sasuke’s look became intense as he took the first sip with a satisfied groan. Quickly Naruto turned back around towards the stove but he felt the lingering glare on his back.

“What.” Naruto finally said removing the pan from the fire and turning off the gas.

“What do you mean what? I am just sitting here enjoying my cup of fresh coffee that my soon to be husband made for me, is there something plaguing your mind dobe’” He asked setting the cup down on the counter. “Well?”

Naruto shook his head nervously and trying to look anywhere but Sasuke’s eyes.

“ _Answer me usuratonkachi.”_ Sasuke spoke in his collected tone switching to Japanese. “You know you can’t hide things from me.”

Naruto lost at the seductive tone and he looked up into Sasuke’s eyes and blushed. “I hate it when you switch.”

“Now since I have you cornered, tell me what you and he were so tense about when you came down a few days ago.” Sasuke ordered running his finger along the edge of the coffee cup.

“He told me something about my sister that I don’t know whether or not to believe.” He began and took a deep breath.

“Yes?” Sasuke urged him on.

“He told me that he is in love with Deidara and that they were involved.” He tried to explain with a gesture of his hands.

“Like involved involved or like just messing around?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“Involved involved.” He sighed. “He admitted that is has been going on for a while and he can’t help but think that now that your brother is in the picture, everything will change between her and him, which I mean it will right?”

“I don’t know how Deidara’s mind works and neither does anyone else. The only one who can make a choice would be your sister but with her current state she is in no position to make any decision as the moment. I’m sure Sasori is going to watch her like a hawk once she does wake up until he sees she is alright to leave.” Sasuke commented, “It’s just a waiting game really Naruto.”

“Well I hate this damn game.” He groaned, turning back to the stove and placing the pan back on the fire. From staring at his back he would see that Naruto was deep in thought and decided to stay quiet while he was thinking. That would be a lot to process and now that Gaara is going to be his best man, the thoughts of them two would plague anyone’s mind at the moment.

“I’m always here if you need someone to talk too Naruto” Sasuke muttered, picking up his coffee cup once more.

“Thank you Sasuke.” He nodded

///

     The ding of the bell over the door at the Gallery chimed multiple times grabbing Peins attention and he peeked his head around the back divider to see who had entered. He lowered his eyes at the long black haired man that was followed by two others wearing nothing but black suits. They walked around the entrance of the gallery, viewing the pictures that were already on display from the previous months from Deidaras shows.

“Good morning gentleman. How can I help you?” Konan asked, coming from the office.

The man with long black hair turned to her with a smile. “Good morning, is this your establishment.”

“It’s my husband and I’s how can I help you?” She asked and switched the papers she was holding to the other side.

“I would like to buy every piece that has Deidara Namikaze-Chan on it.” He asked looking around. “I am an art dealer myself and I have taken a special interest in her art. Her pieces speak to me in way I would never understand and it seems I feel this pull.”

“We have a few, of her showing pieces but since she has been indisposed it’s hard to get her new work.” Konan nodded. “The front two walls are nothing but her paintings as well as the far back wall that has a few of her bigger projects that are for sale.” She pointed past the dividing wall where Pein was still looking around.

“Thank you never much.” He nodded, following her finger to the back, passing Pein on the way and giving him a nod. He stopped in front of the huge painting that Deidara did when she was in school and reached out to brush his fingers against the rough surface sending a chill down his spine. He continued to run his fingers down the painting till the edge before turning back to the two men with him. “Kabuto I want this one.” He ordered.

“At once My Lord.” He nodded about facing and heading to the front where Konan was sitting at the reception desk. “Lord Orochimaru would like the piece in the very back.

“As well as her contract with this Gallery.” He said rejoining them at the front of the gallery.

“Wait what do you mean Contract?” Pein asked, setting down the boxes he had. “Deidara doesn’t have a contract with us and she never will. She displays here on her own free will and we are old friends.”

“You should remember Kabuto; you were in the same Coed dorm with all of us.” Konan glared at him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” The white haired man said looking away from the glare and fixing his eyes on the older man.

“Well then since she doesn’t have a contract with you than I will go right to her and see what I can do. I want to have her name in lights and she won’t get the here.” He looked around.

“She would never agree no matter how much money you throw at her.” Konan answered for him “And besides she doesn’t like to deal with creepy old men.”

“I’m denying this sale to you.” Pein ripped up the paper Konan was writing on for the order. “Get out of my gallery.”

“If you wish.” Orochimaru nodded, casually putting his hat back on and strolling out the door with the other two behind him. The limo pulled up the sidewalk and Kabuto opened the door waiting for the others to enter the car before himself. He could smell the irritation in the car while they drove away from the Gallery and he knew that if Orochimaru didn’t have his way that someone would pay and deep down he was hoping it would be him. He loved it when Orochimaru took out his frustration out on him. Call it a kink if you must.

“I understand you may be angry at the moment but-”

“Angry is an understatement.” Orochimaru began and remained staring out the window. “Her artwork speaks to me and I want it. So you will get it for me Kabuto or else.”

“Of course my lord.” He nodded to him.

///

   

       Itachi sat up as they wheeled Deidara bed back into the room, he placed a finger in the book he was reading and lightly closed the cover. He checked his watch with a smile, right on time as always for her weekly CT scan and he hoped that this time it would be better or at least have something he could work with. Sasori noted last time on her chart that she would wake maybe sooner rather than later but he wasn’t going to set it in stone. She would still have a long road to go down while she was recovering and he didn’t know if she would even want him there to help.    
As of yesterday, Itachi received her father and step-fathers blessing on what he was doing here. He listened to Minato ramble on and on about how she would need the utter most care once she was able to go but he couldn’t help think that what if she did wake up and she didn’t remember anyone or anything. It’s been known to happen, what if this was one of the cases of that. She wakes up and doesn’t remember anyone, how would he cope with that? Would he try and make her understand or try to have her remember him. He could always win her heart by doing all he did when he was trying to win her over.

“What are you smiling at?” Sasori asked looking over the clipboard he was holding.

“What?” Itachi asked glancing at him.

“You’re smiling like an idiot at nothing.” Sasori answered, “Your book isn’t that interesting.”

“No it really isn’t, but I was thinking about when she wakes up.” He sighed, “What if she doesn’t remember any of us or anything. I’ve been reading a few things online that in some rare cases they revert back to years before anything actually happened.”

“And what do you think she would revert back too?” Sasori asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Probably a life without me.” He glanced at her sleeping form. “I really hope she wakes up soon.”

“I saw that you sold your apartment. Why did you do that?” He questioned, setting her chart in the slot at the end of her bed.

“I bought a bigger place actually.” Itachi answered. “The other didn’t have the lighting in the studio that was needed. “

“For Deidara?” Sasori asked curiously.

Itachi nodded, “Yep. When she and I were looking for apartments when we graduated there was one on the east side of the central park and she wanted it but it was already rented.” He smiled, “I bought it as of this morning.”

“How far is it from my home?”

“Three blocks.” Itachi answered with a smile.

“Do you really think she will forgive you or even remotely want anything to do with you once she wakes up?” Sasori asked, “I don’t mean to be harsh but what if she doesn’t remember any of us actually. I mean there are some rare cases where they wake up and remember nothing.”

“You know Naruto said something about that as well which is odd that you bring that up actually.” Itachi chuckled.  “Im sure there are enough pictures that can help her try to remember and even if she did forget everything. I can’t just woo her once again like I did the first time.”

“Do you really think it would be that easy?” Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. “There are many cases where they never remember anything about their past or who they were before.”

“You just have to have faith Sasori.” Itachi stated and opened his book, indicating that the conversation between them was over. He knew that Sasori was a well know doctor but he didn’t know how her brain worked. They ran CT scans on her all the time and it seemed she did have some brain activity but none indicating that she would wake up anytime soon. He already made a promise to himself that he would stay by her side until she did wake up and even after that. He wasn’t doing it because he felt guilty. No he was going to do it because he loved her.

Later that evening after the nurses made their round, Itachi sat by the window in his usually spot with his lap top propped open. He was looking over the contract for the new house he purchased and smiled as the email popped up that his other home had finally sold even though it was only on the market for a short time. He had a moving company pack his things and take it to the new house but it would be a while before he was actually able to head to the new house and unpack what he needed. To be honest he didn’t trust anyone else to not watch her like he did. This was his life now…she was his life as of now at least until she finally woke up.

“You really should get some sleep.” A voice called from the doorway.

Looking up at the doorway, Pein and Yahiko was standing there with a vase full of flowers. Visiting hours had ended hours ago but it seemed that they were able to sneak past the night nurses that strictly enforced it. He moved the jacket that was lying over one of the chairs and gestured for them to take a seat before he grabbed the vase of flowers and placed them on the counter near her bed.

“I do sleep.” Itachi answered with a shrug. “Not as much as I would like but I sleep.”

“Cat naps here and there is not considered sleeping.” Pein answered, briefly taking a look at Deidaras heart monitor and noticing it speeding up a bit. “She must realize we are here.”

“It does that from time to time. I like to think of it as her body trying to wake herself up.” Itachi took a seat with them at the table.

“She is missed at the Gallery. Miko misses her a lot.” Yahiko said loud enough where she would be able to hear it. “All of her friends miss her actually.”

“What has Sasori been saying about her?” Pein asked.

“Her brain scans are showing more and more activity which he has estimated that she should wake up soon but only time can tell.” Itachi answered.

“And what about the drugs?” Pein questioned with concern.

“Yesterday she is drug free.” He nodded to him. “I know that was a big concern for you and the Gallery. She will have a very long way to go before anything else can happen. There is a possibility that she might wake up and not remember any of us.”

“But that is like what one in a 500 cases.” Yahiko threw out there.

“More or less.” Itachi nodded to him. “Im going to keep my fingers crossed that it doesn’t happened actually.”

“All of us will hope it doesn’t happen.” Pein nodded with a smile.

“Is Konan at home with the baby?” Itachi asked leaning back in his chair.

Pein nodded, “We came by because something happened at the gallery yesterday that I think needs to brought to your attention.”

“It if has to deal with anything financial on her side I can cover for it.” Itachi said reaching for his bag but Pein held up his hand.

“No, no that is not what it is.” He shook his head, “Her painting are bringing in enough because everyone things she is on the verge of death but no that’s not what this is about.”

“A man came by the Gallery yesterday afternoon by the name of Lord Orochimaru Sanin. He had a Gallery across town that holds the big rigs painting for when the Art Museum runs out of space.” Yahiko butted in.

“Would you shut up?” Pein glared at his brother, “He came into the Gallery yesterday wanting to buy out her contract with me.”

“But Deidara doesn’t have a contract with you.” Itachi crunched his eyebrows.

“I know she doesn’t and Konan was the one who handled him but im afraid that he will try to come here and seek her out.”

“I don’t see how he would be able to, seeing there are eighteen armed guards infront of the hospital because of the publicity thing a few weeks ago, Sakura cleared that up thankfully.” He smiled. “If he comes here and tries to cause a scene I will handle it.”

“We were just wanting to warn you in case something like that did happen. You know she can’t really defend herself at the moment.” Yahiko said taking one last look at her and standing up.

“I have everything under control here.” Itachi stood with them, walking with them out into the hallway. “I will message you if anything changes.”

“Thank you Itachi.” Pein nodded. “Oh I heard you moved.”

“Yes I did actually, the place I was at there were just too many memories.” He exhaled, “I need a fresh start.”

“I see. What part of town did you move too?”

“It’s off of W96th and Central Park West.” Itachi answered, “It has a loft above the living room that im going to turn into a private studio for her.”

“Well aren’t you planning for the future?” Pein chuckled pulling Itachi into a hug. “I got to get back to Konan, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Thank you Pein.” He hugged him back. “Tell Konan I said hello.”

“I will.” He smiled turning from Itachi and walking down the hallway towards the exit.

             Itachi waited until he was unable to see them, before heading back into Deidaras room and picking up his book but he stopped. Instead he took a seat at Deidaras bedside and stared at her face for a moment before smiling.

“You know you have a lot of people worried about you.” He whispered, gently taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together even though her fingers wouldn’t close. Just feeling her skin touching his own was relaxing enough to know that she was still alive. He has so much he wanted to say to her but he seemed to unable to find the right words. He was content just holding her hand. Did she even realize he was there, did she realize that he was sitting next to her. Would she even remember any of this once she woke up or would it all seem like a huge dream? “Deidara, there is so much I want to say to you and to know that you may or may not be able to hear me hurts. I know our relationship seemed to takes it turn for the worse and I have apologized to you many time but I don’t know if you have actually forgiven me. You say you don’t want to see me or even talk to you but I haven’t left your side since you entered the hospital.  There are sometimes I wonder if you are you with me at all. I wonder if you can hear me. Are you noticing that I am here at all because sometimes it feels like I can’t feel you at all like as though you are just this body that is lying here and no matter what we say or what we do you can’t feel us either? Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze I have been in love with you since we were teen agers and I always will love you. Sometimes I just stop to say that I love you just because I still enjoy the way your name sounds coming from my mouth.” He laid his head down on the side of her bed, his hand still laced within hers while he rested their fingers against his head.

///

“How are her CT scans coming along?” Sakura asked, entering Sasori’s home office and taking a seat at the front of his desk. It was a rare occasion that they were home themselves and together at that. Since Deidara went into the hospital they haven’t had much of a social life.

“I looked over the ones from January when she was admitted till now and it seems she is actually showing a lot more brain activity than before.” He smiled, looking up at her and handing her the folder.

“So she should wake up any day now?” Sakura smiled, glancing down at the contents of the folder.

       It seemed that the small twitches she was seeing when she would bath Deidara were showing on the CT scans as brain activity which meant one of two things. Either she was trying to wake herself up or her brain was slowly coming back to reality. Setting the folder back down on the desk, she crossed her legs in the chair and stared at Sasori from across the desk.

“Yes?” He asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

“What I can’t just look at you?” She chuckled.

“You usually only stare at me when you want something.”

“Well I was thinking, when she does wake up. We should throw her a big party.”

“I think something that drastic would be a little shock to her system and overwhelm her at the current state she is in.” He answered, “We must start out slow, a few people here and there but nothing over the top.”

“You’re such a buzz kill.” She stood up, walking out of the room.

“No you just want to throw a damn party.” Sasori yelled after her as his phone began to buzz across the desk. Looking down, Minato’s face showed. With a sigh he answered it putting it on speaker as he opened his laptop. “Good evening Minato how can I help you this evening.”

_“I called your office and noone answered so I decided to call your personal, how it Deidara doing? What are the results of her CT scan for this week?”_

‘I was just checking on her CT scan just before you called actually and there is more activity then there was last week.”

_“So it should only be a matter of time correct?”_

“Yes it should. I am having her monitored from my home as well as the nurses are to call me if anything happened or she changed. I have everything under control.” He chuckled, it seems he got this phone call every week from Minato. “No need to worry.”

_“More activity?”_

“Yes more activity each week to be exact.” He smiled as the sound on the other side sounded like a happy sob. “I will go over the rest when I get back to the office tomorrow.”

_“Thank you Sasori”_

“It is my job to look after my patients.” Sasori’s finger hovered over the end button. “I will speak with you tomorrow.”

_“Goodnight Sasori.”_

“Goodnight Minato.” He sighed and pressed the end button on the phone before leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes before his phone rang once again.

///

          Utter darkness. Darkness that seems to surround me even though I know there is light wanting to shine through. On the outside I can feel what seemed to be another warmth touching my own but I couldn’t pin point the touch. Around me it seemed that everything was muffled but when I fully concentrated I was able to hear everything it seemed. It’s been happening like this slowly. There will be talking and then nothing, but the annoyingness of a beeping sound that has yet to drive me mad.

Am I the only one who is hearing this? Is anyone actually able to shut the damn thing off?

 

There is that sound again, the mumbled voice of someone that seems to get my mind going but I still feel the dark void that lingers around me. It’s as though I am trapped and unable to move. I try to move my arms and legs but they seemed tied down and each time it try to fight them to move nothing. All I want to do is move but it seemed im just tiring myself out. On my left side the ghost feeling of heat has grasped what seems to be my hand and I try my hardest to grasp the same heat. Why can’t I grasp whom ever or whatever it is?

“------Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze I have been in love with you since we were teen agers and I always will love you. Sometimes I just stop to say that I love you just because I still enjoy the way your name sounds coming from my mouth.-----”

  “Will you stop and say you love me, always, as long as you say the same to me.” The voice spoke once again and at the last word I felt what appeared to be a pair of soft lips on my own. On the side of my face something warm slid down into my hair leaving a chill along my skin as the wind blew. Inside I was on fire. Whatever this darkness was I wanted to be free of it this is not what I wanted. No wanted to be freed from this void of darkness. Please help me wake up. I wanted to scream but I knew my voice wouldn’t work. The warms of the lips left my own and was replaced with a finger running across my bottom lip the same way Itachi use to do to me when we were done make making out or whenever he wanted to feel their softness. I wanted so much to part my lips and take that finger into my mouth just like old times but it seemed to exhausting to do so. Why couldn’t I force myself to do it? I wanted it so bad. I felt my chest heave and a sound escape my throat.

“Itachi?” I say barely even above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is and yes I know a lot has happened, but she is awake and all will be well. At least I have it planned that way.  
> I wanted to thank everyone who has left kudos even if you are just a guest. Seeing all the views and kudos makes me happy and giddy inside. :) I'm thinking of doing an adaption of this story from Naruto and Sasuke's point of view and start where Itachi left and Deidara started to spiral downward but I'm not sure. What are you thoughts?? Leave me comments if you want. Next Chapter will be posted next Friday morning!!
> 
> Sammie out!!


	12. Past

(Four years ago, New York)

               

                Taking a step back, Deidara took a look at the painting she was working on while Itachi sat at his office desk looking through emails. Every once in a while he would look over his lap top to look at her ass she bent over to fix or paint the bottom part of the canvas. They had finally been able to move into together while Deidara was in her last semester of College.

“Would you please stop staring at my ass when I bend over, hm?” Deidara commented looking over her shoulder at the raven. He stared at her with wide eyes like he was appalled.

“How dare you accuse me of something like that, I would never stare at a lady in such a manner.” He joked trying hard not to laugh.

“I am far from a lady, hn.” She burped and rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see her before taking a seat on the floor and scooting closer to the canvas. She had been working on this piece for a while now, the one she began last semester and would count as her final grade. Now that she had been living with Itachi for a while, she and he were getting into a routine finally. The Uchiha was particularly anal about his morning routine but she added chaos to it and he couldn’t help but enjoy it.   
                He lived with Sasuke for 18 years and he had chaos, but not chaos such as this. She was crazy in the morning, not wanting to wake up when the alarm calls, she would reach over him and hit the snooze multiple times before actually getting up and all he could do was roll over and pull her closer, happy that she was finally living with him. He learned that she was actual a good cook when she tried. The first morning, she woke up early and cooked him breakfast and it wasn’t a Japanese breakfast no…this was an American breakfast with everything you could imagen on that plate and pancakes. His breakfast was black coffee as he scrambled to get out of the house to work.

                He was lucky to land a job for him and Kisame fresh out of college. He was helping out as a filming assistant for Michael Bay while Kisame was helping out with the graphics on the film. He was grateful his uncle Madara and his wife Karin were popular in the filming industry or he would be a struggling art student. He knew he would have difficulty trying to land a job but when he received a call from his Uncle telling him he starting a week later he couldn’t help but grin. What college student could say they had a high paying job at a filming firm right out of college.  
                To be honest he was just happy to be home. Filming for three months with Chicago was difficult; being away from her was difficult. He had become accustom to her presents at home and bumping into her while they were out and about. His thoughts were nothing but her and even after all this time they still were nothing but her and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hello…” She sang waving her hand in front of his face. “Are you out of your zone or would you like to space out more, yeah?”

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked closing his laptop and removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

“I’ve been calling your name for about 5 minutes, hn.” She rested her hands on her hips. “Are you alright? Do you have something on your mind?”

He did have something on his mind but he couldn’t speak with her about it. His thoughts went to the tiny blue box that was currently hidden in the bottom draw of the desk he now sat at. He didn’t know when or how he was going to ask her but he knew he wanted her to be the one to take the Uchiha name. “No I am alright. I have just been thinking about work is all?”

“You’re not going to be leaving for another three months are you. Do you know how lonely it is in this damn apartment without someone to talk too?” She glared down at him.

“How about I get you a cat or a puppy?” He smiled, “What about a fish? That won’t run away from you.”

“You dick, hn.” She said leaning over his desk, her face inches from his own.

                He took the opportunity to lean forward and press his lips to hers. Kissing her always did seem to distract her from yelling and other nonsense she would think of or actions towards him. Deidara was the one who broke the kiss, slowly walking around his desk as she removed the apron she wore when she painted. Itachi turned in his chair, watching the apron drop to the floor beside them and grinned when Deidara climbed on top of him. This was the other part he came to love. The moment when the mood around them would change and she would instantly be in the mood. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, her fingers unlatching each button on his shirt till his entire chest was exposed. Slowly she ran her fingers underneath the fabric touching each inch of his skin with her finger pads till her hand grasped his neck and she squeaked as he grabbed her ass, standing quickly and placing her on the empty spot on his desk and removed his shirt before grabbing her jeans and forcing her towards him. Itachi groaned against her lips, feeling her legs lock around him and pull him forward.

“Am I interrupting?”

Breaking the kiss, Itachi looked up earning a dissatisfied groan from below him. Instead of keeping herself propped up, she fell backwards on the desk. Her head straining to see who was at the door.

“How did you get in here?” Itachi asked and buttoned his shirt back up. He took a moment trying to adjust himself while Deidara still hid his problem.

“You always have a shitty time of showing up, yeah.” Deidara commented, getting off the desk and grabbing the apron. In frustration she tied the paint covered apron back on and picked up her head phones. She sat back in the same spot, pressing the Pandora app and shoved her headphones into ears.

“What do you want Kisame?” Itachi asked glaring at him with red eyes.

“I need to speak with you,” He glanced at Deidara. “Alone.”

                Itachi followed Kisame from the studio towards the balcony. Kisame sighed as the balcony door closed. He didn’t know if Itachi had actually read the email or not but he wasn’t going to like it. He thought about keeping it quiet till the time came or when Itachi came into work tomorrow.

“I’m thinking of asking Deidara to marry me.” Itachi blurted after the silence.

Well this knew took him by surprise, now he couldn’t tell him about the email. “Oh yeah?”

“I already bought the ring. It’s in my desk draw and I only hope she doesn’t go through it.” He chuckled, his eyes looking over the city while his body finally cooled down. “I think she is worthy of the Uchiha name.”

“Are you just saying that because your father would hate to have her as a daughter in law?” He looked at him, “I know you love her and all. Shit you have had a huge crush on her since you first met her in high school but are you sure you are ready to make the leap?”

“It’s been five years. I mean she has never really ever asked me about marriage or a family or anything. I feel as though she is happy being this weird ball of artistic creation.”

“Artistic creation?” Kisame raised an eyebrow at his friend confused.

“Her words not mine.” He countered.

“Uh huh.”

“Shut it Kisame.” He groaned, “What are you doing here anyway, it’s unusual for you to let yourself in?”

“I was coming to speak about work but now that you sprung the marriage thing on me, I have totally forgotten why I came over here.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Maybe I should plan that a little better next time.” He joined in his laughter.   

                Later that night after Kisame had left, Itachi quickly made a reservation for Sunday at Eleven Madison Park on 24th street. He thanked god he called ahead and that they had a cancelation and were able to slide them into the slot with a little extra cash talk. Speaking with Kisame he was able to decide when to ask her. He didn’t want to wait any longer, if he could he would just take her to the courthouse and do it there but he knew his mother would pitch a fit if they didn’t marry the traditional Uchiha Clan way.

“Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?” Itachi asked, picking up his tooth brush.

“Um I am having lunch with Naruto and Gaara. Unless they want to drag me to other places why?” She asked coming from the closet and pulling a shirt over her head. She glanced at him in the mirror, trying to decipher what he was getting at. He never asked her about her Sunday before. Was something happening she didn’t know about. “Do we have an appointment or something, hn?”

“Well we have a reservation to Eleven Madison Park at eight.” He smiled at her and set his toothbrush in the holder. “I thought I told you a few days ago.”

Deidara shook her head, “No I don’t remember you telling me that, but you know me” She chuckled, “I forget easily.”

“Yes I know.” He said kissing the back of her head and leaving the bathroom. He removed his shirt, crawling under the cotton sheets and relaxed with a groan. Seeing him relaxed, Deidara crawled on top of him and grinned as his hands gripped her ass just like this afternoon on the desk.

“Why did Kisame come over, yeah?” She asked, leaning down to kiss his nose. “I was enjoying myself and he never just lets himself in.”

“He had some stuff about work he wanted to discuss.” Itachi said flipping their positions. “But right now, I want to continue where we left off this afternoon.”

                Deidara looked up at him; her hair cascaded across the pillow and watched  his hand snake between their bodies before disappearing into her shorts.

///

 

                Madara looked up from his computer with a wolfs grin. This was project he had been hoping for, something that would bring his company the most amount of money is a short time. Having the invertors on his speed dial he knew they wouldn’t tell him no. Who could tell the Uchiha Filming Company no…no one was able to tell them no and with a project that was worth 586 million the profit from the actual film would double. Closing his blinds to darken the room, he brought his screen on the projector before calling his assistant and having her page Itachi and Kisame. He wanted his own family on this one, he wanted the Uchiha name to prevail on this project and to be the name in lights when it came out in theaters. He stood to the side, staring at the projector, calculating the profits in his head as the door to his office opened and closed a moment later. Near his desk the two took a seat, staring at the same screen that Madara was looking at and tried to figure out what he wanted.

“So glad you two could join me.” He spoke, not turning to face them. “I have a project I want to assign you and Kisame too.”

Itachi frowned, “What is it this time?”

“It could be the biggest movie in history well in cinema anyway and we just so happened to land it.” He smiled, turning to face them finally. “As you already know, the first movie to this franchise did very well and now they are looking for a director or two for the next three movies.”

“Which franchise?” Kisame asked, “There are many going on right now?”

“It’s called the Hunger games actually. I'm sure you two have seen the first one or at least read the book.”

“Yes I have read the books.” Itachi nodded. “Deidara practically forced the material down my throat.”

“The company has won the bet and now we get to start shooting in a month.” Madara grinned, his eyes never leaving Itachis face. “You and Kisame are going to be the lead directors with a few assistant directors as well.”

“Whose cock did you suck to get the deal?” Itachi asked.

“I did no such thing.” He glared at him, “You lucky I decided to ask you two. I had many and more experienced directors who would jump at this opportunity. You seem like you could give two shits about it and that’s not the right attitude about it?” He walked around the desk till he was in front of them. “I built this company from the ground up and having this movie out there with our names on it would do this company good.”

“How long?” Itachi asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me?”

“I said how long is it going to be?” He repeated.

“From what the paper said, the amount of time they need is 4 years. A movie a year.” He answered, watching Itachis face drop. Madara lowered his eyes as Itachi shook his head and stood up.

“I'm not doing it?” He answered.

“Why not?” He argued, “This a golden opportunity and you are squandering it. This project could make you rich upon your wildest dreams and you’re going to throw it away for what?”

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you, Uncle. If I don’t want to do the project then I won’t. Send Kisame to do it with another as his partner but I will not.” He stated reaching out and touching the doorknob but the next statement from his uncle made him stop.

“If you don’t do the Project I will destroy your contract with me and have you sent back to Japan, along with the little blonde you keep so dear.” He smirked.

Kisame stood up, feeling the heat that radiated from Itachi. He has never seen his friend so angry like this. He was willing to make the deal. Having his name up in lights like that would be great but if the project wasn’t up the alley of his filming partner, then he would have to decline as well.

“Well?” Madara spoke, trying to grab his attention from the door.

“Send me the fucking details and I will look it over.” He said turning towards him with an irritated expression. “I will give you my answer in the morning.” And with that he left the office with Kisame behind him.

 

                Kisame was on his heels the entire walk back to their private office. He closed the door waiting for the Uchiha to calm down and initially breath but he didn’t. He was still able to see the irritation and angry seeping through his pores and he didn’t want to irk him even more. Quietly he sat down at his desk, opening his laptop and scrolling through the emails that Madara had sent them both. In silence he sent an email back to Madara with his own answer. He didn’t have anything or anyone holding him in New York. With his parents still in Japan, he was able to disappear when he please but Itachi was a different story. He and Deidara had just bought an apartment together a few blocks from where the Gallery was going to be. A mere walk down the street and she was there and now that he might being ignoring an opportunity that would take him placed he had never could have dreamed, Kisame didn’t quite understand what he was thinking.

“Itachi-“

“Shut up” Itachi cut him off, walking to his desk and pulling out the small tiffany’s box and tossing it to him. “I thought I had a lot on my plate with that fucking ring but now that I get this.” He slammed the draw shut. “If he breaks my work contract with him I don’t know what I would do. I still have eight years with his company.”

“So what if he breaks the contract. It’s just a piece of paper.” Kisame said opening the small box and his eyebrows rose. “You’re going to ask Dei to marry you.”

Itachi nodded, “Yes actually, tonight to be exact.” He sighed, “If he breaks our contract, I will be disowned from the Uchiha name and everything that comes with it.”

“Fuck the contract for a moment,” he waved the ring at Itachi, “I want to know more about this. You’re really going to ask for her hand. What did her parent say?”

“Minato and Naruto both squealed like a banshee when I showed them this morning.” He chuckled, “I think Kakashi could have cared less.”

“Congratulations man!” Kisame said standing up and pulling Itachi into a bro hug. “I'm proud that you are finally going to go through the all ball and chain.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Itachi glared, taking back the ring and closing the small blue box. “I had to keep the ring here or she would have found it.”

“So this is the reason you are so reluctant to tell him a yes or no.” Kisame said, taking a seat at the edge of the desk. “I'm sure she would want a long engagement or you could ask and be married quickly. The numbers on that email are in the 80s and it would be a good Project for our careers.”

“I don’t know Kisame, I thought working on that small film project we did for 3 weeks was a killer, and she nearly tried to take my head off with a skillet when I told her I had to stay an extra week. Four years is a long time.” He exhaled in frustration. “If it makes you feel better, I will take a look at the numbers tonight and let you know.”

“Thank you.” Kisame nodded.

////

 

“I almost thought you weren’t going to show, hm.” Deidara said watching Itachi take a seat across from her later that night. “Was work busy? You seem a bit tense.”

“Let’s not talk about work at the moment.” Itachi said, turning off his phone and placing it into his pocket. “How was your day?”

                Halfway through their conversation, a waiter had brought over a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He remained silent while the blonde spoke about her day before handing two menus to them. He slightly nodded his head towards Itachi before disappearing from the table side. With a smile Itachi listened to her speak about the afternoon she had with her brother.

“Pein and Konan showed me the Gallery earlier this evening.” She said, glancing at him from over her menu. “The back wall is just high enough to hang the Remedy painting without touching the ceiling, yeah.”

“Was it Pein or Yahiko who measured the wall.” He asked, “Because you know how both of them are.”

“It was Pein, I made sure of it, hn.” She chuckled, “I do have a question though, and how are we going to get that painting from the apartment to the gallery?”

“We will think of something.” He smiled.

The same waiter approached their table, listening to both of them order what they wanted and took their menus. The conversation list between them stayed the same, Itachi not mentioning the project he was going to be forced into by his uncle. Well to be honest he didn’t know how to bring it up. He was actually afraid of her reaction. Since college they hadn’t been away from each other for more than a month and he liked it that way, but this project with 4 years. Four years of not being able to see her smile or watch her paint.

“What’s wrong, hn?” Deidara asked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

“Nothing… It’s nothing.” He stated, trying to cover the stress he already felt.

“Are you sure, your face seems to be showing every emotion then happiness right now, yeah.” She said leaning back as the waiter gently placed her plate in front of her. She waited for the answer, watching the waiter gently place a plate in front of him and nod before leaving the two in silence.

“It’s nothing Dei, I promise.” He chuckled, amused at her concern and he picked up his fork. Through the main course, he noticed she would glance up at him every so often. Her eyes knitted tightly together and her brain was probably wanting to ask a million questions or try to get whatever information he had pint up out but it wasn’t going to work. He knew her tricks well enough that he didn’t need to use the Uchiha glare to advert her eyes, she already knew it.  “Deidara, what would you do if I asked you to marry me?”

She set her fork down on the plate and looked up at him confused, “What?”

“What would you do if I asked you to marry me?” He repeated the question.

“I don’t know.” She chuckled, “I would say you were crazy for asking. Wait what are you doing?”

                Her eyes went wide at the sight of Itachi leaving his chair and kneeling beside her. He reached into his pocket and she hoped that it was a gun he was getting out because she wasn’t believe this. Instead of the gun he pulled out a small blue box and opened it in front of her. Never in her life did she ever think this was going to happen. Like who would want to marry her…apparently Itachi did.

“Deidara Namikaze-Uzumaki will you marry me.” Itachi asked, ignoring the onlookers at other tables.

She sat stunned for a moment, not knowing what really to say but after a minute she finally shook her head yes and watched as he slid the ring on her finger before pulling her to her feet and kissing her infront of the entire restaurant. This was the happiest he had ever been. The stress from work seemed to dissipate at her answer and the moment he slid the ring on it was like it was only her and him in that open space. All he seen was her and all he was able to think about was her.

“I love you Itachi.” She said against his lips.

“And I love you Deidara.” He kissed her once again as the entire restaurant applauded.

                Later that night, Itachi laid in bed next to the blonde. Her head laying on his arm facing away from him. He took the opportunity when she moved to slide his arm from under her head and replace it with a pillow before he slipped away and into his office. Once they left the restaurant and he turned his phone back on, messages from Kisame and Madara flooded his phone, telling him that the offers had increased and he would be dumb not to take them. He tried to hide his irritation from Deidara but it seemed she realized it before he knew she did. Once they has returned home, she didn’t waste no time in stripping him from his clothing and ravishing him on the couch and their bed, which did relieve some of the tension he had and he knew she would ask but had yet too.

Turning on his computer, the emails popped up one after another and he sighed. It did seem the offers had increased tenfold and the answers racked his brain on what he should actually do. He even had an email from Foo, the woman who was funding half of the project and she expressed her deep admiration for him and his work. Just another suck up. It also could be his name. Since Uchiha is the name of the company and all. The offer did rack his brain through and his thoughts went to Deidara. Would she understand why he would take it? They would be set for life it he accepted, shit he could probably retire with the money they were offering and that was just the base pay. He wasn’t kidding about the frying pan incident with Deidara either, she really did try to kill him with a frying pan last time he was gone for more than two weeks.

“Why do you look so irritated again?” A small voice asked from the doorway.

Looking up, Deidara was wrapped in the sheet with all her hair down around her shoulders. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“If you are meaning the cold side of the bed then yes you did, hm.” She smiled.

“My apologies, I will come to bed in a moment I need to reply to this email from Madara okay.” He smiled and waited for her to leave his office before opening a response email.  Sending this reply could be the end of his life but he knew it had to be done. He wanted to be the greatest film director and if this project would put him on the road to success then it must be done. After he sent the email, he closed his laptop and laid his head down on the desk with a sigh. “I'm going to regret that reply later aren’t I?” He muttered to no one in particular.

////

 

                It wasn’t long until the other emails came flooding in to his inbox and his phone rang off the hook for two weeks straight. He was hoping Deidara wouldn’t take notice and confront him about it either. As of yesterday he had two days before he was to leave and he tried to slowly back and stash his things at Kisames while Deidara was at the Gallery. Speaking of her Gallery Opening, it was on the day he was supposed to leave and he didn’t know if he would be able to juggle the opening and catching a plane at eleven at night but he would try.

The gallery open was going to be is last chance to see her for a while, well a while wasn’t even close to how long he was actually going to be gone. From the emails he was sent until the films were done, he wouldn’t be allowed to contact anyone until it was completely over which made him regret sending the response he did. As the front door open opened, Itachi closed his laptop and put on a smile, waiting for her to put her things down and join him on the couch.

“How was the set up?” He asked her, picking up the remote and turning down the volume on the TV.

“Oh lord, do you have to ask me about that, hm?” She chuckled, sitting down with a small black box in her hands. “Pein insisted that we wired the triangle painting to the ceiling so that when people walk around it, it looks like its floating.” She huffed while rubbing her temples, “But we did get all the pieces in their proper places for the opening tomorrow. You aren’t going to be busy with work will you?”

Itachi shook his head, “No I'm not going to be busy with work. I plan on being there but I may leave an hour or two before if I have too.”

“Make it an hour before and I’ll be able to forgive you, yeah.” She grinned.

“What’s up with the box?” He asked while looking down into her lap at the black box she tried to hide.

“It’s nothing.” She said trying to get up, but Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the couch with him looming over her. He leaned down and rubbed his nose along her jaw causing her to shiver while his hand reached for the box. Hearing a moan from underneath him, he snatched the box from her fingers and sat back on the couch waiting for her to regain her composure.  “That’s no fair, yeah.”

“Its fair game when you are trying to hide something from me.” He commented, opening the lid and pulled out a smaller box covered in velvet. “What is this?”

“Well I didn’t think it was fair of me to wear this huge ring that you gave me, so I left early so I could pick this up for you, yeah.” She blushed under her blonde hair.

                Inside the box was a solid black ring that matched the same design as her own ring. Taking it from the box, he placed the metal on his ring finger and smiled. It was a perfect fit even though he had never measured his fingers and he held out his hand to view the ring in the light. On the outside a small date that was barely seen was scrawled around it and he couldn’t help but chuckle. It was the date he asked her to be his back in high school.

“You remember the date I asked you to be my girlfriend?” He asked glancing at her surprised.

“Well yeah,” she shrugged, “It’s written in my journal you know.”

“Smartass.” He commented.

“Well you shouldn’t ask questions you already know the answer too, hm.” She smiled, standing up and grabbing the box before heading to the bedroom. She had other things to tell him, but when he didn’t follow she strolled back to the living room watching him for a moment. “Pein wanted to know if we were going to have dinner with them tomorrow before the gallery opening?”

Itachi looked up at with a nod, “Yes we can, where are they going?”

“Konan had booked a private room at the Sushi place beside Narutos sandwich shop. He even said he was going to shut down early so he and Sasuke could come as well.”

“I think that is a lovely idea, I would love to join them as well.” He smiled, turning off the TV and followed her down the hallway. He didn’t know if she knew but she would find out sooner or later. The way he seemed to space out and her expressions when he would look at her were getting to her but she didn’t know whether or not to actual ask what was wrong. She did know that he was stressed because of work and he really didn’t need to bring that stress home but he was and deep inside he knew shit was going to hit the fan and he felt sorrow for the person who would have to pick up the pieces as he left.

////

“Well don’t you look like shit.” Kisame said as Itachi entered their shared office with coffee and bagels.

“I feel like it not look like it.” He answered sitting the bag down in front of him on the desk. “Deidara packed these for you, she said they were blueberry, raspberry…something berry.”

“She always did entice my sweet tooth.” He smiled, running his hands together and grabbing the bag to glance inside. “Strawberry and raspberry with cream cheese, oh my lord she loves me.”

“No we just needed to get rid of them.” Itachi commented, taking a sip from his cup. After he swallowed, he laid his head down on the desk staring out the open window at the cities skyscrapers that he could see. Tonight was the night they would be leaving and he had yet to tell her. The ring was still on his finger and he felt Kisame grab his hand, slightly pulling him towards him to examine the ring that now adored his finger.

“What’s this?” He said between bites.

“It’s a ring.”

“You don’t fucking say.” Kisame shot back. “Did Deidara give it to you? So you told her you were leaving for 4 years.”

“No I didn’t tell her I was leaving.” He said jerking his hand back and sitting up, placing his hands in his lap. “I can’t tell her.”

“You can’t or you don’t want too.” He asked, “There is a difference, but if you tell her than leave and come back she might cut your balls off, but then again if you leave and dont tell her it might be worse when you come back.”

“She would do both actually and she would broadcast it so everyone could watch her castrate me.”

“You have been sneaking things to my apartment for weeks now, your bag is already packed and the plane tickets have been purchased so you can’t back out plus you accepted the offer from the other company just like I did and we are under a contract we can’t break.” He pointed out, “If we pull out now, the tension between Lionsgate and the Uchihas is going to be huge and no other company will want to work with us.”

“Kisame is right Itachi.” Madara said entering their office with another behind him. The blue haired woman took a seat on the edge of Itachi’s desk staring down at him while he drank the rest of his coffee.

“Foo, how wonderful it is to see you.” Itachi frowned.

“You have been ignoring my emails.” She said glancing down at his hand and she raised her eyebrow. “That’s new.”

“Hn.”

“I came by to see if you have everything you are going to need for your trip, you are going to be gone for 4 years.” He glanced at Foo, “She is going to be the producer.”

“What.” Itachi shot up. “I don’t need her under my ass the entire time.”

“Well I won’t be under it.” She chuckled, “I’ll be looking at it.”

                Itachi took a few steps away from her. She was an attractive young woman but she just wasn’t his type and now that he would have to put up with her for the next few years was going to drive him mad.

“Lionsgate had already agreed to her becoming the producer with someone from their own company so you can’t say no and I just wanted to come by and inform you of your teammate.” He winked. “Please enjoy.”

“Fuck off Madara.” Itachi rolled his eyes.

///

                Deidara glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall in the private room she was in. Itachi said he would be coming and sent her a text message before she even left the house that he would still be attending but that didn’t seem the case. She messaged him many times for the last thirty minutes but it seemed he wasn’t responding or even near the phone. She understood they had a new project coming up but that didn’t mean he couldn’t message her back. Halfway through dinner her phone dinged and she struggled to get the phone from her pocket.

“Deidara are you trying to touch my butt?” Naruto asked, looking up at his sister.

“Your ass is blocking my pocket.” She growled, shoving him to the side and finally pulling the phone from her pocket.  “It’s from Itachi, hang on a moment.”

“Is he on his way?” Sasuke asked from across the table, “he is missing out on this wonderful sushi.”

Her smile lowered as she read the message.

  _–I’m sorry but I’m not going to be able to make it to the dinner but I’ll meet you at the Gallery Opening.-_

“Don’t worry about it Dei, you are here with all of us.” Konan touched her hand in a friendly manner. “Yahiko is still single; he’ll be your date tonight.”

“I would rather date myself, yeah.” She said picking up a roll of sushi.

“Well that’s messed up.” He frowned. “I look just like this guy.” He pointed to his brother, “Just without the piercing and all.”

“The piercing is what makes him attractive though.” Naruto spoke, “All you have is orange hair.”

“Is that the only thing everyone notices about me?” He frowned. “Yeah I don’t feel special anymore; maybe I should get a face tattoo.”

Pein shook his head at his brother, “I don’t think so.”

“We aren’t paying for you to be Mike Tyson.” Kakuzu agreed with Pein.

“Who is Mike Tyson?” Yahiko asked confused.

“So, our little blonde when were you going to tell us that Mr. Uchiha asked for your hand?”  Pein asked, pointing at her ring with his chop sticks.

Deidara blushed and hid her ring under the table, “Well I have been wearing it for almost three weeks now and you just noticed.”

“We don’t look at your hands that much, but the rock is hitting the light just right and it shines in our eyes.” Konan winked at her. “Oh did he like the ring you got him?”

“Yes actually he did. He wore it to bed and I think to the office this morning, hn.” She said, trying to remember if he did or not.

“I told you he would like it.” Sasuke smiled at her.

“Thank you for helping me out Sasuke, Yeah.” She nodded to him.         

                Pein checked the time, having Kakuzu pay the bill before they headed out the door towards the Gallery. In the street Deidara began putting her hair up in the half pony tail that she was known for before entering the building. Soft jazz music that was Konans favorite played over the speakers while a few waiters were walking around with wine glasses. As a tray passed, Deidara grabbed the first wine glass she seen while she mingled with the other patrons that decided to show. She noticed a few that were lingering around the back, their eyes grazing over the huge painting she did in high school and a few others that she done at home but the one everyone was mostly gawking at was the one she did of Itachi one morning while he was sleeping. She stopped a moment, blue oceans looking over each detail of his back muscles and how his hair was draped over his face.

“Excuse me miss,” A man said grabbing her attention from the painting.

Turning towards the man, she was taken back by the yellow color of his pupils and how white his skin was. His long black hair draped infront of his face and she couldn’t help but notice the long tongue he used to lick his lips every so often. His entire vibe put her on edge and it seemed the eye glances she was casting towards Pein weren’t helping her at this point.

“How can I help you, hm?” She asked, gripping the wine glass a little tighter.

“May I ask who the artist of these pieces are?” He asked, his voice sending vibrations through her and she shivered.

“I am actually.” She answered, “Is there something I can help you with, yeah?”

“Who is this young man in this painting?” He asked, turning back to the piece.

                She didn’t know whether or not to reveal that it was Itachi not so she smiled and she thanked god she didn’t paint his face or everyone would have known what Itachi looked like without a shirt on, “He was just a model I used, I knew him in high school.”

“Are you sure Deidara, because those muscles look like Itachi?” One of the men that was behind the weird guy stepped out with a wine glass. His white hair pulling into a pony tail and the wired glasses was a dead giveaway.

“Wow, Kabuto haven’t seen you since college.” She said glancing between the older male and him. “I didn’t know you had a thing for the geezers.”

“It’s not a thing.” He shot back, “It’s a medical contract. I'm his personal doctor.”

“Im sure you are, hn” She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. “And if you must know it is Itachi.”

“He’s more define then he was a few years ago.” He said before hearing the older man clear his throat. “My apologies sir, this is Lord Orochimaru Sanin.”

“Lord?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow, “I'm surprised you didn’t call him master.”

“ _Is she insulting me?”_ Orochimaru asked Kabuto in Japanese.

“ _No I wasn’t insulting you Mr. Sanin, I was just commenting on your relationship with this nuisance is all.”_ Deidara replied back, receiving a smirk from the older man.

“ _I see.”_ He answered before pointing to the painting, “ _I would like to buy this piece, I think it would look wonderful in my gallery, how much is it Miss Deidara?”_

“Prices of my pieces are discussed with the long hair man by the office, but this one isn’t for sale. It’s for looks only, hn.” She stated, lifting her head a bit more.

“Now, now Deidara, if the man is willing to pay the sum of the painting then by all means let him buy it.” Pein said coming up beside her. “It’s currently 50 thousand.”

“50 thousand you say.” Orochimaru commented and Pein nodded. “And who is the gentleman I need to speak with about purchasing?”

“He’s right up there,” Pein pointed to the man standing beside the office.

“His name is Kakuzu.” Kabuto interrupted, holding out his hand to Orochimaru, “I will take you sir please follow me.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Deidara.” He commented, allowing Kabuto to guide him through the crowd towards him.

“Don’t worry, Kakuzu will be sending them a copy not the original?” Pein said once they were far enough away. “Where is Itachi by the way, its almost 10.”

“To be honest I don’t know, hm.” She sighed, “I sent him a message about an hour ago and I still haven’t received a response. Maybe he forgot or work has him swamped.” She downed the remaining wine in her drink. “He promised me he would be here.”

“Im sure it’s just a miss understanding, you know how he is when he is working like crazy.” Konan hugged her friend from the side, taking a glance at Pein. “Look Sasuke and Naruto is here.”

Deidara frowned, “It’s nice that they are here but that’s not who I wanted to see walk through those doors.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed another wine glass from a passing waiter as Naruto and Sasuke approached her.

“Deidara the gallery is wonderful and so colorful.” Naruto smiled, pulling his sister into a hug.

“I really enjoyed the Itachi piece, now I will never be able to unseen my brother’s body.” Sasuke chuckled, looking around. “Speaking of Itachi where he is?”

“I don’t know you tell me.” Deidara rolled her eyes and walked away towards the front of the building and out into the night. She leaned against her car pulling out her phone and dialed Itachis number. It slowly rang the three times before going to is voicemail and with a sigh she hung up not bothering to leave a message. If he wanted to speak with her he would call back.

“Deidara?” A voice asked from beside her.

“Who is asking?” She said turning towards the voice, looking up she noticed the slicked back hair and violet eyes. “Hidan, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Germany?”

“I decided to stay actually, I opened up a club on third called The A.” He smiled at her before glancing at the windows of the Gallery and pointed, “Is this your opening?”

She nodded, “Yes it was, it’s almost over now though.” She looked at her watch, “I have about an hour.”

“Where is the Uchiha?” He said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the car beside her.

“Honestly I don’t know, He was supposed to attend this with me since it was my first opening and nothing. He not answering anything not even Kisame is picking up his phone.” She sighed, the feelings returning back to her. “He still doesn’t like you.”

“I figured as much.” Hidan chuckled and pushed on the car before handing her a small business card. “It has my number on it if you ever need me.” He winked, “And I mean for anything.”

                Her eyes followed him down the sidewalk till he disappeared around the building and the card in her hand caught her attention. It had the address to the club and two phone numbers that he could be reached at, but she didn’t quite understand why he had winked at her till she glanced at the back of the card. He was still selling it seemed. On the back of the card the phrase _, ‘For All Your Jashin_ Needs’ was written in small letters in the bottom left corner. Was he hinting for something from her? He was a good friend in college and they did spend a lot of time together when she was in Germany. Maybe he was hinting something, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on at the moment.

“Deidara, the last guest left. Do you want to come back in?” Naruto asked.

Slipping the card in her back pocket she nodded to Naruto and followed him back inside where Pein handed her a glass of champagne. She looked around at all her friends with a smile. The opening was a success from what she could tell.

“So how well did we do?” Konan asked Kakuzu.

“Well if my numbers are correct which they always are, we made 85 grand this evening and that was Deidara selling 14 pieces.” He smiled, raising his glass to the middle of their circle.

“Good job Dei, we are so proud of you.” Konan smiled, and took a drink of her glass.     

“I will have everyone’s 10% deposited into your account in the morning and the rest will be put into Deidaras.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She blushed.

“So are we all going to go out tonight to celebrate or what?” Naruto asked with his goofy grin.

Deidara shook her head, “No I'm going to head home actually. I want to see what happened to Mr. Uchiha.”      

                Deidara chuckled at the face expression on Sasukes face at her Mr. Uchiha comment before hugging everyone and grabbing her bag and keys from the main office. She didn’t understand why he would promise to show and then stood up her. This was supposed to be her night but it seemed it turned to the dark side for an unknown reason. During the drive home, her thoughts were everywhere and she didn’t seem to be able to focus on one thing. Parking the car in the open spot next to Itachis she noticed that his car was there.

“Well if his car if here, where the fuck is he at?” She asked no one and touched the hood of his car. The hood felt cold to the touch which meant he was home and he had been home for a while. In irritation she jogged to the elevator, force pushing her floor number and waiting for the elevator to take her there. The higher she went the more the irritation turned to anger and she had a feel she was going to fighting him once she entered the house. She was ready, as she touched the doorknob her blood began to pump against her ears but when she opened the door there was nothing. No lights, noone to greet her at the door with a smile even though she would have punched him in the face, not even the light from the TV.  “Itachi are you home?” She asked as she shut the door and locked it.

She dropped her bag by the front door, kicked off her shoes and picked up the mail after turning on the living room lights. After going through the mail, she went into her studio and noticed that Itachis laptop was gone as well as a few of his cameras he had stored on the shelf. Throwing the mail down on his desk she pulled out her cellphone once again and called him but this time it went straight to voice mail. So either the phone was dead or he turned it off which he never did.  At the end of her cabinet in the studio was a blue box with her name on it and hesitantly she picked it up, placing her phone down where the box once occupied.

The scribble on the card was from Itachi and she smiled. Maybe he just couldn’t make it and bought her a gift to make up for not showing. Inside the box was a black notebook with a few words that she noticed him saying a lot. Opening the cover, there was a collage of every painting she had ever done in front of him with her outline in the middle of them all. Turning the page over she thought she heard the front door open and she quickly grasped the book and heading back into the living room but it was empty, no one had entered the apartment to her dismay. Instead of waiting around for him to return home, she decided to head to his office to see if he was still there working.

 

///

                The lights from the building shown through the windows as Deidara entered the Uchiha Film and headed towards Itachis floor. Madara sat at his desk with the shades pulled up and he seemed to be fixated on something with his computer so he didn’t notice that she had walked into his office.

“I know your eyes aren’t that bad Madara, I’ve been standing here for a while.” She almost growled.

“Who are you again.” He looked up at her, “Oh it’s you,”

“Where the hell is Itachi?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean where is Itachi, he is gone.” He smirked.

“Where?”

“Maybe he got tired of you.” Madara answered ignoring the question entirely and sitting back in his chair.

“You’re an asshole” She huffed, opening his office door, apparently he wasn’t going to tell her where he is or why he hasn’t come home. Instead of searching the city once again she went back home to an empty apartment but there was a small chance of hope in her heart that he was going to be there and it seemed he wasn’t. Throwing her keys and wallet on the breakfast bar someone shiny caught the entryway light just right and it grew her attention to the kitchen, but she ignored it and went to bed hoping that sleep would clear her head         

///

                The next morning Deidara woke to a blinking light on her phone the illuminated the bedroom ceiling. She groaned and rolled over into the empty spot on the bed that was left for Itachi but he still wasn’t there. Now she was worried. It had been all night and still nothing from him. Grabbing her phone she popped one eye open, sitting up quickly and unlocking the screen.

_- **I'm sorry** -_

“What the fuck does that mean Itachi?” She yelled before throwing the phone across the room. If she was lucky maybe the screen would shatter and she wouldn’t have to look at it again. Getting out of bed, she ventured into the closet only to stop in her tracks. The entire side of Itachis was empty. Nothing hung on the racks like they use too and she finally understood what the Im sorry meant. He did leave her. In one jerk the ring was off her finger and was shoved into what use to be Itachis underwear draw. After a moment the shiny thing on the breakfast bar came flooding back to her memory and she took off down the hallway in her socks, almost sliding into the wall on the slick hard wood floor. The thing she feared the most was sitting there. The ring she had given him as a present the day before with a small note wrapped inside.

“He’s really gone.” She muttered, reaching out with shaky fingers and grasped the note. “What did I do to make him leave?”

                With the ring sitting in her hand, she sunk down to the stone floor and brought her knees to her chest before pulling the paper through the circle. Nervously she opened the small piece of paper unrolling the paper till it was open. She kept her eyes up away from the paper not wanting to look down till she was able to keep her lip from quivering. Was this really how it was going to end? His finally words on a piece of paper wrapped inside a ring? A thousand thoughts ran through her head and she forced herself to look down.

 “ _I can’t do this._ ” She thought to herself, _“I can’t bring myself to look at it.”_

                In utter silence she sat there on the kitchen floor, the ring still clutched in her hand and the note laying on the floor next to her. She didn’t need to look at it because she already knew what it could possible say. The text message from that morning already said it all. Opening her fingers she watched the ring fall to the floor and ping against the stone to an unknown location. Picking herself up off the floor she went back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers.

               

                _Deidara,_

_I'm sorry I was unable to keep my promise._

_Itachi._


	13. Past

(2 years ago, New York.)

 

               

                                Music blared from the club on 3rd street at midnight just like every night that it was open. The man with the silver hair and lavender eyes watched the patrons below, the sweaty bodies moving along with the bass of the whatever the DJ was playing at the time and he couldn’t help but smile at them. How it seemed they were enjoying being over charged for a drink and how the cover charge was just introduced. By all means he had enough money with the other business he had running from the office but this is what he enjoyed the most. Watch the young new Yorkers and their need to attend these late night clubs even on a Monday.

“Sir” A man with orange hair said, approaching him from the left.

“Jugo if this is a problem you can fix on your own I don’t see why you need to come to me.”  He groaned turning towards him and another standing next to him. He glared at the other person trying to decide whether it was a male or female. Their dirty hair was matted to their face that he would see and their hood was pulled up. “What is this?”

“I found him rummaging through our dumpster outside.” He said, pushing the person forward and jerking the hood back revealing blonde hair.

“Deidara?” Hidan almost choked at her appearance. Her cloths seemed to hang off of her small frame and he noticed her hands shook as she clutched her bag to her.

“You know this boy?” Jugo asked trying to hold in his discomfort.

“Yes I know her.” Hidan said taking a step forward but Deidara shied back from him, her knuckles turning white from grasping the bag strap.  “Deidara is me, Hidania.”

Hearing the familiar nickname, she looked up at him. Her once oceany blue eyes were dull and lifeless, something he wasn’t used to seeing. “Hidan.” She said her voice almost a whisper.

“Yeah it’s me.” He said nodding to her. “Come with me upstairs and we will get you cleaned up okay.” He looked up to Jugo. “I will be upstairs if you need me, just call me on my cellphone.”

“Yes Sir.” He nodded.

////

                He led her upstairs to the private apartment he used when he was too tired to travel back to his home. He was still trying to understand what had happened. She was a fine a few years ago when he seen her outside that Gallery but now she had what seemed like a complete 180. He thought she was doing okay but the way the gallery was packed but now it didn’t seem that was. With the way she looked, she looked like she was on the streets for a while and he felt bad for not checking up on his friend like he should have.

“Deidara, would you like to take a shower?” Hidan asked, gently grabbing her hand and leading her to the spare room that had an attached shower. “There are towel in that cabinet and I will lay out one cloths for you on the bed alright.”

Before he could leave the bathroom, she grabbed his arm. “Thank you.” She muttered.

“Anything for a friend.” He smiled, he patted her hand and left the room sending a quick text to Jugo to have the kitchen bring him some food before taking a seat on the couch he pulled out a small tray with white powder and made a few lines. By the way she was shaking it seemed she was coming down of something and to think that she was going to anyone else for her fix was disappointing. He was always there to help in any way possible. He heard the shower turn off and door open with her dressed in the pajama pants and tank top he had laid out for her and it wasn’t until now that he noticed how thin she really was. She really did look like the boy she always aimed for when she was in Germany with him.

“What are you coming down from?” He asked and she stopped before she hit the couches.

“I don’t know.” She answered while rubbing her arm, not aware she was actually doing it. “I was given the pill a few days ago by someone on the Upper East Side. He didn’t tell me what it was.”

“Hmm.” He said, pushing the tray towards her. “Do you want a line?”

Since he was offering, she kneeled down to the coffee table and picked up the tube he had used before putting it to her nose and inhaling. The powder hit the back of her nostrils; she groaned and inhaled a few more times to make sure the entire line was gone.

“You know I’ll give you one for free so I can have you forever coming back to me right Dei.” Hidan smiled.

“Yes I know.” She answered, taking a seat next to him on the couch. “And now that I know where you are, I will continue to come back.”

“So where have you been?” he asked.

“He left me.” She blurted, her high thoughts going to Itachi. “He broke his promise and left me.”

“Who?” Hidan asked, “Are you speaking about Itachi?”

“Yes im talking about that Bastard.” She spat with a stand and began to pace feeling the cocaine begin to run through her system, “He promised me that he wouldn’t leave me and that he would be by my side forever. What a fucking lie that was. He asked me to marry him then three weeks later poof. He fucking disappears like a fucking…I don’t know but it’s unforgivable. “She turned to Hidan, “You know what I don’t fucking need him or anyone else. I am Deidara and I only have myself.” She stopped talking before swaying a bit and passing out infront of him.

                The sound of her head hitting the carpet made Hidan cringe. Never had he had someone pass out on him while they were in a rant, but he understood where she was coming from. If anything that she had said was true, he did leave her high and dry with nowhere to go but weren’t they sharing an apartment. Unless something happened there. Instead of leaving her on the carpet he picked her up, carrying her to the spare room and laid her down on the bed before throwing a blanket on her. Hopefully she would be okay in the morning.  Before he left the room, he grabbed her bag and the cellphone she had on the dresser and headed to the washing machine. He gathered her clothing from the bag and threw the bundle into the washer before starting it. He set the food Jugo had brought into the fridge for her when she woke up and plugged her phone into the spare charger he had at his desk.

It seemed like a few people were trying to get ahold of her, but she had them all on mute. The one who popped up the most was a person named Sasori Suna and as he was actually looking up at that name the phone rang with the same name. He didn’t know whether or not to answer it but he did.

“Hello.”

_“Deidara, thank god you finally answered where the fuck are you?” The person said_

“This isn’t Deidara, she is currently asleep in my spare room, who is this?” Hidan asked.

_“This is Sasori, her personal doctor and I haven’t heard from her in three months where is she?” He asked. “I need to see her right away.”_

“Sasori you need to calm down. She is quite alright where she is. She does look extremely bad believe me I see it. I don’t think I have ever seen her so thin before.” Hidan frowned.

_“Wait who is this and how do you have her phone?” Sasori asked._

“Who I am doesn’t matter, you just need to know that she is safe and is being well taken care of.” He answered.

_“Please I need to see her, she cut off contact with me after I tried to save her from jumping from my balcony and I want to know that she is okay and live.”_ Hidan could hear the desperation in the other person’s voice.

“Fine, I will give you the address to my apartment. You can come by and check on her when I feel like giving out my address.” He sighed.

“ _Thank you.”_ And with that Sasori hung up and Hidan sat back in his chair.

 

////

 

                Hidan waited two weeks before sending his address to the man named Sasori for security purposes. He wasn’t the one to freely give out information on his clients or his homes. She seemed to keep her phone turned off whenever he and she were together but that was also because of other things as well.

“Why did you tell Sasori I was here?” She yelled and pulled at her shirt. “I don’t want Donna to know where I am.”

“Donna?” Hidan asked, after delivering the news that her friend would be dropping by. “Are you married to him?”

“No” She spat, “I am not married to him, hm.”

“Then why call him Donna…you know what I don’t care. He’s a friend and he’s coming to see you to make sure your ass is alright because he things im your pimp or something.” He groaned, “But if I am, you look much better. At least you are back up to a reasonable weight.”

“You’re an asshole Hidan, hn.” She crossed her arms.

“You’re just pissy because I haven’t let you get high today.” He shot back, catching the couch pillow she threw at him. “Cry baby ass”

“Cry baby ass, yeah” She spoke turning around with her hand on her hips, “excuse me you made me this way, I’ve given you half of my savings that I could get my hands on for my morning fixes.”

“You look like my mom when you stand like that.” Hidan chuckled, “I’m not letting you get high before Sasori gets here. I want you sober and I’m sure your body can handle it.”

“You’re no fair, un.” She frowned, hearing the doorbell.      

                Jugo was the one to open the door and on the other side was the redhead that she had learned to cope with, even though he was a pain in the ass at times. She truly did think that Sasori cared for her the most. He tried many time to help her fix herself as a friend, even pulled her down from his balcony railing a few times, and it seemed that she would still go back to the same stuff. She would admit that he had never given up on her even when she seemed hopeless. He even moved from Konoha to be here with her. He quietly took a seat across from her on the couches and you could see that he wanted to touch her to make sure she was real even a hug would suffice.

“Sasori-donna.” She said looking up at him, no tick included.

“I’ve been so worried about you Deidara; it’s been months since I have last seen you. I thought you were dead.” He began but stopped himself short to look over her appearance. The first thing he noticed was her hair and face, her once dull eyes were the bright ocean blue they once were and her hair had the same luster as well as being brighter than the sun. The clothing that she wore didn’t seem to hang from her small frame as it once did and she looked healthy for once plus she was smiling.

“I’m fine Donna, yeah” She grinned, “And no before you ask. Hidan isn’t my pimp.”

“I never said he was your pimp.”

“But you implied it.” Hidan said from the other room.

“I’m just concerned for her wellbeing is all as a medical health care professional.” He explained.” Besides as your friend I wanted to know how you were doing.”

“Hidan has been taking care of me and even has allowed me to stay at his apartment while I’m trying to get myself clean.” She lied. “He wants nothing but the best for me.”

“I also wanted to see you because, I bought a condo near the hospital and we have three extra rooms that we aren’t using and I wanted to know-“

“Wait who is we?” She asked, curious on whom the other person was.

“Sakura.” He stated.

“Sakura, as in Sakura Haruno?” Deidara asked.

Sasori nodded, “We...her and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now and we made it official when I was offered residency in the St. Lukes hospital a few months ago, she is a RN at the same hospital.”

“Well aren’t you two just adorable.” She chuckled at the thought, her friend Sakura dating a serious guy like Sasori.

“Sakura is the one who was adamant on trying to find you.” He explained, “She wants you to move in with us.”

“Me…why?” She asked.

“She thinks it will be good for you to be with us. You can get back into your art work or teach or whatever it is that you want to do. She just wants you around people who you can trust.” He said side glancing at Hidan without him noticing, “And I know somewhere deep down you miss us as well.”

“Yeah I do miss Sakura as well as you Donna but I don’t know if I can just move into yours and her space. It would be rude to impose, hm” She said waving her hands in front of her as if to decline.

“Sakura isn’t going to take no for an answer.” He informed her, “I’m sure she would come and drag you back to the house but I’m not going to tell her you are here but she might beat it out of me.”

“Yeah she did always have a strong punch.”

“Ever been falcon punched, no I don’t think you have and I don’t plan on experiencing that again either.” Sasori shivered thinking back to that time. “Just give it a few days and let me know. I really want to be able to see you every day as well as Sakura and I know Naruto misses you very much.”

“I will think about it and I will let you know.” She said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Sasori stood up, wondering if she didn’t accept his hug and he stepped forward as she stood up from her seat. She was the first to step forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, surprising him so he wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her tightly. She smiled, inhaling the familiar scent if Sasori. She still remembers the way he smelled from high school. Her eyes watched him leave the living room, being escorted out the door by Jugo and another she hadn’t met yet. Was he really being honest with her? Did he really want to help her with like he says he wants to help? She didn’t know whether or not to actually believe he wanted to help her. She had so many people tell her the same thing and when push comes to shove the only person who could help her was her…Right?

“Here is that pill I promised you.” Hidan said holding out the pill top her and she accepted it without another thought.

“Thank you, hm” She smiled, popping the pill and sat back down and lit a cigarette waiting for the effects to behind. Once she was high she would forget this conversation ever happened and she could go back living the life she was currently in.

“You put on a good act Dei” Hidan chuckled, taking a seat on the same couch Sasori had sat.

“How else was I going to get rid of him?” She took a drag, “He is very persistent when he wants to be and he knows how to sucker someone in when he wants too. That’s what being a doctor is right?”

“And you saw right through it didn’t you?” He asked.

“Of course I did, Hidan.” She chuckled, feeling her body finally become numb. “I wouldn’t be sitting here if I didn’t.”

///         

                The small trip back to his condo was a hellish one. He was constantly thinking about his friend and was almost hit by a few cars when he accidently stepped off of the curb into the street. She seemed okay, but that could have been a rogue put on by the man named Hidan who he wasn’t too fond of. By all means if he is willing to somewhat help her and place her in his home do it but at least let him know how she was. Deidara was his oldest friend at the moment. Sakura glared up at him with a frown when she realized that there wasn’t anyone else with him once he came home.

“Where is she?” She asked standing from the breakfast bar chair. “I thought you were going to convince her to come home?”

“It’s seemed she pretty content where she is.” He answered, “She’s living with her dealer from what I could tell.”

“Her dealer, are you fucking serious.” Sakura almost yelled. “You are a medical Professional and you were supposed to use that to get her back here.”

“I tried what I could Sakura.” He groaned. “When she has her mind set on one thing she goes for it and as of right now, the only thing on her mind is getting high.”

“That’s not good enough.” She yelled the tears threatening to free themselves. “I want my friend, I want to know if she is okay or not and I can’t do that when she isn’t here.”

“Sakura I know.” Sasori said pulling her against his chest. “I want to know the same thing but she is an adult and she makes her own decisions at the moment and this apparently is one of them.”

The door to their home burst open and four others came piling in with them. Sakura quickly turned away, wiping her eyes so the others didn’t see before turning around to greet them. They all lingered around the two waiting for to speak but when noone did, Naruto sighed.

“She isn’t coming is she?” He asked in a low voice.

“I got to see her at least.” He smiled, “She is doing well from last time we seen her. She actually had fat on her instead of skin and bones.”

“Did she comment on when she would give you an answer?” Gaara asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasori shook his head and it seemed that everyone who had been holding their breath finally exhaled. They all had been waiting for the answer that she changed her mind and decided to come home. Gaara glared at Sasuke from across the living room, his mind fuming over all of this. It has been two years since he has seen her. To look upon her face and to know deep that she was alright, but that didn’t seem the case. Everything happened because of Sasukes brother.

“Why are you staring at me Gaara?” Sasuke asked.

“All of this is your brother’s fault.” Gaara stated as a matter of fact.

“And how would you know?” Sasuke asked, “You didn’t come to New York until 6 months ago because Sasori came over here.”

Gaara pushed himself off of the wall heading towards Sasuke till Naruto took a step infront of his boyfriend and his hands lightly touched Gaara chest. “Easy you two.” He warned, “Any of us can put the blame on Itachi but it’s her fault as well. She did this to herself and none of us could have stopped her.”

“We could have watched her better.” Gaara commented.

“We are not her watchers nor are we babysitters.” Sasori spoke, while pulling his cousin away from the blonde. “She was capable enough not to get herself in the world of getting high but she didn’t. She chose the path she took and even though she still lingers on it we can’t do anything but be there for her and try to help her evade that path.”

“Well aren’t you wise.” Gaara spat. “Just like an old man.”

“No it’s coming for a Doctors perspective actually you smartass.” He growled. “The first thing about addiction is that they aren’t really aware that they are addicted because all they think about is the next high and that’s why she is currently under Hidans roof.”

“Hidan?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, she is living with a man named Hidan.” He sat down at the table in the dining room, “At first when I spoke with him I thought he was her pimp and he was pimping her out but that’s not the case. He’s her dealer.”

“When she came back from Germany in high school she spoke about a guy named Hidan but I didn’t think it was the same person but apparently it is.” Naruto frowned and took the seat next to Sasori at the table, silently praying that Gaara and Sasuke wouldn’t go at each other. “What can we do Sasori?”

“Sasori isn’t the only one in this Naruto,” Sakura said “We all know she is addicted to the way it makes her feel. Itachis leaving was devastating for her and im not wanting to be mean but your brother is a piece of shit Sasuke.”

“I already know this and believe me, when I get my hands on him. He is going to wish he was dead. I consider Deidara a great friend. Shit I was around her enough when I was a teenager because of that one.” He pointed to Naruto, “And I want nothing more than to help her as well.”

“The only thing we can do at the moment is wait.” Sakura stated.

“Wait?” This time it was Gaara. “What are we waiting for? For her to kill herself or worse.”

“We can just take her away from what she has been doing, we will receive more backlash than anything. She has be too able to come to us like she has sort of has.” Sakura glanced at the balcony remember the last time she came to their place. “I don’t want to ever see what I have saw. It’s even too painful to think about.”

“Well im not going to sit here and stick a finger up my butt either. Im going to find her.” Gaara said turning on his heel and leaving the condo.          

Sasori and the others cringed as the door slammed shut and they all could hear him yelling profanities down the hallway towards the elevator. Sasori couldn’t understand why his younger cousin was so worked up over something so little. It’s not like they could force her to go anywhere when she didn’t want to do it. They would have to ease into something like this.

“Why is he so caught up on this?” Sasori asked Naruto.

“It’s because Gaara has been in love with her since we were kids.” Naruto answered, “But he never had a chance because she left than your brother came into the picture and she was hung up on him.”

“I see.” Sasori nodded his head. “He isn’t going to go and do something stupid is he?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, the only thing we all can do is wait and see what happens.”

“Then that is what we shall do.” Sakura said. “It’s been two years, how long can she keep us waiting?”

///

                Deidara looked down at the roll of money that was being passed to her from behind the counter at the bar. For six months she had been doing this, waiting for her contacts to show and sliding them the drugs from behind the bar as she worked as a bartender for Hidan at his Club. She had more in one night than she could have anywhere else and even though most of her clients were old perverted men who thought she was a very feminine boy she didn’t mind. The more she flirted the more they would buy and her profit would rise. Hidan didn’t seem to mind either but he kept a close watch on her. Making sure she wasn’t too fucked up to sell or flirt her way around the bar. To be completely honest if it would have been anyone else he would have kicked them out by now but it was something about her that he wouldn’t rid himself of. From above the dance floor he watched the bar and how she would look around to see if anyone was watching before she would stuff the roll of money into her pants pocket and going back to tending the other people. This was their life every night it seemed and he didn’t mind it. He actually enjoyed it, working with his best friend.

“You watch her too much.” Jugo commented standing next to Hidan.

“And you like to stuck your nose where it doesn’t fucking belong.” Hidan asked.

“Im not sticking my nose into something if it’s oblivious to the entire club.” Jugo answered, “You love her don’t you?”

“That word is out of this equation.” Hidan growled, waving his hand and trying to get Jugo to go away but it didn’t seem to work, he stayed in the same place. “The relationship between her and I is not a romantic one. I more or less watch over her as an elder brother. She is the oldest friend I have from child hood. The others have all overdosed or killed themselves.”

“For a moment you actually sounded sad.” Jugo raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Hidan asked.

“Im going im going.” He raised up his hands and left his side.

                Downstairs Deidara leaned down, pulling a baggy from her shoe and retrieving three of the small blue pills before popping all three at once. She felt the high disintegrating and she still had three hours till close. Trying to remain the flirty gay boy that most thought she was she would have to make sure they worked quicker than normal. She continued to serve the patrons feeling all three pills kick in at once sending her vision into a blur and she had to grasp the cabinet before she fell.

“Dei are you alright?” One of the bartenders asked while grabbing the bottle she had in other hand. “Why don’t you take a break, go out back and smoke. Get some air.”

“Thanks.” She half smiled, ducking underneath the bar top and heading outside.               

                The October air outside ghosted over her already hot skin sending a shiver through her and she inhaled deeply feeling the cold coat the inside of her lungs while she leaned against the wet stone. Her eyes followed the bums and junkies who were trying to get her attention but she kept taking long drags of the cigarette she was holding. Six months few by like nothing to her, she changed her number after the meeting with Sasori, not wanting him or others to be able to find her. She didn’t want to be found, she liked living her life with way. She has a job, a roof over her head with her best friend and an endless amount of drugs she could use to snort.

“Do you have some?” someone asked, bringing her attention from her inner thoughts to them.

“Have what?” She asked and raised an eyebrow. Noone had ever approached her like this, just out of the blue and she became uncomfortable.

“Do you have my supply?” He asked taking a step towards her and she backed up complete against the wall. “He said you would have it.”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about.” She said trying to scoot away but he placed a hand in the way and she was unable to move. Her eyes wondered the alley, trying to look for a way out but it seemed she didn’t so she lingered against the wall her vision still blurry while her high was setting her body on fire. “I don’t have your supply” She tried to push him away but he didn’t budge. “Get off me.”

“I said give me my supply.” He yelled, drawing his fist back.        

                Deidara breathed in deep, feeling his fist connect with her cheek and sending her head sideways. Her late reaction to the pain send her nerves in a frenzy while the punches continues. Slowly she slid down the wall, groaning from the pain as his foot connected to her stomach and rib cage multiple times, her eyes so tight a white ring formed around them while her ears began to ring. She groaned trying to crawl away from the attacker on the dirt covers concrete but the hits and kicks became harder, rage filled each draw back. From below she begged for the man to stop, even holding her hand out to try to stop him, but the man grabbed her wrist and twisted it backwards and she screamed out in pain, clutching her hand to her chest eyes still closed. Was this her punishment for what she was currently doing? She didn’t have time to think about it as the man grabbed her by the skirt pulling her to her feet and she cracked her eye open just in time to see his fist draw back once more but it never came. Instead she was thrown to the ground and the man grabbed something at her feet and ran off. She took a moment to get her thoughts together. Pain was the first thing on her mind and she was unable to feel her ribs or stomach as well as her wrist. The baggy that was in her shoe was now gone as well as the man. She laid there taking short gasps and trying to get up but with her broken wrist it seemed impossible. In a groan she laid her head down on the wet concrete feeling the swelling in her eye and the blood that currently filled her mouth. She felt her eyes closing, the pain becoming unbearable and she tried to stay awake but it seemed she was trying to fight a losing battle. She thought she heard someone calling her name before everything went black.

///         

                The rain that threatened the city block by block finally poured down on 3rd and main causing him to step into an alleyway to pull his hood up. His green eyes looking over what appeared to be abandoned until he heard a groan and a man sprint past him to the street with a baggy clenched in his grubby hands. Curious to know why he ran so quickly, the man ventured down the alley looking for another if anyone had been with but nothing from what he seen until he heard someone groan. Near a door a few boxes her toppled over and a few stands of dirty blonde hair was caked in mud. Quickly moving the boxes he gasped at the site before crouching down and taking her in his arms, he scanned her body, looking for any bullet or puncture wounds but nothing but bruises and a few scrapes adored her pale flesh.  He cursed inside his head, irritated that he didn’t do anything sooner or try to save her sooner. Sasori saying that when the time came she would come to them for help but yet here she was in a back alley beaten and bruised with a black eye.

“Deidara?” He whispers, trying to get her to open her eyes, but when that seemed Impossible, He quickly called his Uber, having him meet them at his pin while he picked her up bride style and carried her to the alley entrance. A blue SUV pulled up just in time for the rain to pour. Gaara gave the directions to Sasori’s apartment building and remained focus on her breathing to make sure she didn’t quit. Once he pulled up to the front of the building, Gaara pulled out his phone paying the driver before making his way towards the elevator and receiving looks from the lobby staff. He adjusted her weight and pushed the button while watching the doors close. Now in the light of the elevator he was able to see her face more clearly. Her lips were swollen with blood running down her chin, her eye had already turned purple and swollen shut and he would see by her short breaths that either her binder was too tight or she was severely bruised.

“Who is it” He heard from the other side of Sasori’s door.

“Sasori open the fucking door.” Gaara growled.

                He heard the door unlock and light peered into his hallway as Gaara brushed past him heading towards the living room. He gently placed Deidara on the couch as Sasori turned on the overhead lights gasping at the site of his friend.

“What the fuck?” Sasori asked.

“She needs medical attention.” He said trying to catch his breath, “From what I seen her wrist is broken and she’s bleeding.”

“Where did you find her?” He asked, pulling the first aid kit from the kitchen.

“In the alleyway behind that club on 3rd.” he answered, pulling her shirt up. “She’s severely bruised.”

“Oh my god.” Sakura said from the hallway, tears swelling in her eyes. “Did she get into a fight?”

“I don’t know.” Gaara shrugged, “I found her like this, but there was a man who ran past me right before I found her.”

“She wasn’t raped was she?” Sakura asked in a low voice, quickly going to the kitchen and filling a bowl with warm water before grabbing a wash cloth. “Take her to the spare bedroom and I will be there in a moment Gaara.”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered, picking her up bridal style and following Sasori down the hallway. Sakura took a deep breath, she had never seen her friend in such a manner and it’s a sight she didn’t ever want to see again either. She grabbed the witch-hazel on the way towards the spare room, the smell of mint filling the small bowl and the room as she kneeled next to Deidara on the floor. She ushered them out of the room while she undressed Deidara from the waist up to exam the bruises on her stomach and chest.  
                The after marks of boot prints lingered heavily in the outer layer of her skin and Sakura couldn’t help but will the tears away. She was a nurse, she had seen worse than this in the ER where she worked but this was much different. The person lying before her was her friend, a dear friend who she had come to love over the years and thought of her as a great person. Yes she did seem to have her faults but who didn’t nowadays. She tore the cloth in pieces, soaking it in the mixture of water and witch-hazel before lying the pieces over Deidara chest and stomach in strips before she began to wash off her face with a another strip. By the time she was done the water was pink and she stood up silently praying that Deidara wouldn’t move while she was covered in the strips of cloth. She turned on the bedside lamp and left the room, slowly closing the door not to wake her and she was greeted by two red heads in the hallway.

“Seeing this makes me think of the hospital.” She chuckled, looking at both of them. “Don’t worry, the swelling in her chest and stomach will cease once the bandages dry and her breathing has returned to normal.”

“When will she be awake?” Gaara asked concerning.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, “To be honest I don’t know it may be a few hours or tomorrow. Only time will tell.”

“I’m staying in the room with her until she wakes up.” Gaara said walking past Sakura and into the room. He left the door cracked open enough for them to see in before he took a seat at the lounge at the end of the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and a small blanket and quickly got comfortable, evidently he wasn’t going anywhere.

Sakura took a glance in the room, “Once in love, always in love right?”

“It seems so.” Sasori answered with a smirk.

////

                - _Fuck my head is killing me as well as my chest and lungs. Shit did I fall or something or am I just extremely high and I don’t know where I am. These bed sheets do not feel like the bedsheets I have on my bed maybe I am not home. Trying to sit up I wince in pain, feeling what feels like something stuck to my chest and stomach. Maybe I should try opening my eyes first. -_  Deidara thought, she did try to sit up but it seemed her body was telling her otherwise. Instead she moved her fingers across the softness of the sheets that she currently laid on before trying to open her eyes. The cloudy morning sent the room into gray as she looked around trying to remember what happened or where she fell for that night. The walls were a cream color and the popcorn ceiling haunted her sight.  
                Below her, she heard another breath but looking beside her she noticed no one was there. Forcing herself to move she rolled over on her side facing the window the strips of cloth falling from her exposed chest and she quick sat up only to grown in pain loudly. Looking down she began to panic, her chest and stomach were covered in bruises and her face felt the size of a balloon.

“So glad to see you finally awake.” A voice said entering the room. Her pink hair pulled back in a ponytail and her red and black dress hung loose from her shoulders.

“Sakura, hm?” She questioned, opening her right eye wider than the left. She never thought she would come face to face with her old friend once again but here they were, staring at each other like their heads were going to explode if either of them moved. She handed Deidara a sheet, having her cover herself while she woke Gaara from the lounge at the other end of the bed.

“Out boy, “She ordered and pointed to the door. “I need to redress her wounds.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said quickly leaving through his grogginess and only glancing at Deidara once with a smile.

                Sakura waited till the door was completely closed before holding out her hands to the one below and Deidara knew she was wanting her to stand, gritting her teeth she swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the cold hard wood as she struggled to stand. With slow movements she followed Sakura to the attached bathroom, cringing once she looked in the mirror at herself.

“I look like shit, yeah.” She looked away with a sigh. “What happened to me?”

“I don’t know, I was hoping you could tell me.” Sakura said, slowly peeling away the strips of cloth from her stomach slowly not wanting to cause any more pain than she already was in. “Gaara found you in an alley way from what he told us. Do you remember anything?”

“All I remember is a guy asking me if I had his supply or something.” She groaned as Sakura rubbed numbing cream across her abdomen and bound her in an ace bandage.

“And he beat the living shit out of you when you didn’t have it.” Sakura seemed to fill in the blank. “Are you selling?”

“I don’t think that is any of your business, yeah.” Deidara commented, taking her shirt back and pulling it slowly over her head before leaning over as her head spun.

“Deidara are you alright.”

“Just dizzy is all.” She breathed, closing her eyes till the room stopped spinning. She gripped the counter in the bathroom hard enough that her fingers turned white giving her enough time to finally be able to open her eyes once more. Within an instant her knees buckled, sending her straight to the floor and she cried out as sakura kneeled beside her. “My stomach hurts so much.”

“I don’t have anything here to relieve your pain Deidara; it’s all at the hospital. All I have is Advil.” She commented, helping her sit up.

“Call Hidan and have him come get me then, he will give me something to take the pain away, hm.” Deidara almost growled.  “If you don’t have anything to help me why am I here?”

“Because we care about you.” Sakura whispered, dropping her head to the floor so Deidara wouldn’t see her tears. “You are my dearest friend and I can’t watch you put yourself through all of this. I haven’t seen you in almost six years and when I almost got the chance to see you, you cut off contact with all of us for six months and then you show up at my house beaten and bruised. I don’t want this life for you Deidara” She looked up at the blonde. “You have been through so much but I want to help you Deidara but you have to let me.”

                Deidara shifted uncomfortably next to Sakura, not wanting to notice the tears that were falling from her friend’s eyes. She knew this was her fault, all of it but she was to stubborn to actually admit it from her side. She chose this life for the past three years and if she hadn’t have been found in the alley looking for scraps in Hidans dumpster she would still be out there or worse. Sakura was asking for something Deidara knew she wouldn’t deliver.

“I can’t be how I use to be.” Deidara finally said the answer barely above an audible tone. “I’m in too deep to stop now and I don’t want to stop. The way the drugs make me feel is like I’m walking on air and the money I’m making from selling isn’t bad either. Nothing you can say will change my ways Sakura.”

                The last sentence seemed to enrage Sakura and in one motion she gripped a handful of Deidara hair and pulled her to her feet. Not caring about the pleas and groans from the other, she wanted the other to see what she saw and how it was affecting not just her but all of them. Sakura pulled on the ace bandage that was wrapped around her stomach, pulling it till it was completely undone and almost shoving Deidara face towards the mirror with brute force.

“This is what you want to keep doing?” She asked through the tears, “Killing yourself ever so slowly from each drug you decide to ingest. Chemicals that have already eat away at whatever body fat you have had and it makes you look sick. You look like a cancer patient and you enjoy it.” She pushed Deidaras face towards the mirror and grabbed her bruised side with her other hand digging her fingers into the flesh. The blonde cried out, the tears from the pain streaming down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but reach forward and press her hand to the mirror, trying to create distance between her face and the glass. “Open your eyes.” Sakura demanded and they both could hear the banging on the other side of the door.

Slowly Deidara opened both of her eyes glancing at herself in the mirror and finally everything Sakura had said she was seeing for the first time. The huge bruise on the left side of her face that had her eye swollen shut, how her body looked ashy and frail. She did look like a cancer patient and the thought frightened her. What if she did overdose, she already had tried to kill herself by jumping off the balcony at Sasori’s old place and he saved her just in time.

“We are here to help you Dei,” Sakura cried behind her. Her eyes looking away from Deidaras face in the mirror. “All you have to do is ask us for our help and we will help you. I know Itachi leaving you was devastating but I as your friend want to help you through it and not by drugs.”

Sakura released Deidara hair, watching sink to the floor and not caring if she was going to attack. In her medical profession Deidara was too weak to defend herself. Gaara and Sasori both stood at the bathroom door not knowing what happened but with both of them crying something have had to happen and they weren’t going to ask. Sakura didn’t say a word passing both of the red heads beginning to leave the room until she heard Deidaras voice call her name.

“What do you want Deidara?” She asked, from over her shoulder.

Sasori glanced between his girlfriend out in the room and Deidara on the bathroom floor.

“Then help me Sakura.” She whispered wiping a tear that ran down her cheek, “Help me fight my addiction.”

Sakura took a few steps back towards the bathroom door. “See was that so hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, only one more chapter and I'm completely done with this story finally but I also makes me sad because I like writing angry Deidara and self pitty Itachi. Chapter 14 will wrap a few things up and a huge surprise will happen as well and I will see how it goes if I want to write a bonus chapter or not. I shall see.   
>  Im currently working on the last chapter and it should be done by next Friday when I post it, I'm not making any promises. But I will try to have it out as soon as I can. Comment and Kudos are life!!!!   
> Enjoy!!!


	14. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara is finally awake.

(The Present)

 

Itachi looked down at her in utter shock, never did he thing he would be seeing those ocean blue eyes once again that were kept behind closed lids. When he heard his name barely a whisper from the one below he stopped in his tracks. Was he did know whether or not if he was dreaming or not but he didn’t release her fingers instead she grasped them tighter and pulled him down into a huge. Her heart monitor ringing as it wasn’t able to find a pulse.   
                Tears streamed down Itachi’s face unexpectedly and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her tightly, holding her against his chest and he felt her fingers grip the fabric of his shirt tightly as she moved her head to capture his lips in a kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and when she opened her mouth a bit he pushed his tongue past softness, their tongues fighting one another just like they use too. Her hand traveled up his back only to tangle in black locks while his hand cupped her face as he pulled back, their foreheads rested against one another and breathe mingling.

“Is it really you Deidara?” Itachi whispered. “I’m not going to open my eyes and realize this is all imaginary am I?”

“No Itachi I’m really here.” She whispered, her eyes watching his frown turn into a smile. “Open your eyes Itachi.”

“I don’t want too.” He answered, shaking his head slightly. “I’m afraid if I open my eyes, you will be lying down with your eyes closed.”

“I wanted to be able to tell you I loved you every morning and that I missed you every evening. I miss how you use to call me Uchiha when you were mad at me and how you would wrinkle your nose when I told you that your art was not the bang as you claimed it would be.” She repeated his words from four months ago from the first night she was in the hospital. He jerked his head up, eyes meeting her own and she smiled. “I heard it all, everything you all would say to me. I heard so much emotion from all of you and I tried. I tried so hard to wake up and I just couldn’t. My body wouldn’t allow me to wake.” She muttered, her voice betraying her on words. His thumb wiped away the tear that slide down her cheek as she continued to explain.

“I’m so sorry for leaving you when I did, I should have told you everything that was going on instead of disappearing on you and I want you to know that I regretted it every day that I was gone. You didn’t deserve anything that I put you through and everything that happened was my fault.” He said feeling a tear slide down his cheek. “You deserved so much better than me.”

She didn’t say anything. Instead she pulled him down into a closer hug, feeling his warmth radiate from him as he wrapped his arms more securely around her and pressed his fingers into her back through the gown she wore. It really was her, from before all the drugs just when she was getting better. He didn’t know if she remembered all of what happened or the car wreck and he didn’t even know if he wanted her to remember it all. This was her, the Deidara he knew from before he left. The one who loved and not as angry as she was when he came back.  He never wanted to see her that way again and he vowed for it not to happen.

“I’m so sorry Deidara.” Itachi whispered in her ear while running his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know what you are apologizing for but it’s okay Itachi.” She answered with a smile.

///

                Sasori quickly hung up the phone, sprinting from his chair and heading down the hallway towards the room he shared.  Sakura stared at him from the head of the bed, watching with a confused look as he quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

“What are you doing” She asked.

“She’s awake.” He stated, grabbing his keys from the night stand.

“Who is awake?”

“Deidara.” He yelled from the living room.          

                Sakura quickly left the room, putting on the nearest shoes that she seen and followed him from the house. Sasori sped from the parking garage to the hospital in a rush wanting to see his friend as much as he could. When he received the call that she was awake he didn’t know whether or not to believe the nurse. He watched her heart monitor rise a bit and her temperature rise as well but he thought maybe she was having a panic attack while under. Their shoes echoed down the hallway towards her room and upon entering they stopped in the doorway. Deidara was wrapped around Itachi and their mouths were pressed tightly to one another. He grabbed Sakura pulling her from the door and headed to the nurses station a few feet away. Reaching over the desk he grabbed the chart that had Deidara name on it and looked it over before glancing up at the nurse.

“How long has she seen awake?” He asked her.

“For about half an hour.” She answered in a nervous tone.

“And you haven’t went and checked on her yet.”

“No sir,” She shook her head, “Itachi and she were having a private moment and I didn’t want to interrupt just in case it was important.”

“Well by the lip lock they were in, they were having a very good moment.” Sakura chuckled.

“You’re not helping this situation Hun.” Sasori rolled his eyes.

“At least she is awake.” She answered. “And we will not have to worry about her dying on us.”

“Nice attitude.” Itachi said joining them from the room. “I heard you two running down the hallway, so I figured you both were here.”

“How is she?” Sasori asked.

“She’s different.” He whispered.

“Different as in how?” Sakura asked.

“I apologized for leaving and she said she didn’t know what I was apologizing for.” He sighed.

                Sasori grabbed the lab coat from behind the nurse’s station, setting the clipboard down and putting on the coat. He looked from Sakura to Itachi before picking up her chart and heading towards her room. He didn’t know what to expect when he entered that room. Would be see the Deidara that he knew when they were younger. What if Itachi had been right and she had forgotten everything from the past four years and had reverted to her old self before Itachi had left the states. Only speaking with her face to face would he know exactly where everything stood.   
                He lightly knocked on the door, keeping his head down as he entered room and pretending to check the chart he still had in his hand. Looking up at her he smiled, she really was awake, staring blankly out the window at the passing cloud that seemed to accumulate this high up.

“Sasori-donna, I didn’t know you would be my doctor.” She said not looking at him.

She hadn’t called him Donna since before the accident or letting it slip here and there. The word actually made him smile for a moment. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, setting the chart on her lap and pulled out his pen.

“I’ve been your doctor since you came into the hospital five months ago.” He answered and stood up. “Will you look at me?”

Slowly she turned her head towards him, her bright oceans memorizing every inch of his face with a smile. “I am looking at you.”

                He noted on her chart that she had seemed to have lost the tick she had. Her eyes seem to follow the light he shined in them and everything seemed to check out. She watched him write a few things down on her chart while he pulled out his stethoscope and had her breath in deep multiple times.

“How are you feeling? Any dizziness when you sit up or lay down?” He asked. “What about headaches?”

Deidara shook her head, “No, I haven’t had any dizziness but I do have a headache but it’s probably because I’m starving.”

“I’ll have Sakura run out and get you something, what would you like?” Sasori asked from the end of her bed.

“Kuubi’s.” She smiled, her eyes becoming small slits at how wide she smiled. For a moment she looked like Naruto.

“I’ll send Sakura in here once she had your dinner.” Sasori smiled and she nodded before he left her room. He rejoined Itachi and Sakura at the nurses station with a half-smile, more shocked that she was awake and seemed happy. He glanced at Shizune from the other side of the counter and handed back her chart. “I want a CT scan done first thing in the morning on her as soon as Tsunade has arrived.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

“Why are you handing me this?” Sakura asked, looking down at the twenty Sasori handed her.

“Deidara wants a sub and the one sub shop I know that is open this late is Narutos” He smiled.

“She wants Kuubi’s.” Itachi chuckled.

Sasori nodded, “Yep she said she was starving and that she wanted Kuubi’s.”

“I will go get her some food.” Sakura nodded.

“Do not tell Naruto anything, I don’t want anyone to know that she is awake until her CT scan comes back alright.”

“Yes sir.” She winked at him before turning to Itachi, “Itachi do you want anything?”

“No thank you Sakura, I’m fine.” Itachi smiled watching her grab her purse, give Sasori a kiss and left towards the elevators.

“What are you wanting to say that you were unable to say in front of Sakura?” Itachi asked, eyeing him.

“If my theory is correct, you were right Itachi.” He frowned. “Fucking Uchihas.”

Itachi smirked.

////       

                The bell above the door dinged, indicating someone had entered the small sandwich shop and grabbing Narutos attention from slicing the meat he was currently busy with. He quickly washed his hands, drying them on his apron and approached the counter.

“Good evening Sakura, what brings you to my shop so late at night?” He smiled.

“Itachi and Sasori were hungry and sent me here.” She smiled. “Where is Kiba and Scott? I thought they would be here not you.”

“No I have them the night off, I’ve been working them nonstop for the past couple of weeks I thought it would be a nice change to work at night.”

“How does Sasuke feel about that?” Sakura laughed, imagining Sasuke throwing a fit because he couldn’t sleep with him.

“He has Kurama to cuddle with.” He shrugged.

“But that cat hates Sasuke.” She smiled

“He will get over it, what can I get ya?” He asked, pulling two gloves out of the box.

“Ah yes, um I need your Kuubi special and a Resangen.” She said looking down at her phone.

                They chitchatted while Naruto made the sandwiches, making sure to wrap them and carefully bag them and as Sakura tried to hand him the money he shook his head.

“No, you and Sasori are taking care of my sister as best as you two can, they are on the house.” He smiled. “How is she doing though? I haven’t been able to go and see her as much as I wanted this week but I will try to drop by tomorrow.”

Sakura fidgeted with the bag, “She has a CT scan first thing in the morning. So anytime in the afternoon will be fine.”

“Alright, thank you Sakura.” He nodded to her and took the gloves, throwing them in the trash.

                Once outside Sakuras exhaled the breath she had been holding. Usually trying to hide things from Naruto was a lot harder than it used to be, he always seemed to pick up on the smallest of things but with his mind occupied with his sister still being in the hospital he wasn’t on his game like he usually was. She was happy that her friend was finally awake from the coma she had been stated too. When she heard her voice she wanted to break down and cry, not knowing when the next time she would ever hear Deidara voice once again. Instead of thinking the horrid thoughts of what could have happened if her friend hadn’t woken up she made her way back to the hospital with a smile on her face.

///

                Tsunade looked up from the results of the CT scan and shrugged. She had a few messages from Sasori and one from Shizune from the night before and for a moment she didn’t understand why they would call at eleven at night unless something happened to a patients and to her surprise something did. The famous Artist that tried to kill herself in a car crash had finally woken up and not remember anything over the past 4 years. She slide the scans across the table in the conference room to Sasori and Sakura utterly stumped as they were.

“Im not seeing anything a miss.” Sasori spoke, taking another look at the scans.

“Yeah neither am I, well there is one thing but I’ll wait till you notice it.” Tsunade answered and leaned back in her chest. “It seems everything on her scan is coming back normal, so either her brain had shut down completely while she was in the coma or her brain has erased everything from the past five years.” She stood up, “But either way you can take this as a sign or something completely different. But from what you have told me about her past I would take this a good thing.”

“Im still speechless on this whole thing. How can four years of information just disappear in a matter of five months?” Sakura asked.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders, “Im not a brain doctor and neither is Sasori, the brain has its own ways of forgetting when it needs too. When the car flipped she did hit her head in the roof as it dented in. No one can really pin point when she forgot or how she forgot. You’re just going to have to take it with a grain of sand Sakura.”

“I guess we will.”

“Have you set her release date?” She asked and gathered the papers.

“You make it sound like she is in prison.” Sakura muttered.

“Im sure she is wanting to resume her life with Itachi, now that she has forgotten everything that happened between them.” She suggested, “But he needs to watch her just as he has been.”

“Why?”

Tsunade took the largest picture she had and circled a section of the brain, “You should have caught this Sasori when her CT scans came back the first time, she had a slight subarachnoid hemorrhaging when she was brought in” She handed him the first CT scan she had performed when Deidara first arrived.  “The spot has shrunk but she still needs to be watched. If she starts to experience severe headaches or dizzy spells she needs to come back.”

“I will let Itachi know.” Sasori nodded, “Can I take these to show him.”

“Yes you can. Just return them to her file once you are done.” She nodded and looked down at her watch. “If you both will excuse me I have another appointment.”

                Sasori and Sakura both remained silent as she left, neither of them really knowing what to say to each other. Yes they were happy that Deidara was awake but after looking at the CT scans they didn’t know how to feel or approach the matter with Itachi. Should they even tell him or wait till they tell her father since he is next of kin? There were so many things that were left unanswered. What if she did start to remember and it throw her into a seizure.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Sakura asked by putting her hand on his and lacing their fingers together.

“I’ve been doing this for 10 years and this case is one I do not know how to approach without breaking down or becoming angry at.” His voice almost a whisper.

“I know it may seem hard and believe me I’m just as worried as you are.” Sakura smiled pulling him towards her and planted a kiss on his cheek. “We will just watch her like a hawk and make sure Itachi doesn’t nail her into the headboard either.”

Sasori chuckled, “Why did you have to give me that image.”

“If I was ever in a coma for that long you would bang me into the headboard too.” She laughed and stood up, gathering the papers that were in front of them. “Come on dear, we need to speak with Itachi.”

“Yeah I guess you are right.” He sighed, taking a stand with her. “Maybe we should ask her what year it is.”

“You have fun with that.” Sakura commented, opening the door to the hallway. “Im not going to be responsible to Itachi’s wrath if something happens.”

“Leave the weak guy to fend for himself.” Sasori chuckled.

“You’ll be okay.” She smiled and pressed the elevator button. “So are you going to call Minato and Naruto and let them know?”

“Nope that it your job, being the RN on my floor.” He said pulling her closer to him as the elevator doors shut and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

////

“When are we going home Itachi?” Deidara asked, the next morning after the test were run on her. Her hair was pulled back in a high bun, showing most of her face as she checked her emails on Itachi’s computer and played with the new IPhone Itachi has given her. When the auto date and time fixed itself she stared at the screen for a moment trying to figure out how it had jumped a few years into the future but she played it off as a glitch in the phone and shrugged her shoulder. “Itachi my phone still says its 2016”

“That’s because it is.” Itachi chuckled and placed the folded clothing he had brought into the duffle bag.

“No it’s not.” She shook her head. “Its 2012”

Itachi scrunched his face, turning to look at her and shook his head. “No sweetheart its 2016”

                Deidara raised her eyebrow, feeling a sharp pain sprout across her head and she quickly closed her eyes trying to will the pain away. After a moment of darkness she opened her eyes to see Itachi sitting down beside her on the bed, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb ran over her bottom lip unintentionally.

“Are you alright, you looked like you were in pain.”

“Just slight pain, yeah.” She said leaning into his touch with a smile. Her eyes watched him lean forward capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

“Knock, knock.” A voice said as the door opened. Shizune, her assigned nurse stood in the doorway with a small bucket of bath products and a towel over her shoulder. “Im here to take out her catheter and help her take a shower.”

“But I don’t want to take a shower.” Deidara protested.

Itachi nodded to her, “You do need to take a shower and besides I need to speak to Sasori about your release date.” He leaned forward kissing her briefly on the forehead and standing up. “I’ll see you after your shower.”

“Alright.” She nodded watching him walk past Shizune. Itachi had a nurse escort him to Sasori’s office. He thanked her before turning the nob and entering.

                A fine eyebrow was raised as Sakura quickly pulled down her scrub shirt and slipped her shoes back on while fixing her hair. With a quick glance to Itachi she nodded and flew past him out the door and made sure it was closed all the way. He chuckled at the exhale he heard from her on the other side of the door.

“You seem busy.” Itachi chuckled and took a seat in front of him.

“I was meaning to come talk to you but I got distracted.” He said, totally ignoring what had just happened.

“Yes I need to speak with you as well.” He glared the famous Uchiha glare, “Care to elaborate why Deidara thinks it 2012?”

“So that’s what year she thinks it is.” He whispered.

“You knew.” Itachi frowned.

“The meeting I had this morning with Tsunade was about her CT scans.” He opened the folder and handed it to Itachi. “It seems when the car flipped upside down it caused a slight subarachnoid hemorrhaging on her brain and that could be the cause of her not remembering everything but-“

“And you didn’t catch this the first time around when you scanned her five months ago.” Itachi asked, the tone of his voice changing “And how slight is it? Because she seems somewhat fine to me. She isn’t putting her tick at the end of her sentences like she use too though. And earlier she said she had slight pain in her head but it went away when she closed her eyes for a moment.”

Sasori didn’t want to admit it but he overlook the hemorrhaging because he was more focused on her internal bleeding that the steering wheel caused. “No I didn’t catch it.” He admitted after a few moments of silence. “Her situation is extremely delicate as of now.”

“As in?”

“I noticed she didn’t have the tick either last night when I was in the room with her, she called me Sasori-donna and she hasn’t done that since high school.” He said and handed a few pieces of paper to Itachi. “These are come common problems with someone who have had a slight subarachnoid hemorrhaging but I’m sure you can work through them with her. I have listed a few support groups down at the bottom for her if she ever wanted to go to them.”

“And you think she will go?” Itachi asked.

“It’s worth a try.” He shrugged. “But she must doesn’t need to be put under stress and I mean any type of stress, meaning sex as well.”

Itachi lowered his eyes at him, “I didn’t even have that in mind Sasori, my main concern is making sure she is in good health and that she is comfortable.”

“You speak like she is dying or something.” Sasori rolled his eyes. “She is going to go through a lot of emotions as of now. She may experience extreme tiredness that can cause sleeping problems to headaches there is also unusually sensations-

“Such as?” Itachi asked.

“They are difficult to describe really, some who have had the same say that it feels like they are being ticked or like somebody is pouring water across their brain.” He answered, “There is also loss of feeling or movement that can accure in the arms and legs or she can completely loose power in her legs and come tumbling down. My advice would be to take it slow and work with her the best you can to have her gain her strength back.”

“Are there any others?” Itachi asked, setting the papers back on Sasori’s desk.

“There are two more actually. She can have a change in senses such food or smells and she could also have vision problems. Blurry, blind spots leading to black spots can accure as well as double vision is also common.  We will run a few tests before she is released to make sure she is seeing properly.” He nodded to Itachi.

“Now that she is awake, what are we going to do about treatment?” Itachi leaned forward.

“There are many treatment options, We can proscribe her an anti-seizure medication as well as a blood thinner and blood pressure meds on the lowest dose possible if we need to we can up the dose if they don’t seem to be working but there is always an option two” Sasori’s voice faded.

“As in?”

“We could always operate and drill a hole to relieve the pressure.” He stated matter of fact. “But that would be a last resort. I want to see how the blood thinners work.”

“As a last resort.” Itachi repeated.  “That’s it a last resort; there is nothing that can be done besides the medication and surgery.”

Sasori nodded, “Yes Itachi as a last resort, I wouldn’t want to operate if it wasn’t necessary.” He shook his head.  “There is always a possibility that the blood thinners will work and break the clot down and it will disappear altogether.”

“But it doesn’t work that way and you know it.” He countered, “If she had as much pressure that’s built up as you say than it could take months or years for the clot to be release from her brain. But it’s not just a clot Sasori. A hemorrhage is much more serious than a clot. A clot can be removed, as this matter is concerned she could fall hit her head and die.”

“Itachi I am not a neurologist, I’m only telling you what I know that can help. If you want more on this subject you will have to speak with Tsunade. She is one who pointed the hemorrhage in the first place. Im only relaying the information she gave me. I can set up a meeting with her later this afternoon if you wish to speak with her.” Sasori sat back in his chair. He could tell that Itachi was already irritated but he did inform him of everything they would be able to do for her. These were the treatment options. It’s not like she had cancer and they could set up a long term treatment plan.

“I would rather seek a second opinion from an actual neurologist, maybe she can give me information that you missed.” Itachi glared and stood up leaving Sasori’s office is a rage.

                Sasori winced as Itachi slammed his office door shut. He scooted up to the desk, laying his head down on the papers that were strewed across the surface before breathing in deep and trying to calm his nerves. He wanted to help his friend, to be able to give her the best treatment he could but it seems he was unable too. He felt a tear escape, rolling over the bridge of his nose and landing on the papers below him. It had been ages since he had cried but today just seemed like it was possible.

////

 

“I hope you don’t think this is weird.” Shizune commented, pulling the blankets back and resting them at Deidara feet. “Since you are awake now Dr. Suna had giving the go on taking out the catheter that was issued. I need you to lye back please.”

                Deidara did as she was asked, pressing the bottom on the bed and laid it all the way back staring at the ceiling with an eye roll. Looking from one ceiling tile to the other, her head began to ache like once before and she shut her eyes trying to ease the pain. A sharp pain shot through her lower half as Shizune pulled the catheter from her and she grasped the sheets in her fingers as the pain died down. Shizune lowered the rails on the side of the bed once she disposed and washed her hands before holding her hands out to Deidara.

“Are you experiencing any pain or dizziness when you sit up or lie down?” She asked, gripping Deidara wrist and slowly pulled her to sitting positon.

“I’ve been getting small headaches is seems when I look at something to fast.” Deidara answered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“I’ll make sure Dr. Suna is informed.” She smiled and took a step back while holding onto Deidara.

                Slowly Deidara pulled herself up from the bed, shivering at the feeling of blood running down through her legs once again before she was able to take a step forward.  To Shizune surprise, as long as she was holding on to something or someone, she was able to make it down the hallway to the bathing tub that was already filled. The blonde stripped from the gown she was wearing, covering herself in embarrassment from Shizune but all she did was chuckle.

“I’ve been sponge bathing you since you got here 5 months ago.” She chuckled, “I know what you look like.”

A blush rose on Deidara cheeks as she lifted her foot into the tub. Once she was seated comfortably, she sunk down into the hot water with a content sigh. It seemed like ages since she took a bath. Once she wetted her hair, Shizune poured a good amount of shampoo into Deidara hair and began to lather from the roots to the ends.

“This is so relaxing.” Deidara muttered, “Itachi never does this for me.”

“Well I will show him how to do it from now on.” Shizune smiled from behind Deidaras head and grabbed the small cup on the edge of the counter. She gave the wash cloth to Deidara for her body while sitting on the small stool beside the bathtub.

“You don’t have to remain in here while I’m bathing.” Deidara chuckled, “Im not going to drown.”

“I still have to be in here even if you can bathe yourself, doctors ordered.” She noted, “We are not supposed to leave our patients alone after a coma.”

“Its nice company, so I am glad you are in here.” Deidara nodded and dunked her head under the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair. “I do have a question though.”

“Go ahead.”

“How long has Itachi been up here at the hospital?” She asked, “I know he has a big project coming up and I don’t want to keep him from doing his job.”

“Itachi has been here since day one.” Shizune answered, “He hasn’t left the hospital since you were admitted.”

“Oh.” Her eyes looked down at the soapy water.

“You are lucky to have a husband by your side.” Shizune said grabbing Deidaras towel.

“Oh he’s not my husband,” Deidara laughed, “I wish though.”

“Maybe one day.” Shizune pulled the plug from the tub. “He will be a lucky man.”

“Damn right he will be.” Deidara agreed, standing up slowly and grabbing the towel from Shizune. “Im a lucky catch.”

“It’s the blonde hair.” Shizune joined in her laughter.

“Yes it is.” She nodded.

////

                A few days later Itachi followed Sakura from Deidara room to the 9th floor where Tsunade office was located, but he was taken to a conference room instead on the same floor. He had been researching a few papers on the subarachnoid hemorrhaging that they claimed Deidara had and he couldn’t help but to think of what could have happened. From the information he gathered, most people don’t make it through a hemorrhage like this meaning she was in the one-third that actually survived but he didn’t want to think of that at the moment. He didn’t want to think of the possibilities of him actually losing her or any of her family. He advised for Sasori to do whatever he possibly had to do to keep her alive even if that meant looking into the possibilities of surgery. Sasori had even started her on blood pressure medication to keep her blood pressure down just in case she went into a seizure or worse but he didn’t want to think of the worse. They needed to get something done about this and even if they had to do the surgery’s that Sasori had suggested.   
                Once he entered the room he looked up to see a blonde woman sitting next to an older woman in a long black dress with her hair tied in a bun at the top of her head. He took a seat across from them both, noting the spread out papers and files they had in front of them. He calmly folded his hands on the table waiting for them to speak.

“Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha, Dr. Suna sent an email stating that you wanted to speak with me about Deidara Namikaze and her current condition.” The blonde woman began. “Sasori brought her file to be once she woke up but it should have been brought to me before hand and for that I apologize but I will do what I can to help her.”

“Yes I did want to speak with you about her. I know I am not a doctor so I’m hoping you can explain all of this a little better than the redhead that is her doctor.” He nodded.

“Yes I can since I am a neurologist as well as Dr. Chiyo here too. She is one of the world’s renowned brain surgeons and is very thorough in her work. I would trust her with my life.”

“Dr. Chiyo.” Itachi nodded in her direction. “So you are going to be skipping the medication completely and going right into surgery.”

“It seems that way Mr. Uchiha.” Chiyo finally spoke, her voice a little shaky from age. “I reviewed her CT scans myself and I believe that we can either do a surgical clipping or an endovascular coiling.”

“I read a little on both of them but I do not quite understand them, would you please elaborate for me?” Itachi asked.

“Has she been complaining of headaches or dizziness in the last couple of days?” Tsunade asked.

“What does this have to do with the explanation?” He asked.

“Just answer her.” Chiyo ordered and Itachi glared at her from across the table. No one has ever dared ordered an Uchiha to answer like that.

“Since you are my elder I will answer but she complained of a headache yesterday that he had to close the blinds to the room and turn the lights off.” He answered, still surprised at her ordering him.

“I see.” She nodded, “Here is where the explanation comes in Itachi. While she was in her coma we were giving her anti-seizure medication which didn’t allow us to detect hemorrhage because it was keeping her under check but now that she is awake she is stressing herself out because she is either over thinking or worried about other things. Sasori said her blood pressure spiked a few days ago because you corrected her on the year it was because she thinks is 2012. The impact from the roof of the car is what caused all this but it didn’t help that she was going 85 miles per hour on the highway before flipping the car.”

“In other words we need to do either surgery within a few days or the pressure from the hemorrhage is going to kill her.” Chiyo said bluntly.

Itachi felt his chest restrict and it took all everything he had not to clutch his chest.  He never thought that death would be in this equation but it seems it has taken itself there. It’s already laid upon the table and cannot be taken off. As Itachi was trying to make his choice on how to proceed the door to the conference room opened and an out of breath Sakura stepped in. She locked eyes with Tsunade, quickly ushering her out of the room so they could speak.

Tsunade popped her head back in the room, grabbing Chiyo’s attention and left Itachi in the room while they spoke outside. He tried to listen what they discussing but it seemed the thick wooden door was a barrier and no sound entered the small conference room until the door opened and Sakura entered. She took a seat next to Itachi, not sure how to find the correct words and she took a deep breath before looking up and locking eyes with him.

“Itachi,” She began

“Where is Deidara?” He asked and stood up heading towards the door.

“They are prepping her for surgery.” She blurted tears running down her cheeks and grabbed his wrist to stop him. “She started to have a stroke and Sasori was able to subdue it but he doesn’t know if he caught it in time.”

“Let me go Sakura.” He jerked his wrist away heading towards the door. “What floor did they take her too?”

 “They took her to the 14th floor, but you don’t have access to that floor so you will have to wait in her room.” She said standing up. “Minato has been called and he is on his way.”

“Okay, I’ll go and greet him.” Itachi said coldly.

               

                Itachi waited back in Deidaras room for her father and step-father. He already knew he was going to get a lecture for not falling and letting them know that she was awake but now it was going to be even worse. He didn’t think he would be waiting for her to leave surgery, he truly didn’t think it would have come to this but here he was, waiting for the results or one of the doctors. He heard frantic footsteps down the hallway and took a deep breath as Minato, Kakashi, Naruto and his little brother entered her room.

“Where is she?” Minato demanded, glaring at Itachi who was perched on the window seat.

“She is in surgery.” Itachi whispered. “She’s been there for two hours now.”

“Why the fuck did you not tell us she was awake?” Naruto yelled, as Sasuke closed the door to give them all privacy.

“Sasori has been running test on her for a week now; it wasn’t the right time to tell anyone she was awake because he didn’t want everyone at once to overwhelm her.” He answered.

“I think the welfare of my daughter is more important that overwhelming her.” Minato glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“She doesn’t remember the past 4 years.” Itachi muttered hanging is head.

“Excuse me?” Minato raised an eyebrow.

“She thinks its 2012 and that she still has a semester for school.” He spoke a little louder this time.

                Minato’s chest heaved for a moment, taking a step back from Itachi and bumped into Kakashi. For a moment he didn’t believe him but after remember the wreck he knew it could be possible. He pulled a chair out from the table and took a seat, hanging his head in his hands while wiping the tears from his eyes. There wasn’t much he could do at this point but he knew he needed to be strong for his daughter. He didn’t know the extent of how serious this was but he knew he would have to be there for his daughter even if she might not remember anything from the past four years.

“Dad are you alright?” Naruto asked, taking seat next to his father.

“It’s just a lot of information to process in a short amount of time.” He whispered and looked up at Naruto. “I would be the same way if it was you as well.”

Naruto turned to Itachi, “I was wondering why Sakura was ordering Deidaras favorite sandwich because no one eats peperoni on their sandwich but her.”

“Hn.” Itachi noised.

“Do you think she will make it?” Naruto asked to anyone.

“Of course she will.” Minato nodded, “She had Namikaze and Uzumaki running through her veins. She can survive anything.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Sasuke commented looking over at Naruto. “I swear your blood line comes from supernatural beings. Dobe never gets sick or anything.”

“Vitamin C…teme.” He glared at him.

“Itachi would you care to take a walk outside? You looked stuffed up in this room.” Kakashi offered and opened the door to the hallway. 

                After much debate with himself, he followed Kakashi from the 4th floor to the outside courtyard that was in the middle of the hospital. The cool summer air seeping through his clothing as they walked through the makeshift gardens and the small lights that lit the path illuminated the sidewalk where they headed towards the middle to the opening. Itachi was the first to take a seat on the stone bench that faced a small fountain. The older man sat beside Itachi and silence passed between them. They both knew they needed no words to understand what the other was thinking, but they would have to break the silence between them sooner or later.

It was Kakashi that spoke first. “Minato and I both appreciate what you are doing here even if he doesn’t voice it.”

Itachi remained silent, knowing that the older man wasn’t done.

“From what you have said it seems she might not remember you leaving her like you did and you should take this as an opportunity to fix what you broke in the first place.” Kakashi said and leaned back against the bushes with his arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted downward. “You and she both have been through so much and you would be dumb not too.”

“And you don’t think I know that Kakashi.” He finally spoke after a moment. “I’ve been racking my brain on how to make what I did up to her and it seems fate has landed this in my lap. Maybe this is my redemption for leaving the way that I did. To have her on the verge of death if my sentencing for the crime I committed and the promises I broke.”

“Do you really think that?” He asked.

“I don’t think it, I know it.” Itachi answered, holding out his hands palm up. “This is my punishment.”

“I didn’t know that you were so sentimental.” Kakashi chuckled. “No wonder Minato likes you so much.”

“That’s because I kept her in line when she returned and able to help her kick her drug habit.”

“That too.”

Itachi leaned back against the bushes just like Kakashi with his arms crossed, but glanced at him with the famous Uchiha frown, “Im afraid Kakashi. For once in my life I fell like I am not in control of my life. That I’m looking at all this from an outer perspective and Im unable to control it.”

“That’s the beauty of life Itachi.” Kakashi answered and stood up, “Being in control all the time will lead you to a dull life.” He held out his hand to Itachi, waiting for him to take it before he spoke his next sentence. “All work and no play will make Itachi a dull boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wanting this to be the last chapter but I just couldn't let it be. So chapter 15 will be the last chapter and then I will start on the SasuNaru story I currently have been writing on for a while called Wicked Games.   
> But other than that, happy reading with comments and Kudos!!!!


	15. Present, (6 months later.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been six months since her surgery and she is trying to get back on her feet.

6 Months later.

 

“Are you excited?” He asked, pulling her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist and he smiled as she giggled. In response of him pulling her closer she punched him lightly in the arm as they walked into the building.

            Of course she was excited but she wasn’t going to admit it to him. Today was her last therapy session after her successful surgery. After today she would be six months free of her almost deadly subarachnoid hemorrhage, the twist of fate that almost killed her if she wouldn’t have been already in the hospital under Sasori’s supervision. She wouldn’t like to admit but she was still struggling with a few side effects such as limited vison in her left eye, but she kept her hair parted to the left to cover the eye. Itachi hasn’t seemed to mind it either; he said the new hair style seemed to fit her personality.             Opening the office door, Deidara left Itachi’s side to check in before plopping down in the seat next to him and waited to be called to the back. She was now able to flex her fingers outward and hold a paint brush when she wasn’t able to a few months ago. It seemed she had to reroute her entire system and learn everything as though it was new. Her road to recovery had been a long one if she would say so. She was cooped up in the hospital for three months after her surgery, taking orders from Sakura and a few other nursed that helped her get back on her feet. The tick she seemed to have when she spoke only appeared when she was exhausted or frustrated with something.  
            As of yesterday she painted three pictures that she remembered from her coma, images that seemed to be a dream to her now. For a while she didn’t even believe that she was in a coma. She vowed she would never do something like that again. Being in a coma was the last thing she wanted to be in again. She had missed so much. As a daily routine between them, Itachi asks Deidara the date every day to keep her up with the year.

“Deidara Uchiha” The receptionist called from the doorway.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” She said leaning over and kissing Itachi on the cheek. “Im sure you can survive that long without me.”

“Oh yes, Im going to wither right here and now.” He rolled his eyes, watching her skip into the office.

            Deidara nodded to the receptionist as she left through the opposite room and sat down on the couch waiting for her therapist. Her eyes skimmed around the room she had been sitting in twice a week for the last six months with a perverted old guy who calls himself Jiraiya, but she and Naruto had dubbed him Pervy Sage because the way his face looks. But after googling him, they learned he wrote perverted books that Kakashi always read during school so now he is forever the Pervy sage. The sage part is because his office smells just like sage as though he is trying to ward off demons and ghost. Deidara looked up to see him emerge from the stairs behind his desk with a folder in his hand and smile on his face. This time his white hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and his bangs are strewed around his face in an olden time fashion. He looks like Father Christmas.

“I see that congratulations are in order.” He spoke, his voice booming off the empty walls that surrounded them.

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes in a blushing manner and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I see that your last name has changed in my files. So when did this happen?” He asked, “Last week when you came into my office you were still Namikaze.”

“Itachi and I were tired of waiting so we went down to the court house and got married. Not the ideal way of doing it but im a little impatient and I don’t want to plan a wedding. Maybe a reception but not an entire wedding.” She smiled. “We haven’t told anyone except you now and Sasori-donna and Sakura-chan. Well I think Itachi told Kisame but that weird blue guy doesn’t count.”

“Is Itachi planning on making this public since he is in the spot light a lot as a director?”

Deidara shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s kinda hot thinking there are all these people well not people I would say just fan-girls more like it, lusting after him but it’s only me who gets to see him in his weakest moments.”

“Well I wish you a happy marriage.” He nodded and took a seat in the chair across from the couch she was sitting at. “So how are you feeling as of lately? I know this is our last session that is mandatory but if you want to keep coming to me even if it’s once a month I will keep you in my appointment book.”

“I will let you know, I mean I like coming to you and speaking about my life since my recovery has been a tricky one. I was able to paint three painting yesterday in one go and my hand didn’t cramp up like it use too.”

“So the physical therapy is working. Are you still going to the appointments?” Jiraiya asked while writing down in his notebook.

“I still have three more months of physical therapy with this guy named Dan who is married to the brain surgeon that worked on me. He’s a nice guy, he kind of has hair like you but it has this blue tent to it and it makes me think of the old-

“Deidara you’re rambling again.” He chuckled interrupting her.

“Oh sorry.” She looked down at the table between them.

“It’s quite alright.” He nodded and continued to write a few things down. “How is your speech, I know last session you were complaining about not being able to pronounce some words? Do you develop migraines when you become frustrated?”

“Yes I still get migraines when I unable to pronounce the word but Itachi has been helping me as best he can. I had a blow up the other day because I couldn’t pronounce procrastination.”

“How bad was the blow up?” He asked and tapped his pen softly against the notebook.

“I threw a paint brush at Itachi.” She nervously laughed. “It missed him if that’s what you want to know.”

“That was my next question actually.” He nodded. “But I can understand the frustration on not being able to pronounce words and people who have had to deal with hemorrhaging as you did show signs of frustration when they are unable to pronounce words or are trying to get what they mean out. So it’s not uncommon to have outburst such as the one you had. It’s nothing to be nervous about Deidara.” He smiled, “As long as you do not become enraged and try to take off his head or something, what you experienced it normal.”

“But I feel so bad when I do something that im not able to control. Itachi marrying me was surprise enough. Im an emotional wreck if we are going to be completely honest here.” She shrugged.

“People do crazy things while they are in love and Itachi is no different.” He shook his head, “You and him have been through so much together and alone. After what happened to you and him staying by your side is commitment enough.”

“Yeah I guess you are right, Pervy Sage.” She nodded, taking in what he was saying to heart.

“I told you not to call me that.” Jiraiya glared at her from across the room.

“Well you shouldn’t have written dirty books in your twenties.” She laughed and sat back. “I think im going to stay with you as my therapist while we are still here.”

“What do you mean?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“We haven’t got to that part yes. Itachis contract with his uncle is up next month and he’s been contact by Lions Gate to come and work for them for the next six years with a chance to buy in to the company. Him and Kisame.”

“So where will you be moving?” Jiraiya asked.

“We will be moving to Vancouver.”

“Get ready for a lot of rain.” He noted by writing it down. “As a wedding gift to you, im going to clear you from therapy for now, but I want you to look into it while you are living in Vancouver just in case if you start to have problems again.” He watched her eyes light up. “It’s been a tough six months but you have it down. Your speech is back, you look physically well and you seem much happier then you did when you first walked into my office.”

“So you’re going to clear me and say im perfectly well?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes ma’am.” He answered and passed her a piece of paper. “Take that to Sasori since he is your doctor and he will release you from my care. You have completed the program.”

            In excitement, Deidara leaped over the small coffee table and hugged Jiraiya with all her might. Six exhausting months of doing this and she was finally free. She completed the program that they told her would take years to accomplish and she couldn’t be happier. She skipped out of his office, grabbing Itachi by the wrist along the way out the door and shoved the paper infront of him as they stepped outside on the sidewalk.

“Why are you so happy for?” He asked taking the paper from her.

“I completed the program…see.” She said pointing to Pervy sage’s signature at the bottom of the paper. “I am free of therapy unless I want to come back.”

            Itachi didn’t say anything but smiled and not one of the Uchiha smirks no it was an actual smile as he pulled her into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips in the middle of the sidewalk. His thumbs played the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss, feeling him slide his tongue between her parted lips and his hands slip into the waist band of her jeans to grasp her hips, not caring that the patrons on the sidewalk were staring at them.

“Okay you can suck face later you two.” Kisame rolled his eyes from the driver seat of Itachis car. “We don’t have all day Itachi. Your parents are waiting back at the house for you.”

Deidara was the first to pull back, breathing in deep and lightly pushing Itachi away from her with reddened cheeks. “We are coming Kisame.”

////

“What the fuck do you mean they are married?” He yelled at his cousin from across the table.

“I thought she told you Gaara.” Sasori commented and laid the paper down. “She and Itachi were married down at the courthouse last week. Sakura and I were the witnesses.”

“Were you going to keep a secret from me this entire time? You have known for a week.” He wanted to yell.

            Sasori began to say something but stopped, he wanted to know why his cousin was so worked up over a simple marriage but then it clicked. Sakura looked at both of the red heads from the kitchen island while she made the coffee she was making and flurried her brow. It took her a moment to realize why he was so angry and she slammed down the coffee container before pointing to Gaara. Both men turned in their seats, startled from the sound.

“Gaara, im going to ask this once and only once and you better be honest with me or I will come across this counter so fast. You will be tasting coffee grounds for the rest of the week.” She exhaled to calm her nerves. “Were you and Deidara having relations?”

“Relations, what is this?” Gaara asked, “The 1950s, just ask if we were fucking.”

“You better answer her.” Sasori said and picked up the newspaper. “Because just by this conversation I have already figured out the answer, but im sure Sakura wants a voiced answer.”

Gaara sighed, “Yes her and I were messing around for a while.”

“Gaara you need to understand that she doesn’t remember anything.” Sakura blurted, “With her condition we were able to get what she sort of remembered. She thought it was 2012 when we would ask the year.”

“So-

“So you and she never happened for her. She still thinks that you are Narutos weird friend and my cousin.” Sasori interrupted him. “And that is all you will ever be for now. She may not remember you and her but you will remember it and that is something you have that Itachi doesn’t because he still clueless to you.”

“So im just going to be a secret.” Gaara groaned. “I don’t want to be a secret.”

            Gaara hadn’t noticed Sakura stalk around the kitchen island, standing next to him and slamming her hand down on the wooden kitchen table. Quickly he jerked his body towards her, his face mere inches away from hers. Her pink brows here knitted together in a scowled and for a moment he was actually scared for his life. The chair underneath him made a noise as he leaned back against the metal. His fingers gripped the seat as he held his breath.

“Listen here you little punk, we just got her back and you are not going to fuck this up. She may not remember what has happened over these past four years but we all do and we all know how hard it was to set her straight. If her mind doesn’t want to remember then we aren’t going to try and make her remember.” She growled reaching up and gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward. “Get out of your little pity party because you can’t have her like you want. She is with Itachi and she is happily married as well as getting back into her art work. If you jeopardize this for her by forcing her to remember what was forgotten, ill personally castrate you.” She released his shirt and he plopped back against the metal chair. “Am I understood?”

            Gaara nodded to her. Still wondering if she was going to hit him or at least knock him from the chair but when she left the dining room back towards the kitchen he exhaled the breath he was holding. Sasori shook his head from behind his paper. He knew not to get on her bad side, with her being a skilled nurse he was pretty sure she could castrate him in his sleep and he wouldn’t feel a thing.

“I told you not to piss her off.” Sasori whispered while turning the page of the newspaper.

“Will she really try to castrate me?” He asked.

Sasori nodded, “She has a set of surgical tools in the draw of my office.”

“You sure it’s not too late to return the ring?” Gaara asked.

“Shut up Gaara.”

///

            Fugaku slowly took the stairs to the loft area that he was eyeing for a last 30 minutes. Sasuke had informed them that Itachi was running a little late because of a work appointment so they would wait with his parents while he was on his way. Naruto sat out on the balcony with Mikoto, admiring the changing trees of Central Park and he was showing off the second ring Sasuke had finally given him. Sasuke watched his father in amusement as he stalked up the stairs like if something was going to jump him at any minute. If he has his gun on his he probably would have had it draw and the safety off.

“Are you afraid something is going to jump out at you?” Sasuke asked behind his father.

Fugaku jumped at the top of the stairs and turned to glare at Sasuke. He remained silent as he continued into the room, his eyes glancing from one painting to the next and a frown looming over his features. He knew this work, it’s all over the art galleries in Japan as well as online since they all though the great Deidara Namikaze was dead. He didn’t expect for Itachi to have such a large gallery of her painting. Last he had heard she wanted nothing to do with him and he was free of that retched girl.

“Why does your brother have so many of her paintings?” He asked and crossed his arms at the unfinished piece on the back wall.

“Itachi has always been a collector of her art.” Sasuke answered him.

“Her “art” as it’s called makes no since though.” He glared at the picture. “It’s a waste of money.”

“That’s what you think. There is more wonders in this world than police business.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over the railing at the front door. He seen the mop of blonde hair and his old school teacher enter the house with Itachi and Deidara right behind them. The last to enter was Kisame. He could tell from where he stood that Kisame looked just as happy to be here as his father and he chuckled. This was it, the meeting he had been waiting for. The meeting between him and Deidara now was going to be epic, Itachi has told his little brother in a text that he and Deidara had eloped without any one knowing just of yet and he has even kept the secret from Naruto and his fathers. He rejoined the others down stairs, sitting on the couch next to Naruto waiting for the two too confess.  
            He noticed Deidara had her hands in her hoody pockets, hiding the ring set Itachi had specially made for them both. The Uchiha fan and the Uzumaki swirl intertwined with a black diamond in the middle. Sasuke placed his arm behind Naruto and smiled when Naruto leaned into him. He turned his head, kissing the blonde on the forehead as his father came down the loft stairs and sat next to his mother. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Deidara shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

“Shall I get the knife?” Kisame asked looking around from one person to the next. “The tension in here would be great on a sandwich.”

“Why are we all here?” Minato asked, taking a side glance at Fugaku before looking at his daughter. “Is something wrong? Are you alright Deidara?”

“Everything is fine.” Kisame chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest while waiting. He knew the news of their nuptials was going to set Fugaku on fire and he was wanting to see how it would play out. He had a feeling that Itachi might be disowned for this but who needed a name like Uchiha on him while getting work. He glanced over at Itachis dad and chuckled at the frown that stained his features.

“Um…Itc and I…kind of have some…news for everyone.” Deidara finally spoke after a moment of silence.

“I swear if she tells me she is pregnant im going to flip this table.” Naruto commented.

“No im not pregnant.” Deidara rolled her eyes and frowned. Sasori had told her a few months ago about the wreck fully giving her the newspaper articles and the news channels clips on her crash. She was able to look through her medical file where Sakura had let her know they had to remove her reproductive organs because of the puncture wound. She was sad at first, knowing that she and Itachi would never be able to have children but there was always adoption or a surrogate. Sakura volunteered on that one.

“No she isn’t pregnant.” Itachi rolled his eyes like Deidara did and laced his fingers with her own. “But I would like to introduce Deidara Namikaze-Uchiha.”

            Mikoto, Naruto and Minatos jaw dropped, Kakashi smiled and Fugaku looked like he was about to grind his teeth to dust with how tight his jaw was clenched. Sasuke and Kisame nodded their heads in agreement with the couple’s announcement before giving a thumbs up in their direction. Deidara stuck her hand out towards her father and tried to ignore the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

“Finally my baby is married.” He stood up, pulling Deidara into a crushing hug.

“This has got to be a joke right.” Itachis father frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Deidara shook her head, “No it’s not. The marriage certificate is on the wall behind you if you don’t believe us.” To be honest she was tired of his shitty attitude towards her. “You can accept me or not it makes no difference to me. I’ve love Itachi since we were teenager and having he chance to marry him has always been a goal. So if you can’t accept that your newly made daughter in law made you run thirteen blocks before catching her and charging her with a felony after punching you than you can fuck off because im not going anywhere.” She looked to Mikoto, “Im sorry for using such language but your husband is an asshole.”

            Deidara jerked her hand back from her brother, walking past them all towards their bedroom. The heat that radiated from her was enough to start a small fire and she needed to leave before she started to swing, all her blows directed towards her father in law. Would she even call him that or not. She didn’t want too. The idea of having this man as her father in law irritated her even more than she already was and she just wasn’t able to look at him anymore.

“When are you going to learn to accept her?” Itachi glared at his father.

“She is not good enough for you.” He commented, “She can even have children so what use is she?” He stood up.

“Excuse me.” Minato glared at Fugaku. “Just because my daughter isn’t able to have children, that doesn’t make her less of a person and you ought to know that. I know for a fact you weren’t too happy about my son marrying Sasuke either, but you need to get that stick out of your ass and accept them. We are family now and we always will be.”

“I guess I will let you all know that she and I as well as Kisame will be moving to Vancouver in about three months as well.” Itachi blurted. “Are you happy now father, you won’t have to deal with her since we will be so far away?”

“I hope you realize that you are breaking out family apart.” Mikoto glared at her husband and stalked to the where Deidara disappeared too.

“You’re a real piece of work aren’t you Mr. Uchiha.” Minato rolled his eyes and turned to Itachi, pulling him into a hug. “Welcome to the Family.”

“I just want what is best for my son and your daughter Minato is nothing but a troublemaker. Her records indicate that.”

Minato stepped infront of Itachi, urging him not to argument with his father. “She may be a trouble maker but she has person who has grounded her and that just so happened to be your son. The prodigy that everyone always talked about and knowing that he is by her side is enough for me.” He glanced at Itachi. “Please go and make sure she is okay.”

“Yes Sir.” Itachi nodded and followed after his mother to his bedroom.

 

////

Mikoto knocked lightly on the bedroom door, waiting patiently for Deidara to open. “Deidara, it’s me Hun open up.”

“Don’t worry about it mom, let me speak with her and we will be right out okay.” Itachi said from behind his mother. “I think Minato might throw punches at dad. Will you watch them please.”

“Of course son I will,” She smiled, “Just let her know that it warms my heart to be able to call her my daughter in law. Thank you Itachi.” She hugged him. “I will cherish her always.”

“Thank you mom.” He returned her hug before entering the bedroom.

            Deidara was no were in sight, till he seen the little puffs of smoke coming from the balcony. She only seemed to smoke when she was upset and it seemed his father had stressed her. He didn’t mind the smoke though, it was one of the electronic cigarettes that tasted of vanilla and it seemed to cool her mood when needed. Sighing he opened the balcony door, making sure it was closed completely before standing behind her and inhaling the smoke that she exhale. His handed rested on the railing beside her as he leaned forward to kiss the back of her head.

“The only time I will see that fucker is Christmas…right?” She asked and took a drag.

“No…it will be Christmas and the Uchiha Family Reunions.” He repeated the kiss on her head and removed his hands from the railing to flatten them against her stomach, his index finger making circles around her belly button. “I promise that is all you will ever have to see him.”

“We can have your mother over whenever though.” She exhaled, “She can move in for fuck sakes and we can leave your father in a home.”

            Itachi didn’t say anything, just slightly nodded to her request and moved his hands underneath her shirt feeling her stomach muscles contract under his touch. She gripped the plastic in her hand, moving her head to the side and exposing her neck, moving her hair to the side for Itachis lips to kiss from the back of her head to the side of her neck. She groaned quietly, feeling his hot breath ghost over her skin with each kiss till his tongue licked from her neck to below her ear. She took a step back, rubbing her butt against his groin in a smile as he bit down on soft skin and she dropped the cigarette from their balcony not caring who or where it landed.    Once Itachi released her neck, she turned around in his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss as he pressed his body against hers on the railing and her hands tangling in his hair as she pushed her tongue into his mouth exploring every inch she could taste. She felt her pants loosen for a brief moment before Itachis hand slipped inside.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” He muttered against her lips with a smile and his fingers slipped lower tracing the outside of her lips before sliding between them. She jerked her head back against the railing exposing her throat and moaning once his middle finger grazed over her sensitive flesh. “Don’t hold it in, I want to hear you.” Itachi ordered, leaning down to kiss her exposed throat.

“Fu…ck.” She moaned and spread her legs just a bit more, feeling his fingers slide further back and an index finger tease her entrance before pushing inside her tight ring of muscles. “Don’t tease me.” She groaned clenching her inner walls around his fingers while her hands slipping under the waist band of his sweatpants and lightly grasping his manhood with chilly fingers. Her thumb grazing over the slit, using a bit of pre-cum to coat the flesh as she pumped her hand downward. She heard him give a slight groan and added another finger inside her.

“Is this what you want Itac?” She moaned, feeling him leave small bite marks on the left side of her neck. “Do you want to jerk me around by my hair and pull my pants down and fuck me right here on the railing?” She stroked him slowly from the head to the base. Feeling his cock twitch in her hands at every word she moaned. “Do you want me to scream your name while you pound into this sweet little cu-

            She was unable to get anything more out before Itachi removed his hand from between her legs and tangled the same hand in her golden locks pulling her towards the patio table and forced her face down on top of the wood while his free hand freed himself from the confinements of his pants and Deidara wiggled her loosened jeans down her hips with her free hands. She moaned loudly as he forced himself all the way inside her and stilled himself to catch his breath at the hotness that surrounded him.

“You...re so tigh…t” Itachi moaned, pulling halfway out and thrusted back in all the way. His hand gripped her hair tighter, pulling at her hair and caused her neck to strain upward for a moment as he continued to pull out and thrust deep inside her giving her barely enough time to inhale before the next pounding. With one hand he grasped her wrist griping them together and groaning each time she dug her finger nails into his wrist. Drool leaked from her mouth, pooling on the table below her as she moaned with each stroke that hit her sweet spot.

Itachi shifted his hips slight upward, aiming the tip directly at her sweet spot and silently moaning as her walls clenched around his cock with every thrust. Deidara forced her hips backwards meeting Itachis forceful thrust forward and silently praying that noone from the living room would enter their room or come looking for them.

From below he heard her begging, the “please harder” slipping between her moans made heat pool in his stomach and he knew he was close, but he waited it out. Wanting to feel her cum first. To know how good he made her feel when she was frustrated, to know that her walls clenching around him was because of what he was doing to her and noone else.

“Im...gonna, cum.” She moaned and jerked her head down slightly towards the table as her thrust sped up slightly and her walls clenched down on Itachis member in a death grip. Itachi released her wrist and grasped her hips in a bruising force as his thrusts became automatic for a few before white flashed across his vision and he emptied himself deep inside her. Her forehead hit the wooden tabletop, her nose an inch above the drool puddle and her breathing returned to normal finally. She bit her lip in a groan at the feeling of Itachi teasingly pulling from her. She shifted her hips, feeling a bit of his seed roll down her inner thigh that her body tried to push out.  
            Itachi pulled her in a standing position by her hair, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss while his hand slipped back between her legs and fingered her once more for a moment before pulling a cum cover finger out and broke the kiss. Deidara eyed his finger, never going to admit that this was her favorite part of their rough love making. He touched her bottom lip with the same finger waiting for her to open her mouth. On command Deidara opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking the entire finger into her mouth till the tip of his finger touched the back of her throat. Reddish eyes watched her mouth and felt her tongue clean off his finger as he slowly pulled his finger out.

“You’re so sexy when you lick my cum off your finger.” He breathed across her lips before kissing her once again, shoving his tongue into her mouth and tasting himself mixed with her. As he kissed her, she grabbed her jeans and pulled them back up and buttoned them. She could still feel Itachi pressed up against her and she chuckled as she pulled back to breath.

“I love you Itachi.” She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

“I love you too Deidara.” He answered her back. “Never forget that.”

“I wont, Itachi." She said and cupped his face, "Thank you for being my remedy." She leaned forward and captured his lips in another passion filled kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done, I repeat the chapter is complete. lol. I didn't quite know how to end the chapter after everything that had happened but its done and I am happy about it. It turned out to be a happy ending in the end so YAY!!!!


End file.
